Gość
by Glenka
Summary: [Z] [T] "The Guest" BummedOutWriter. 5-letnia mała dziewczynka przenosi się w czasie. Jak zareagują Harry i Draco, gdy poznają swoją córkę? Jakie konsekwencje niesie za sobą pojawienie się małej?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

Na „The Guest" natrafiłam przypadkiem i z miejsca zakochałam się w fabule. Uwielbiam wszelkiego rodzaju kid fic i dobrze napisane time travel. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

* * *

Kiedy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na zniczu, był tak blisko ziemi, że musiał zeskoczyć z miotły, by uniknąć kolizji. Leżąc, uniósł znicza w górę na co tłum wybuchnął dzikim aplauzem. Skrzydełka drgały nieustannie, gdy kamery błyskały ze wszystkich stron, niemal go oślepiając. Stanął na nogi i czuł się tak, jakby wciąż nie wylądował.

Z oddali dobiegły go pytania, które go otrzeźwiły. Dziennikarze krzyczeli za barykadami wokół boiska.

\- Gdzie jest twój mąż? Dlaczego opuścił kolejny mecz?

\- Czy pogłoski o rozwodzie są prawdziwe?

\- Draco, Draco, tutaj!

\- Czy to prawda, że planujcie kolejne dziecko?

Rozległ się gwizdek, po czym jego drużyna też wylądowała. Zanim do niego doszli, skierował się do szatni, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi na natrętne pytania. Gdy już wszedł do środka, oparł się o ścianę, czując niewielkie zawroty głowy. Nigdy nie znudzi się wygrywaniem. Nawet plotki nie mogły go teraz wytrącić z równowagi.

I dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na prawdziwy uśmiech. Zrobił to - w końcu wygrał mistrzostwo.

Rozległ się znajomy trzask i Draco podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć szczerzącą się postać, ściągającą z głowy aurorski kaptur. Dwudziestosześcioletni Harry, przejechał palcami po swoich rozczochranych włosach.

\- Świetnie zakończyłeś sezon. - roześmiał się brunet.

Draco uspokoił się nieco, zanim zapytał.

\- Oglądałeś mecz?

\- Wymknąłem się wcześniej z pracy. - przyznał smutno Harry. - Wpadłem tylko na kilka ostatnich minut ale Merlinie, byłeś...

Draco nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Podszedł do niego szybko i pocałował namiętnie, popychając go na przeciwległą ścianę. Oboje zatopili się w uścisku aż Harry zachichotał. Draco odsunął się od niego, lekko zawstydzony, na co drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu... uwielbiam cię takiego widzieć.

Blondyn kiwnął głową.

\- Ee.. Muszę odebrać Molly. - dodał przepraszająco Harry.

\- W porządku. Do zobaczenia w domu.

Harry wyszczerzył się a jego oczy wypełniły się niegodziwością, na co Draco lekko podskoczył w miejscu.

\- Do zobaczenia w domu. - powtórzył auror a Draco przełknął ślinę.

Harry zniknął i wtedy właśnie do szatni wkroczyła jego drużyna. Draco został zmiażdżony w grupowym uścisku.

\- Świetna gra, Draco.

\- Niesamowity chwyt!

Gdy w końcu go uwolnili, mężczyzna natychmiast przystąpił do przebierania się.

\- No to co tam słychać w najnowszych plotkach? - spytał go Peterson, kapitan zespołu, opadając na ławki, podczas gdy reszta skierowała się do swoich szafek.

\- Tym razem moje małżeństwo z Wybrańcem jest zagrożone. - przewrócił oczami.

\- Bywały gorsze.

\- Jak ostatnio.

\- Ale wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, prawda? - zapytał Peterson z oczami lśniącymi ciekawością. - O waszych problemach...

\- Nie mamy żadnych.

\- ...lub o rozwodzie...

\- Którego nie bierzemy.

\- ...nie mówiąc już o kolejnym dziecku...

\- Zdumiewa mnie, jak sprzeczne są ze sobą te fakty. Chcesz jeszcze się zapytać o te rzekome siniaki, jakie regularnie ma na sobie Harry od zbyt ostrego seksu? - parsknął.

Peterson skrzywił się.

\- O to akurat niezbyt.

\- Doceniam twoją szczerą troskę. - zaszczebiotał wesoło Draco, wcale nie mając tego na myśli. – Ale łaskawie skieruj ją na kogoś innego.

\- Dobra, rozumiem. – odpowiedział Peterson, krzyżując ramiona i robiąc krok w tył.

\- Draco! - zawołała Trin, nowy Obrońca drużyny, podchodząc do niego bliżej. - Jedziemy świętować do Glendy. Idziesz z nami?

\- Nie mogę, obiecałem Molly... - powiedział, choć tak naprawdę niczego jej nie obiecywał. Wiedział jednak, że taka kombinacja słów zostanie dobrze odebrana przez kobietę.

\- Och, oczywiście. - odpowiedziała a jej oczy błyszczały zrozumieniem. - Powinieneś świętować z rodziną.

\- Ano. - zgodził się Draco, zamykając swoją torbę. Zanim się teleportował do domu, pomachał jeszcze wszystkim z szatni.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy pojawił się w domu. Zostawiwszy swoją torbę w przedpokoju, wszedł do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedziała pięcioletnia dziewczynka, studiując uważnie pierwszą stronę gazetę. Draco podszedł do niej i zabrał jej "Proroka Codziennego" - razem z Harrym woleli, by ich córka nie była wystawiona na żadne negatywne pomówienia. Spojrzał na niego - była to edycja wieczorna a Molly oglądała błyszczącymi oczami moment złapania przez niego znicza. Nagłówek brzmiał: „ARMATY Z CHUDLEY WYGRYWAJĄ MISTRZOSTWA PIERWSZY RAZ OD DZIESIĘCIU LAT!". Fotograf doskonale to uchwycił.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, odłożył gazetę na stół.

\- Molly. - przywitał się.

Dziewczynka podniosła głowę, przez co włosy opadły jej na ramiona. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, wyglądając jakby zaraz miała zacząć piszczeć a potem opanowała się.

\- Witaj, ojcze. - odpowiedziała grzecznie. W jej szmaragdowych oczach wręcz błyszczały gwiazdy.

\- Draco, to ty? - Do kuchni wszedł Harry, mając na obie różowy fartuszek. Usta Draco drgnęły z rozbawienia.

Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Czempion czarodziejskiego świata. Pogromca Czarnego Pana. Zbawiciel. I ten różowy fartuch.

\- Kolacja za godzinę. - powiedział. - Deser o dziesiątej. - dodał, puszczając Draco oczko. Dziesiąta była godziną, o której Molly chodziła spać i wydawała się zauważyć tę niejasność w harmonogramie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyszczerzenia się, gdy dziewczynka powróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia. Morderczy sezon Quidditcha dobiegł końca i mieli w końcu czas, by nadrobić zaległości. Pochylił się i pocałował dziewczynkę w czubek głowy.

\- Będę na dole. - powiedział, wychodząc z salonu.

W piwnicy Draco urządził sobie prywatne laboratorium eliksirów. Nie było wielkie, zaś eliksiry jego hobby, odskocznię dla zabicia czasu. Gdy nie było sezonu i treningów, lubił sobie poeksperymentować z miksturami. Bez nich by oszalał.

Usiadł przy stole, gdzie stał eliksir, który zaczął tydzień temu. Jego celem było uśmierzenie bólu. Może to pomoże na bolące ramię. Wyjął fiolkę z magicznego zastoju i zaczął się przygotowywać do warzenia. Z tego wszystkiego, nawet nie zauważył, że nie zamknął drzwi do swojego laboratorium. Po godzinie skrupulatnego warzenia, usłyszał na schodach lekkie kroki.

\- Ojcze, obiad!

Twarz Draco pociemniała z irytacji.

\- Molly, przecież wiesz, że nie powinnaś...

Na schodach rozległ się cichy krzyk - dziewczynka potknęła się. Draco instynktownie szarpnął rękami, by przelewitować ją bezpiecznie na ziemię przy pomocy magii bezróżdżkowej i strącił przy tym jeden ze stojących niedaleko eliksirów. Pomieszczenie wypełnił purpurowy dym. Draco z ciężkim westchnieniem wstał i skierował się ku schodom. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zamrugał zdezorientowany.

Dziewczynki nie było.

* * *

Dziesięć lat wcześniej, szesnastoletni Harry Potter zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do zamku.

\- W porządku, stary? - zapytał go Ron. - Zapomniałeś czegoś?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Harry?

\- Nie, po prostu... - Harry naprawdę nie wiedział jak wyjaśnić to dziwne uczucie. Nagle poczuł się... zaniepokojony. Jakby powinien był być w ogóle gdzieś indziej. - Muszę iść. - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę Hogsmeade.

\- Harry!

Za sobą słyszał nawoływania Rona i Hermiony, którzy gonili go. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł zwolnić. I tak czuł się już spóźniony. Musiał się tam dostać najszybciej jak to tylko było możliwe, zanim stanie się coś złego. Porzucił plecak, który go spowalniał i gnał przed siebie, popychając jakichś pierwszoroczniaków i nawet profesorów, którzy stawali mu na drodze. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej padł ofiarą jakiejś klątwy i powinien z nią walczyć. Nic jednak nie mogło oderwać jego myśli od celu tego szaleńczego biegu.

Upadł na kolana i porwał w ramiona jakieś dziecko, będąc zdziwionym po co mu ono w ogóle. Co dziwniejsze, uścisk został odwzajemniony. Gdy dziewczynka podniosła głowę, Harry zobaczył duże, zielone oczy, identyczne jak jego własne.

\- Tata? - zapytała.

Wpatrywał się tępo w dziecko, podczas gdy Hermiona z Ronem w końcu do niego dobiegli. Ledwo co łapali oddech.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał, odsuwając ją od siebie i zauważając piękne, potargane blond włosy. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż pięć lat.

\- To ja, tato. - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi. - Molly. - burknęła urażona.

Dosłownie kilkanaście minut później siedzieli już w gabinecie Dyrektora, który całą swoją uwagę skupił na dziecku.

\- To zaklęcie. - powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. - Nieszkodliwe. Jest dość powszechne wśród rodziców z dziećmi - tworzy więzy rodzinne pomiędzy stronami. Harry, w pewnej chwili poczułeś, że musisz być przy niej, prawda? Poczułeś, że nie jest tam, gdzie powinna być. - Czarodziej wykonał nad siedzącym na kolanach Harry'ego dzieckiem skomplikowany ruch różdżką. - Wygląda na to, że nałożona na nią została więcej niż jedna więź. Gdy tylko będzie miała jakieś kłopoty, zaalarmuje najbliższego dorosłego.

\- To nie ma sensu. - powiedział Harry. - Dlaczego ona jest w ogóle ze mną związana?

Molly podniosła na niego wzrok.

\- Coś nie tak, tato? - zapytała. - Jesteś na mnie zły?

Harry zamrugał lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Nie, skarbie, po prostu... - przerwał, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna przyciska do piersi gazetę. - Mogę to zobaczyć?

Molly potrząsnęła głową w odmowie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo to moje, tato! - pisnęła, rzucając się do ucieczki. Harry złapał ją za ramię i rzucił bezradne spojrzenie na swoich przyjaciół. Ron wydawał się być tym rozbawiony, podczas gdy Hermiona unosiła wysoko brwi.

\- Molly, może uda nam się dojść do porozumienia? - zapytał dobrodusznie Dyrektor. - Pozwolisz nam zobaczyć gazetę? Oddamy ci ją za minutę.

Dziewczynka zawahała się, po czym wręczyła mu nieśmiało papier.

\- Och. - powiedział Dumbledore, oglądając gazetę.

Gryfoni pochylili się do przodu.

\- To "Prorok". - powiedział Ron.

Na okładce był znajomy blondyn o rozwichrzonych włosach, rozciągnięty na trawie, oddychający ciężko i trzymający w wyciągniętej dłoni złotego znicza. Wyglądał jak nigdy dotąd, jego włosy były dłuższe i cudownie roztrzepane a jego pomarańczowa szata powiewała na wietrze. Draco wyglądał na starszego o przynajmniej kilka lat. Wyglądał na zmęczonego (o czym świadczyły niewielkie cienie pod oczami) i jednocześnie bardzo szczęśliwego. Harry zamrugał zdekoncentrowany - właśnie ocenił go jako przystojnego. Szybko jednak postanowił odsunąć od siebie tę myśl.

\- Draco Malfoy. - mruknęła zdumiona Hermiona.

\- Armaty z Chudley! - przeraził się Ron.

Molly założyła ręce na biodra, wyglądając nagle na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Spójrzcie na datę. - zasugerował Dumbledore. Harry zrobił to. 2006? 2006?! - Tak jak podejrzewałem, ta gazeta pochodzi z przyszłości, podobnie jak i Molly.

Słowa Dyrektora sprawiły, że w głowie Harry'ego zaczęło szumieć. Rok 2006. Dziesięć lat. Za dziesięć lat… będzie miał Molly. Jego oczy powędrowały do dziewczynki. Była słodka i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że już ją uwielbia.

\- Jesteś moją córką. - stwierdził głupio.

\- No oczywiście, że tak. - powiedziała, wyglądając na zranioną.

Harry zaczerwienił się, czując się bardzo niepewnie. Ron i Hermiona wydawali się równie zaskoczeni. W głowie Gryfona przestawiły się trybiki i pomyślał o drugiej więzi, którą miało dziecko.

\- Kim jest twoja matka?

\- Harry. - ostrzegł go Dumbledore.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową. Przyszłość była niekonsekwentna. Im mniej wiedział tym lepiej było dla niego. Mimo to, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zażądaniem innej informacji.

\- A czy… czy mogę zobaczyć tę gazetę?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Przykro mi Harry. To byłoby wysoce nierozsądne. Wiedza na temat przyszłości powinna być ograniczona. O ile dobrze rozumiem, posiadanie rodziny jest twoim największym pragnieniem, prawda? – zapytał widząc przygnębiony wyraz twarzy Gryfona.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Zgadza się.

Czarodziej zwinął gazetę i Harry poczuł się urażony faktem, że jedyne co udało mu się zobaczyć, było przebłyskiem zawodowej kariery Dracona Malfoya. Spojrzał na Rona, który uśmiechnął się do niego i wzruszył ramionami. Dumbledore wsunął gazetę w swoje szaty.

\- Zatrzymam to, przynajmniej do...

\- TO MOJE! - ryknęła Molly, rzucając się na Dyrektora z małymi piąstkami, drapiąc go i ciągnąc za brodę. Okulary Dumbledore'a roztrzaskały się na podłodze a mężczyzna niemal się przewrócił, zaskoczony atakiem.

Pierwszy obudził się Ron. Podbiegł do dziewczynki i próbował ją bezskuteczne odciągnąć.

\- Harry, zrób coś! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

Harry zaś patrzył na to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Molly, dziecko. - powiedział w końcu Dumbledore. - Dam ci twoją gazetę.

Dziewczynka natychmiast przestała się szarpać.

\- Obiecujesz? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Oczywiście, dziecko.

Molly skinęła zwycięsko głową i pozwoliła odciągnąć się Ronowi. Ten wziął ją na ręce i oparł na swoim biodrze, wyglądając jak typowa matka.

\- Jesteś rozpuszczona, to pewne. - powiedział, dysząc ciężko.

Harry zarumienił się wściekle.

\- Musisz popracować nad swoimi umiejętnościami rodzicielskimi, stary. - dodał Ron.

\- Eee... racja. - wydukał zażenowany.

Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie i już na nosie miał naprawione okulary.

\- Przepraszam cię bardzo, Molly. Nie powinienem był zabierać twojej gazety. Widzę, że jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna.

Dziewczynka pokiwała gwałtownie głową, rzucając mu władcze spojrzenie.

\- Proszę ale nie pokazuj jej nikomu innemu. - powiedział dobrodusznie, wręczając jej gazetę. Molly całkowicie go zignorowała – ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego - z radością wlepiła wzrok w zdjęcie Malfoya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

Przed Wami rozdział drugi - zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :) Kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiały na dniach :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

* * *

Ron przeżywał wewnętrzny konflikt. Jego ukochane Armaty w końcu wygrały Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditcha ale przyczynił się do tego Draco Malfoy.

\- Macie jakiś pomysł, kto może być matką? - zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając się Molly. Leżeli na trawie nad jeziorem.

\- Kto ma takie blond włosy? - zapytał Ron.

\- Lavender?

Ron skrzywił się.

\- Nie jest naturalną blondynką.

\- I jak? Coś zadziałało? - zapytał Harry, zsiadając z miotły. - Tym razem leciałem aż do Wieży Astronomicznej. - Już trzeci raz próbował zwabić tutaj matkę Molly przy pomocy tej dziwnej więzi. Hermiona rozejrzała się wokoło ale nikogo nie było. Myślicie, że powinienem lecieć dalej? Nad Lasem…

\- Może ona nie chodzi do Hogwartu. - powiedział w nagłym olśnieniu Ron. – Wiele dziewczyn chodzi do Durmstrangu.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna opcja, Harry. - powiedziała Hermiona. – Dumbledore powiedział, że Molly ma stworzonych takich więzi. Nie myślicie, że może mieć także ze mną lub z Ronem?

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się.

\- Masz rację!

Molly rzuciła im wszystkim wątpiące spojrzenie.

\- Czyli po prostu wszyscy polecimy. – stwierdził.

\- Chcesz ją tutaj porzucić samą? - zapytała oburzona Hermiona.

Molly spojrzała na nich zaniepokojona.

\- Tylko na chwilę... - odpowiedział brunet z rosnącym poczuciem winy.

\- Chcecie zwabić tutaj jakąś niewinną dziewczynę?

\- Nie mów tak, Miona. To brzmi jak strasznie…

\- Taki właśnie teraz jesteś, Harry. – zachichotał Ron.

\- Harry, musisz przerwać tą obsesję na punkcie przyszłej żony. Nie będę brała już w tym udziału. Dlaczego nie chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swojej przyszłej córce? Na miłość boską, przecież ona tutaj siedzi! - powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona.

\- Ona ma rację, stary. - odchrząknął nerwowo Ron. - Zachowujesz się trochę jak dzieciak.

\- No wiem... - mruknął Harry. - Tylko...

\- Ojcze! - zapłakała Molly.

Harry natychmiast się do niej odwrócił i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że nie mówiła do niego. Dziewczynka skoczyła na równe nogi i popędziła biegiem ku grupie zbliżających się Ślizgonów, po czym niemal wskoczyła w ramiona Dracona Malfoya. Ten złapał ją z wyrazem kompletnego zaskoczenia i dopiero wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie jak ta dwójka jest do siebie podobna.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą, ojcze. - zaszczebiotała Molly, przytulając się do niego. - Tata jest wredny. - poskarżyła mu się.

Harry stał jak słup soli, gapiąc się na tą scenę bezmyślnie. Miał wrażenie, że oszaleje.

Ron walnął się w czoło.

\- O nie! - jęknął.

\- To nie ma sensu... - zaczął Harry. - Dlaczego ona nazywa Malfoya...

\- Harry. - jego bełkot przerwała Hermiona. - Molly nazywa go ojcem, ponieważ wydaje się, że nim faktycznie jest. Potężni czarodzieje mogą... nosić dzieci, Harry. To znaczy, że za kilka lat...

Draco Malfoy go puknie...

* * *

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ledwo zarejestrował fakt, że przyjaciele wciągnęli go do zamku.

\- To mysi być… jakaś pomyłka...

\- Wygląda na to, że nie jest. - powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc na nich zaniepokojony. Machnął różdżką, dokładnie sprawdzając magiczne powiązania. Zadrapania na jego ciele z powodu ataku szału dziewczynki zniknęły a sam Dyrektor namiętnie ssał cytrynowego dropsa. Harry zauważył, jednak że nie zaproponował cukierków pozostałym. - Molly ma bardzo silną więź z panem Malfoyem.

Malfoy, podobnie jak Harry, siedział na krześle z pustą twarzą.

\- Ojcze, coś nie w porządku? - zaszczebiotała dziewczynka, szarpiąc jego szaty.

Malfoy spojrzał w dół i ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

\- Nic... Molly? Czuję się dobrze...

Harry przewrócił oczami i parsknął zirytowany. Molly ewidentnie faworyzowała Ślizgona. Cudownie.

\- Nadal uważam, że to jakaś pomyłka. - powiedział stanowczo, patrząc jak Malfoy obserwuje dziewczynkę. Wydawał się być zakłopotany ale nie niezadowolony. Jego oczy powędrowały na jej lekko spiczasty nos.

\- Szukałam cię, ojcze. Tata oszalał! Powiedział, że mnie porzuci! - poskarżyła się Molly.

\- NIEPRAWDA! - Harry skoczył na równe nogi ale usiadł szybko, gdy wszyscy zgromili go wzrokiem. Malfoy zaś wydawał się nieco rozbawiony. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby blondyn wyglądał tak delikatnie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że żaden z nas nigdy by tego nie zrobił. - powiedział miękko Malfoy do dziecka. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie.

\- Wiem.

Malfoy po chwili podniósł głowę i popatrzył uważnie na Dumbledore'a.

\- To jaki jest plan? Jak wyślemy ją... do domu? I nie będziemy o tym… myśleć? - zaczął pytać pewnie ale pod koniec jego głos zrobił się bełkotliwy.

\- Obawiam się, że może to być poza naszym zasięgiem. - odpowiedział Dyrektor. - Nie wiemy co takiego spowodowało taki obrót wydarzeń. Nie znam przeciwzaklęcia. Wydaje mi się, że musimy po prostu poczekać i polegać na waszych przyszłych jaźniach. Nie wiem ile może potrwać zanim znajdą odpowiednie rozwiązanie - może kilka dni a może nawet tygodni.

* * *

\- Draco? - zapytał Blaise, kiedy usiadł obok niego na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów.

\- To twoja dziewczyna? - parsknęła śmiechem Pansy.

\- Przyszła córka. - odpowiedział stanowczo, leniwie przerzucając stronę w podręczniku. Molly siedziała obok, opierając się o jego bok. Unosiła się nad kartkami, mrużąc oczy nad tekstem, przez co Draco co chwilę odgarniał jej włosy z własnego pola widzenia. - Myślałaś o strzyżeniu? - mruknął z irytacją.

\- To nie działa. - odpowiedziała lekceważąco dziewczynka.

\- Hm. - mruknął uświadamiając sobie, że najprawdopodobniej odziedziczyła to po Potterze.

\- Przyszła córka? - powtórzył po chwili osłupienia Blaise, strzelając oczami to w niego to w małą.

\- Z kim? - zapytała natychmiast Pansy.

Draco zacisnął zęby.

\- To jest Molly. W przyszłości będzie moją córką. Moją i ee.. - powiedział.

\- Pottera? - zapytała Pansy, przyglądając się zielonym oczom dziecka.

\- Co? - zapytała Molly.

\- Żartujesz? Pottera?!

\- Co, co? - zapytała Molly.

Między nimi zapadła chwila ciszy. Policzki Draco zabarwiły się na czerwono.

\- Potter. - powtórzyła Pansy. - Molly Potter?

\- No co? - zapytała zirytowana dziewczynka.

\- Wziąłeś jego nazwisko? - parsknęła Parkinson, na co Blaise wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Zamknij się. - warknął Draco. - Oczywiście, że nie... Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteśmy małżeństwem... Z pewnością byliśmy pod wpływem jednorazowego upojenia alkoholowego i bez wątpienia to Potter nosił dziecko. - powiedział, w myślach czując się winnym.

\- Całkiem ciekawy wniosek.

\- To się nazywa dedukcja, Zabini.

Draco powoli czuł się osaczany. Nie było to komfortowe uczucie.

\- Co tam masz? - zapytała Pansy, klękając obok dziecka.

\- Och, ciociu Pansy! To tylko… - zapiszczała dziewczynka, z wahaniem odsłaniając swoją gazetę. Ślizgoni wydali z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie.

\- Zostałem zawodowym graczem Quidditcha? - zamrugał zaskoczony Draco, wzdrygając się widząc pomarańczowy strój.

\- Jesteś seksowny jak cholera! - pochwaliła go Pansy.

\- Armaty? - Bullstrode parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Poczekaj! Wygrali Puchar Ligii! - powiedział ze zdziwieniem Crabbe.

\- Ej, dajcie mi też zobaczyć. - powiedział jakiś Ślizgon. Molly przyciągnęła gazetę do siebie. Nikt jej nie dotknął widząc zimne spojrzenie Draco.

\- To mój ojciec… - powiedziała blondynka, patrząc na zdjęcie z dumą. Po chwili zamrugała, po czym spojrzała podejrzliwie na Draco, jakby podejrzewając, że jest jakimś oszustem.

Draco z trudem powstrzymał zadowolenie pojawiające się na jego twarzy. Jego przyszłość wcale nie pisała się tak źle. Oczywiście, Armaty były średnim wyborem dla profesjonalnego gracza ale wygląda na to, że znacznie się poprawiły w przyszłości. Oczywiście, przygoda z Potterem była zbrodnią samą w sobie ale przynajmniej wynikło z niej coś dobrego. Molly zdawała się go uwielbiać - a przynajmniej jego przyszłe wcielenie. Zastanawiał się czy Potter w przyszłości będzie próbował ich rozdzielić. Nie pozwoli na to temu aroganckiemu dupkowi.

\- Czy mogę ją zobaczyć na moment, Molly? - zapytał ciekawy, sięgając po gazetę ale dziewczynka trzymała ją w silnym uścisku.

* * *

Wszyscy wydawali się lubić Molly za jej słodycz. Wszyscy szli za nią, gruchali i obiecywali prezenty. Przez ciągle otaczający ich tłum, Draco ledwo zauważył, kiedy Molly mu się wymknęła.

\- Wujku, wujku! - powiedziała dziewczynka, szarpiąc za szaty Rona, gdy grupa Ślizgonów stanęła naprzeciwko ugrupowania Pottera.

\- Och, czy to nie Potter? - zadrwił Draco, wiedząc, że jest obserwowany przez innych.

\- Uważaj, Malfoy. - odpowiedział zimno Gryfon, podnosząc Molly i sadzając ją sobie na biodrze.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że pokazujesz się publicznie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

\- A jakie to okoliczności?

\- Nie chcę być niegrzeczny ale... to ty byłeś na dole.

Szczęka Potter opadła a Granger poczerwieniała gwałtownie i zakryła małej uszy.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, Potter, że tak bardzo cię do mnie ciągnie i że przez te wszystkie sprzeczki z tarzaniem się mają na celu rozładowanie twojego napięcia seksualnego.

Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem.

\- Po prostu chciałeś, żebym cię zdominował, prawda? Merlinie, ty frajerze.

Potter stał przed nim cały czerwony, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Nie było ucieczki przed upokorzeniem.

\- Ja… ja… - Gryfon zaczął się trząść.

\- Nie mogłeś się doczekać, prawda? I uchlać mnie, Potter? – zaszydził oskarżycielskim tonem.

Wyglądało na to, że Potter nie był w stanie znieść więcej słownych bluzgów. Po chwili odwrócił się szybko i wypadł z Wielkiej Sali z Molly na rękach. Weasley i Granger przez chwilę gapili się na niego, po czym pospieszyli za Potterem. Ślizgoni wciąż rechotali.

W tym całym zamieszaniu, Molly nawet nie zauważyła, że rozstała się ze swoim ukochanym "Prorokiem". Draco capnął go i zdecydował się go przeczytać dopiero w pustym miejscu. Schował się za zbroją i z trzęsącymi się z oczekiwania rękoma, zaczął wertować stronę za stroną. Poza Quidditchem nie spodziewał się dowiedzieć o sobie zbyt wiele w nadchodzących latach.

" **10 rocznica klęski Czarnego Pana!** ", głosił jeden nagłówek.

Draco poczuł się oszołomiony.

" **Harry Potter dostrzeżony na Finale Pucharu Ligii!** ".

Temu artykułowi towarzyszyło zdjęcie Gryfona. Wyglądał inaczej niż teraz. Draco poczuł dreszcz - Potter go prześladuje! Mężczyzna swoimi zielonymi oczami (bez okularów) obserwował graczy, mając na sobie aurorski płaszcz oraz włosy bardziej roztrzepane niż zwykle. Jego szczęka wydawała się być silniejsza, twarz bardziej szorstka - wyglądał potężniej. Był delikatnie umięśniony i wyższy niż teraz. Blondyn nawet nie zauważył, że po prostu się gapił na tą fotografię. Dorosły Potter był... Merlinie!

" **Draco Potter w ciąży?** ", sprawiło, że zbladł. " **Potterowie spodziewają się drugiego dziecka?** ". Pojawił się tam też krótki wywiad na ten temat.

 _"Nie mam pojęcia co drużyna zrobi bez niego. - stwierdza anonimowe źródło, bliskie Armatom z Chudley. - Draco jest najlepszym kandydatem do reprezentacji Anglii na Mistrzostwach Świata w przyszłym roku. Na lato nie zatrudnił żadnego trenera. Może faktycznie nie będzie grał w przyszłym sezonie."_

 _"Dobrze się dogadują. - mówi Diane Fletcher. - Ostatnio coraz bardziej! Harry pojawił się nawet na meczu Draco. Plotki o rzekomym rozwodzie są jakimś nonsensem. Po prostu obaj mają napięty harmonogram. Wystarczy przyjrzeć się uważniej jak ta dwójka na siebie patrzy!"_

 _"Jeśli Draco faktycznie jest w ciąży to bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony to, że wciąż lata. - mówi Sora Seddwick, jego największy fan. - W pewnym momencie Draco wyglądał jakby miał spaść z miotły, a potem podczas trzeciej godziny ledwo uniknął tłuczka! A to jego lądowanie! Merlinie, jest lekkomyślny! Na miejscu Harry'ego nigdy bym go z domu nie wypuścił!"_

 _"Och, tak. Draco jest okropnie blady, prawda? A ostatnio też bardzo nerwowy. - mówi Norman Motts, częsty klient w ulubionej restauracji Harry'ego. - Zasługują na szczęście. Mam nadzieję, że dziecko urodzi się zdrowe."_

Draco zmiął gazetę i z trudem przełknął żółć, którą już poczuł w gardle. Wszystkie te wywiady sugerowały, że to on nosił w sobie dziecko. A wcześniej jeszcze nosił Molly. Poczuł, że blednie.

\- Malfoy?

Szybko wepchnął gazetę w swoje szaty i spojrzał w górę na Pottera, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Chcesz powtórki, Potter? – warknął.

\- Po prostu… Nie widziałem cię na obiedzie...

Żołądek Draco podskoczył nerwowo. Po tym wszystkim co właśnie zafundował Potterowi, ten jeszcze przychodzi tutaj i się o niego martwi. Zachowuje się tak jakby te wszystkie obelgi były zupełnie nieistotne.

Potter zaczął się wiercić w miejscu pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Draco.

\- Chciałem się też zapytać... czy Molly spędza noc w Wieży Gryffindoru? Chciałbym ją oprowadzić. Naprawdę lubi Rona. - powiedział Potter i dopiero wtedy Draco zauważył, że wcale nie jest sam. Za nim stali Granger i Weasley. Molly chichotała.

Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Podoba jej się Weasley. - powiedział myśląc, że trzeba będzie to zmienić.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- No cóż, to nie jest takie zaskakujące skoro nazywa się po jego mamie.

Draco poczuł, że opada mu szczęka. Potter przyglądał mu się przez moment.

\- No to jak z tym spaniem? - zapytał w końcu.

Ślizgon poczuł, że nie może nic powiedzieć. Jego gardło było ściśnięte. Potter _zmusił go_ do ślubu, _zmusił go_ do przyjęcia swojego nazwiska, potem _go zdominował_ przez co zaszedł _w ciążę_ , a potem nazwał _ich_ córkę po _matce Weasleya_?

Granger obserwowała ich uważnie. Draco czuł, że czerwienieje ze złości.

Nie zastanawiając się za dużo, wystrzelił do przodu ręką, uderzając Pottera i powalając go na ziemię. Po sekundzie już oboje walczyli.

\- Ojciec i tata walczą! - zaśmiała się Molly, klaskając w dłonie, zupełnie jakby obserwowała swój ulubiony występ.

\- Normalnie cię zabiję! - syknął Draco, próbując udusić Pottera. Zanim jednak zdążył to zrobić, czyjeś ręce chwyciły go od tyłu i odciągnęły od niego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

* * *

Mając dwadzieścia sześć lat, Draco wciąż był smukły i elegancki, mając na sobie czarne szaty. Jego gładkie blond włosy zaczynały się lekko kręcić za uszami i wpadać mu zabłąkanymi pasmami do oczu. Był wieczór. Był zmęczony a jego radość z wygranej została zastąpiona zaniepokojeniem związanym ze zniknięciem córki. Nikt nie widział jak jego opanowanie zaczyna znikać, tylko Harry.

Draco był zmęczony. Z przyzwyczajenia jego dłoń skierowała się ku różdżce.

\- Bez różdżki. - powiedział Snape, pojawiając się na portrecie.

Obojętny wyraz twarzy Draco wykrzywił się i posłał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu lodowate spojrzenie. Miał ochotę podrzeć ten cholerny portret na kawałki.

\- On ma rację... - powiedział Harry.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz. - przerwał mu Snape.

Kiwnął głową i spróbował się zrelaksować. Byli w Hogwarcie, w biurze Dyrektora. Oczywiście, McGonagall też tam była. Ron stał w pobliżu dla moralnego wsparcia. Hermiona siedziała na krześle. Pojawił się nawet Minister, chociaż na godzinę a potem wyszedł, spiesząc się na jakieś ważne spotkanie. Z większego portretu, Dumbledore przyglądał się im z ponurą miną, niepokojąc tym samym Harry'ego. Obok niego, Snape wykrzywiał wargi, nie mogąc sobie odmówić przypomnienia swoim byłym uczniom jakie nieszczęście ich spotkało.

Harry ze skrzyżowanymi rękami opierał się o ścianę najdalszą Draco. Niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o biceps, przygryzając wargę i obserwując w napięciu.

Draco zamknął oczy i wyciągnął ręce. Zamigotało światło a okna zadrżały, budząc Fawkesa ale nie wydarzyło się nic więcej.

\- Jasna cholera. - syknął, łapiąc się za głowę. - To nie działa, może to ta mikstura...

\- Eliksir nie jest istotny. - powiedział Snape, unikając w swoim tonie szyderstwa. Może nawet i on zauważył, jak pokonany wydaje się być jego chrześniak. – Omawialiśmy to już trzy razy. To nie była wina eliksiru. Zrobiła to twoja magia.

Draco skulił się na tą uwagę.

\- Musisz się odprężyć, Draco. - powiedziała delikatnie McGonagall. - W obecnym stanie niczego nie osiągniesz.

\- Próbowałem! Nie mogę powtórzyć zaklęcia! Merlinie, a co jeśli...

\- Nie zabiłeś jej! - przerwał mu Harry.

\- Ale nie czuję już więzi! - powiedział rozdygotany, patrząc swojemu mężowi prosto w oczy.

\- Draco, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. - powiedział współczująco Dumbledore. – Niemal niemożliwością jest zabicie kogoś przy pomocy magii bezróżdżkowej. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że wysłałeś ją do innego wymiaru...

\- Co wcale nie jest lepsze…

\- Nie mów tak! – krzyknął Harry, natychmiastowo obniżając temperaturę w pomieszczeniu. Nie rozluźniając ramion, zrobił krok do przodu. - Po prostu ją zgubiłeś, Draco. Nie zabiłeś jej, więc przestań tak mówić. - powiedział zdecydowanie.

Obaj mężczyźni natychmiast sięgnęli po różdżki, wyglądając jak szykujący się do walki przeciwnicy. Gdy patrzyli tak na siebie nawzajem, powietrze wokół nich robiło się coraz to chłodniejsze. Gdy Draco zaczął się trząść, Harry zrozumiał, że to odpowiedni czas na uspokojenie.

A potem poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Już późno. - wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Wszyscy jesteśmy wyczerpani. Odpocznijmy do rana. Jutro wszystko naprawimy.

W biurze zapadła cisza. Temperatura dopiero po chwili wróciła do normy. Kiedy Draco opuścił różdżkę i wyszedł, Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Harry. – odezwała się Hermiona, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Po chwili Ron podszedł do niego i objął go jedną ręką.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – powiedział, przesuwając dłońmi po twarzy. – Muszę… iść sprawdzić, co z nim. – dodał, zmuszając się do uśmiechu i wychodząc, czując na plecach zmartwione spojrzenia przyjaciół.

Skierował się do kwatery nauczycielskiej, którą przygotowała dla nich McGonagall. Nie był w ogóle pewny czy uda mu się jakkolwiek odpocząć. Godzina była już raczej ranna i nie sądził, że byłby w stanie spokojnie zasnąć póki Molly wciąż będzie zaginiona.

To Draco potrzebował odpoczynku. Zwłaszcza, jeśli będzie musiał powtórzyć tamto zaklęcie, które spowodowało zniknięcie ich córki. Harry wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wymacał szklaną fiolkę, którą dał mu wcześniej Slughorn.

Kiedy dotarł do przydzielonej im kwatery zobaczył, że Draco osunął się na biurko i ukrył twarz w ramionach. Zdecydował się usiąść na łóżku.

\- Nie jest źle. – stwierdził miękko, przyciskając dłonie mocniej do materaca. – Jeśli się już zestarzejemy i będziemy chcieli zostać nauczycielami, będziemy wiedzieć, że jest tu całkiem przyzwoicie.

Draco nawet się nie poruszył. Harry wstał i podszedł do niego, po czym położył mi dłoń na łopatce a potem przemieścił ją na kark.

\- Draco?

Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Z westchnieniem, owinął wokół niego ręce i na wpół-ciągnąć i wpół-niosąc, przytaszczył go do łóżka. Draco ugiął lekko kolana i popatrzył w sufit. Jego wzrok był pusty.

\- Trzymaj. – powiedział Harry, oferując mu eliksir ale mężczyzna zignorował go.

Z cichym westchnieniem, Harry odłożył fiolkę na szafkę nocną a następnie usiadł obok męża i posadził go na swoich kolanach. Zaczął obdarzać głowę blondyna leniwymi pocałunkami, potem przenosząc się na jego ramię. Potem pochylił się i pocałował go w usta. Namiętniej.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej, gdy mężczyzna odpowiedział na pocałunek. Objął go mocniej, pozwalając na większy kontakt a następnie przeniósł swoje usta na gładką szyję, delikatnie ją podgryzając. Skóra Draco była wrażliwa i szybko reagowała śladami.

Harry nie wiedział czy robią to ze złości czy żeby na chwilę uciec od rzeczywistości ale już po chwili obaj się rozbierali i zostawiał siniaki na biodrach Draco.

Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Harry dostrzegł w nich pożądanie i winę.

\- Kocham cię. – wymamrotał, całując męża zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. Draco wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, podczas gdy Harry, przy pomocy różdżki, zgasił w pokoju światło.

* * *

Dziesięć lat wcześniej, dwójka nastolatków wciąż była trzymana z daleka od siebie.

\- Ojciec i tata wdali się w bójkę! - powiedziała podekscytowana Molly. - A potem się nawet nie pocałowali!

Pansy wybuchnęła śmiechem, zaś Harry i Draco zaczerwienili się gwałtownie. Wszyscy zaczęli chichotać a Ślizgon nagle poczuł mdłości.

\- Ale… Ale dlaczego nie rzucali zaklęciami? - narzekała Molly, ciągnąc Hermionę za szatę.

\- Odpieprz się, Potter! - warknął Draco, podczas gdy Crabbe i Goyle go trzymali. Harry'emu pomagał Ron i Seamus.

\- Ojciec powiedział brzydkie słowo! - podskoczyła Molly. - Ojciec powiedział odpie...

Hermiona szybko zakryła jej usta.

* * *

\- Słyszałem, że doszło między nimi do starcia przed Wielką Salą!

\- Tak, Malfoy powiedział, że chce pieprzyć się z Potterem na korytarzu!

\- Nie, zerwali ze sobą. Malfoy nie odebrał tego dobrze.

\- A nie słyszałeś, że Malfoy jest wilą? Potter uległ jego urokowi!

\- Nie! Przecież Potter jest w ciąży! Ta dziewczynka jest ich przyszłą córką. Nazywa się Amethyst Xanthia Dragonheart Potter-Malfoy.

Złote Trio uciekło z Wielkiej Sali razem z Molly do pustej klasy. Hermiona nałożyła na drzwi zaklęcie blokujące.

Harry chrząknął, gdy Ron popchnął go w kierunku biurka.

\- Słuchajcie, naprawdę nie wiem co mu odbiło. Rozmawialiśmy o Molly a on po prostu się na mnie rzucił.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle do niego poszedłeś? - zapytał Ron a Hermiona stanęła obok niego z wciąż uczepioną jej szaty dziewczynką.

\- No... chciałem wiedzieć co z Molly. - powiedział lekko zarumieniony, na co Ron z Hermioną wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia.

\- Niech się trochę uspokoi, stary. - powiedział rudzielec. - Malfoy jest głupkiem. I ewidentnie mu nie zależy.

\- Cóż, no na pewno _będzie_. - powiedział wyzywająco Harry, od razu żałując swoich słów. Czerwień na jego policzkach pogłębiła się.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Harry, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś gejem. - powiedziała, wyczarowując Molly kartkę i kilka kredek.

\- No ja też nie. - powiedział, nagle czując się zmęczonym. - Istnienie Molly chyba mnie uświadomiło. I teraz serio, czuję się takim prawdziwym gejem. – Harry zacisnął usta, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc dlaczego tak chętnie wyjawia przyjaciołom swoje tajemnice.

\- Stary, i tak po prostu z tym wyskakujesz? – zapytał Ron patrząc na Harry'ego tak, że ten miał ochotę zapaść się w krzesło, na którym siedział. – Co ty mówisz w ogóle? A czy... on ci się podoba?

\- Jest całkiem całkiem, prawda? – zapytał zachęcająco Hermiona.

Twarz Rona spochmurniała, kiedy spojrzał zaniepokojony na Gryfonkę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, stary. To wszystko jest pogmatwane. _Powinienem_ być, prawda? - zapytał z bijącym sercem. Upewnił się, że nie palnie przypadkiem, że dostrzegł coś ujmującego w tym, że Malfoy spróbował go udusić. - Nigdy wcześniej o nim tak nie myślałem, chociaż nie czułem się zbyt komfortowo w pobliżu czarownic. – Skinął głową w kierunku Hermiony. - Nawet z Ginny. Ale Malfoy... To głupek... I… Nie mogę go znieść. A może po prostu… Podoba mi się pomysł prawdziwej rodziny. To może być to. I lubię Molly.

Dziewczynka podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, podbiegła do niego.

\- Wiesz o tym, prawda? - zapytał, gdy usadowiła się na jego kolanach. - Moje przyszłe ja z pewnością ci to mówi, prawda?

Molly przechyliła główkę i przybrała zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

\- Jesteś innym tatą.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Jesteś mądra.

\- A dlaczego nosisz okulary? - spytała ciekawa.

\- A… Normalnie ich nie noszę? – zapytał, sadzając ją na biurku przed sobą.

Dziewczynka pokręciła głową, po czym zdjęła okulary z jego nosa.

\- Ojciec mówił, że wyglądasz w nich jak nerd.

Harry poczuł, że drgają mu wargi. Kolejna ciekawostka z przyszłości.

\- Więc ja i twój ojciec... dużo ze sobą rozmawiamy? - zapytał ostrożnie, zakładając z powrotem okulary na nos. Chciał też zapytać czy dużo się całują - nie zapomniał o wcześniejszej wzmiance Molly.

Dziewczynka pokiwała gwałtownie głową.

\- Wiesz co? Ojciec ma rację. Wyglądasz teraz jak nerd! – skrytykowała go.

Harry powstrzymał się od uderzenia głową w blat stołu.

\- Nie ma wątpliwości, kto jest twoim ulubionym rodzicem. - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Ojciec. - powiedziała mała bez wahania.

Całej trójce opadły szczęki.

\- Jak możesz.. to znaczy, dlaczego? Czy Mal... Ojciec jest milszy ode mnie?

\- Och nie, ojciec jest wredny. - powiedziała ponuro.

\- A czy jest koło ciebie częściej niż ja?

\- Ojciec jest zawsze zajęty. - Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A czy daje ci prezenty?

\- Prezenty są wspólne. - powiedziała dziewczynka, wyciągając z kieszeni kredkę i próbując pokolorować rękaw szaty Harry'ego.

Gryfon zabrał jej materiał.

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- No nie wiem. - Molly wzruszyła ramionami, zaczynając w zamian malować po biurku.

Harry spojrzał przerażony na przyjaciół, którzy mieli dokładnie taką samą minę jak on i wzruszyli ramionami zupełnie jakby mówili „my też nie wiemy".

* * *

Siedząc w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu Draco wciąż wytrzeszczał oczy. Pojawienie się Molly doprowadziło do kilku (najprawdopodobniej logicznych) wniosków odnośnie jego przyszłości i natury jego związku z Potterem.

Przez cały ten czas po prostu uważał, że stało się i tyle.

Ale nie. Najwyraźniej z własnej woli weźmie z _nim_ ślub, przyjmie _jego_ nazwisko i urodzi _ich_ cholerne dziecko.

Co z nim było do diabła nie tak?

\- W porządku, Malfoy? - zadrwił Nott.

\- W porządku. - warknął, zamykając podręcznik do Transmutacji i idąc do swojego dormitorium. Miał już dość tych spojrzeń i chichotów. Myślał, że chociaż jego współdomownicy mu tego oszczędzą ale jednak nie.

Siedząc na swoim łóżku, wyciągnął zmiętego "Proroka Codziennego". Wziął głęboki wdech, myśląc o tym, że większość z tych rzeczy pewnie jest pomówieniami i plotkami (śmieciami!) i większość z nich może zostać obalona przez chociażby Weasletów. Wygładził gazetę na swoim udzie. Z niemałym dyskomfortem zmusił się, żeby ją otworzyć. Starał się nie zagłębiać w artykuły, tylko przelatywał wzrokiem hasła.

" **Auror Potter regeneruje siły po urazach nabytych podczas ostatniej misji** " - więc Potter jednak naprawdę został aurorem. To miało sens. W pamięci Draco szybko pojawiło się zdjęcie Pottera. Spróbował szybko wyrzucić je z głowy.

" **Pamięci tym, którzy polegli podczas drugiej wojny** ". Na widok nazwiska Vincenta Crabbe'a na liście ofiar poczuł, że wytrzeszcza oczy a potem próbuje to zamaskować, gdy jego dwaj przyjaciele weszli do dormitorium i zaczęli szykować się do snu. Szybko przejrzał wzrokiem listę, żeby dowiedzieć się kogo jeszcze będzie opłakiwać ale była ona tak długa, że wkrótce zrozumiał, jak daremny to wysiłek.

On sam przeżyje wojnę a Potter pokona Czarnego Pana.

Draco przez długi czas trenował, żeby na jego twarzy zawsze widniała obojętna maska ale teraz nie był w stanie jej utrzymać, choćby bardzo tego chciał. W jego głowie kłębiło się masę myśli.

" **Harry Potter dostrzeżony z podejrzanym siniakiem na szyi. Auror twierdzi, że to wynik jego kolejnej bitwy z mrocznym czarodziejem.** " Nie. nie! Tego akurat Draco nie chciał czytać. Szybko przewrócił stronę, mrucząc pod nosem. Gdy podniósł wzrok zobaczył, że teraz do dormitorium wchodzą Blaise i Nott. Szybko zasłonił więc kotary swojego łóżka, z nieufnością podchodząc do obecności swoich współdomowników.

" **Granger-Weasley na czele Ministerstwa Magii** ". Zmarszczył nos. Chyba jednak faktycznie ziściły się jego wszystkie koszmary. Pomyśleć, że jego dzieci będą dorastały w świecie, w którym rządzi zmutowana Wiem-To-Wszystko.

" **W poszukiwaniu ciąży Draco Pottera** ". Ślizgon zakrztusił się. Obrazy jego przyszłego ja zdobiły kolejne strony gazety. Widział siebie wchodzącego do Gringotta i na spacer z... kotem? Widział siebie i Molly. Siebie i Pottera. Na jednym zdjęciu był w mugolskiej koszulce i wiedział, że należała ona do Pottera. Ten stał obok niego z ręką na jego talii, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, żeby... Blondyn niemal się udławił.

Czasem Draco z przyszłości zauważał fotografa i rzucał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Przeważnie jednak wydawał się nieświadomy zdjęć. Fotografie zazwyczaj starały się uwidaczniać jego brzuch – to śmieszne – był szczupły tak jak zawsze. Co prawda, raz czy dwa razy widział zdjęcie, na którym jego szaty były dziwnie pomarszczone lub odrobinę rozciągnięte ale to _zdecydowanie_ dlatego, że był w ruchu.

Na jednej fotografii wyglądał bardzo… bezbronnie – stał przed dużym domem mając na sobie ciemnozieloną szatę i nietypowo rozczochrane włosy. Najwidoczniej była wczesna pora i był zmęczony. Na rękach trzymał małego, czarnego, puchatego kotka, którego Draco opisałby jako „nieprzyjemnego".

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Ślizgon spuścił wzrok na brzuch swojego przyszłego ja analizując go. Przechylił głowę i zaczął spekulować przyglądając się guzikom i fałdkom materiału szaty, próbując wychwycić jakiekolwiek wybrzuszenie. Otrzeźwiał dopiero po trzech minutach i uświadomił sobie czym się przed momentem zajmował – że zrównał się poziomem z plotkarską i wścibską gospodynią domową… Zamrugał wściekle rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na zdjęcie i zobaczył, że jego przyszłe ja patrzy wprost w obiektyw aparatu, pokazując reporterowi środkowy palec.

Draco zarumienił się i z irytacją przewrócił stronę, gdzie poczuł się niemal oślepiony zdjęciami przyszłego siebie. Jego oczom ukazała się fotografia, na której Potter siedział razem z nim w Brews & Stews – dzielili pocałunek. Obaj byli uśmiechnięci i zdecydowanie wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Na ten widok jego gazeta stanęła w płomieniach. Draco krzyknął i odsunął od siebie papier. Następnie zrzucił spalone kawałki na ziemię obok łóżka. Nie był szczególnie biegły w magii bezróżdżkowej i używał jej zwykle pod wpływem impulsu. _No cóż, to koniec_ , pomyślał jadowicie. Z łóżek obok słyszał chrapanie Goyla i cichy jęk Blaise'a podczas snu. Draco opadł na swoje, zakładając ręce pod głowę i starając się uspokoić.

Przygryzł wargę i zaczął się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać. On… i Potter. Och, Merlinie, mógł po prostu zginąć.

Naprawdę był z Potterem. Chyba wolałby umrzeć.

Nie. Zamorduje go. Co więcej, Potter nigdy się nie dowie co się będzie działo między nimi w przyszłości. Nie będzie wiedział o pieprzonym małżeństwie, kocie czy pieprzonym domu. A co najważniejsze, nie będzie wiedział, że to Draco nosił Molly.

I być może uda mu się wykorzystać nabytą właśnie wiedzę, żeby uniknąć tego całego bałaganu. No przecież nie mógł układać sobie przyszłości z Potterem. Nie mógł nawet znieść myśli o takiej możliwości.

Z drugiej strony – mieli córkę. To był jedyny element przyszłości, którego by nie chciał zmienić.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Wciąż nie mógł rozgryźć jakim cudem w ciągu jakichś pięciu lat jego wrogość z stosunku do Pottera zmaleje i ich uczucia będą kompletnie odwrotne niż teraz. Bez wątpienia będzie na to miała wpływ wojna.

Nagle w ciemnościach rozległ się jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Draco usiadł, odsłonił lekko zasłonę i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

\- Blaise?

\- Blaise? - odpowiedział mu urażony głos, na co Draco momentalnie zesztywniał.

\- Potter?

\- Ciii.

Draco został niemal odepchnięty na bok, gdy niewidzialna osoba wlazła mu na łóżko. Potem Potter pojawił się znikąd zrzucając z siebie dziwny, połyskujący srebrny płaszcz. Ślizgon był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby wszystko to przetworzyć. Gryfon zasłonił zasłony jego łóżka, co otrzeźwiło nieco blondyna.

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z dala, Potter!

Ten spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem.

\- Malfoy. - przywitał się, wyciągając różdżkę na co Draco od razu się spiął, oczekując niemal zaklęcia wyciszającego. Potter wyszczerzył zęby. - Powiedziała, że za tobą tęskni. – stwierdził gorzko.

Dopiero wtedy blondyn zauważył w jego ramionach śpiącą dziewczynkę. Potter mruknął zaklęcie i znikąd pojawiło się koło nich niewielkie łóżeczko. Dźwięk, który temu towarzyszył albo nikogo nie obudził albo sprawił, że wszyscy udawali, że wciąż śpią. Draco rozluźnił się odrobinę.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział nagle Potter ale jasne było, że nie wie za co przeprasza. Z jakiegoś powodu Draco poczuł się zirytowany. Gryfon najwidoczniej próbował go do siebie przywiązać już teraz ale Ślizgon obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli, by ten się do niego dobrał. Gdy wciąż się na niego tylko patrzył, Potter westchnął i zaczął zachwycać się Molly. - Możesz w to uwierzyć? – zapytał cicho. - Pobraliśmy się!

\- Kto powiedział, że się pobraliśmy? - zapytał defensywnie, wiedząc jednak, że drugi chłopak ma całkowitą rację.

\- Założyłem to. - Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Radziłbym ci, żebyś nie wybiegał w swoich oczekiwaniach. - powiedział zimo Draco.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - zapytał prosto Potter. Molly we śnie poruszyła się cicho i mruknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu chłopców. - Dlaczego ona mnie nie lubi? - burknął.

Draco powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami.

\- Lubi cię.

\- Jesteś szalony.

\- Po prostu lubi się nad tobą znęcać. - powiedział Draco.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- To zabawne. - odpowiedział.

Harry prychnął.

\- Wygląda mi na Ślizgonkę.

Draco nie mógł powstrzymać ciepła, które nagle rozlało się w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Mhm… - Blondyn nie mógł powstrzymać rozchodzącego się po jego ciele ciepła. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę. - Myślę, że po prostu możesz nie przypominać przyszłego siebie. Może to ja jestem bardziej podobny do siebie z przyszłości. - powiedział, mając w głowie obraz Pottera na jego meczu i całującego go. Jego pewny siebie uśmiech. Obecny Potter był niczym w stosunku do przyszłego siebie.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - Gryfon zmrużył oczy.

\- Ee, tak po prostu. Czy istnieje powód, dla którego nadal tu jesteś? - zapytał wyniośle.

Potter nieco spochmurniał.

\- Powiedziała mi, że woli ciebie ode mnie.

Draco poczuł kolejny przypływ dumy.

\- Chyba jestem gównianym tatą. - mruknął Potter.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Molly i ja mamy po prostu bardziej wyjątkową więź. – stwierdził.

\- Dlaczego?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego wypaplał już aż tyle. Próbował zachować bezpieczną odległość od Pottera ale z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że sam przysunął się bliżej Molly, dotykając jej twarzy. Gryfon przez moment mu się przyglądał, po czym przysunął się bliżej. Draco natychmiast napiął mięśnie.

\- Dlaczego się mnie boisz? - zapytał zakłopotany brunet.

\- Dlaczego, u licha, miałbym się ciebie obawiać, Potter? – zapytał, zmuszając się do rozluźnienia.

Harry eksperymentalnie wyciągnął dłoń i z uśmiechem na twarz dotknął jego ramiona. Blondyn zmusił się, żeby nawet nie drgnąć. Twarz Gryfona przybrała nieco zrzędliwy wyraz twarzy. Chłopiec wyglądał teraz na zamyślonego. W roztargnieniu, pogładził go lekko – chłodne palce delikatnie przesuwały się po odsłoniętej skórze.

\- No to… Do zobaczenia później… Draco. – powiedział Potter powodując, że Ślizgona zalała fala ciepła. To jakieś nielogiczne.

Po chwili Potter wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, nałożył na siebie i Molly ten migoczący płaszcz i natychmiast zniknął.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 4**

* * *

Dwudziestosześcioletni Harry podrapał się po szyi, czując pierwsze objawy podniecenia. _Nie daj się ponieść_ , pomyślał z przekąsem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wysoki sufit, próbując rozkoszować się tym, co zostało mu z wcześniejszego zadowolenia. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, zmniejszyło się zostawiając po sobie uczucie zimna w żołądku, którego nie da się jakoś załagodzić. Odwrócił głowę w lewo i zobaczył, że jego męża nie ma już w łóżku. Gdy usiadł, dostrzegł go przy biurku po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Hogwart nadal nieco go niepokoił. Niektóre widoki sprawiały, że przechodził go dreszcz i przywoływał niektóre ze wspomnień - i te najszczęśliwsze i te najgorsze. Zastanawiał się czy Draco czuje się tutaj tak samo. Harry miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia obaj znowu pokochają to miejsce.

Z cichym westchnieniem wstał i podszedł do biurka. Draco miał na sobie tylko bokserki - siedział z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach. Nie wiedział jak długo mógł już tam być. _Zapomniałem, jakie długie są jego włosy_ , pomyślał Harry, podziwiając luźne loki zwisające swobodnie i okalające mu twarz. Z roztargnieniem pogładził plecy mężczyzny, wyczuwając lekkie drżenie.

\- Płaczesz? - zapytał nieco oszołomiony.

Harry'ego uderzyła myśl, że Draco wyglądał jakby stracił nadzieję. Odpychając swój niepokój, znowu go pogłaskał. Starał się nie myśleć o tej innej rzeczywistości, ciągłej nieobecności ich córki oraz braku jakiegokolwiek postępu w jej poszukiwaniach.

Harry pochylił się, obejmując mężczyznę od tyłu, opierając się o jego kark. Przymknął oczy, czując ciepło jego ciała i zapach.

Przez chwilę Draco się nie ruszał, po czym położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, prostując się. Policzki mężczyzny były suche.

\- Nie płaczę. - mruknął nieprzekonująco. Pospiesznie przetarł oczy. Harry nigdy nie widział go tak wrażliwego. Draco skrzywił się widząc jego czujne spojrzenie. - Nic ci na to nie poradzę, to moja cholerna córka. - powiedział, odwracając głowę. - I wierz mi lub nie ale zależy mi na niej. - dodał, wstając i przepychając się obok niego, pospiesznie zaczął narzucać na siebie ubranie.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedział prosto. - Nie mam do ciebie żadnych pretensji. Odzyskamy ją, obiecuję ci. Po prostu proszę cię o odrobinę nadziei.

Draco przytaknął gwałtownie i zaczął zapinać swoją koszulę. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry był zmartwiony – Draco. To magia Draco odesłała Molly. Podszedł do niego i otoczył ramionami jego talię, opierając się o jego plecy klatką piersiową. Dłonie wsunął pod koszulę, z namysłem głaskając jego płaski brzuch.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Już idziemy. - powiedział Draco, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. Mężczyzna obserwował przez moment blondyna, po czym sam zaczął się ubierać.

Dwadzieścia minut później znowu znajdowali się w gabinecie Dyrektorki. Dzisiaj Draco nie prezentował się nienagannie. Jego włosy nie były starannie uczesane i widać po nim było poczucie winy i frustrację. Głowę miał zwieszoną i wyglądał też na dużo bledszego niż zwykle. Jego drżenie zdradzało niepokój.

Harry przygryzł wargę i przeszedł przez pokój, stając niedaleko. McGonagall podała blondynowi eliksir pieprzowy, który ten po obejrzeniu wypił. Brunet patrzył jak Draco wymienia jeszcze kilka zdań z Minervą i już po chwili przestaje drżeć. Blondyn z roztargnieniem przeczesał włosy i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Auror uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco, na co Draco przyjął poważny wyraz twarzy. Z szat wyciągnął różdżkę i ustawił się w odpowiednim miejscu. Gdy portret Snape'a kiwnął głową, blondyn zamknął oczy i uniósł ręce.

* * *

Nastoletni Draco przemierzał korytarz z Molly trzymającą się jego szat. Uznał to za dziwny zwyczaj, lecz kiedy jej nie pozwolił, dziewczynka zaczęła wpadać na wszystko po kolei. Obawy Draco wzrosły w bibliotece, gdzie zauważył, że Molly mrużyła oczy patrząc w jego podręcznik. Wcześniej przypisywał to braku znajomości liter ale teraz, gdy obserwował ją i Pottera pochylającego się nad pergaminami z Weasleyem, zrozumiał że była to wina wzroku.

Posadził dziewczynkę na stole.

\- Ile palców trzymam w górze? - zapytał unosząc dwa palce.

\- Sześć. - odpowiedziała Molly.

Szczęka Draco opadła w dół i spiorunował Pottera wzrokiem. Ten, zauważając jego spojrzenie, podszedł do nich, marszcząc brwi.

\- Myślę, że potrzebujesz okularów. Chyba masz to po mnie. - powiedział, zdejmując swoje i podając je jej. - Masz, zobacz te.

Draco patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Molly zakłada okulary na nos.

\- I jak? Dobrze widzisz? - zapytał Potter.

Molly zamrugała kilka razy z zakłopotaniem a potem jej twarz rozjaśniła się.

\- Wszystko jest takie piękne! – zaszczebiotała szczęśliwa, po czym zerknęła na urażoną twarz Draco. - Wyglądam jak nerd? - zapytała, pochylając głowę w dół.

Potter z niewyjaśnionych powodów skrzywił się, rzucając dziwne spojrzenie Draco. Ślizgon przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się dziecku. Był niezadowolony, że jego córka ma problemy ze wzrokiem ale z drugiej strony wyglądała… słodko z tymi okularami.

\- Nie, Molly. Wyglądasz fajnie. - powiedział zwięźle i z rozchodzącym się po ciele ciepłem, zauważył że twarz dziewczynki natychmiast się rozjaśniła.

Potter także wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wyszczerzył zęby i odwrócił się, po czym jęknął głośno. Cudownie, teraz on na wszystko wpadał.

Słysząc parsknięcia, odgłosy uderzeń i głośne sapnięcia dochodzące zza regałów z książkami, Draco zniecierpliwił się. Bezceremonialnie posadził Molly na stoliku obok Granger i Weasleya ignorując ich głośne „ej!", po czym podążył za Potterem.

Gryfon mrużył oczy przeglądając jakieś detektywistyczne teksty, gdy chwycił go za ramię i przygwoździł do jednego z regału. Ten sapnął i machnął niezgrabnie ręką i Draco zrozumiał, że nie rozpoznaje go. Westchnął ciężko, uwalniając jego ręce z uścisku.

\- Kto tam? – zapytał Potter.

Draco nie fatygował się odpowiedzią – wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i stuknął nią w czoło bruneta, sprawiając że zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

* * *

Nagle wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze. I żywsze. Zamrugał zaskoczony, wpatrując się w błękitne plamki w oczach Draco.

\- Wow! Jak ty...

\- Zaklęcie ezoteryczne. - powiedział nonszalancko blondyn. - Istniała tylko maleńka szansa, że cię oślepię.

\- Dzięki. - powiedział ponuro.

– Zrobiłem to, żeby oszczędzić sobie widoku ciebie, obijającego się jak jakaś niezdara. – stwierdził jakby od niechcenia Draco, podnosząc z ziemi kilka książek, które upadły podczas całej tej akcji.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech starając się przyzwyczaić do nowych widoków. Opanowanie zajęło mu chwilę.

Draco nie był łatwy w obyciu. Co więcej, wyglądał inaczej dzięki poprawie wzroku. Harry zauważył, że jego rzęsy są wyraźniejsze, usta bardziej różowe i delikatniejsze.

\- Gdzie poznałeś to zaklęcie? - zapytał z roztargnieniem, obserwując jak Draco podnosi zawstydzony wzrok a na jego policzkach pojawia się delikatny rumieniec, którego Harry mógłby nie zauważyć mając na nosie stare okulary. I nagle spłynęło na niego olśnienie. - Nauczyłeś się go dla mnie? - zapytał nerwowo. - Hm, inwestujesz... w... naszą przyszłość?

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się w szoku i wyglądały teraz na bardziej srebrne niż szare.

\- Mam gdzieś twoją zdolność widzenia ale jak zostaniesz pożarty przez testrala, Molly będzie smutno. Nie inwestuję w nic, co nie jest nią. W przeciwnym razie z przyjemnością bym obserwował jak próbujesz skończyć swoją edukację na ślepo i odrzucają twoją kandydaturę na aurora.

Harry zamrugał.

\- O czym ty mó...

\- Czy wiesz jak trudno jest pokonać mrocznych czarodziejów będąc ślepym jak nietoperz? - kontynuował Draco, podchodząc bliżej. – Miałeś odwagę przekazać swój defekt Molly, trolu. Może powinienem był zostawić cię ślepego? Zainwestować w ten sposób w nowy porządek świata? Nie miałbyś pracy ani dziecka. Mielibyśmy ciemne wieki a twoje życie pewnie skończyłoby się w jakimś rowie.

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Draco, ale wiesz, że mógłbym kupić sobie po prostu nowe okulary?

\- Które na pewno byłoby słabe i kompletnie pozbawione stylu. - zadrwił Ślizgon. - Łamią ci się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś na ciebie kichnie. Czy naprawdę chcesz, żeby przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata była zależna od tego, że czy spadną ci okulary na polu bitwy? Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie naprawię wzroku Molly jest to, że nie wygląda źle w okularach.

\- Czyli bez nich wyglądam lepiej? - zapytał mile połechtany.

\- No raczej. Masz przecież pieprzone szmaragdowe oczy, Potter. - parsknął Draco.

Między nimi zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ślizgon uświadomił sobie co powiedział i przymknął zirytowany oczy, na co Gryfon się zarumienił.

\- Więc wolisz mnie bez nich. - podsumował zadowolony Harry.

* * *

Oczy Pottera pociemniały, gdy zrobił krok do przodu, zmniejszając między nimi dystans. Jakieś dziwne uczucie spłynęło mu do dolnej części brzucha. Dystans między nimi zmniejszył się znacząco. A Potter najwidoczniej wciąż nie uświadomił sobie jak drapieżnie teraz wygląda.

Pod wpływem impulsu, Draco skierował różdżkę na jego klatkę piersiową. Gryfon zamrugał zdezorientowany, tracąc swój wcześniejszy seksapil.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

\- Ostrożnie, Potter. - ostrzegł go, widząc jak Granger podchodzi do nich.

\- Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie. - uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie dogadujemy się. - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, rozchodząc się w przeciwnych kierunkach.

W ciągu następnego dnia, Draco ignorował Pottera. Uznał, że to będzie najzdrowsze dla jego zdrowia psychicznego.

Wieczorem, razem z Blaisem i Pansy, pisali czterdziestocentymetrowy esej na Eliksiry. Co trzydzieści sekund jednak coś rozpraszało uwagę Draco. Molly biegała i krzyczała w trakcie zabawy, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się, by pogapić się na nich zza rażąco okrągłych okularów Pottera. Nawet Blaise zaczął się wiercić na swoim krześle.

Draco z trudem powstrzymał jęk, gdy Molly znowu zaczęła buczeć. Zdecydowanie była zbyt energiczna.

\- Pozwolisz? - zapytała Pansy, posyłając mu paskudne spojrzenie.

\- Na co? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Molly podbiegła do nich, trzymając palec pod nosem.

\- A, a, apsik! - kichnęła i zachichotała.

\- Chcemy na spokojnie odrobić pracę domową. - powiedział Blaise.

\- To dziecko a nie zwierzątko. Nie mogę tak po prostu wystawić jej na zewnątrz. - powiedział Draco.

\- To zrób coś innego. - odpowiedziała Pansy. - Jesteś jej rodzicem. Czy nie powinieneś jej wychowywać, bawić się z nią lub ubierać przyzwoicie?

Draco rzucił spojrzenie na coś, co stanowiło prowizoryczną szafę Molly. Wypełniona była jakimiś szatami dla pierwszoroczniaków (osobiście je wybierał - groźbami), w których dziewczynka i tak niemal pływała. Wyglądała też na bardziej rozczochraną niż wcześniej. Tak naprawdę to przypominała wyzwolonego skrzata domowego. To wina pieprzonego Pottera. Oczywiście, to jego geny stworzyły Molly tak pozbawioną ciała. Mimo to, lubił ją. Bardzo.

\- Posłuchaj, Pansy. Nie jestem jej rodzicem a przynajmniej jeszcze nie. I jako tako jestem odpowiedzialny...

\- Apsik! - kichnęła Molly. Kanapa, na której siedzieli obróciła się i Draco uderzył plecami o ścianę. Wszystkie notatki i zwoje leżały porozrzucane. Jęknąwszy, podniósł się i spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy leżeli obok niego. Pansy spróbowała wstać ale zadrżała i upadła.

Po chwili oszołomienia potężnym pokazem przypadkowej magii, udało mu się stanąć chwiejnie na nogach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego. Molly stała tam gdzie wcześniej, pocierając palcem nos. Chwiejnie wstał, pocierając dłonią bolące ramię. _Nie jestem do tego stworzony_ , pomyślał przedzierając się przez tłum równie oszołomionych Ślizgonów.

\- Jesteś przeziębiona? - zapytał a gdy Molly wzruszyła ramionami, poprawił jej okulary. Nawet nie wiedząc czemu, podniósł ją. Dziewczynka automatycznie obwinęła ręce i nogi wokół jego torsu. Dłonią sprawdził jej czoło ale nie miała gorączki. Westchnął, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nieświadomie ją rozpieszczał.

Draco obrócił się i zobaczył, że Pansy i Blaise siedząc gapiąc się na niego. Tak naprawdę przyglądał mu się cały Pokój Wspólny.

Zarumienił się nieznacznie i postawił małą na ziemi.

\- Ee, jakoś to załatwię. - powiedział i złapał Molly za rękę, wyprowadzając ją z wężowiska.

Po drodze poczuł dziwny impuls zaprowadzenia jej do skrzydła szpitalnego. To było śmieszne. To mogło być tylko przeziębienie. Starał się skupić ponownie na niedokończonym zadaniu z eliksirów. Im dłużej z nią był, tym bardziej pogłębiała się ich więź. _Rodzinna więź_. Nie było to niepokojące ale... było wygodne.

Wiedział w jaki korytarz skręcić. Przydupasy Pottera okazywały się być od czasu do czasu przydatne. Byli całkiem kompetentnymi opiekunami. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Draco zaczął niemal zabiegać o ich czas.

Granger i Weasleya znalazł w korytarzu portretów, przyklejonych do siebie. Dyrektorzy z poprzednich lat przyglądali im się z przerażeniem. Zakrywając oczy Molly, odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

Obydwoje natychmiast się od siebie odsunęli, cali czerwoni.

\- Musicie popilnować Molly. - powiedział, szykując się do odmaszerowania. - Może być lekko przeziębiona...

\- Pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

Draco zamarł w miejscu, spoglądając na Weasleya.

\- Od Pottera nie żądasz pieniędzy. - powiedział.

\- Nie jesteś Potterem. - odpowiedział Weasley. - Och, czekaj. Tak właściwie to chyba jesteś. - dodał rudzielec, chwytając się za brzuch i wybuchając śmiechem. Molly zaśmiała się za jego przykładem, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedziała dokładnie z czego się chichota.

Draco rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, mając nadzieje, że nie wygląda na za bardzo zaniepokojonego.

\- Co za różnica, Molly też jest jego córką. - powiedział przez zęby.

\- Och, to robi sporą różnicę. - stwierdził Weasley. – Ale to ty prosisz nas o przysługę. Wciskasz córkę najlepszemu kumplowi jej ojca. Jak już powiedziałem, mój czas jest cenny.

\- Och, bo na pewno jesteś bardzo zajęty. - prychnął Draco na co Gryfoni zarumienili się.

\- Zazdrosny, Malfoy? - zapytał agresywnie Weasley.

\- O nią? - zadrwił, głową kiwając na Granger.

\- O, no proszę. - zaszydził Weasley. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię z nikim tak na poważnie.

Draco zacisnął zęby i postanowił zmienić taktykę.

\- Molly, chciałabyś zostać z wujkiem Ronem i ciocią Hermioną? - zapytał słodko, wewnętrznie krwawiąc na myśl o "wujku Ronie" i "cioci Hermionie". Zadrżał mimowolnie. Mówiąc to, popchnął delikatnie dziewczynkę w ich kierunku. Wiedział, że Gryfoni od tak nie odrzucą tak słodkiego dziecka.

Molly jednak zaparła się nogami i odwróciła do niego, mrugając niewinnie.

\- Ojcze, chcę zostać z tobą!

No to plan legł w gruzach. Niemal poczuł jak skręca mu się serce. Nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał się wycofać.

\- No dobrze. - warknął, czując się całkowicie pokonanym przez urocze spojrzenie Molly.

\- Tak! - mała podskoczyła a Draco poczuł się wyczerpany posiadaniem dziecka. Czyj to był właściwie pomysł? Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Molly już nie podskakuje, tylko coś mu tłumaczy. - ...a we wtorkowe wieczory ojciec gotuje a tata uczy mnie latać!

Weasley parsknął a Draco zbladł. To był chyba największy problem. Wszystkie anegdoty dziecka obrazowały ich cudowną, sielankową przyszłość życia domowego.

\- Dziś wieczorem będziemy się uczyć. - powiedział stanowczo, powodując, że Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie złość się na nią. - powiedział nerwowo Weasley.

Granger głośno westchnęła.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie spotkasz się z Harrym? Chodzi o bliskość. - powiedziała Gryfonka. - Ten świat całkowicie zmienił jej rutynę. Sama podróż w przeszłość jest dla niej trudna a teraz musi sobie jeszcze poradzić z separacją rodziców.

\- Separacja oznacza, że było się razem. My nie byliśmy. - odpowiedział szybko.

\- Ona tego nie wie!

Draco zacisnął usta.

\- Harry jest teraz nad jeziorem i chętnie zaopiekuje się małą. Wystarczy do niego podejść. - dodała miękko Granger.

\- Chodź, Molly. Pouczymy się trochę. - powiedział, biorąc dziewczynkę za rękę i odciągając ją od Gryfonów.

* * *

Ostatnio życie Draco polegało na ciągłym strachu, że się przywiązuje. Z drugiej strony ta ewentualność zapewne nie spodobałaby się jej prawdziwym rodzicom. Wciąż miał w głowie te wszystkie zdjęcia z gazety.

Myślenie o takich rzeczach było oznaką obłąkania. Czy Molly zasługiwała na największy wysiłek, żeby zapewnić jej egzystencję? Potter wydawał się dość chętny. Draco wzdrygnął się.

Dlaczego myślał o ich przyszłych osobach jako o oddzielnych bytach? Przecież to byli oni – jedynie starsi i mądrzejsi. A to oznaczało, że najbardziej produktywne decyzje, które Draco mógłby podjąć, prawdopodobnie miały podążać tropem jego przyszłej jaźni...

\- Tata! - zawołała Molly, gdy pojawił się Potter.

Gryfon od razu ją przytulił.

\- Cześć, kochanie. - powiedział, całując jej włosy.

Draco starał się ignorować dziwny ból w sercu. Potter ją kochał. Od kiedy tak dobrze się dogadują?

\- Ron i Hermiona zaproponowali, że wezmą Molly jutro na mecz. - stwierdził Potter.

\- Co? - Draco poczuł narastającą złość.

\- Myślę też, że musimy się dogadać. - powiedział Potter, najprawdopodobniej cytując Granger. - Ze względu na Molly.

Draco prychnął. _Cokolwiek chcesz, Potter_. Był pewien, że Molly była zirytowana bliskością ich przyszłych pokoleń. _Postąpię całkowicie odwrotnie_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

Dziewczynka zareagowała natychmiast. Chwyciła dłoń Draco, po czym wzięła dłoń Pottera, stając się łącznikiem między nimi. Potter wyglądał na niesamowicie dumnego a Draco mimo wszystko, poczuł się mile połechtany. Gryfon z wielką chęcią przejął inicjatywę i pociągnął ich do jednej z klas. Draco był tak sparaliżowany, że po prostu poszedł za nimi.

* * *

Snape gapił się na nich zza swojego biurka, gdy weszli na zajęcia.

\- Ee, przyszła córka. - wyjaśnił krótko Draco.

\- Pochodzi z przyszłości. - powiedział rozczulająco Potter.

\- Zostałem poinformowany. - powiedział Snape, przypatrując się dziecku. Swoje spojrzenie dłużej utrzymał na zielonych oczach i okularach dziewczynki. Draco też musiał przyznać, że stawała się podobna do Pottera z dnia na dzień. W końcu Snape spojrzał na blondyna z dezaprobatą, jakby była to jego wina.

Draco posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie chcę rozbijać tak szczęśliwej rodziny ale będzie pan dzisiaj pracował z panną Potter, panie Malfoy. Nie ufam na tyle naszemu Wybrańcowi, żeby pozwalać mu zajmować się jednocześnie eliksirem i dzieckiem. Najlepiej będzie jak ta dwójka będzie od siebie oddzielona.

Potter skrzywił się i puścił dłoń Molly, zaś Draco zamknął z irytacji oczy.

\- Chodź. – mruknął, lekko ciągnąć dziewczynkę do swojego stanowiska. Potter patrzył za nimi tęsknie.

Wykonywał większą część pracy. Molly siedziała obok, zachowując się zaskakująco dobrze i uważnie, jakby robiła to już wcześniej. Draco spodziewał się, że dziewczynka będzie biegać i powodować wszechobecny chaos, więc był mile zaskoczony.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał ją, zaskakując sam siebie.

Molly wydęła swoją dolną wargę w iście potterowskim stylu.

\- Nie chcę cię rozpraszać.

\- Ten eliksir jest na tyle prosty, że mógłbym go zrobić we śnie. - powiedział pewnie.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, wyglądając na zmartwioną.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, próbując zdusić w sobie chęć ponownego zbadania jej czoła.

Molly entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową ale ewidentnie coś było nie tak.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

Dziewczynka zawahała się, po czym spojrzała dyskretnie na Pottera, który stał nieco dalej.

\- Jesteś zły na tatę? - zapytała.

\- Ee, oczywiście, że nie. - powiedział zaskoczony, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. - Oboje jesteśmy teraz trochę zajęci ale… nie jestem zły.

Molly pokręciła się niepewnie na swoim krześle, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Wkrótce porobimy coś razem. - obiecał z nadzieją, że ją tu uspokoi. Nie mylił się. Mała uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie.

\- A mogę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie? - zapytała cicho, patrząc na Snape'a, który spacerował po klasie, co rusz odejmując punkty Gryfonom.

Draco zamrugał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Molly zachowywała się dziwnie w stosunku do niego. Wiedział jednak, że musiała go spotkać przynajmniej raz czy dwa razy. Przecież była z przyszłości a Snape końcu jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. Pokiwał więc głową.

Dziewczynka przytuliła się do niego, na co spiął się nieco, po czym stanęła na palcach i zbliżyła się ustami do jego ucha.

\- Dlaczego wujek Snape wyszedł ze swojego portretu? - wyszeptała nerwowo.

\- Ehm… - Draco wydukał, po czym westchnął i schował głowę w ramionach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

* * *

\- Potrzebujesz pieluszek, Potter?

Gryfon spojrzał w górę, gdzie spadały na niego pieluszki, smoczki i śliniaki.

\- No wiesz, dla dziecka. - dodała Pansy, głaskając się sugestywnie po brzuchu.

Wszyscy wokoło wybuchnęli śmiechem - nawet Granger i Weasley nie mogli się powstrzymać.

\- Weź też trochę dla siebie. - dodał Blaise, widząc oczywiste umęczenie Pottera.

Stół Slytherinu gruchnął śmiechem. Draco nie parsknął zdając sobie sprawę, że przy okazji przyjaciele wyśmiewają też jego.

\- Co to do cholery było? - warknął, gdy podeszli do stołu Slytherinu.

\- Po prostu dobrze się bawię. - odpowiedziała Pansy. - Ty też powinieneś.

Draco pokręcił w rozdrażnieniu głową.

\- On jest ojcem Molly - tym drugim ojcem. Dlaczego zrobiłaś coś takiego?

\- Myśl o wielkim Harrym Potterze pod tobą jest zbyt zabawna. - przyznał Blaise.

\- Idealny Potter - obrońca czarodziejskiego świata i cudowna, świecąca przykładem matka. - powiedziała pompatycznie Pansy.

Draco rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Nie ma nic złego w... Przecież potrzeba potężnego czarodzieja, żeby...

\- Wiesz, Draco. - wtrąciła się Pansy. - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Pomyśleć, że to ty zdominujesz naszego Wybrańca. Jak to jest wiedzieć, że on dla ciebie padnie na kolana?

Twarz Draco pociemniała. Poczuł się głęboko zirytowany myślami o ich przyszłych seks pozycjach. Teraz przeklinał się, że sam to zaczął.

\- Wolałbym nie rozmawiać o pozycjach seksualnych przy śniadaniu. – wycedził, nabijając sobie ziemniaka na widelec.

\- To może przy obiedzie. - wymruczała Pansy, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego.

\- Albo przy drinku. - stwierdził jedwabiście Blaise, zmysłowo głaszcząc jego policzek.

Draco spojrzał na nich z uniesioną głową. Był z nimi pojedynczo. Ale razem? Proponowali mu trójkąt?

\- Serio? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie zamierzam kłamać. Ta cała sprawa z Potterem zwiększyła twój seksapil. - powiedział Blaise.

Draco upił łyk herbaty, rozważając propozycję.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko drinkom. - powiedział, patrząc na przyjaciół. - W końcu będziemy świętować nasze zwycięstwo w Quidditcha.

Na twarzy całej trójki pojawiły się złośliwe uśmiechy.

Jedyną przewidywalną przeszkodą będzie Molly.

* * *

\- Harry, wszystko okej? - zapytała Hermiona, pozbywając się części pieluszek.

Harry jednak prawie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na stół Slytherinu, gdzie Zabini dyskretnie kładzie Draco dłoń na udzie a Parskinson pochyla się, by szepnąć mu coś do ucha.

 _Ślizgońscy zboczeńcy_ , pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie, że wbija widelec głęboko w ich śledziony.

Już wcześniej widział te subtelności między nimi. Przelotnie. Okazjonalnie. Teraz jednak było inaczej – obchodziło go to. Czy nie wiedzieli, że Draco jest zobowiązany do czegoś innego?

\- W porządku, stary? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. - powiedział Ron.

Harry rzucił okiem na przyjaciela. Zawsze był przekonany, że swoją przyszłość ułoży sobie z Ginny, choćby z przekonania lub wygody. Czuł z nią silną więź, podobnie jak z resztą Weasleyów ale nagle to wszystko się zmieniło. Możliwe, że od incydentu w bibliotece…

Draco oderwał się w końcu od swoich Ślizgońskich przyjaciół, nie bez lekkiego uśmiechu. Szybko zastąpiwszy go swoim zwyczajowym wyrazem twarzy, podszedł do Molly i wziął ją na ręce bezceremonialnie, niczym szmacianą lalkę. Potem beznamiętnie wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Harry skoczył na równe nogi i ruszył za nimi. Ron też wstał ale Hermiona chwyciła go za ramię.

\- Pozwól mu! - syknęła.

Gryfon dogonił Draco na schodach.

* * *

\- Potter. - wypluł zirytowany Draco, stawiając Molly na ziemi.

\- Myślałem... - zaczął Potter, przedtem zwilżając suche wargi..

Dziewczynka patrzyła na nich uważnie. Wyglądała tak, jakby próbowała rozszyfrować czy zaczną walczyć czy nie.

\- Naprawdę? Jestem zdumiony. - zadrwił Draco, czując się obrażony pewnością siebie Pottera. Każde ich spotkanie zdawało się robić z tego bruneta, tego przyszłego – nabywał jego cechy. Wydawał się bardziej seksualny i zaborczy. Ten Potter patrzył jednak teraz na niego swobodnie. Czy Draco dał mu do zrozumienia, że w ogóle może mu się tak przyglądać?

W końcu, pod wpływem jego ostrego spojrzenia, odwrócił wzrok.

\- Będziemy mieć dziecko, Draco... Ee, za pięć lat... Więc… Lepiej zacznij mówić teraz. - wydukał nieelegancko.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ nawet się nie znamy ani nawet ze sobą nie jesteśmy! Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem gejem!

Grupa mijających ich piątoklasistów wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, co podkusiło Pottera, żeby podszedł bliżej.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki nerwowy? - zapytał.

Draco szybko się opanował.

\- Kto powiedział, że to - wskazał palcem na ich improwizowaną rodzinę - zaczyna się tutaj? Skąd wiesz, że nie zacznie się za jakieś cztery lata w pracy lub na jakimś spotkaniu?

Potter spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym jeszcze bardziej się przybliżył.

\- To już się zaczęło.

\- Potter. - mruknął ostrzegawczo Draco, sięgając do różdżki.

\- Niee! - jęknęła Molly, bezskutecznie próbując ich rozdzielić.

Draco poczuł się osaczony. Potter coraz bardziej na niego naciskał. Po chwili wahania wyciągnął rękę i przesunął nią po jego ramieniu.

\- Czy to jest takie złe? - zapytał nerwowo brunet. Kiedy palce Pottera przesunęły się, by pogłaskać jego gardło, Draco niemal opuścił powieki. Jego mózg zanurzył się w tym dotyku. Nie chciał się go pozbywać.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że lubisz się pochylać. - powiedział Draco, by podkopać odwagę Gryfona.

\- Temat twojej seksualności nie jest otwarty.

\- To, że nie ogłaszam się, nie znaczy, że jestem zakłopotany. - powiedział twardo, kładąc rękę na biodrze Pottera. Ten poczerwieniał ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego podjął jego wyzwanie i pozwolił działać swoim palcom. Przejechał nimi obrysowując linię szczęki Draco, który miał wrażenie, że tonie w zadowoleniu pod wpływem tych zielonych oczu. Potter był... asertywny. To on podejmował pierwszy krok, nadając wszystkiemu kształt. Był bardziej dominującą stroną.

\- Jesteś wrażliwy... - mruknął nieco rozbawiony Potter.

 _Tak właściwie to nie. Po prostu teraz jest inaczej_ , pomyślał Draco.

Potter przyciągnął go bliżej, przejeżdżając mu dłonią po kręgosłupie. Ślizgon nie protestował, tylko chwycił go za szaty, próbując nie drżeć. Było mu tak dobrze, tak wygodnie. Tak właśnie powinno być. Ich czoła się dotknęły, ich nosy delikatnie muskały. Draco czuł ciepło oddechu Pottera na swoich ustach. To wyrwało go z mgły i zamrugał gwałtownie próbując wytłumaczyć sam sobie dlaczego do diabła topił się w ramionach Gryfona.

Potter wcale nie był tym przerażony. Zamiast tego miał na twarzy bardzo zadowolony z siebie wyraz.

\- Postęp. - mruknął.

\- Odwal się. - powiedział defensywnie Draco. Odepchnął go i szybkim krokiem pomaszerował w stronę Lochów.

Dlaczego był tak bezbronny wobec Pottera? Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie! Nie przypominało to żadnych innych schadzek jakie miał za sobą. Sfrustrowany spojrzał na wybrzuszenie w swoich spodniach. Gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi do łazienki i wściekle zatrzasnął je za sobą.

* * *

W Pokoju Wspólnym niemal odpłynął. Zrzucił winę na euforię poorgazmową. Niemal się uśmiechnął rozpromieniony do jakiejś grupy trzeciorocznych zanim przywdział zwyczajowy wyraz twarzy. Zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie się udać do dormitorium, by odpędzić od siebie myśli o Potterze. Zwłaszcza o tym przyszłym. Tamten był mniej odrażający.

Draco wzdrygnął się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że niemal żałował, że zniszczył tą gazetę. Już miał się zwinął w kłębek na swoim łóżku, gdy usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi.

\- Gdzie twój mały pomocnik?

Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Blaise'a i Pansy.

\- Z ojcem. - burknął Draco.

Brwi Ślizgonki uniosły się.

\- Tym drugim. – mruknął, przechodząc przez pokój i wyciągając szaty do Quidditcha.

\- Nie masz na myśli matki? - parsknęła śmiechem Pansy.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział markotnie. Przyjaciele zamrugali zdezorientowani. - Byłem na dole... gdy poczęła się Molly. - powiedział ponuro.

\- A to drań. - powiedział Blaise z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

Pansy parsknęła.

\- Przepraszam ale wiesz... chodzi o Pottera!

Draco zacisnął szczękę.

\- No i ty jesteś bardziej asertywny. - dodała.

\- Nie byłbym taki tego pewien. - zauważył Blaise. - Potter zazwyczaj jest pasywny ale jak się uprze to wychodzi z niego intensywna asertywność.

\- Draco jest z pewnością bardziej zuchwały!

\- To nie to samo, Pansy.

Draco zacisnął wargi.

\- Cudownie słyszeć jak się przekomarzacie. To głupie i obraźliwe. - syknął, przebiegając się.

Blaise i Pansy patrzyli na niego, jakby właśnie wyhodował sobie drugą, równie arystokratyczną, czystokrwistą i jasnowłosą głowę.

\- Obrażony Draco? – pisnęła dziewczyna, wycierając udawaną łzę z oka.

\- Słowa, o których myślałem, że nigdy ich nie usłyszę. – dodał Blaise.

Wściekły Draco dalej narzucał na siebie części odzieży.

\- Ty to wszystko zacząłeś. - wypomniała mu Parkinson.

\- Bo to go bolało! Mnie nie! - powiedział. – To naprawdę wielce zabawne!

\- Więc po kiego się złościsz? - zapytała głośno Pansy. – O Pottera?

\- Oczywiście, że o Pottera! - splunął Draco. - Ten palant wskoczy na mnie! – obejrzał swoją nienaganną sylwetkę w wielkim lustrze. - Oznakuje mnie! Nie tak dyskretnie jak malinka - przez niego będę gruby! - powiedział myśląc jak nieważne to jest, gdy w grę wchodziła Molly. Tak bardzo nienawidził myśli o przybraniu na wadze, rzucaniu Quidditcha i rodzeniu. Magiczne lustro wyraźnie go dopingowało. Przywołał swoją miotłę i rzucił wyniosłe spojrzenie swoim zdezorientowanym przyjaciołom. - Wychodzę! - krzyknął beznamiętnie.

W Pokoju Wspólnym spotkał się z Crabbem i Goylem. Razem wyszli z zamku.

Będąc już w drodze dostrzegł jakieś długowłose zwierzątko. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że maluch ucieka ale potem zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Stanął jak wryty, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to jest zwierzę jego przyszłego ja. Te same wielkie oczy i krzywy ogon. Kot wyprostował się i zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Stojący za Draco Crabbe i Goyle gapili się na niego zdezorientowani.

Draco ruszył, czując się zdeterminowanym by ominąć to stworzenie. Jego goryle wzruszyli ramionami i poszli za nim. Po kilku metrach odwrócił się i zobaczył, że kot go śledzi.

Nagle postanowił jednak go złapać. A potem oskórować. Tak żeby udowodnić, że przyszłość jest plastyczna i można ją zmienić. Zaczął się ostrożnie do niego skradać, wyglądając na gotowego do skoku. Chciał go zawołać ale nie wiedział jak się nazywał.

\- Hej, Omen? - spróbował, gdy kot zaczął się wycofywać. - Pyłku? Smołku? Panie Black*?

Kot zatrzymał się, reagując na "Pana Blacka". Wtedy właśnie głośnym aplauzem wybuchły trybuny za nim.

\- Malfoy, co ty do diabła robisz? - doskoczył do niego Urquhart.

\- Nic. - odpowiedział szybko, podchodząc do pozostałych Ślizgonów. Dołączył do nich jako ostatni.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Malfoy. Słyszałem, że Potter przed tobą klęka. - powiedział kapitan, na co reszta drużyny zachichotała. - Użyj siebie. Rozprosz go. - zadrwił Urquhart.

Podczas gdy Urquhart zaczął rozwodzić się nad głupotą Gryfońskiej drużyny, Draco pozwolił sobie pobłądzić jeszcze myślami. Czy przyszłość jest nieuchronna? Czuje się jakby tracił kontrolę nad całym swoim życiem – jakby był coraz to mocniej ciągnięty w stronę, która w konsekwencji da mu Molly.

Gdy się ocknął, zauważył że trybuny są już całkowicie wypełnione, głównie czerwienią i zielenią. Tłumy uczniów dyskutowały z wielkim podnieceniem. Urquhart właśnie opisywał Pottera jako paskudnego, cuchnącego krasnoludka. Nastolatek, którego właśnie obgadywali zbliżał się w ich stronę. Reszta Gryfońskiej drużyny maszerowała za nim.

\- Urquhart. – przywitał się grzecznie Potter.

\- Potter. – odpowiedział Ślizgon.

\- Podajcie sobie ręce. - powiedziała pani Hooch, podchodząc do nich. Kapitanie zrobili to z ociąganiem. - Na miotły. Trzy. Dwa...

Draco wystrzelił w powietrze, czując powiew wiatru we włosach. Zmrużył oczy. Nie przegra po raz kolejny. Nie z Potterem. Rozejrzał się ale znicza nigdzie nie było widać. Zauważył za to Pottera. Chłopak latał nad obręczami Ślizgonów. Zdecydował się do niego podlecieć.

\- No cześć. - powiedział ironicznie. - Wcześniej udało ci się odegrać całkiem ładny występ. Prawie pomyślałem, że jesteś poważny.

\- Byłem poważny, Malfoy.

Wrócili do nazwisk? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ty też byłeś. - wytknął mu Potter, balansując na miotle. - To chyba nie najlepszy moment, żeby dyskutować o naszym związku, prawda?

\- Związku? - powtórzył z niesmakiem Ślizgon. Zielone oczy zwróciły się ku niemu i aż sapnął na tą falę buntowniczości. - Potter, wyglądasz jak... nikczemny krasnoludek. A pachniesz jak – _mięta_ – mdła marchewka. Twoja blizna z kolei jest po prostu paskudna.

Potter poczerwieniał i Draco wiedział już, że brunet trzyma swoje nerwy już na włosku.

\- A co z Molly? - zapytał z napięciem.

Blondyn przygryzł wargę.

\- Molly można stworzyć bez zbędnego dramatu, najlepiej z workiem na głowie. – powiedział.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego z furią. Blondyn przełknął ślinę – może to jednak nie była wrogość? Furię i podniecenie łatwo pomylić. Potter w pewnym momencie skręcił gwałtownie.

\- Masz jakiś problem, Potter? – zaszydził, lecąc za nim i jednocześnie wypatrując znicza.

\- Naprawdę chcesz zmienić naszą przyszłość? – zapytał Gryfon.

\- Mamy w ogóle coś do zmiany? Pracuję na ślepo. Nie wiem jak potoczą się sprawy. - odpowiedział drwiąco, na co Potter rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Chociaż, jeśli chcesz być moją dziwką... - oblizał wargi, ciesząc się jak drugi chłopiec oblał się rumieńcem. - To jestem pewien, że można coś zorganizować.

Wtedy wzrok Gryfona przemieścił się - zerknął szybko na coś za ramieniem Draco. Gdy przeleciał obok niego, Ślizgon nie zawahał się. Ruszyli w jednym tempie - znicz unosił się kilka metrów nad resztą gry.

Draco zmrużył oczy, gdy uderzyły w niego promienie słońca i nie przejął się, gdy przed oczami pojawiły mu się małe, czarne plamki. Obaj wyciągnęli rękę, lecz do blondyn chwycił piłkę. Serce waliło mu jak młotem.

I wtedy Potter popchnął go mocno, tak mocno, że Draco musiał się wysilić, by utrzymać się na miotle. Coś twardego przeleciało mu koło głowy, zostawiając po sobie kłujące uczucie w okolicy ucha. Tym torem przeleciał tłuczek, delikatnie go raniąc. Gryfon przyjął na siebie uderzenie - siła pchnięcia sprawiła, że szybko spadał ku ziemi. Blondyn poczuł się oszołomiony absurdem całej tej sytuacji. Gra dobiegła końca, tłum wiwatował, powszechne podniecenie zmieniło się w zamieszanie a Potter spadał z miotły, szybując w kierunku boiska.

Odzyskując przytomność umysłu, Draco skierował swoją miotłę w dół, lecąc ku niemu, podczas gdy wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Po drodze wypuścił znicza, by ścisnąć trzonek miotły obiema rękami. Serce waliło mu w piersi, widząc, jak szybko zbliża się do ziemi.

Wyciągnął rękę, próbując złapać Pottera za szaty. Dotknął jej, lecz chybił. Nie miał jak wyhamować - niemal zsunął się z miotły, gdy czubkiem uderzył o grunt. Zanim się rozbił przed oczami miał tylko czerwone szaty. Do jego uszu dobiegł okropny chrzęst.

Jeśli tłum zareagował, Draco go nie usłyszał. W uszach miał jedynie łomot swojego serca. Jakimś cudem pozbierał się i wstał, tocząc się do wykrzywionej sylwetki Pottera, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Gryfona.

* * *

Nad zamkiem zbierały się ciemne chmury.

Draco krążył niespokojnie po dormitorium, starając się skupić na Molly. Dopiero po fakcie zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczynka najprawdopodobniej była świadkiem całej tej sytuacji. W tej chwili była z Granger i Weasleyem a Draco naprawdę nie miał głowy do pocieszania. Najlepiej będzie jak oni się nią zajmą dopóki Potter nie wydobrzeje.

Wtedy… wyglądał na martwego.

Draco nie pamiętał dokładnie co stało się po gwizdku kończącym mecz. Wiedział tylko, że Potter leżał, krwawił i był śmiertelnie blady. W głowie miał cały czas obraz tego, jak zakrwawione ramię bruneta odpada, gdy ten był transportowany do zamku.

 _Quidditch jest niebezpieczny_ , pomyślał. Molly nie będzie go oglądać - nawet jeśli sam będzie grał zawodowo.

Do rzeczywistości wrócił dopiero słysząc pukanie do drzwi a rozmyślania przerwała mu ręka, która chwyciła go za szaty i wywlekła z Lochów. Zanim zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje, stał z Pansy przed skrzydłem szpitalnym. Dziewczyna popchnęła go do przodu. Draco jeszcze nigdy się tak nie denerwował.

\- A co jeśli Potter nie żyje? - zapytał ze ściśniętym żołądkiem.

\- Urządzimy imprezę. - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie przyjaciółka.

Co jeśli Potter _naprawdę_ nie żyje? Lub jest trwale ranny? Ma przetrącony kręgosłup? Co jeśli nie będzie już w stanie grać w Quidditcha lub zostać aurorem? Co jeśli nic z ich przyszłości się nigdy nie wydarzy? Draco przez cały czas z niego drwił i nękał go... nawet podczas meczu. Był niemal pewien, że nie tak wygląda ich przyszłe życie.

Nie chcąc się z tym teraz mierzyć, zaczął się wycofywać.

\- Tu jesteś. - powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, widząc go. - Gdzie byłeś? Rodzina cię potrzebuje.

Te słowa sprawiły, że poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Rodziną określał członków chłodnego, surowego dworu. Nie Pottera.

\- On nie jest…

\- Wejdź. - powiedziała Pomfrey, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. - Na co czekasz? Chodź.

Z jakiegoś powodu jego nogi podążyły za szkolną pielęgniarką. Przy łóżku Pottera siedzieli jego przyjaciele. Granger płakała. Gdy go zobaczyli, natychmiast wstali. Weasley zmarszczył brwi.

\- Poczekamy na zewnątrz. - powiedzieli i wyszli, trzymając się za ręce.

Potter leżał nieprzytomny na łóżku. Był wyraźnie blady ale już nie krwawił. Jego kończyny wyglądały, jakby były przymocowane dodatkowymi stawami. U jego boku leżała uczepiona Molly. Miała zamknięte oczy i głęboko oddychała, trzymając głowę na jego ramieniu. Potter wyglądał na żywego – to mu zdecydowanie wystarczało. Draco wypuścił oddech - nawet nie wiedział, że go wstrzymywał.

Będąc nieco rozdrażniony faktem, że Granger i Weasley uznali, że potrzebny jest im czas we dwójkę, z roztargnieniem zbliżył się do łóżka. Wyciągnął dłoń i dopiero wtedy zobaczył jak bardzo mu drży. Ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia.

Twarz Pottera stężała, po czym brunet lekko otworzył oczy.

\- Jesteś tu. - jęknął słabo i ku przerażeniu Draco, siadł na łóżku, posyłając mu ten sam delikatny uśmiech co zawsze w kierunku Molly. - Chciałem ci podziękować.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem. - powiedział szczerze Draco, nie uważając, żeby ta nieudana próba złapania go cokolwiek zdziałała. _Tak właściwie, to jeszcze cię sabotowałem…_

Potter spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Spadłem z ponad stu stóp. Nie powinienem był tego przeżyć. - przerwał na moment, zerkając na śpiącą Molly. - Dumbledore powiedział, że tuż przed tym jak się rozbiłem, ktoś rzucił na mnie zaklęcie ochronne - bardzo silne i oparte na więzi rodzinnej.

Draco gapił się na niego, nieświadomy do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

\- To byłeś ty. – zaśmiał się miękko Potter, widząc jego dekoncentrację.

Ślizgon wciąż milczał.

\- Magia bezróżdżkowa. – mruknął.

\- To niesamowite!

\- Przypadkowa magia. Nie mam nad tym żadnej kontroli. - westchnął przeciągle. – I jestem w niej naprawdę kiepski.

\- Draco, uratowałeś mi życie.

Blondyn poczuł jak rośnie mu gula w gardle.

\- Niestety. - wycedził. - Gdybym miał możliwość logicznego myślenia, nie zrobiłbym tego.

Potter rzucił mu długie spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi. Wtedy obudziła się Molly. Na jej twarzy pojawił się zmartwiony wyraz i przysunęła się do Gryfona, który objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w czubek głowy. Draco poczuł, że to prywatna chwila i powinien wyjść - był jednak zbyt oszołomiony. Pod czujnym okiem Pottera był całkowicie zdemaskowany.

\- To było fantastyczne zagranie z mojej strony. - kontynuował Draco. - Nie tylko ochroniłem przeciwnika, kiedy przegrał grę ale też zleciałem z miotły. Czy Blaise nie miał racji mówiąc, że złapałbyś tego znicza, gdyby nie ten tłuczek? Żałosne… To niedorzeczne, zwłaszcza, że nie jesteśmy raz... - przerwał, bo przypomniał sobie, że Molly ich słuchała. - Powinieneś był pozwolić, żeby ten tłuczek mnie trafił.

\- Nie mogłem. - odpowiedział Potter, schylając głowę. - Wtedy ty byś spadł.

\- Złapalibyście mnie. - stwierdził z goryczą Draco, na co Potter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Teraz to ma jakiś sens, dlaczego to ja zostałem zawodowym graczem. Dla ciebie latanie stanowi nadzwyczajne zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa.

Potter westchnął.

\- Czy to był twój piąty upadek? A może szósty? Zawsze też równie dobrze możesz przyspieszyć swoją śmierć wybierając się na wycieczkę do Lasu bez różdżki, jeśli chcesz tak szybko zginąć.

Gryfon zaczerwienił się.

\- Można by pomyśleć, że ci na tym zależy.

\- Zaufaj mi – nie zależy. – parsknął Ślizgon.

Molly uśmiechnęła się wyniośle. Draco wątpił, by zrozumiała wiele z tej rozmowy ale czuła, że w jakiś sposób kpił z Pottera. Najwyraźniej bawiło ją to.

\- Wątpię, żebyś nie nabawił się jakichś uszkodzeń mózgu, Potter. Powiedz mi, czy to one odpowiadają za twój brak balansu na miotle? A może twoje opłakane umiejętności w warzeniu eliksirów? Lub niezdolność do okiełznania włosów?

Potter zacisnął pięści i poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. Jego gniew wydawał się duży i Draco miał wrażenie, że Gryfon zaraz po prostu wybuchnie.

Ale nie przed Molly. To by zrujnowało jego wizerunek. Ich wizerunek. Draco przygotował się mentalnie na uderzenie. Zniszczenie tej ich całej popapranej rodziny.

\- Następnym razem, jak zobaczysz zbliżającego się tłuczka, zostaw go Pałkarzom. Wiem, że zawiłości ról Quidditcha obciążają twój mały mózg, więc pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę. Szukający, w przeciwieństwie do twoich obłąkanych przekonań, nie używają swoich ciał do osłaniania przeciwników ani nie skaczą z miotły na skutek wygranej przeciwnika. Jedynym celem Szukającego jest...

Potter pochylił się ku niemu i lekko go pocałował. Powieki Draco opadły powoli. Usta Pottera były ostrożne, skrupulatne i delikatne. W niczym nie przypominało to pocałunków z Pansy czy Blaisem. Robił to źle, uświadomił sobie Draco. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Potter spojrzał na niego łagodnie i oparł się swoim czołem o jego. Molly przyglądała się im z kwaśną miną. A potem Potter znowu go pocałował.

Z paranoidalnym przekonaniem, że Gryfon spadnie z łóżka, Draco usiadł na jego krawędzi i złapał go za koszulę. Potter był okrutny. Zdeprawowany. Sadystyczny. Co gorsza, Draco to bardzo odpowiadało. Całował go namiętniej, dopóki Potter nie wydał z siebie niegodnego pomruku. Perfekcyjnie.

Draco zastanawiał się czy właśnie taki byłby ich związek. Potter nieustannie namawiał go do pójścia w głąb tego emocjonalnego szaleństwa. Jakkolwiek by nie próbował się przeciwstawiać, nie mógł.

Przerwał im błysk jasnego światła. Odsunęli się od siebie zaczerwienieni. Z powodu pożądania i zażenowania, Draco nie chciał podnieść głowy.

\- Harry! Harry! Czy to twój chłopak, Harry? To Draco Malfoy, prawda? Prawda? To drugi tata Molly, prawda? Twój przyszły mąż? - pytał jakiś mały Gryfon z wielkimi oczami.

Potter przez chwilę milczał, gapiąc się na chłopca.

\- Tak. - powiedział potem, przenosząc spojrzenie na Draco.

Czy to była ta część, w której też się zgadzał? Na to wszystko? Naprawdę nie wiedział.

Odsunął się i wstał z łóżka, starając się nie widzieć kontemplacyjnej ekspresji Pottera i dąsów Molly. Odwracając się stanął twarzą w twarz z Collinem Creeveyem i jego słynnym aparatem w ręku a robiąc kolejnych kilka kroków z Granger, Weasleyem, całą drużyną Gryffindoru i sporą częścią szóstego czerwono-złotego rocznika. Wszyscy mieli na twarzy wypieki, część odwracała zażenowana wzrok a część usiłowała stłumić chichot.

Pomimo wielkich rumieńców, Draco przywdział na twarz obojętną maskę Malfoya, żeby wyjść chociaż stąd z odrobiną godności, po czym przepchnął się przez tłum i uciekł.

* * *

* - „Panie Black" – w tekście było „Black". Uznałam, że nie należy tego tłumaczyć. Dlaczego? Wyjdzie w praniu w kolejnych rozdziałach ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Myst.M** – Ta scena była jedną z lepszych moim zdaniem. Jak za pierwszym razem czytałam o chłopcu z dużymi oczami, który pierwszy się odezwał, od razu wiedziałam, że to Collin. Co więcej – zrobił zdjęcie! Aż żałuję, że nie ukazało się ono w tym albumie z gazety Molly :D

Nie przedłużając, póki co to najdłuższy rozdział – mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Zapraszam :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 6**

* * *

Nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią wyglądał jakby ledwo co uciekł Rogogonowi Węgierskiemu. Zdumiewające było to, że ten wynaturzony czarodziej był w stanie wyczarować idealnego wilczego patronusa i uznał, że także i szósty rok powinien nauczyć się go wyczarowywać. Profesor Lupin* powiedział im, że zaklęcie patronusa jest niezwykle trudnym urokiem i że jedynie mała część dorosłych czarodziejów jest w stanie wykonać go poprawnie. Jak mówił te słowa, ze współczuciem spojrzał na wszystkich Ślizgonów.

Draco ćwiczył razem z Blaisem w kącie. Nie widział sensu w tej całej szaradzie. Patronus był kiepskim zaklęciem. Malfoyowie zawsze go lekceważyli, gdyż nie miał większego zastosowania. Gdy Draco kiedyś zapytał o to ojca, ten powiedział mu, że Malfoyowie nigdy nie potrafili wyczarować swojego patronusa, niezależnie od poziomu mocy. Najwidoczniej byli niekompatybilnie zaprogramowani genetycznie. Ojciec kiedyś wyjaśniał mu to bardzo dokładnie.

Mimo to, Draco ćwiczył. Nie wkładał w to wiele wysiłku, raczej udawał, że się stara. Co jakiś czas profesor Lupin rzucał im smutne spojrzenia a potem wracał do pomocy Puchonom, którzy radzili sobie zdecydowanie lepiej.

\- Expecto Patronum! - powiedział głośno i zdziwiony patrzył, jak z końca jego różdżki wyłoniła się smuga niebieskawego światła.

Blaise zmarszczył brwi i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, jednak Draco zignorował go i pozostał skupiony.

\- Expecto... - powiedział stanowczo, szukając w umyśle jakiegoś szczęśliwego wspomnienia... _Matka podarowała mu nowego skrzata domowego_... - patronum...

Tym razem smuga była słabsza.

\- Expecto... - _Ojciec nie uderzył go za "zadowalającego" z Eliksirów..._ \- patronum. - Mgła nie wyłoniła się z różdżki.

\- Expecto... - _Snape upokorzył Pottera na eliksirach, kwestionując jego umiejętność czytania..._ \- patronum. - Cień był większy i bardziej lśniący.

\- Expecto... - _Potter utknął o ropuchę Longbottoma i uderza twarzą o krawędź stołu Gryffindoru..._ \- patronum. - Cień przybrał mglisty kształt.

\- Expecto... - _Potter w jednym ze swoich ataków furii krzyczy na swoich przyjaciół. Zielone oczy błyszczą ze wściekłością..._ \- patronum!

To, co wydarzyło się później było zadziwiające. Srebrna chmura przybrała cielesny kształt. Draco gapił się zaciekawiony na kota, , którego oczy błyszczały mieniącym się srebrem. Kot kroczył z dumnie podniesionym ogonem po niewidzialnej powierzchni i okrążył Draco, lekko ocierając się o jego szaty z zadowoloną miną. Następnie skinął głowę i zniknął.

Draco podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że reszta klasy wciąż ćwiczy, choć profesor Lupin patrzył na niego wielce zdziwiony.

* * *

Wieczorem Blaise cały czas rzucał mu sugestywne spojrzenia.

\- Musisz przestać go uni...

\- Słonia w Pokoju? – przerwał mu Goyle.

Draco i Blaise spojrzeli na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział Zabini. – Bogina w skrzyni.

\- Co?

\- Bogina w skrzyni. – powtórzył Blaise. – Chodzi już w moich ubraniach od tygodnia.

\- Och, to dlatego wyglądasz tak kusząco. – parsknęła Millicenta Bullstrode, leżąca na łóżku Notta z powodów, których Draco kompletnie nie pojmował.

\- Nie unikam. - wycedził blondyn, poprawiając nieswój krawat. - Po prostu...

Blaise w gniewie kopnął kufer w Pokoju Wspólnym, z którego wyleciał bogin.

Bullstrode krzyknęła, gdy podleciał najpierw do niej. Wstała szybko z łóżka i próbowała uciec ale zamarła z przerażenia, gdy bogin zamienił się w... Harry'ego Pottera uśmiechającego się w wyrazie adoracji i oferującego jej bukiet kwiatów.

Draco omal się nie roześmiał.

\- R... Riddikulus! - krzyknęła Bullstrode, cała się trzęsąc. Potterowi odpadła głowa.

Bezgłowy bogin podszedł do Blaise'a, który przylgnął do ściany, gdy szata mu opadła, ukazując bezwłosą głowę Czarnego Pana. Blaise wyglądał jakby nie mógł złapać tchu. Draco w międzyczasie dyskretnie i powoli przesuwał się w stronę drzwi.

Do Pokoju wszedł akurat Nott, momentalnie zamierając na ten widok. Zareagował jednak szybko i podniósł różdżkę. Skóra Czarnego Pana stała się neonowo różowa, przez co Crabbe parsknął.

Draco zamarł, gdy bogin odwrócił się do niego. Pochylił głowę, która pokryła się czarnymi włosami. Skóra wciąż pozostała blada. Wszędzie pojawiły się rany i krosty. Chlusnęła krew i ropa, a miejscami ciało zrobiło się czarne i odpadało od reszty. W niektórych miejscach pojawiły się dziury, odsłaniające białe kości.

Gdy bogin uniósł głowę, ukazując blade, mięsiste usta i szmaragdowe oczy, szczęka Draco opadła a w Pokoju Wspólnym wybuchł armagedon.

\- Merlinie!

\- Zombie-Potter!

\- W nogi! W nogi!

\- UCIEKAĆ!

Crabbe i Goyle rzucili się do drzwi, przez co zablokowali je, gdy próbowali przecisnąć się jednocześnie. Nott już otwierał okno a Bullstrode padła jaka długa na ziemię, uprzednio wywracając oczy białkami do przodu.

Draco z głośnym przełknięciem śliny uniósł różdżkę.

\- Riddikulus!

Potter poślizgnął się na ropie i rąbnął do przodu, roztrzaskując sobie twarz. Gdy uniósł głowę, twarz miał już normalną. Był irytujący.

Draco nie czekając długo, złapał swoją torbę i uciekł za Nottem.

* * *

\- Czy powinniśmy się odwołać do faktu, że twoim największym strachem jest Harry Potter w wersji zombie? - zapytał poważnie Blaise, gdy byli już bezpieczni.

\- Obrzydzają mnie te dwie rzeczy, więc to logiczne, że się połączyły, prawda? - zareagował naturalnie.

Draco przebrnął przez orszak Ślizgonów, udających się na Astrologię. Był razem z Molly. Wiedział, że ma naprawdę niewielką szansę ominąć wszystkie niesmaczne plotki o sobie i Potterze. Dość irytujące plotki.

\- Po prostu przyznaj się. Pieprzycie się.

\- Język, Nott. - ostrzegł go Draco.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś na meczu. - powiedziała Greengrass. - Chciałabym lepiej widzieć wasze zderzenie.

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony smak lodów? – zapytała nagle Molly.

\- Ja… co?

\- Słyszałam, że robiliście to w skrzydle szpitalnym. - powiedziała Pansy, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

Draco upewnił się, że w żaden sposób nie zareaguje i wykrzywił usta w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- Mówiłem ci, Parkinson. Potter praktycznie się na mnie rzucił, to było paskudne. Czuję, że powinienem skontaktować się z moim prawnikiem... - przerwał, czując, że jego nogi same się zatrzymują. Ślizgoni idący po jego bokach, także przystanęli zdezorientowani. Twarz Molly rozjaśniła się, po czym dziewczynka wskazała palcem na przechadzającego się w pobliżu czarnego kota.

\- Och, to Specs!**

 _Specs?_

Zdając sobie, że zostało zauważone, zwierze zamarło i zaczęło uciekać. Z jakiegoś powodu Draco miał wrażenie, że kot specjalnie go unika.

Skrzywił się. Nie wiedział dlaczego ale wepchnął torbę w ramiona Zabiniego i rzucił się za kotem. Nie wiedział dokładnie co zamierzał z nim zrobić, gdy już go złapie. Zamordowanie go wydawało mu się być całkiem dobrym pomysłem. Może wtedy przestanie całować się z Potterem, polować na zwierzę i widywać Gryfona w formie zombie.

\- Draco! - krzyknęła za nim Pansy.

Kot wcześniej go śledził - Draco był tego pewien. Ich spotkania nie mogły być przypadkowe. Zależało mu na uzyskaniu odpowiedzi - nie wiedział jednak za bardzo jak to zrobi. Dlaczego czarny kot był dla niego taki ważny? Jak to się z nim łączyło? Dlaczego jego przyszłe ja tuliło do siebie tego futrzaka tak bezwstydnie? Od kiedy w ogóle podobały mu się koty?

Czy czarne koty tak właściwie nie przynoszą pecha? Nie zwiastują zbliżającego się nieszczęścia? To by miało sens. Zdecydował, że potem rozwiąże sprawę Pottera raz na zawsze.

Być może to pod wpływem stresu, w jakim niewątpliwie żył przez ostatnie dni, ale z zaskoczeniem odnotował fakt, że wyskoczył z zamku i zmierza w kierunku Lasu. W panujących ciemnościach zwierzę stało się niemal niedostrzegalne.

\- Specs! - zawołał, przeskakując nad jedną z dyń Hagrida. Jakie szczególne powiązania ma ten kot z jego przyszłością? Dlaczego w ogóle zdecydował się na adopcję tego czworonoga?

Kot nagle skręcił z trasy i skręcił za róg chatki gajowego. Tam niemal zderzył się z innym uczniem, który szybkim ruchem złapał go za ręce.

\- Co się dzieje?

Draco zamrugał zdezorientowany. Przed nim stał Potter. Ten idiota był silniejszy niż wyglądał. Wyrwał swoje nadgarstki z jego uścisku, po czym dzikim wzrokiem rozejrzał się za nim ale po zwierzęciu nie było już śladu. Potem skupił swoją uwagę na Gryfonie.

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś ze szpitala? - zażądał zirytowany. Ze zmarszczonym nosem próbował też wyjść z paćki pomidorów, którą właśnie stworzył. Więc dogonił kota aż do chatki Hagrida.

\- Już mi nic nie jest. - odpowiedział Gryfon. - Zostałem zwolniony.

Draco z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na szpitalną piżamę, w którą ubrany był Potter. Przecież on stał tam na bosaka.

\- No dobrze, potrzebowałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. - poprawił się szybko Gryfon z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy.

Ślizgon patrzył na niego zaintrygowany, zastanawiając się jakim cudem zdołał przechytrzyć Pomfrey i wymknąć się tuż przed jej nosem.

\- A dlaczego jesteś taki brudny? - zapytał, patrząc na jego dłonie i bose stopy. Niemal z irytacją zrozumiał, że ogląda jego ciało szukając śladów kontuzji.

Potter zachichotał niezręcznie.

\- To długa historia. A co ty tutaj robisz? Jest już po północy.

\- Nie żeby to był twój interes, Potter, ale szukam mojego kota. – powiedział dobitnie.

\- Twojego kota? - zapytał rozbawiony Gryfon. Draco rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Nie wyglądasz mi na miłośnika kotów. Jak wyglądał? Hm... Puszysty i ciemny? Uroczy?

Draco zamrugał. Policzki Pottera poczerwieniały.

\- Ee... to moja animagiczna postać. - powiedział, wyglądając na zawstydzonego.

Ślizgon zbladł.

\- Co? - zapytał oszołomiony. Potter był kotem. Kotem, z którym na zdjęciu był na spacerze. Kotem z boiska! Śledzącym go kotem! Z opóźnieniem zauważył, że jego szczęka leży gdzieś na ziemi. Zamknął buzię, czując jak ciepło wpływa na jego policzki. A jego patronus? Upewni się, że Potter nigdy się o nim nie dowie. - Dlaczego mnie prześladujesz?

\- Dlaczego mnie goniłeś? - próbował się wykręcić Gryfon.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Draco podniósł dłoń i chwycił Pottera za twarz, odgarniając mu włosy i szukając hipotetycznych obrażeń. Wydawał się być w porządku… Wyłączając tendencję do zadawania irytujących pytań i próbach unikania odpowiedzi.

\- Powiedziałeś mi o swojej animagicznej postaci. - skomentował z roztargnieniem. To było dość osobiste wyznanie.

\- Uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć. - powiedział z uśmiechem Potter, oplatając go rękami w pasie. - Twój kot, co? - wymruczał.

Draco skrzywił się i spróbował się odsunąć ale dosłownie chwilę potem już cię całowali.

\- Potter. - jęknął

\- Harry. - zachęcił go Gryfon.

To nie było właściwe. Przecież nie są nawet przyjaciółmi. Nie umawiali się ze sobą.

\- Nie chcę cię przestraszyć ale strasznie się ekscytuję, gdy jestem z tobą. – dodał brunet.

Pod wpływem impulsu Draco chciał uciec. Potter traktował to zdecydowanie zbyt poważnie. Nie miał jednak jak - ramiona Gryfona wciąż były owinięte wokół niego, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek taktyczny odwrót. Draco przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy usta Pottera odsunęły się lekko i skierowały się w kierunku jego ucha, powodując tym samym jego niekontrolowane drżenie.

\- Draco? Draco, gdzie je... Och. - Pansy stanęła jak wryta.

\- Potrzebujecie konewki do tego ogródka? – zapytał beznamiętnie Blaise.

Chłopcy kompletnie ich ignorowali do momentu aż do rozmowy nie przyłączył się trzeci głos.

\- Tato? Ojcze? - zapytała Molly i dopiero to ich otrzeźwiło.

\- Molly. - Potter odsunął się od niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem w końcu uwalniając Draco. Ślizgon nie wahał się - odepchnął od siebie Gryfona tak mocno, że ten się przewrócił, lądując centralnie w jeszcze nie zniszczonych pomidorach Hagrida.

 _Cholerny Potter_ , pomyślał Draco. _Jak on śmiał wyglądać tak seksownie, leżąc na ziemi?_

Podświadomie ruszył do przodu ale przyjaciele powstrzymali go przed dalszymi rękoczynami, odciągając od Gryfona.

\- Nic z tego. – powiedziała Pansy, z całych sił ciągnąc go do zamku.

* * *

Draco czuł się z tego powodu źle przy śniadaniu następnego dnia. Wszystkim wmawiał, że to tylko zmęczenie, lecz tak naprawdę toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Wszystko wydawało się go popychać w kierunku Pottera. Każda część jego ciała też do niego ciągnęła. To dezorientujące i sprawiało, że robił sobie tylko i wyłącznie więcej problemów.

\- Nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widziałam. - powiedziała Pansy z uderzającym wręcz brakiem zainteresowania. Mówiła, jakby wcale nie siedział obok.

\- Naprawdę musi go lubić. - zauważył Blaise, smarując sobie tosty.

Goyle zachichotał głupio, wyrywając tym Draco z zadumy.

\- Nie, nie lubię go! - syknął i złapał rękę Pansy, która kierowała się do jego policzka. - Nie dotykaj mnie!

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Hm, to znaczy... - mruknął. – Mam na myśli…

\- O? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko Pansy. - Uzgodniliście wyłączność? - zakpiła, na co Crabbe i Goyle zachichotali idiotycznie.

Draco przełknął z trudem ślinę.

\- Potter to hańba. Mniej niż nic... Ludzki śmieć… Spleśniała kapusta… Dziwaczny nerd… - wymamrotał zażenowany, po czym wyprostował się gwałtownie. - Idę się uczyć! - zakomunikował wstając i łapiąc Molly, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, unikając tym samym kolejnych natrętnych pytań.

Nie wiedział dlaczego ale skierował się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po drodze próbował sobie wmówić, że robi to dla Molly. Dziewczynka powinna odwiedzić ojca. To wszystko. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do odpowiedniego łóżka.

Potter podniósł wzrok.

\- Draco. - przywitał się ciepło. Na dźwięk tego głosu przez kręgosłup blondyna przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Nie mogąc sobie z tym poradzić, opadł na łóżko. - Draco? Draco! Co z nim nie tak, Molly? - zapytał spanikowany Potter.

Blondyn szybko się podniósł, częściowo opierając się na nogach Gryfona.

\- Tak bardzo gardzę byciem tutaj ale Molly chciała...

\- Co się stało? - zażądał Potter.

Draco przygryzł niepewny wargę.

\- Nadużywasz swojej magii. - powiedział gładko. - Jestem teraz na nią wrażliwszy.

\- Czemu?

\- To tajemnica. - powiedział, unikając wzroku drugiego chłopaka.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? - dopytywał zaniepokojony Gryfon.

Ignorując go, Draco sięgnął po pudełko, które trzymała Molly i wepchnął je w ramiona pacjenta.

\- Przynieśliśmy ci ubrania. - powiedział krótko.

Twarz Pottera rozjaśniła się. Zaczął przebierać ubrania, po czym zatrzymał się zdezorientowany.

\- To nie są moje rzeczy. - powiedział, posyłając Draco zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Tak, twoje zdecydowanie są stare i brzydkie. – parsknął ale powstrzymał się, widząc wzrok Pottera. - Jak często zmieniasz szaty szkolne? - zapytał go Ślizgon.

\- Jak urosnę.

\- Zatem nieczęsto.

Potter skrzywił się.

\- Draco...

Blondyn z roztargnieniem pogładził go po włosach. Były miękkie i rozczochrane. Przez moment przeszły mu przez głowę zaklęcia, które mogłyby tutaj pomóc. Potem uświadomił sobie, że Potter wciąż mamrotał.

\- ...naprawiłeś mi wzrok... zmieniłeś moją garderobę...

Draco delikatnie przesunął palcami po włosach w okolicach jego uszu. Potter zaczerwienił się. Widać po nim było, że był niedoświadczony. Żałosne.

\- Niektórzy twierdzą, że przygotowujesz mnie. - stwierdził chytrze Gryfon.

\- Co? Do czego?

\- Do bycia twoim mężem. - dodał brunet. Draco zesztywniał i zabrał dłoń z jego głowy. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. To urocze. - dodał z uśmiechem, oglądając bliżej jedną z nowych szat.

\- Nie podobasz mi się. Nie mogę cię znieść, Potter. - powiedział zimno Ślizgon.

\- Więc co tu robisz? - zapytał Gryfon, unosząc wysoko brew.

\- Upewniam się, że nie wyskoczysz z okna, próbując ratować jakiegoś zabłąkanego pająka.

\- Nie jestem aż tak lekkomyślny.

\- Jesteś imbecylem.

Potter momentalnie się zjeżył.

\- Zaś ty jesteś zimnym i nieczułym prześladowcą!

\- Idiotyczny męczennik!

\- Jesteś słaby!

\- Zabiję cię! - warknął Draco, wyciągając różdżkę. Zanim jednak zdążył trzasnąć go niewybaczalnym, Potter złapał go za nadgarstki, co spowodowało walkę o kontrolę. Z końca różdżki blondyna wystrzeliły iskry, które odbijając się od ścian, rozbiły źródło światła.

Ich sprzeczka przykuła uwagę Madam Pomfrey, która weszła do pokoju.

\- Dosyć tego! - powiedziała, rzucając zaklęcie, które przygwoździło Pottera do jednego łóżka a Draco do drugiego. - Nie pozwolę, żeby wasze kłótnie małżeńskie zniszczyły skrzydło na moim dyżurze! - powiedziała, naprawiając kilka żarówek.

Obaj chłopcy gwałtownie poczerwienieli.

\- To nie była... - zaczął Draco.

\- Panie Potter, jest pan w pełni zdrowy. Proszę was, żebyście obaj już wyszli. - powiedziała, obrzucając ich ostrym spojrzeniem. Potem udała się do swojego gabinetu.

Draco przez moment patrzył wściekłym wzrokiem jak Potter wygrzebuje się z łóżka i dyskretnie rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie na podłogę. Gryfon postawił stopy na podłodze i poślizgnął się z trudem ratując się przed upadkiem. Oburzony Draco wypadł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

* * *

Harry znalazł Rona i Hermionę w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, było opowiedzeniu im o wszystkim, zwłaszcza o dziwnym omdleniu Draco. Hermiona myślała nad tym przez dłuższą chwilę, wyglądając na zdezorientowaną.

\- Brzmi mi to jak miłość, Harry. - stwierdziła w końcu.

\- Co? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Cóż, świadomie lub nie, otworzył dla ciebie swoją magię, która chętnie z tego korzysta. Wydaje się być dość agresywna, więc może spróbujesz być nieco łagodniejszy?

Harry zarumienił się wściekle.

\- Więc Draco naprawdę mnie lubi.

\- Przynajmniej jego magia. - dodała Hermiona.

\- Och, jego ciało też. - palnął Harry, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu wpływającego mu na twarz.

\- Merlinie, Harry! - powiedział Ron. - Za dużo informacji, stary! - potrząsnął głową. - Ty i Malfoy, nadal tego nie rozumiem!

\- Ja też nie. - przyznał. - Molly otworzyła coś między nami. Nagle przestałem go widzieć tak jak dotąd. Nie mam pojęcia skąd mogą pochodzić te uczucia, ale istnieją. Molly je wyzwoliła.

\- To nie czyni ich mniej ważnymi, Harry. - powiedziała mądrze Hermiona.

Gwałtownie pokiwał głową.

\- Nagle widzę cechy Draco, których wcześniej nie widziałem. Wiecie, tych pozytywnych. Mój punkt widzenia zmienił się o 180 stopni. Zauważyłem, że na siłę szukam wymówek. Draco jest taki delikatny i cierpliwy dla Molly. Nadal jest osłem, co prawda... Ale dla mnie też jest milszy…

\- Stary, drugiego dnia próbował cię udusić! - przerwał mu Ron.

\- Jest inny, Ron! - zaprzeczył Harry. - Nie widziałeś sposobu, w jaki dotykał moje włosy i kiedy naprawił mi wzrok.

\- Ryzykował oślepienie cię! - wytknęła mu z dezaprobatą Hermiona.

\- Jakbyśmy my nigdy nie podejmowali ryzyka! - powiedział defensywnie Harry.

\- Jaka była tego stawka, stary? Noszenie okularów?

\- Nie podobają mu się.

\- Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak bardzo wysoka stawka. - parsknął sarkastycznie Ron.

\- No właśnie. - stwierdził Harry, ignorując ironię przyjaciela. - Im szybciej zaczniemy działać, tym szybciej przestanę się czuć...

\- Niepewny? - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Och, Harry. Po prostu się martwisz.

\- To Draco Malfoy. Czy możesz mnie winić?

\- Nie. - odpowiedziała przyjaciółka, marszcząc brwi. - Oboje wiecie zbyt dużo na temat swojej przyszłości.

\- A co, jeśli go odpycham? - zapytał nagle zmieszany. - A co jeśli nie będzie chciał być ze mną? Jest moją rodziną. To znaczy... będzie nią.

\- Naprawił ci wzrok. - powiedział z przekąsem Ron. - I kupił ci ubrania.

\- Ochronił cię za pomocą magii rodzinnej. - dodała Hermiona. - I sam to powiedziałeś - Molly jest jego oczkiem w głowie. Zawsze są razem a teraz dodatkowo otworzył swoją magię na ciebie. Harry, naprawdę ci się wydaje, że on gdzieś się wybiera?

Harry odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł wargę.

\- Och, ty głuptaku. – powiedziała czule przyjaciółka, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc go za sobą.

* * *

 _Cholerny Potter. Cholery kot. Cholerny patronus. Cholerny zombie drań..._

To był długi dzień. Draco miał uczyć się na Starożytne Runy ale zamiast tego całą swoją uwagę skupiał na Molly. Dziewczynka spoglądała na niego z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy. Szybko się dekoncentrowała.

Nie chciał spać. Zamknął oczy i starał się odsunąć od siebie wszystkie myśli. I wtedy zobaczył siebie. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Miał dłuższe włosy, cienie pod oczami a jego rysy twarzy stały się jakby ostrzejsze. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i nieszczęśliwego. Kolana przyciskał do klatki piersiowej a schował głowę w swoich szatach.

 _To przyszłość_ , uświadomił obie Draco.

 _Cholera._ _Gdzie ona jest?_

\- Tutaj. - mruknął sennie, po czym zamrugał zdezorientowany, gdy Molly zachichotała cicho. Był w bibliotece i właśnie zasypiał na stole. To nie przystało Malfoyowi.

Zamrugał gwałtowniej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przed nim stoi Granger, wpatrująca się w niego intensywnie.

\- Tu jesteś. - powiedziała, zakładając ręce na biodra.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał, wstając.

Granger wyglądała przez moment jakby rozmyślała nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Biorę Molly. - odpowiedziała gwałtownie, podnosząc dziecko, które zapiszczało z radości. - Nie zobaczysz jej przez dłuższy czas. Mam zamiar nauczyć ją robić masło, płacić podatki i robić inne mugolskie rzeczy. - powiedziała stanowczo, odwracając się i pospiesznie odchodząc z dziewczynką.

Draco przez chwilę był w szoku.

\- Do diabła! - warknął, po czym wstał i pobiegł za nią, ignorując przy tym dezaprobatę pani Pince.

Gryfonka szła szybko. Co jakiś czas oglądała się za nim, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenia.

Draco skrzywił się i wołał.

\- Granger, nie...

\- Gdzie do cholery jesteś...?

\- Molly?

Granger była bardzo zdeterminowana. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował ją złapać, chichotała tak samo jak dziewczynka. .

Całkowicie ignorował fakt, że Granger używa Molly jako przynęty. Dopasował swoje tempo do jej. Musi być ostrożny. Nagle zatrzymała się na korytarzu, gdzie stał też niepewny Potter i rozbawiony Weasley.

\- Co tu się, do jasnej cholery, dzieje? - zapytał jadowicie Draco. Czy była to zasadzka? Sięgnął po Molly ale Granger odepchnęła jego dłonie i wręczyła dziewczynkę Weasleyowi. Potem zaczęła chodzić w kółko, wyglądając jak wariatka. Była wytrącona z równowagi. Draco niemal warknął z desperacji. Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby budziła do życia jakieś pradawne instynkty. Co więcej, blondyn wcale nie chciał się dowiadywać czego tak naprawdę Granger chciała uczyć Molly o maśle i mugolach.

Wtedy obok nich pojawiły się drzwi, na co Granger uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła je. Zanim Draco zareagował w jakikolwiek sposób, został wepchnięty do tego pokoju. Potem Granger wciągnęła też do niego Pottera.

\- Uporządkujcie swoje uczucia. - powiedziała dobitnie. - Nienawiść, miłość, wstręt, cokolwiek to jest!

Draco zamrugał i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, gdzie jest. Pokój Życzeń był inny - doszło do niego przyjemne ciepło z dużego kominka. Ściany miały ciemny kolor a w powietrzu unosiło się kilkadziesiąt świeczek. Przed kominkiem leżał puchowy dywanik a w tle leciała wolna melodia Fatalnych Jędz.

\- Granger, ty zboczeńcu! - powiedział.

\- Hermiono? - wyjąkał Potter.

\- Szukałam miejsca, gdzie moglibyście porozmawiać. - odpowiedziała szybko, a chłopcy wymienili ze sobą niepewne spojrzenia. - Poradzicie sobie! - dodała, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ostatnim co ujrzał Draco była chorobliwie ciekawska mina Weasleya. Potem drzwi zlały się ze ścianą i zniknęły.

Draco zwalczył chęć nagłego uduszenia Pottera. Brunet mógł uznać to jeszcze za coś przyjemnego! _Głupi półkrwi prostak, obłąkany śmieć…_

\- Więc... - ciszę przerwał głos Gryfona. Wyglądał mniej przerażająco, będąc ubranym w nowe szaty. - Będziemy razem. - powiedział stanowczo, po czym rozejrzał się płochliwie i zarumienił się. - Znaczy, nie teraz, ale potem!

\- To subiektywna opinia. - odpowiedział.

\- Dla mnie to dosyć jasne. - powiedział Potter łagodnym, lecz stanowczym tonem.

\- Twoje domysły nie mają dla mnie znaczenia.

\- No okej. Ale będziemy się bzykać. - powiedział Potter.

Draco otworzył w szoku usta i po chwili je zamknął. Temu się zaprzeczyć nie dało. Potter uśmiechnął się smutno, wyglądając jakby nie wierzył, że to co teraz między nimi zachodzi można nazwać progresem.

\- I będziemy...

\- Mieć dzieci. - dodał Draco z goryczą.

\- Dzieci? - zapytał pogodnie Potter.

\- Dziecko. - szybko się poprawił.

Gryfon skinął głową.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko kolejnym dzieciom. - powiedział bezceremonialnie. Wydawał się być przyjemnie zainteresowany tą całą rodzinną sprawą.

Draco sapnął zaskoczony.

\- Pieprz się.

\- To znaczy… Wiesz, ewentualnie.

Draco nie mogąc się powstrzymać, machnął ku niemu niegrzecznie ręką.

Potter jedynie przewrócił oczami i wyszczerzył się.

\- Zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę. Czy ta przyszłość naprawdę jest dla ciebie taka niewygodna? W końcu będziesz zawodowym graczem Quidditcha a ja siedzącym w domu tatą.

Draco westchnął wewnętrznie i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Serio, myślę, że dam radę. – dodał brunet entuzjastycznie.

\- A ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia? - parsknął sarkastycznie.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przekonam cię. I tak pewnie robię całą robotę w domu.

Draco parsknął głośno na te słowa.

\- Auror. - powiedział bezbarwnym tonem. Praca Pottera była ważniejsza. O wiele ważniejsza niż Quidditch.

\- Co? - Potter otworzył szerzej oczy. - Będę aurorem? Skąd wiesz?

\- Z gazety Molly. - odpowiedział cierpko.

\- Co? A gdzie ona jest?

\- Zniszczyłem ją.

\- Ty co? _Zniszczyłeś?_ Dlaczego? Co jeszcze przeczytałeś? - podskoczył nerwowo Potter, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Nic. - powiedział niepewnie Draco.

\- Nic o wojnie? I...

\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś o to pytać.

Potter aż zapowietrzył się na tą rażącą hipokryzję.

\- To wszystko zmienia. - powiedział, rozmyślając na tym. Jego zaskoczenie zmieniło się w zachwyt nad przyszłą karierą zawodową. - Jak mam pogodzić to ze sobą?

Draco mruknął coś pod nosem. Potter skrzywił się.

\- O co ci chodzi? Przecież to świetna sprawa! Jesteś graczem, ja aurorem i... och.

Jasna cholera. Wygląda na to, że Gryfon w końcu wszystko ze sobą posklejał.

\- Nasza praca... Hm... To nie ja będę nosił dziecko, prawda...?

\- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? - zapytał spokojnym głosem, czując jak się cały spina.

\- Hm... Quidditch jest sezonowy. - powiedział Potter, najwidoczniej już pewien swojej teorii. Draco spojrzał na niego wściekle, przez co brunet kontynuował nerwowo. - A jako auror będę miał wielu wrogów a więc dziecko nie będzie najbezpieczniejsze...

\- Zamknij się. - warknął.

Usta Pottera drgnęły.

\- A gdy się dotykamy to ty wydajesz się być bardziej skłonny do... bycia pasywnym...

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i Potter oberwał zaklęciem prosto w klatkę piersiową. Chłopak głośno jęknął i usiadł, unikając jednocześnie oszałamiacza. Następnie szybko wyczarował duży stół, używając go jako swojej tarczy. Imbecyl postąpiłby lepiej, gdyby wyczarował sobie mur ochronny.

Potter wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił zaklęciem galaretowatych nóg w Gryfona, sprawiając że jego nogi zaczęły się plątać. W międzyczasie, Draco nasłał na niego stado białych ptaków, które nieustannie go dziobały. Brunet zaczął machać rękami a potem – najwyraźniej sfrustrowany - wykonał kilka kroków do przodu, przez co zwalił się wprost na Draco. Blondyn był przygotowany się do upadku na podłogę.

Zamiast tego opadli jednak na miękkie... łóżko? Zarumienił się gwałtownie, gdy spostrzegł satynową pościel i intymność tej sytuacji.

\- Złaź ze mnie, Potter.

\- Nie mogę. - odpowiedział niezdarnie Gryfon.

Draco zaklął cicho i zdjął z niego zaklęcie. Brunet nie zamierzał jednak rezygnować. Szybko usiadł na nim okrakiem. Draco też usiadł a potem popełnił jeden z największych błędów w swoim życiu - spojrzał mu w oczy.

Najpierw zetknęły się ich nosy a potem usta. Całowali się namiętnie i nie było nikogo, kto by im przeszkodził. Draco miał wrażenie, że znowu tonie. Rękami chwycił go za szaty a potem zaczął błądzić rękoma po ciele szczupłego chłopaka. O, tak. Tak jest dobrze. Tak cholernie dobrze. Potter w międzyczasie ściskał jego biodra.

\- Potter... - powiedział chrapliwie Draco, gdy kątem oka zobaczył, że na ścianie zaczynają się rysować drzwi.

\- Mmm? - mruknął leniwie Gryfon, pocałunkami schodząc na szyję blondyna.

\- Zejdź!

Potter w momencie zamarł.

\- R… Racja! – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na niego wyglądając jakby cierpiał. Draco szybko zsunął się z łóżka, poprawił szaty i wyszedł, kierując się prosto do najbliżej łazienki.

* * *

Godzinę później Draco szósty raz poprawiał swoje szaty będąc w dormitorium. Pozbył się wszystkich śladów zostawionych przez Gryfona a mimo to, wciąż czuł się skażony.

A potem zobaczył niewielką malinkę nad kołnierzykiem. _Odegram mu się za to._

Wtedy usłyszał stukanie ze strony okna, za który siedziała na parapecie biała szkolna sowa. Draco podszedł do okna, otworzył je i odwiązał małą notkę przyczepioną do nóżki sowy. Szybki rzut oka na pergamin uświadomił mu, że czeka go spotkanie z Dyrektorem.

\- Wizyta u Dumbledore'a. - powiedział.

Molly podniosła wzrok znad jego podręcznika do Historii Magii, gdzie zawzięcie coś gryzmoliła. Kredki dała jej Granger.

\- Och, okej. - uśmiechnęła się i zeskoczyła z krzesła.

Draco skierował się ku drzwiom ale postanowił jeszcze na chwilę przystanąć.

\- Jak było z Weasleyem i Granger?

\- Z kim?

\- Z wujkiem… Ronem i ciocią… Hermioną? - zapytał, dotykając już klamki u drzwi.

\- Było super!

\- Mhm. – mruknął uznając, że lepiej nie dopytywać się o szczegóły. Zapewne i tak wolał nie być ich świadomy.

Parę minut później był już w gabinecie Dyrektora, gdzie czekał już Potter, nerwowo wiercąc się na swoim krześle. Draco zajął najdalsze od niego miejsce, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Molly siadła między nimi, radośnie machając nogami.

\- Dziękuję, że tak szybko przyszliście. - powitał ich Dumbledore z niesamowicie podejrzanym błyskiem w oku. Na jego biurku stała duża srebrna misa wypełniona czymś niemal aż po brzegi. - Biorąc pod uwagę brak postępu powrotu Panny Potter do jej rzeczywistości proponuję, abyśmy postarali się dokładnie określić, co ją tutaj przysłało. Jest jednak bardzo niekonwencjonalne - za waszą wzajemną zgodą chciałbym, żebyśmy obejrzeli wspomnienia Panny Potter.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, zaś Draco przełknął ciężko ślinę. Ich wzrok padł na myślodsiewnię.

* * *

* - „Profesor Lupin" – w oryginale pojawia się nazwisko „Larper" a potem „Lecher" ale są to najprawdopodobniej literówki autorki. Opis postaci, jej zachowanie, słowa i ćwiczone zaklęcie wskazują bezprecedensowo na Lupina ;)

** - „Specs" – zdecydowałam się zostawić imię kota takie samo jak w oryginale. „Specs" oznacza „okulary" a ja nie byłam w stanie wymyślić odpowiedniego zamiennika imienia, tak by pasował do reszty historii – przyznaję się bez bicia. Co do wcześniejszego „Pana Blacka" – Harry zareagował w swojej animagicznej postaci, bo jakby nie patrzeć, zna Syriusza

To wszystko odnośnie wyjaśnień. Dziękuję za uwagę. Kolejny rozdział jutro :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Myst.M** – O kurka! Faktycznie! Dzięki wielkie za zwrócenie uwagi :D

 **Ogłoszenie parafialne** : W rozdziale szóstym wdarł się mały błąd – o, w tym miejscu: "Potter wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił zaklęciem galaretowatych nóg w Gryfona..." – Jak zwróciła mi uwagę Myst.M, powinien być „Draco".

* * *

 **Rozdział 7**

* * *

Harry musiał jakoś przełknąć to dziwne uczucie bycia wciąganym do myślodsiewni. Po chwili stał już na trawiastym polu. Rozejrzał się ale nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdują.

\- Potter.

Harry zerknął w lewo i zobaczył, że Draco ze skrzyżowanymi rękami stał obok niego.

\- Cieszę się, że jednak się zdecydowałeś. – powiedział bez przekonania, w myślach wciąż mając ten incydent w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Rzeczywiście. – stwierdził Dumbledore.

Harry odwrócił się w prawo, w kierunku Dyrektora, żeby zobaczyć, że mężczyzna uważnie obserwuje rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę. W milczeniu, zrobił to samo.

Szczęka mu opadła, gdy zobaczył Draco - starszego Draco – z ostrzejszymi, mniej chłopięcymi rysami twarzy. Nie wyglądał tak jak na okładce „Proroka". Wydawał się być bardzo… domowy.

Dorosły Draco klęknął przy młodszej wersji Molly.

\- Musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz lekkomyślna. - powiedział a jego eleganckie włosy zabłysnęły. Dorosły Draco był wspaniały, absolutnie oszałamiający. Kilka blond pasm włosów zwisało mu luźno – były miękkie i lśniące. Miał na sobie ciemnozielone szaty, które pasowały do niego idealnie. Usta wykrzywił w złośliwym uśmieszku i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Molly jest do niego podobna, gdy odwzajemniła taki sam uśmiech. A potem do siebie mrugnęli porozumiewawczo. Nic dobrego nie mogło przyjść z takiego sojuszu.

Dorosły Draco podał jej dziecięcą miotłę, na którą mała od razu wskoczyła. Podskoczyła lekko i oderwała się od ziemi, będąc kilka centymetrów nad nią. Dorosły Draco wyprostował się i odszedł na odległość kilku kroków. Dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył siebie. Wyglądał raczej na nerwowego, gdy patrzył na starania córki.

\- Nic jej nie będzie. – powiedział Dorosły Draco, o ile nastoletni Harry dobrze go zrozumiał. Ciężko było być skupionym na mężczyznach, gdyż nieprzewidywalne manewry Molly, jej piski i krzyki odgrywały tutaj kluczową rolę. To właśnie stanowiło istotę tego wspomnienia. Stojący na trawie rodzice byli tylko tłem dla jej zabawy.

Starszy Harry niepewnie kiwnął głową.

\- T… Tak. – powiedział z napięciem.

Dorosły Draco uśmiechnął się przebiegle i chwycił swojego męża za kołnierz, po czym pocałował go. Nastoletni Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał znowu na Molly.

Scena rozpłynęła się i Gryfon poczuł, że spada w dół. Wkrótce znowu był w gabinecie Dyrektora, rozglądając się dokoła. Dumbledore stał nad myślodsiewnią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Gdy Gryfon napotkał spojrzenie Draco, ten skrzywił się.

Zarumienił się gwałtownie i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Dyskretnie poprawił swoje szaty, próbując pozbyć się z głowy tak bardzo pociągającego dorosłego Draco. Poczuł nerwowy skurcz w żołądku. Chyba był zakochany. Szybko zerknął na nastoletniego Draco - Ślizgon przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Gryfon drgnął z poczuciem winy, zauważając że teraz blondyn wygląda na nudnego i bezbarwnego w porównaniu do swojej przyszłej wersji.

\- Panno Potter. - powiedział Dumbledore. - To nie było wspomnienie, o które prosiliśmy. - upomniał łagodnie dziewczynkę.

Na twarzy Molly pojawił się upór.

\- Chciałam, żebyście zobaczyli moją miotłę! – powiedziała, tupiąc nogą. Harry właśnie w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie małego Draco.

\- Bardzo ładnie latałaś. Ale musimy się teraz skupić. – odpowiedział Dumbledore, dyskretnie robiąc krok w tył.

Dziewczynka wykrzywiła się i wyglądała jakby rozważała tą opcję. Po kilkusekundowej ciszy, przytaknęła.

\- Skup się. – poprosił Dyrektor, przykładając jej różdżkę do skroni i delikatnie wydobywając z jej umysłu smugę wspomnienia. Potem ostrożnie odłożył ją do misy i machnął różdżką. – Panie Potter. Pan pierwszy.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią.

Tym razem stanął w przytulnym salonie. Zamrugał. Był pewien, że już kiedyś był w tym domu - wydawał mu się niejasno znajomy. Uwagę od mieszkania odwrócił dopiero, gdy koło niego pojawili się Draco i Dumbledore.

Przed nimi pojawiła się młodsza, najprawdopodobniej o kilka miesięcy, wersja Molly. Bawiła się wypchanym wilkiem i smokiem. Maskotki były uwikłane w brutalną bitwę.

Do pokoju wszedł dorosły Harry, mając na sobie mugolski podkoszulek odsłaniający delikatnie umięśnione ramiona. Nastoletni Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

\- Molly. - powiedział ze znużeniem mężczyzna. - Możesz zawołać swojego brata?

\- Brata?! - zareagowali natychmiast nastoletni chłopcy.

Zostali oczywiście jednak zignorowani, gdy Molly zostawiła swoje zabawki i pobiegła do sąsiedniego pokoju, który okazał się niesłychanie brudny. Na podłodze leżało masę zabawek i ubrań a na komodzie stało ogromne akwarium z druzgotkiem. Ściany powyklejane były najróżniejszymi plakatami – najwyraźniej właściciel pokoju nie mógł się zdecydować jakiej drużynie – Armatom z Chudley czy Sępom z Vracy – powinien kibicować. Dopiero po kilku chwilach Harry był w stanie dostrzec małego chłopca siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na dywanie obok dużego, brązowego, śpiącego psa. Oboje byli otoczeni papierkami po czekoladzie zaś chłopiec bawił się czymś, bo wyglądało jak mugolski pad do konsoli.

Chłopiec był chudy i nie mógł mieć więcej niż osiem lat. Miał na sobie mugolskie szorty i podkoszulek. Przygryzał w skupieniu wargę. Harry zauważył, że gra po cichu w gry wideo na płaskim telewizorze wiszącym na ścianie. Gdy Harry przyjrzał mu się bliżej, ze zdumieniem zauważył, że chłopiec ma uszy wystające mu z czubka głowy niczym psu i merdający z tyłu ogon! Wydawał też z siebie warczący hałas, gdy agresywnie naciskał przyciski na kontrolerze.

\- Teddy! - powiedziała Molly.

Chłopiec nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

\- Idź so... - wrzasnął, ale Molly złapała go za ogon i pociągnęła do siebie. - Agh! Molly, przestań! To boli! - chłopiec wyrywał się ale uchwyt dziewczynki był silny. Przeciągnęła go aż do salonu, w którym stał dorosły Harry. Chłopiec, gdy tylko go zobaczył, zamrugał szybko.

\- Skończyłeś pracę domową, Teddy?

Nastoletni Harry z uwagą obserwował wilczy uśmiech chłopca.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - przerwał im inny głos. Do salonu wszedł dorosły Draco ubrany w szaty do Quidditcha. Jego głos był chłodny, postawa obojętna a włosy gładkie. Gdzie się podział ten błyskotliwy małżonek z ostatniego wspomnienia? - Pomogłem mu dziś rano. - dodał nonszalancko.

Nastoletni blondyn parsknął głośno, przez co Harry nabrał podejrzenia, że cokolwiek robili rano, zdecydowanie nie było to odrabianie pracy domowej.

\- Tak. – uśmiech Teddy'ego zrobił się odrobinę wymuszony, jakby chłopiec nagle poczuł się obarczony wyrzutami sumienia. Jego włosy z brązowych zaczęły się zmieniać w białe a jego psie cechy zanikły. Szybko uciekł a Molly za nim. Harry patrzył na to ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Wrócili do pokoju chłopca. Molly jęczała głośno, podczas gdy Teddy uparcie starał się ją ignorować. Ostatnie co usłyszał Gryfon było własne ciężkie westchnienie, towarzyszące podnoszeniu z ziemi zabawki.

\- Te dzieciaki…

W pokoju Teddy'ego dzieci zaczęły na siebie krzyczeć. Chłopiec poczerwieniał ze złości. W końcu wybuchnęła dziecięca bijatyka o pilota. Molly wygrywała. Przez otwarte drzwi, Harry zobaczył jak ręka dorosłego Draco owija się wokół biodra jego starszej wersji i sięga w dół.

Kiedy scena się rozmyła, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca. Czy Draco tak po prostu złapał go za tyłek? Szybko rzucił okiem ku nastoletniemu blondynowi, który skrzętnie unikał jego spojrzenia.

Gryfon nie mógł go za to winić. Wygląda na to, że ich stosunki jeszcze bardziej się komplikują. Harry nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe. Nie wiedział czy woli się teraz zaśmiać czy schować. To było takie pogmatwane i przytłaczające! Nawet… w pewnym sensie... gwałcące…

\- Chciałam zobaczyć Teddy'ego! - stwierdziła uparcie Molly.

\- Panno Potter. - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. - Naprawdę musisz się skupić. To bardzo ważne. Pomyśl o tym, co ci się przytrafiło, zanim się tutaj pojawiłaś. Wkrótce zobaczysz swojego brata.

\- No dobrze, dobrze! - powiedziała markotnie dziewczynka, ponownie zamykając oczy.

Harry nie był już nastawiony optymistycznie, gdy Dumbledore ponownie wyciągał z pamięci dziewczynki wspomnienie. Miał wrażenie, że to może potrwać całą noc. Po chwili, znajdował się już w kolejnym.

Tym razem Molly biegła do kominka w salonie. Wyglądała na mniej niż pięć lat.

\- Tata! - zawołała, widząc twarz dorosłego Harry'ego w ogniu.

\- Hej. Dopiero co wszedłem do Azkabanu. Co tam u was?

\- Kiedy wrócisz? - spytała Molly.

\- Do tygodnia. - powiedział dorosły Harry, próbując rozejrzeć się po salonie. - A gdzie jest ojciec?

Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wyszedł.

\- Och, a gdzie?

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Zdenerwował się i powiedział, że idzie.

Szczęka aurorowi opadła.

\- Co?

\- A panna Jaskier jest zła na księżniczkę Błyskotkę. – powiedziała Molly, unosząc wyżej wypchanego węża i kota.

\- Gdzie poszedł ojciec? - zapytał twardo dorosły Harry.

\- Bardzo daleko. - odpowiedziała Molly, wyrzucając w bok ramiona i upuszczając na ziemię pluszaki. - Był zrzędliwy! Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy!

\- Swoje rzeczy? - zapytał słabo dorosły Harry, otwierając szerzej oczy. - A mówił dokąd idzie? Albo o co się tak zezłościł?

\- Na ciebie!

Auror prychnął.

\- Tęsknię za tobą, tato. - powiedziała szczerze mała.

Dorosły Harry wydawał się być skupiony na najnowszych wieściach.

\- Też za tobą tęsknię, kochanie. Wiem, że byłem bardzo zajęty w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy… Po tym zadaniu, będę z wami, dobrze? Obiecuję. Wiesz, że was kocham. – powiedział.

Dziewczynka przytaknęła.

\- A... kto cię pilnuje? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Ciocia Pansy. Teraz pali jakieś rzeczy. - powiedziała, wskazując palcem na kuchnię.

\- No dobrze… Zafiukam do niej. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, skarbie.

\- Pa, tato. Kocham cię. - powiedziała dziewczynka, siadając i z powrotem skupiając się na zabawkach. Uśmiech Harry'ego zbladł i jego twarz zniknęła z kominka. A potem scena rozmyła się.

W gabinecie Dumbledore'a zapanowała grobowa cisza.

\- Ty… Zostawiłeś mnie?! - krzyknął po części wściekły a po części obrażony Harry.

Oszołomienie natychmiast zniknęło z twarzy Draco.

\- No cóż, nie mogę się winić! - warknął. – To wynik tych wszystkich błędnych decyzji życiowych!

\- Zostawiłeś nasze dzieci!

Draco sapnął.

\- Jestem zmęczony bronieniem się przed rzeczami, których jeszcze nie zrobiłem! - powiedział, machając rękami dokładnie tak jak Molly, podczas swoich napadów złości.

Harry poczuł jak jego oczy zachodzą gniewem.

\- Ty ślizgoński gó...

\- Myślę, że potrzebujemy przerwy. - wtrącił się zdecydowanie Dumbledore, patrząc na nich surowo. - To było bardzo ciekawe wspomnienie ale muszę nalegać, żebyście nie wierzyli mu dokładnie. Należało do dziecka, od którego nie należy oczekiwać dokładności. Dlaczego nie pójdziecie do swoich Pokoi Wspólnych? - powiedział, widząc jak napięcie chociaż odrobinę opada z chłopców. - Wszyscy musimy przemyśleć kilka rzeczy a resztą zajmiemy się jutro.

* * *

Draco był **wściekły**. Swoją frustrację wyładowywał na zadaniu domowym z Eliksirów – projekcie, nad którym miał pracować razem z Pansy i Blaisem. Ślęczał nad nim samotnie przez całą noc. Starał się myśleć o chłopcu z psimi uszami i jego okropnie brudnej sypialni. Odmówił namysłu nad sceną przy kominku i swoim wyraźnym odejściem od męża. Zamiast tego wściekle kroił składniki, wyobrażając sobie, że odcina Potterowi po kolei członki i wrzuca je do bulgoczącego kociołka. Mimo zdenerwowania, jego eliksir był idealny tak jak zwykle. Pracę zakończył dopiero rano. Otaczający go Ślizgoni przyglądali mu się z troską.

\- Gotowe. - powiedział ocierając pot z czoła.

Uwarzył serum prawdy, będące lżejszą formą Veritaserum. Eliksir był o wiele mniej niebezpieczny lecz mniej nieomylny. Osoba o silnej woli potrafiła go zwalczyć lub przekręcać prawdę, by chronić ważne dla siebie informacje.

\- Trzeba go sprawdzić. - powiedział patrząc na Blaise'a i Pansy. Molly podeszła do niego rzucając mu równie niedowierzający wyraz twarzy co przyjaciele. Wyglądali jakby mówili „ _oszalałeś, stary?_ "

\- Siedziałeś nad tym całą noc? – zapytała Pansy.

\- Mieliśmy go warzyć przez tydzień. – przypomniał im Nott.

\- Mowy nie ma, żebym to zrobił. - powiedział wyraźnie Blaise.

Draco uśmiechnął się do nich drwiąco.

\- No dobrze. - powiedział, łykając gęsty, fioletowy płyn. - Zapytajcie mnie teraz o jakiś ulubiony kolor lub...

\- Jaki jest twój związek z Harrym Potterem? - wypalił natychmiast podekscytowany Zabini.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się a otaczający go Ślizgoni sapnęli z zaskoczenia. Blondyn z całych sił starał się zacisnąć usta ale wydobył z siebie cichy mamrot.

\- Co? Co? - dopytywał Blaise.

Draco podjął najwyższy wysiłek, by zatrzymać to w sobie. Niestety, nie dał rady.

\- Jest moim chłopakiem. - powiedział, czerwieniąc się i zatykając usta.

Wszystkim w Pokoju opadły szczęki. Przyjaciele gapili się na niego przez moment z otwartymi szeroko oczami.

\- Czy Potter jest tego świadomy? - zapytał Blaise ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Draco uniósł lewą rękę, żeby oderwać prawą od ust.

\- Niekoniecznie. - wymamrotał.

\- Więc to nieoficjalne. - skomentowała Pansy.

\- Oficjalne. - natychmiast odpowiedział z naciskiem.

Ślizgoni mieli na twarzy wyrazy od rozbawienia po zaniepokojenia.

\- Ty chory pojebie! - uśmiechnął się Blaise, na co Draco zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz, że Potter nie jest rzeczą. Nie możesz od tak po prostu sobie go przywłaszczyć. – wyszczerzyła się Pansy.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale wtrąciła się Molly.

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony smak lodów? - zapytała.

Blondyn skrzywił się przesadnie.

\- Malfoyowie nie jedzą... truskawkowy. – wywarczał pokonany.

\- Gdzie byłeś w nocy w 12 października 1993r? – wypaliła Greengrass.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Co się stało z moimi ulubionymi skarpetkami? - zapytał szybko Goyle.

\- Użyłem ich do… spraw osobistych…

\- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o nas romantycznie, Malfoy? – dodała Bullstrode.

Draco wstał gwałtownie i uciekł z Pokoju.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

Jpena wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie jej "Green Eyes" - żeby nie zawalić się masą porozpoczynanych ff, poczekam aż będę kończyć "Gościa" zanim opublikuję pierwszy rozdział :) - ogółem "Green Eyes" to severitus z SS / OC i alternatywa, w której jest tylko severitus

* * *

 **Rozdział 8**

* * *

 _Harry odsunął głowę od paleniska, wstał z klęczek i otrzepał swoje czarne szaty. Był w kwaterach wypełnionych pracownikami Ministerstwa, aurorami, prawnikami i innymi odwiedzającymi Azkaban. Ściany zrobione były z postrzępionego kamienia - surowego otoczenia nie uzupełniały dywany czy meble. Oddech Harry'ego stał się lodowaty a oczy zrobiły się mętne. Spróbował nie myśleć o niczym negatywnym. To było dość trudne biorąc pod uwagę rewelacje, których się właśnie dowiedział. Draco właśnie…_

 _Skupił się na czymś szczęśliwszym i zdeterminowany objął się ramionami, spróbował oczyścić umysł. Czując, że jego ciało przestaje go słuchać i zaczyna się chwiać, wiedział że musi stąd uciec do momentu aż się nie opanuje. Potrzebował znaleźć się w bezpiecznej strefie._

 _Zaczął kierować się ku drzwiom, próbując przypomnieć sobie układ więzienia. Oczywiście, mógł też poprosić o eskortę Dementora. Parsknął na samą myśl – to przyniosłoby mu tylko jeszcze więcej szkód niż pożytku._

 _W głowie usłyszał krzyki. Szalone słowa, których nie potrafił zrozumieć. Z ledwością utrzymywał już oczy otwarte i nie był pewien, kiedy się podda. W pewnym momencie jego kolana zmiękły i poczuł, że zaczyna upadać._

 _Zamiast boleśnie zderzyć się z podłogą, poczuł że obejmują go czyjeś ramiona i pomagają mu ustać. Lekko się zatrząsł i zatopił twarz w pięknych szatach. Odwracając głowę, na nosie poczuł miękkie włosy, gładką szyję i znajomy puls. Poczucie mglistości trochę się rozproszyło. Poczuł, że powoli wracają mu siły._

 _\- Draco? - zapytał cicho._

 _\- Jestem tutaj._

 _\- Jesteś tutaj. - powtórzył Harry, gdy zalała go fala ciepła. Objął mężczyznę mocniej, wywołując cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia. Dopiero po chwili blondyn się rozluźnił i pogłaskał go leniwie po włosach. Pozostali tak do momentu, w którym krzyki Lily ucichły. A potem Harry się odsunął. - Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że mąż ocenia jego stan. - Wszystko w porządku?_

 _\- W najlepszym. - odpowiedział neutralnie Draco._

 _Harry przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Blondyn wyglądał na spokojnego i zadowolonego. Wyglądało na to, że Dementorzy nie wpłynęli na niego niekorzystnie._

 _Przełknął ślinę._

 _\- Ja też. – powiedział uświadamiając sobie, że to Draco był jego szczęśliwym wspomnieniem. - Molly powiedziała, że jesteś na mnie zły. – dodał nerwowo._

 _Blondyn uniósł jedną brew. Podobnie jak rzęsy, była odrobinę ciemniejsza od jego włosów._

 _\- Nie byłem. Nieco się… obawiałem, że tutaj zostaniesz. - odpowiedział Draco, odwracając wzrok._

 _Teraz Harry uniósł brew._

 _\- Mówisz, że się martwiłeś?_

 _\- Zamknij. Się._

 _Ponownie się przytulili._

 _Harry wyszczerzył się._

 _\- Było dobrze. - powiedział, czerwieniąc się. - Aurorzy są szkoleni pod kątem tolerancji na obecność Dementorów._

 _\- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział z rezygnacją Draco. Na szczęście nie zwrócił głośno uwagi na to, że brunet przed momentem był bliski omdlenia._

 _\- Nic mi nie jest. - powtórzył z uporem._

 _\- Wiem, po prostu… - Harry nie dał mu dokończyć, całując go._

* * *

Szare oczy otworzyły się i Draco podniósł głowę ze swoich ramion. Patrzył się przed siebie na ustach wciąż mając niewielki uśmiech. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu zasnął w bibliotece. Głowa mu pulsowała - to był najdziwniejszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. Jęknął cicho i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzył, niemal podskoczył widząc obok siebie Pottera.

Cholera.

\- O co chodziło z tym wzrokiem? – zapytał Gryfon, przyglądając mu się uważniej. Draco szybko przybrał neutralną minę. Potter westchnął. – Draco… - mruknął.

Odwrócił wzrok, próbując wyrzucić z umysłu sen. To niesamowite jak takie coś potrafi mocno zapaść w pamięć. Merlinie, to było takie prawdziwe. Wyglądało jak kontynuacja przeglądanych w myślodsiewni wspomnień Molly. Przypomniał sobie o tym, jak śnił o swoim przyszłym wcieleniu. Być może to ciekawska wyobraźnia uzupełniała luki.

Może tracił rozum? To było chyba bardziej prawdopodobne. Miniony tydzień był po prostu gówniany.

Spojrzał na Pottera. A teraz, co ważniejsze, został przyparty do muru. Próbował odsunąć się ale Potter natychmiast go złapał. Jako Ślizgon, Draco automatycznie przechodził do taktyk defensywnych. Najwyraźniej Gryfoni lubili szybko konfrontować się z niewygodnymi rzeczami.

Zacisnąwszy zęby, usiadł.

\- Słyszałeś o serum. - powiedział z goryczą. - No dalej, bierz się za przesłuchanie.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Po prostu skończ z tym szybko.

\- Dumbledore wysłał mnie po ciebie. - powiedział Potter z jakimś marsem na twarzy. - Mówisz o tym projekcie na eliksiry?

\- No na co czekasz? - zapytał sfrustrowany Draco, strącając dłoń Gryfona ze swojego ramienia i rzucając mu wyzywające – niemal entuzjastyczne – spojrzenie. Tak naprawdę to nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego.

Harry milczał przez moment, wyglądając na zamyślonego i zaniepokojonego jednocześnie. Przed zadaniem pytania, spojrzał na niego kontemplacyjnym okiem.

\- Kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że jesteś gejem?

Draco rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. To pytanie było jednym z najbardziej zmarnowanych! Potter mógł zapytać go o wszystko - o tajemnice dotyczące jego ojca, o udział Malfoyów w wojnie… Mógł zagłębić się w uczucia Draco do niego i inne tego rodzaju bzdury. Zamiast tego, Potter zapytał go o coś bezwartościowego i nawet nie interesującego…

Mimo to, jego umysł wrócił do zdarzenia, które miało miejsce, gdy miał trzynaście lat. Był to rok, w którym wszyscy szukający byli dość atrakcyjni - Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, a nawet Potter nie był aż tak okropny. Wszyscy uczestniczyli w nieformalnym spotkaniu w szatni. Hooch ustaliła nowe wymogi po tym jak jeden z Krukońskich graczy uległ paskudnemu wypadkowi, nie radząc sobie z nurkowaniem. Biedny kretyn wyhodował sobie całkiem niezłe mięśnie poprzedniego lata ale Krukoński kapitan nie był na tyle głupi, by pozwolić mu do ponownego zajęcia pozycji w drużynie.

\- Zdejmijcie szaty. - powiedziała Hooch ze złowieszczo wyglądającym centymetrem. Potter niemal ślinił się na widok rozebranej do białej bluzki i krótkiej spódniczki Chang. Ta patrzyła tęsknym okiem na Diggory'ego, który miał na sobie mugolskie jeansy i obcisły podkoszulek. Puchon wpatrywał się w Draco, który poprawiał sobie kołnierzyk koszuli włożonej w spodnie, po czym przelotnie zerknął na Pottera, który akurat się rozbierał i wybałuszył oczy. Dobry Merlinie!

Potter zarumienił się gwałtownie, zakrywając dłońmi swoje genitalia.

\- P… Potter! Dlaczego jesteś nagi? – zapytała pani Hooch.

\- Ja… Nie wiedziałem, że mamy normalnie nosić ubrania pod tymi szatami! – wydukał Potter, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili jego rumieniec objął też ramiona i klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie wiedziałeś…? – wyjąkała Hooch. – Wyjdź! – krzyknęła. – Wynoś się!

Potter uciekł, całkowicie zapominając o swoich szatach.

Jakiś czas potem Draco zorientował się, że podobają mu się chłopcy. Ten incydent był _kompletnie_ jednak z tym niezwiązany. Doprawdy, nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego sobie o tym przypomniał.

Otrząsając się z zadumy, otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa. Najwyraźniej eliksir prawdy przestało działać. Zamknął więc usta, potęgując tą niezręczną ciszę. Spuścił wzrok na stół i zgarbił się.

\- Co tym razem? - westchnął Potter.

Draco przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

\- Nasz syn będzie mutantem! - powiedział agresywnie. – Będzie miał psie uszy i ogon! - dodał, rzucając Potterowi paskudne spojrzenie. To na pewno była jego wina.

Gryfon zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Teddy? Moim zdaniem to metamorfomag.

Draco zamrugał zdezorientowany. Jego kuzynka też chwaliła się tą umiejętnością.

\- Wszystko jedno. - powiedział, próbując wypchnąć z głowy informację, że dziecko najprawdopodobniej ma to ze strony jego krwi.

\- I nie sądzę, żeby biologicznie był nasz... - kontynuował Potter. - Był podobny do Remusa. – na jego twarzy pojawił się cień. - I... Tonks? Och, może tworzymy rodzinę tak jak ja z Weasleyami.

\- Och. – skomentował Draco, czując ulgę, że nie zaczną się rozmnażać o wiele wcześniej niż przypuszczał. A potem zauważył, że uśmiech Pottera oklapł. Być może uświadomił sobie właśnie powód, dla którego Weasleyowie stali się jego rodziną i dlaczego oni mieliby stać się rodziną dla Teddy'ego do tego stopnia, że chłopiec miałby w ich domu własny pokój. Potter wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak Draco, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Snape najprawdopodobniej nie przeżyje wojny. Jego magia też stała się niespokojna. Poczuł otaczające go ostrożne mrowienie po kręgosłupie i ledwie zarejestrował fakt, że jego głowa opadła na ramię Gryfona. Rozkoszował się tym uczuciem.

Włosy Pottera musnęły jego wargi, gdy brunet odwrócił ku niemu głowę.

\- Wiesz, że Dumbledore na nas czeka? – wymamrotał blondyn.

W takiej pozycji pozostali przez chwilę aż w końcu Potter podniósł głowę i odezwał się z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- No dobrze. Chodźmy.

* * *

Pół godziny później stali w gabinecie Dyrektora, oglądając kolejne ze wspomnień Molly. Dorosły Potter wyglądał naprawdę apetycznie z rozczochranymi włosami i łobuzerskim uśmiechem. W przeciwieństwie do dorosłego Draco, jego sylwetka stała się bardziej muskularna niż smukła Szukającego. Kiedy ściągał z siebie aurorskie szaty, nastoletni blondyn miał niemal nadzieję, że pod spodem będzie nagi. Niestety nie. Mężczyzna miał na sobie dopasowaną koszulę z długim rękawem i spodnie.

Nagość z drugiej strony, nie byłaby właściwa. W pokoju była Molly z twarzą zakopaną w gazecie.

 _To to_ , pomyślał z ulgą. Tym razem wspomnienie jest prawidłowe.

\- Ojciec wygrał! - zapiszczała dziewczynka, pokazując swojemu tacie okładkę gazety. Nastoletni Draco poczuł przebłysk dumy.

„ **ARMATY Z CHUDLEY WYGRYWAJĄ MISTRZOSTWA PIERWSZY RAZ OD DZIESIĘCIU LAT!** "

\- Tak, słyszałem. Już chyba z dwanaście razy. - powiedział dorosły Harry, łaskocząc małą. Dziecko wybuchnęło chichotem i uciekło mu z rąk. Harry skierował się do kuchni niszcząc swój męski wizerunek, zakładając na siebie różowy fartuch. - Ugotujemy jego ulubione danie?

Molly skrzywiła się.

\- Brokuły?

Dorosły Harry kiwnął głową, na co nastoletni rzucił Draco dziwne spojrzenie. Blondyn zignorował go, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się wspomnieniu.

Auror wszedł do kuchni a dziewczynka siadła przy stole i ponownie zaczęła wertować gazetę.

\- Jak było w przedszkolu? - zapytał jej tata. Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. Molly z wypiekami na twarzy znowu przyglądała się okładce. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak dorosły Draco wszedł do mieszkania.

\- Molly.

Dziecko podskoczyło radośnie.

\- Ojcze! - odpowiedziała grzecznie.

Nastolatkowie byli zaskoczeni tym, jak ułożona się wydaje.

\- Draco, to ty? - dorosły Potter wyszedł z kuchni i praktycznie rozebrał swojego męża oczami. - Kolacja za godzinę. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Deser o dziesiątej. - dodał, puszczając oczko blondynowi.

Nastoletni Draco niemal się zakrztusił, gdy jego przyszłe wcielenie odwzajemniło sugestywne spojrzenie, po czym pocałowało Molly w głowę.

\- Będę na dole. - powiedział i wyszedł.

Mała nadal przeglądała gazetę. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać nastolatkowie podeszli do niej i zajrzeli przez ramię, próbując wyczytać coś ciekawego w "Proroku". W salonie znowu pojawił się auror, lecz chłopcy rozmyślnie go unikali, chcąc w pełni skupić się na gazecie. Nastoletni Potter sapnął ze zdziwieniem. Draco nie był zaskoczony treścią – widział ją już wcześniej. Rozpisywano się na temat plotek o ich rozwodzie i rewelacji o wojnie. Widzieli też (oczywiście sfabrykowany) album ze zdjęciami. Wśród nowszych artykułów dało się dostrzec: " **Auror Weasley zmienia pracę** ", " **Głowa rodu Zabinich Wilą**?", " **Neville Longbottom ucieka z Azkabanu!** ".

Ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Draco, Molly przeszła do strony z plotkami o ciąży.

\- Wiem, że mamy już Teddy'ego. - powiedział dorosły Potter. – Ale czy nie chciałabyś być starszą siostrą?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Musiałabym się dzielić zabawkami?

\- Mhm. – potwierdził mężczyzna.

Molly zastanawiała się nad tym przez moment, po czym wściekle pokręciła głową. Nastoletni Draco zrobił dokładnie to samo, na co Potter - jeden i drugi - zmarszczyli brwi.

Po chwili rozbrzmiała wesoła melodia. Dorosły Harry wyciągnął ze spodni jakieś prostokątne lśniące urządzenie, które przyłożył do ucha.

\- Cześć, Lucyferze. Lucjuszu, znaczy się. - powiedział nonszalancko.

Szczęka nastoletniego Draco opadła do samej ziemi.

\- Nie, nie pozwolę ci jej zabrać do Japonii na wakacje. W zeszłym roku byliście w Hiszpanii i Molly do tej pory urządza sobie drzemki i sjesty. Nauczyciele wysyłają nam wyjce!

Blondyn rzucił dziwne spojrzenie w kierunku nastoletniego Pottera.

\- Jesteś w dość swobodnych kontaktach z moim ojcem...

Gryfon parsknął, wracając do oglądania wspomnienia.

\- Mówiłem, że my kupimy Molly pierwszą sowę! - krzyknął dorosły Harry. - Nie waż się nawet! I nie rozłączaj się! - potrząsnął urządzeniem, tak jakby chciał pewnie potrząsnąć Lucjuszem. - Molly, zawołaj ojca na obiad.

Dziewczynka wyglądała jakby była do tego przyzwyczajona. Złożyła gazetę i zeskoczyła z krzesła.

\- Nie wchodź do laboratorium. - dodał dorosły Potter, po czym wrócił do gniewnego mamrotania do urządzenia.

Molly skręciła w korytarz i znów skierowała się do salonu. Otworzyła odpowiednie drzwi i ruszyła do przodu.

\- Ojcze, obiad! - krzyknęła schodząc po schodach.

Na dole dorosły Draco pracował nad jakimś kociołku.

\- Molly, przecież wiesz, że nie powinnaś...

Dziewczynka potknęła się i zaczęła spadać. Obaj nastolatkowie drgnęli a dorosły Draco natychmiast uniósł ręce.

A potem była już tylko ciemność i scena rozmyła się.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 9**

* * *

Cała czwórka stała znów przed myślodsiewnią.

\- W tym wspomnieniu zachowywałaś się naprawdę ładnie. – stwierdził Potter, patrząc podejrzliwie na małą.

Wargi Molly zadrżały i dziewczynka nagle zaczęła płakać.

\- Tęsknię za ojcem! – krzyknęła przez łzy. - I nawet za tatą!

Potter zmarszczył nieco brwi, gdy Molly przylgnęła do nogi Draco.

Ślizgon zamarł. Przytulenie małego dziecka było dla niego czymś nowym. Potter rzucił mu zawistne spojrzenie, co nieco go onieśmieliło. Uklęknął i objął dziewczynkę, która natychmiast zakopała twarz w jego piersi, wciąż głośno płacząc.

\- Jestem tutaj. - powiedział miękko.

\- N… Nie jesteś!

Nie oszukiwali jej. Zarówno on, jak i Potter nie byli podobni do swoich przyszłych wcieleń. Draco nie mógł nic więcej zrobić, więc położył brodę na jej głowie i przytulił ją mocniej. Potem spojrzał na Dyrektora.

\- Odkopywanie wspomnień jest olbrzymim przeżyciem emocjonalnym. Przepraszam za to, panno Potter. - powiedział Dumbledore, wciąż wpatrując się w myśodsiewnię. - Wygląda na to, że pan Malfoy rzucił jakieś zaklęcie bezpośrednio przez przybyciem Molly tutaj.

Draco zacisnął zęby.

\- To było niemal… odruchowe. - mruknął. - Jestem okropny z magii bezróżdżkowej. – odwrócił wzrok, szczerze nienawidząc publicznego przyznawania się do własnych słabości, zwłaszcza przed potężnymi czarodziejami.

\- Masz problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Co jest zrozumiałe. Magia bezróżdżkowa jest wyjątkowa.

\- Więc to moja wina. - powiedział blondyn, patrząc na Molly. - Mojego przyszłego ja?

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Świetnie. - powiedział sarkastycznie, czując na sobie wzrok Pottera, który potęgował tylko jego umniejszający sobie nastrój.

\- To naprawdę niezwykłe. - ciągnął Dumbledore, mieszając różdżką w myślodsiewni. Zapewne będzie chciał jeszcze raz obejrzeć tą scenę. - Panie Malfoy, twoja przyszła jaźń wydaje się mieć dodatkowe moce niż te, które teraz posiadasz. Wysłał pan Molly w podróż w czasie i przestrzeni bez pomocy żadnego magicznego przedmiotu, zmieniacza czasu czy nawet różdżki.

\- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał Potter.

Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę z misy.

\- Uważam, że pan Malfoy jest jasnowidzem. – powiedział, napotykając zdziwione spojrzenie Draco. - Ta magia jest nieprzewidywalna i nieregularna - to znak ostrzegawczy. Pan Malfoy stworzył szczelinę w czasie, do której wysłał Molly... Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swojej magii… Manipulował czasem… Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- Jasnowidz. - powtórzył martwo Draco. Już kiedyś był oskarżony o bycie wampirem, wilą i elfem ale bycie jasnowidzem zdecydowanie przechyliło szalę. Każde słowo Dumbledore'a było znaczące dla obecnego świata. Draco nie był zainteresowany praktykowaniem wróżbiarstwa, nie lubił domysłów - wolał ostateczną i rzeczywistą magię. Właśnie dlatego nie brał pod uwagę nawet nauki tego odrealnionego przedmiotu.

\- To niesamowite. - stwierdził Potter, patrząc na niego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. _Dureń._

\- Wygląda na to, że będzie pan bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, panie Malfoy. - powiedział Dumbledore.

Molly odsunęła się od niego, rzucając mu łzawe spojrzenie. Draco z roztargnieniem przeczesał ręką jej włosy.

\- Jasnowidzowie są bezużyteczni. - powiedział, starając się nie drwić w obecności dziewczynki. - W całym swoim życiu przeciętnie wygłaszają tylko kilka dokładnych prognoz. Przepraszam, że nie skaczę z tego powodu z radości. Powiedzcie mi tylko co mam zrobić, żeby odesłać Molly... – _zanim przyjdzie do nas wojna i ten świat stanie się jeszcze większym bagnem niż teraz._ Draco wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy wizji portretu Snape'a.

\- Rozwiązanie z pewnością jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. – wtrącił się Dumbledore.

\- Nasze przyszłe wcielenia powinny wiedzieć, jak rozwiązać ten problem. - kontynuował zirytowany. - Nie wiem, może na coś czekają… lub coś…

 _Cholera._

\- Obawiam się, że rozpatrujemy to jedynie w kategoriach czasu. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Obecność Molly mogła zmienić drastycznie przyszłość. Co jeśli stworzyła alternatywną rzeczywistość?

\- Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. - stwierdził Potter.

\- Ja również nie. - odpowiedział starzec. – Czy to, co wydarzyło się w linii czasu Molly niekoniecznie musi wydarzyć się też teraz? Molly pochodzi z innej rzeczywistości, więc ryzyko takiego obrotu spraw przestaje istnieć.

\- Ale jednak jest jakieś nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że to się nie sprawdzi? – zapytał głucho Potter.

\- Nikłe. – odpowiedział pogodnie Dumbledore. - To klasyczny przykład efektu motyla. Rzeczy mogą ulec drastycznym zmianom w porównaniu do rzeczywistości, z której pochodzi Molly. – czarodziej zauważył zmianę w wyrazie twarzy Pottera. – To dobra wiadomość, mój chłopcze. Znaczy, że można w pełni panować nad swoim przeznaczeniem.

Draco wstrzymał oddech. Czuł się oszołomiony. Czy Dumbledore właśnie powiedział, że dziecko, które trzyma w swoich ramionach może się nigdy nie narodzić?

Dyrektor uważnie przestudiował ich twarze.

\- Nie ma nic do opłakiwania, chłopcy. To nowy rodzaj podróżowania w czasie. Wasza rodzina stworzyła inną rzeczywistość. Jesteście potężnym trio.

Po kilku minutach starszy czarodziej wyprowadził ich z gabinetu, obiecując rychłą konsultację po przeczytaniu kilku książek.

Molly wciąż pociągała nosem. Puściła już szaty Draco ale wciąż trzymała go za rękę.

\- Proszę, przestań już płakać. - powiedział miękko blondyn.

\- Yhym. - mała kiwnęła głową ale wciąż wycierała łzy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi starając nie poddawać się idei zatrzymania jej tutaj. Według informacji, których udzielił im Dumbledore, Molly była jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

Nagle poczuł, że coś go mdli.

\- Postaramy się, żebyś wróciła do domu. - powiedział Potter. - Chociaż strasznie będziemy za tobą tęsknić. A teraz - może zjemy kolację? We trójkę?

\- Razem? - zapytała Molly, po raz kolejny wycierając oczy.

Tym, czego potrzebowała dziewczynka była bliskość obu rodziców.

\- Razem. - westchnął Draco.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia, gdy dziewczynka natychmiast przestała płakać. Najwyraźniej będą musieli podjąć wspólny wysiłek. Nie było innego wyjścia – będą musieli udawać rodzinę. To było wszystkim, co znała mała.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali Draco i Molly skierowali się do stołu najbliżej wejścia. Harry rzucił bezradne spojrzenie w kierunku zszokowanych Gryfonów, maszerując za nimi. Ślizgoni w jego rodzinie najwidoczniej stanowili większość.

Gdy współdomownicy Draco zaczęli parskać i śmiać się na jego widok, ten uciszył ich jednym upiornym spojrzeniem. Mimo to, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pochyleniem głowy słysząc zewsząd te szyderstwa.

Na szczęście, jego myśli uciekały jednak w inną stronę. Jego życie spaprało się całkowicie i nie było szans na przywrócenie go na normalne tory. Jego związek z Draco był już sam w sobie pogmatwany. Nie ujrzą już tej swojej przyszłości do Molly. Zasadniczo zaczynali od zera... Osobno. Dumbledore powiedział, że to dobrze. Dlaczego więc czuł się taki zraniony?

W pewnym momencie pod stałem chwyciły go jakieś palce. Na początku myślał, że to Molly ale potem zauważył, że były one większe i silniejsze. Ciepły uścisk sprawił, że jego ciało zalało ciepło i świadomość obietnicy i pewności. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby jeść. Siedział więc w ciszy kilka minut. Patrzył się w pusty talerz, starając się na nim skupić swoją uwagę. Draco sięgnął w międzyczasie po swój, wyrywając tym Harry'ego z zadumy. Gryfon spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Na co się gapisz, Potter? – zapytał go blondyn, marszcząc nos z obrzydzeniem.

Oszołomiony Harry poczerwieniał i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Gregory Goyle puszcza mu oko.

\- O Boże! - krzyknął wyrywając dłoń. _Ślizgoni to banda zboczeńców!_

Molly na widok jego szklistych oczu i niewyraźnej winy, wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Co? Bóg? - zapytał zdezorientowany Vincent Crabbe.

\- Mugolskie powiedzenie. Potter uwielbia mugoli. - odpowiedział lodowato Draco.

\- A więc, Potter. To dlatego twoje ubrania są zawsze tak pomarszczone? - zapytał ciekawy Blaise.

\- Eee... Nie wiem. - powiedział Harry, wciąż się trzęsąc z powodu przeżytej traumy.

\- Potter nie wie wielu rzeczy. - powiedział Draco.

\- Zdecydowanie. Najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób odpowiednio się ustawić. - stwierdziła Pansy.

Draco zarumienił się.

\- Nie bądź głupia. Jest z nami dziecko.

\- I Gryfon przy naszym stole. - wtrącił się Nott. - Harry Pieprzony Potter!

Harry zgarbił się.

\- Harry Cholerny Potter!

\- _Harry Pieprzony Potter!_

* * *

Cała okolica zamilkła i wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Molly.

\- Co powiedziałaś? - zapytał Draco, ściskając mocniej swoją szklankę.

Dziewczynka nieco pobladła.

\- Molly, to brzydkie słowo! - powiedział Harry.

\- Niecenzuralne! - powiedział Draco.

\- Złe! - dodał Harry.

\- Mam… - blondyn urwał w połowie zdania, widząc spojrzenia rzucane w ich kierunku przez współdomowników. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nich ze grymasem na twarzy. Draco wcale nie był zaskoczony tym, jak nagle się zjednoczyli i stali się dyscyplinarni. Co za solidarność.

Nie chcąc dłużej siedzieć i robić za wyjątkowo ciekawy okaz w zoo, Draco wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Za sobą usłyszał kroki ale zignorował je i przystanął dopiero w sąsiednim korytarzu, gdzie oparł się o ścianę, żeby złapać oddech.

Nagle, po jego obu stronach, pojawiły się czyjeś dłonie, więżąc go. Potter obdarzył do kontemplacyjnym spojrzeniem.

\- Dlaczego nie martwisz się… niczym? - zapytał nerwowo.

Draco złapał go za koszulę.

\- Bo jestem jasnowidzem. - powiedział sucho.

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się, gdy został pocałowany. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Draco zainicjował kontakt. Oboje byli tego świadomi ale żaden z nich nie powiedział na ten temat ani jednego słowa. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, niewyraźna mina Pottera zmieniła się na zadowoloną.

\- Co? – odważył się zapytać Draco.

\- Nic. – stwierdził brunet ale widząc spojrzenie swojego przyszłego męża, kontynuował. - Czasem lubię patrzeć na ciebie i na Molly. Dostajesz więcej ma... ojcowskiej miłości.

Draco wszystkimi swoimi siłami zmusił się, żeby nie chwycić za różdżkę, gdy Gryfon się przejęzyczył. Potter zdecydowanie chciał powiedzieć „macierzyńskiej". Ten niczym się nie przejmując, przejechał dłonią po jego biodrze.

\- Co z tobą? - zapytał oskarżycielsko blondyn. - Stajesz się coraz bardziej natrętny.

\- Przepraszam, że nie jestem Ślizgonem. - odpowiedział lekko zaniepokojony Potter.

\- Nie to mam na myśli. Wydaje mi się, że zaczynamy się wczuwać w te osoby… te, którymi mamy się stać. Rodzicami Molly. Wciąż jesteś Gryfonem ale już masz w sobie tą rodzicielską nutę - zmieniasz się.

\- W męża. - mruknął cicho Potter.

Draco skinął głową.

\- Molly sprawia, że staję się bardziej... emocjonalny. - powiedział gorzko. - Ty zmieniasz mnie fizycznie a ona rujnuje mnie psychicznie.

\- Czy to naprawdę takie złe? - wymruczał Potter, przysuwając się bliżej niego, jakby chcąc przetestować tę teorię.

\- Mhm. - jęknął cicho Draco, znów go całując. Merlinie, chciałby tak już zawsze.

\- Więc o co chodzi? - zapytał podniecony Harry, odsuwając się od niego cały zaczerwieniony. - Jesteśmy parą? - zapytał z widoczną nadzieją w oczach.

Draco oblizał wargi.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. - powiedział, całując go ponownie, czując jak Gryfon wciska go w ścianę. Szarpnął biodrami pod właściwym kątem i Potter jęknął. Cudownie, teraz się onanizowali wzajemnie. – Ledwo się znamy. - wydyszał pomiędzy kolejnymi wspaniałymi pocałunkami, zmazując z twarzy Pottera szok. Po kilku chwilach odsunął się od niego, zauważając jak brunet dyszy. - Do zobaczenia za cztery lata, Potter. - wycedził, odchodząc.

* * *

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz. - prychnął, patrząc jak Draco oddala się od niego coraz bardziej.

Dosłownie po chwili podeszła do niego Hermiona, zupełnie jakby czaiła się w pobliżu przez cały ten czas.

\- No cóż, masz na co czekać. - powiedziała, klepiąc go po plecach. - Może też zejdziecie się wcześniej. – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Taki właśnie mam plan.

\- A co się stało z Molly? Dla mnie to wyglądało jak aportacja.

\- Co? - zapytał zaniepokojony, wracając szybko do Wielkiej Sali, niemal nie powalając na ziemię Hermiony. W miejscu, gdzie wcześniej siedziała Molly było wolne miejsce. Stłoczeni wokół Ślizgoni i nawet kilku Krukonów dyskutowało o tym niecodziennym zjawisku.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Molly… zniknęła.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 10**

* * *

Przepowiednie różniły się od podróżowania w czasie. Posiadanie wizji przyszłości nigdy nie zmieniało wyniku, nawet odrobinę.

A może zależało to od wizjonera? I ilości szacunku, jaką mieli do tej sztuki.

Mając dwadzieścia sześć lat, Draco zrobiłby wszystko, żeby to zmienić. Ujawniłby fakt, że widział Molly w swojej przyszłości ale to było niespójne z obecnym stanem rzeczy.

\- Wtedy była pierwsza kwarta księżyca. - zauważył Ron Weasley. - Czy to mogło mieć jakiś wpływ na magię?

\- W zasadzie. - powiedział profesor Goyle, który opuścił prowadzone przez siebie zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa. - Przeszedł przez nią potężny strumień energii, zamieniając ją w pył.

\- Już to przerabialiśmy tyle razy. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy skupić się na integralności mikstury. Na tym, jak ona mogła wpłynąć na Draco.

\- Eliksir nie był istotny. – warknął Snape. – Już to ustaliliśmy, Granger.

\- Musimy zwrócić uwagę na okoliczności tego zdarzenia. – wtrącił się ze swojego portretu Dumbledore. – Wiem, że wszyscy jesteście wyczerpani ale wciąż uważam, że tu chodzi o nastawienie Draco.

\- Słucham? - zapytał blondyn, podnosząc się z kolan Harry'ego. - Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Wiem, że trudno jest wystawiać się na zranienia, panie Potter, ale musi pan…

\- Jasna cholera! Miałem jej dość! - warknął Draco.

W gabinecie McGonagall zapanowała cisza.

\- Cholera. - skomentował Ron.

Kiedy Draco uświadomił sobie swój wybuch, poderwał się z miejsca i wypadł z pokoju. Zaczął wchodzić po schodach, gdy stojąca na korytarzu zbroja rozpadła się od nadmiaru jego emocji. Harry podążał za nim.

\- Draco...

\- Pieprzyć to! - krzyknął blondyn, wcześniej starając się naprawić zniszczony metal. Zbroja rozgrzała się do czerwoności. Gargulec patrzył na niego nerwowo.

Draco zaczął się wycofywać ale Harry'emu udało się złapać go w pasie. Gryfon otoczył go ramionami, przyciskając swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i zaciskając dłonie na brzuchu.

Od momentu zniknięcia Molly magia blondyna wciąż była niestabilna. Teraz czuł moc Harry'ego przepływającą przez niego.

\- Naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co powiedziałeś? - zapytał cicho.

\- Tak. - wydusił Draco.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali przytuleni w milczeniu. Blondyn zachodził w głowę, jakim cudem Harry wciąż jest taki spokojny.

\- To był długi sezon Quidditcha... - zaczął brunet.

\- Po prostu... potrzebowałem chwilę odsapnąć. - powiedział Draco, podczas gdy jego mąż rysował mu leniwie okręgi na brzuchu. - Molly jest coraz bardziej potrzebująca, zawsze mnie dręczy... To moja wina, nie spędzałem z nią wystarczająco dużo czasu… A kiedy po prostu wpadła wtedy do laboratorium...

Harry odwrócił go tak, że stali twarzą do siebie.

\- Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. - stwierdził cicho.

Draco skupił się na jego oczach. Zupełnie takim samym jak ich córki. Przez ostatni tydzień był nieustannie przesłuchiwany, badany i psychoanalizowany. Od kiedy zniknęła Molly, jeszcze trudniej było mu wyodrębnić prawdziwą motywację niezamierzonego czaru.

\- Merlinie... Chyba chciałem po prostu odpocząć. - powiedział na jednym oddechu Draco. - W ostatnim sezonie było tyle presji ze strony Armat, ekipa z Anglii chciała się ze mną spotkać, rozmawialiśmy o kolejnym dziecku. Próbowałem to wszystko jakoś ogarnąć. Wiem, że robisz naprawdę dużo Harry, tak właściwie to wszystko i po prostu...

\- W porządku. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i z roztargnieniem pogłaskał Draco po policzku. - Rozumiem.

Serce blondyna waliło mu jak szalone. Nie pokłócili się. Harry odmawiał wydania osądu. To był niemal próżny pokaz bezwarunkowej miłości. To było takie dziwaczne. Jak mógł być tak wyrozumiałym człowiekiem?

Spuścił wzrok. Jak na ironię, czuł się teraz dokładnie odwrotnie niż wtedy, gdy przypadkowo spowodował zniknięcie ich córki. Teraz sezon Quidditcha się skończył i nie musiał się tym przejmować. Czuł się wspierany, bezpieczny, kochany i gotowy do przyjęcia większej odpowiedzialności jeśli chodzi o dzieci. Gdy podniósł z powrotem wzrok, jego oczy zabłyszczały srebrem. Odsunął delikatnie Harry'ego i uniósł drżące ręce.

Pojawiła się znikąd. Ta sama blada skóra, te same blond włosy i te same piękne szmaragdowe oczy.

Niemal natychmiastowo padł na kolana i objął ją mocno. Harry, z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi, objął ich oboje. Jego ciało zatrzęsło się, gdy zanurzył twarz we włosach dziewczynki. Nie słyszeli nawet mamrotań portretów.

\- Czy to Potterowie?

\- Cholera, myślę, że tak!

Po chwili, Harry wstał i przetarł oczy, całkowicie świadomy obecności osób postronnych i wziął Molly na ręce.

\- Ty głuptaku. - wyszeptał z miłością.

Dopiero wtedy do Draco dotarło jak bardzo jest wyczerpany. Niepewnie wstała ale zachwiał się i gdyby Harry go nie chwycił, pewnie by się przewrócił. Chwilę postali w ten sposób – po momencie zawroty głowy minęły.

\- To było naprawdę potężne zaklęcie. – powiedział Gryfon, pocierając ramię swojego męża.

Draco kiwnął głową i odczekał jeszcze kilka minut. W końcu poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że zrobił krok do przodu. Skierowali się do biura McGonagall. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni a portrety wyciągały szyje, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Nawet na twarzy Severusa widać było ewidentną ulgę.

\- Udało mu się? - wydyszał Ron.

\- Molly! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

Zostali otoczeni. Dziewczynka jednak nie widziała ich. Oparła się na kolanach Draco, kiedy ten opadł na krzesło.

\- Wszystko w porządku, ojcze?

\- Nic mi nie jest. – odpowiedział, przyglądając się uważniej małej. Szukał ewentualnych zmian. Zauważył też, że Harry trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu, wysyłając w jego kierunku przyjemny prąd magii. - Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał, biorąc ją na kolana.

\- Byłam z ojcem i tatą! - Molly zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brwi. - Ale z innymi.

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Draco. - Molly, nie było cię z nami.

\- Byli mili ale też bałdzo, bałdzo szaleni. - powiedziała ochoczo mała, kiwając przy tym gwałtownie głową. Powiedziała to tak szybko, że przekręciła słowa, źle wymawiając „r".

Nie mogąc zrozumieć sensu słów dziecka, Draco zaczął się zastanawiać nad okularami na nosie córki.

\- Dobrze przez nie widzisz?

\- Och tak! Teraz wszystko jest takie piękne!

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, że córka ma problemy ze wzrokiem.

\- Wyglądają dość znajomo. - mruknął.

Harry pochylił się i przyjrzał im bliżej.

\- Bo są znajome. - powiedział, brzmiąc na oszołomionego.

\- Może pomoże wykorzystanie myślodsiewni. - zasugerował Dumbledore ze swojego portretu.

Draco przytaknął niewyraźnie, czując wielką ulgę, że Molly wróciła. Dziecko uśmiechnęło się do niego szeroko i objęło go mocno. Pocałował małą w czubek głowy.

Czasami tak bardzo angażował się w swoją pracę, że tworzył dystans między sobą a swoją rodziną. Zaległości nadrabiał w poza sezonem ale i to nie wystarczało. Mimo to, przypuszczał, że i tak było to łatwiejsze niż sposób, w jaki Harry łączył ze sobą pracę z dziećmi. Po dziewięciu miesiącach noszenia Molly, Draco stał się bardzo zawzięty co do kompromisów odnośnie swojej kariery sportowej.

Harry czekał cierpliwie i spokojnie na swoją kolej, żeby poprzytulać dziewczynkę. Radził sobie z tym. Ale dzieci… odczuwały brak Draco. Stąd takie przywiązanie Molly. I być może nieśmiałość Teddy'ego.

Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka weszła zaniepokojona pielęgniarka. Draco westchnął i zamknął oczy widząc, jak kobieta zbliża się do niego.

\- Poppy. - przywitał ją Harry.

\- Panie Potter. - powiedziała do nich, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Co z nią?

Pomfrey przyłożyła do jej głowy różdżkę, na co dziewczynka zachichotała radośnie.

\- W porządku. - powiedziała po chwili badań, kierując swoją różdżkę na Draco. - A pan, panie Ma… Potter, jest magicznie wykończony. Potrzebuje pan kilka godzin odpoczynku. – powiedziała z roztargnieniem a potem odwróciła głowę do Harry'ego. - Zostań z nim do czasu aż się zregeneruje...

Wszyscy obecnie w gabinecie, z wyrazami pełnego zrozumienia, zaczęli się ewakuować. Hermiona wyglądała jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się od złapania Molly. Nawet Snape i Dumbledore opuścili swoje portrety.

\- To, jak się czułem tamtego dnia... - powiedział Draco, gdy zostali we trójkę i starali się odzyskać równowagę emocjonalną. - Zmieniło się.

\- Tak jest zawsze. - Harry pocałował go w czoło. Potem opadł na kolana, żeby przytulić ich oboje. Zgniatana pomiędzy nimi Molly wydawała się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu.

 _I to właśnie jest raj_ , pomyślał auror.

\- Chcę kolejne. - powiedział Draco, zakopując twarz we włosach córki.

Harry odsunął się od nich zaskoczony.

\- Yy, pewnie. - powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem.

Dziewczynka zamrugała zdezorientowana.

\- I tym razem – stwierdził przekornie Draco. – wyrzeknę się tego, za to, co musiałem przez nią przejść.

\- Ojcze! – Molly wydęła wargi. – Nie możesz tego zrobić! – krzyknęła i uciekła do Harry'ego. Być może pomyślała, że to może być bolesne. Po chwili obrzuciła ich nieufnym spojrzeniem, sapnęła aż w końcu wybiegła z pokoju.

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko, siadając na ziemi i opierając rękę o udo Draco. Wolną dłonią splótł ich palce razem.

\- Hm, wiesz, wydaje mi się, że już się tym zajęliśmy w naszych uroczych szkolnych kwaterach. - powiedział miękko. – Najwyraźniej jesteś rozproszony ale... nie czujesz tego?

\- Co? - zapytał zszokowany Draco. Automatycznie położył rękę na swoim brzuchu i spróbował wyczuć drzemiącą w nim magię. Czuł. Była podobna do jego własnej ale o wiele słabsza, choć nie mniej wyraźna. Przełknął ślinę czując jak opadają mu powoli powieki. - Więc gdy McGonagall pogratulowała nam dziś rano...

\- Ona chyba też to czuje. - parsknął złośliwie Harry.

\- To raczej... nagłe.

Draco ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, czując się poniekąd zdruzgotanym. Wyglądał jakby bolała go głowa.

\- Mhm. Chyba nasza magia wiedziała lepiej od nas. - drażnił się Gryfon.

\- Armaty nie będą zadowolone. - roześmiał się blondyn, czując jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele.

Harry roześmiał się głośno.

\- Jestem pewien, że jakoś to przeżyją.

Draco pochylił się, żeby go pocałować ale wtedy Harry wciągnął go na swoje kolana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 11**

* * *

 _\- Mam go cztery dni w tygodniu. – powiedział Harry ochrypłym głosem. Włosy miał bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle. Na sobie miał mugolskie ubrania – jeansy i podkoszulek – które całkiem dobrze na nim leżały. Był młodym dorosłym i z tym mętnym spojrzeniem wyglądał na znużonego. Każda jego mina była starannie przemyślana, niemal wymuszona. Draco zastanawiał się czy kiedy Potter był sam, nie popadł przypadkiem w jakąś apatię. – Mojego chrześniaka._

 _\- Racja. – Draco oparł się o ladę dość ponurej kuchni. Jego włosy także były rozczochrane a koszula nie wsadzona w spodnie. Niechętnie odstawił na blat swoją herbatę i całą swoją uwagę skupił na Potterze – to co ten chciał mu powiedzieć, było najprawdopodobniej bardzo ważne. Więc to był ten sławny Teddy, pomyślał studiując wygląd szczerzącego się do niego dziecka. Cholera. Potter niespodziewanie wsadził mu malucha w ramiona._

 _Chłopczyk pisnął z radości a jego włosy zmieniły kolor z intensywnego niebieskiego na jasny blond. Draco próbował uciec głową od niechlujnego pocałunku w policzek ale nie udało mu się._

 _\- Ba, ba, ba, ba… - gaworzył Teddy._

 _Draco skulił się na widok zaślinionego dziecka. A potem zerknął na Pottera._

 _Z twarzy mężczyzny zniknęła wcześniejsza ekspresja. Zamiast tego, Gryfon miał na twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Patrzył na nich z osobliwym błyskiem w oczach – z czymś pomiędzy rozbawieniem a namysłem._

 _\- Co? – mruknął z irytacją Draco._

 _Potter upił łyk herbaty._

 _\- Ee… nic, nic._

* * *

\- Nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć!

Draco drgnął wyrwany z zadumy i spojrzał na zdenerwowanego Pottera, który wpadł do biblioteki i zawisnął nad jego stołem.

\- Nie ma jej w Wielkiej Sali ani w naszych Pokojach Wspólnych. Nasi przyjaciele też nie wiedzą gdzie jest! - wyrzucił z siebie brunet. - Widziałeś ją? Powiedz mi, że jest z tobą!

Ślizgon zbladł uświadamiając sobie, że Potter mówi o Molly.

\- Nie… Ja... - otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć. Może Molly się gdzieś schowała albo śledziła jakichś pierwszorocznych… I wtedy to wyczuł - nieobecność dziewczynki. - Musimy iść do Dyrektora. - wstał i nie czekając na drugiego chłopaka, szybko wyszedł.

Kilka chwil później stali już przed starszym czarodziejem, który przyglądając się im uważnie, sprawdzał magiczną więź różdżką.

\- Więź jest nieobecna. - mruknął. - Wygląda na to, że naprawdę odeszła.

\- Odeszła? - powtórzył Potter.

\- Opuściła naszą oś czasu. Zakładam, że wróciła do swojej rodziny.

\- Zakłada pan? – powtórzył zwięźle Draco.

\- Molly przestała istnieć w naszym wymiarze. – wyjaśnił Dumbledore widząc ich niezrozumienie. – Tutaj. Molly zniknęła. Deportowała się.

Blondyn poczuł, że jego świat zaczyna wirować. Nie podobało mu się określenie „zniknęła". Do rzeczywistości przywróciło go dopiero ramię Pottera.

\- Ale nic jej nie jest? - zapytał słabo Gryfon.

\- Jest w miejscu, do którego należy. Wróciła do swojej linii czasu.

Nie było żadnej ceremonii. Nie zdążyli się pożegnać. A podczas ostatniej rozmowy z nią zbesztali dziewczynkę za brzydkie słowo...

Biuro Dumbledore'a opuścili z pustymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Draco...

Kompletnie ignorując Gryfona, skierował się do Lochów. W końcu ta przeklęta więź zniknęła. Już nic ich nie łączyło...

Nie minęło wiele czasu jak zauważył, że znowu jest śledzony przez czarnego kota.

\- Odejdź, Pot… Specs. - powiedział Draco, świadomy obecności innych Ślizgonów. Spróbował odgonić go stopą a potem przyspieszyć ale kot miauknął na niego groźnie i przecisnął się za nim przez wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego. - ODWAL SIĘ! - warknął, próbując uderzyć go jednym z podręczników. Zwierzę zemściło się, drapiąc go po nosie i prychając.

\- Draco... w porządku? - zapytała Pansy, stojąc w otoczeniu innych Ślizgonów. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się uważnie.

\- Odwal się, Specs! - blondyn zignorował przyjaciółkę i ruszył do swojego dormitorium, gdzie rzucił się na łóżko.

\- Miau?

Westchnął cierpiętniczo i podniósł głowę widząc, że ten cholerny Potter nawet tutaj za nim przylazł. Opuścił głowę i zapadł w niemal katatoniczne otępienie, zwijając się w kłębek i gapiąc się w ścianę. Po chwili poczuł jak puszysta istota wspina się na łóżko i pociera głową jego szyję. Chciał zignorować kota ale po chwili zauważył, że bezmyślnie głaszcze go po plecach.

Następnego dnia obudził się wciśnięty w ramiona Pottera.

\- Cholera. - zaklął Draco i zielone oczy otworzyły się. Przez moment wpatrywały się w jego własne, szare, a potem oboje zbliżyli się do siebie i delikatnie pocałowali. To było takie… intymne. Draco delektował się mrowieniem spowodowanym przez magię Gryfona.

Gdy otworzył oczy, zauważył że Potter przygląda mu się przez chwilę, po czym wyciąga rękę i odgarnia mu kilka zabłąkanych kosmków włosów znad czoła.

\- Uwielbiam kiedy twoja magia rozświetla ci twarz... Twoje oczy wtedy mienią się srebrem… - powiedział cicho Potter.

Draco poczerwieniał gwałtownie.

\- Zdarza mi się to? - zapytał równie cicho.

\- Mhm.

Chłopcy odwrócił wzrok a potem odsunęli się od siebie. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Draco zakopał głowę pod kołdrą.

* * *

Wzdychając, Harry cicho zszedł z łóżka, starając się ze wszystkich sił, żeby nie obudzić reszty Ślizgonów.

Wtedy po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na Draco.

Niemal było mu żal blondyna. Był z Molly naprawdę blisko. Właściwie, to dziewczynka była z nim bliżej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Harry czasem nie mógł tego znieść. Był bardzo zazdrosny o ich więź.

Teraz jednak odczuwał tylko litość.

Oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką, będąc już blisko drzwi, niemal się przewrócił o jakąś książkę. Gdy spojrzał w dół, zauważył, że był to podręcznik do eliksirów. Dostrzegł na nim jakieś szlaczki i coś wyglądającego na niecne, tajemne notatki. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił się i podniósł ją, zauważawszy ślady kredek świecowych. A więc był to podręcznik Draco. Cały w rysunkach Molly.

Zaczął wertować kartki, z lekkim uśmiechem oglądając bazgroły małego dziecka, aż w końcu dotarł do rysunku mężczyzny o czarnych włosach, zielonych oczach i bliźnie na czole.

\- Heh… - westchnął cicho.

Z każdą chwilą czuł się jednak coraz bardziej przytłoczony - każda kolejna strona przedstawiała właśnie jego, a obrazki ruszały się.

Na jednej ze stron był ubrany w szerokie szaty aurorskie, wymachiwał różdżką i podnosił zwycięsko ręce. Na innej uśmiechał się i trzymał ręce na biodrach. Na jeszcze innych trzymał w ramionach małą blondynkę. Niekiedy u góry strony robił sztuczki na miotle.

Historia przedstawiona w podręczniku skupiała się jednak głównie na czarodzieju z błyszczącą blizną, któremu czasem towarzyszyła figura małej dziewczynki. Gryzmołowaty auror co rusz pokonywał jakichś złych ludzi a na końcu stał na spiętrzonych ciałach.

W pewnym momencie namalowany Harry złapał namalowanego Draco, który spadał z miotły. Gdy zlecieli na ziemię, przytulili dziewczynkę i uśmiechali się szeroko.

Książka wyglądała niczym dziwna bajka, której głównym bohaterem był Harry.

Mrugając szybko, Gryfon szybko wsunął ją pod swój płaszcz i wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni Draco wyglądał na zrozpaczonego. Przestał nawet żelować swoje włosy, które opadały mu teraz na twarz w uwodzicielski sposób. Zaczął mniej jeść i włóczył się od sali do sali, jak mu kazali przyjaciele. Wydawało się, że nic do niego nie dociera. Wyglądał jak wila ze złamanym sercem lub samotny książę elfów. Miał problemy nawet na eliksirach. A przecież był z nich taki dobry.

Co gorsza, robił wszystko co mógł, byleby tylko unikać Harry'ego. Ten wiedział, że Draco potrzebował teraz trochę przestrzeni. A przynajmniej wywnioskował to na podstawie swoich własnych uczuć.

Mimo to, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zajęcia miejsce obok niego na zajęciach Snape'a. Pansy zamarła na to w połowie kroku i sapnęła z oburzenia, po czym ruszyła w kierunku Notta. Ron i Hermiona zamrugali zdziwieni a Draco rzucił mu jadowite spojrzenie.

\- Hej. - powiedział przyjaźnie.

Ślizgon zignorował go. Harry udawał skupionego, gdy Snape zapisywał jakieś rzeczy na tablicy.

\- Strona 672. – wycedził nauczyciel.

Harry wyjął z torby podręcznik i otwarł go na odpowiedniej stronie. Instrukcje były jednak nieczytelne – zasłaniały je bazgroły świecową kredką. Przez moment skupił się na obrazku przedstawiającego go w mugolskiej walce na pięści. Z boku stała gorąco go dopingująca dziewczynka. Ramiona Harry'ego niebezpiecznie zadrgały.

Draco w międzyczasie skompletował wszystkie składniki i zaczął pracować nad miksturą z pamięci. Nie zwracał uwagi na swojego partnera i wyglądał na… spokojnego. Harry czując się lekko winnym, sięgnął po nożyk ale blondyn odtrącił jego rękę.

\- Nie dotykaj niczego, Potter. Moja ocena nie będzie cierpieć przez twoje umiejętności porównywalne do spleśniałej marchewki.

Harry skrzywił się. Draco spokojnie zaczął siekać oko swojego węgorza, gdy Neville się potknął, niechcący wrzucając coś do ich kociołka, który zaczął złowieszczo bulgotać i zmienił kolor z kasztanowego na intensywny fioletowy.

\- Protego. - powiedział szybko Draco, gdy kociołek eksplodował.

Sala wypełniła się gęstym dymem. Harry leżał na podłodze skulony - zakrywał oczy i głowę. Gdy wstał zorientował się, że z kociołka zostały tylko resztki a on sam jest cały. Zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Draco? – zapytał.

Ślizgon leżał na ziemi a ogień smolił mu ramiona i twarz. I Harry dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Draco zaklęcia ochronnego nie rzucił na siebie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 12**

* * *

 _Draco spuścił głowę, poddając się wysiłkom nakarmienia Teddy'ego. Dziecko nie połknęło nawet pół łyżeczki niemowlęcej papki a on męczył się już przeszło pół godziny. Co więcej, chłopiec ewidentnie się z niego śmiał. To obłąkane. Chłopiec zapewne ma to po Potterze. Bądź co bądź ale wspólne mieszkanie na Grimmuald Place najwidoczniej pozostało jakieś naleciałości._

 _\- Rozczarowujesz mnie, Edwardzie._

 _Teddy nadął swoją pulchną twarz._

 _\- Nienawidzi, gdy tak do niego mówisz. - powiedział Potter, stawiając na stole herbatę. Potem pochylił się i wciągnął dziecko w głupie gadki-szmatki, na co Teddy klaskał z radości. Draco z roztargnieniem podziwiał tyłek Harry'ego, a potem zauważył, że ten z łatwością wepchnął łyżkę wprost do buzi chłopca._

 _Przewrócił oczami. Potter wciąż był tym samym podejrzanym gościem, jakim był w Hogwarcie. Ku jego ogromnej irytacji, Gryfon ostatnio popisywał się swoimi wspaniałymi umiejętnościami rodzicielskimi. Ślizgon był co najmniej bezużyteczny. Teddy najprawdopodobniej uznał go za skrzata domowego, ducha lub jakiegoś dziwnego ptaka, który zamieszkiwał dom bruneta. To nie było tak, że mu to przeszkadzało. Absolutnie nie!_

 _\- Da, da da, dada, dada! - paplał radośnie Teddy do Pottera, zanim ten włożył mu do buzi kolejną łyżeczkę._

 _Brunet usiadł i zaczął przeglądać swoją książkę dla Aurorów o zaklęciach obronnych. W międzyczasie wciąż karmił chłopca wolną ręką. Gdy przy czwartej łyżce Teddy odwrócił buzię w odmowie jedzenia, Draco poczuł ukrytą satysfakcję w porażce Pottera._

 _Chłopiec odwrócił się, wyciągnął palec w kierunku blondyna i wybełkotał coś co brzmiało jak "owies"._

 _Obydwaj mężczyźni zamarli w miejscu. Potem Potter uśmiechnął się, obserwując reakcję Draco._

 _\- Dlaczego on nazywa mnie "owsem"? - zapytał Draco, podnosząc głowę._

 _\- Powiedział "ojciec", kretynie!_

 _Draco prychnął._

 _\- Coś długo mu to zajęło._

 _\- Hej, to trudne słowo. Mogłeś zaakceptować "tatę", powiedział to już dawno temu. - powiedział Potter, przekazując mu z powrotem niemowlęcą papkę._

 _Tata? Draco zmarszczył nos na tę myśl._

 _Harry pochylił się i pocałował czubek głowy dziecka._

 _\- Dobra robota, Teddy. - pochwalił go na co chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zmieniając kolor swoich oczu na zielony. Draco jęknął w duchu. Edward z pewnością nie ułatwiał mu zadania._

 _\- Hej. - powiedział niezdarnie Harry, przyglądając się blond włosom chłopca i jego zielonym oczom i bladej cerze. - Wygląda raczej jak..._

 _\- Tak. - powiedział Draco, pospiesznie chowając twarz za filiżanką herbaty._

* * *

Tamtego popołudnia Draco nie był obecny na Zielarstwie a Harry ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wypadnięciem z klasy. Dopiero później miał czas na pognanie do skrzydła szpitalnego. Madam Pomfrey była w swoim biurze, więc zaczął zaglądać za każde zasłony łóżek, ignorując przy tym sprzeciwy, krzyki pacjentów i okazjonalne szturchania. W końcu trafił we właściwe miejsce.

Draco spał. Harry przez chwilę stał i gapił się. Ślizgon był taki piękny - z jego twarzy zniknęło całe szyderstwo, napięcie i niechęć. Leżał oddychając miękko, za miękko, by odgłosy te można było uznać za chrapanie.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco jest pokryty bandażami - całe ramiona, palce, gardło i klatkę piersiową. Na twarzy zaś widać było ledwo widoczne poparzenia - najwyraźniej opatrunki zostały już stamtąd usunięte. Harry ostrożnie dotknął jego policzka i Draco otworzył oczy.

Blondyn przez chwilę wyglądał na oszołomionego i po chwili spróbował usiąść. Harry wspomógł go delikatnie ramieniem, podczas gdy łóżko dostosowywało się do pozycji swojego pacjenta.

\- Dlaczego Pomfrey po prostu cię nie uzdrowi? - zapytał z zakłopotaniem.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i odsunął się od niego. Harry westchnął i zajął miejsce obok łóżka - najwidoczniej Ślizgon wciąż miał zły humor.

W jego głowie zaświtała pewne myśl. Sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął książkę.

\- Hej, widziałeś to? - zapytał, otwierając ją i przejeżdżając palcami po ruchomych rysunkach. - To jest...

Draco rzucił okiem na książkę i jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Mój cholerny podręcznik do Eliksirów? Oczywiście, że go widziałem, idioto! Połowa moich książek jest pełna bazgrołów ale tamte przynajmniej nie zostały skradzione przez pewnego przeklętego dupka! Cud, że nie zawaliłem wszystkich przedmiotów!

Harry zamrugał obojętnie.

\- Draco, mówię o obrazkach...

\- Nie przypominaj mi. - powiedział Draco z obrzydzeniem.

\- Co...?

\- Jesteś jej bohaterem. - skomentował drwiąco blondyn, biorąc od Harry'ego książkę. Skrzywił się i upuścił ją na kolana.

\- Ale ona nie...

\- Nie lubi cię? Traktuje cię jak piąte koło u wozu? - zadrwił Draco, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Ślizgon rozłożył sobie podręcznik na kolanach akurat na rysunku, w którym wpadał wprost w ramiona Harry'ego. Zawsze wpadał w jego ramiona. - Dlaczego nie mogę uciec od ciebie? Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzę, jesteś ty, ty i jeszcze raz ty…

Harry pochylił głowę i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przeczesał swoje włosy wydając z siebie cichy szloch. Nie mógł też opanować drżenia całego ciała. Próbował przełknąć ślinę i jakoś powstrzymać nadchodzący wybuch ale nie mógł - rozpłakał się. To było takie zawstydzające. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że Draco tego nie skomentował, tylko milczał, do momentu aż Harry nie złapał ponownie oddechu. Gdy Gryfon podniósł wzrok zobaczył, że Ślizgon siedzi udając obojętnego, choć było po nim widać, że jest cały spięty.

\- Przepraszam. - wybełkotał cicho Harry.

Draco skinął powoli głową.

\- Możesz wziąć tą książkę. - powiedział, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę na poduszkach.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Dlaczego mnie ochroniłeś podczas wybuchu? - zapytał cicho. - To nie był Quidditch. Wybrałeś mnie ponad siebie.

Draco zacisnął usta w cienką linię i nie odpowiedział.

* * *

\- Coś jest z nim nie tak. - powiedział wieczorem Harry. - Czasem się na mnie dziwnie patrzy i zamyka się. Wygląda jakby główkował nad tym wszystkim... – zacisnął nerwowo dłonie.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się z małej zadumy.

\- To… raczej dobrze, prawda?

\- Nie jestem pewien. - mruknął wiedząc, że Draco miał skłonność do zbytniego rozmyślania nad wszystkim co ma związek z Harrym i to zazwyczaj kończy się negatywnymi myślami.

Ron obserwował ich z chorobliwym wręcz zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy, bezwiednie wsuwając do ust widelec z nabitym na niego mięsem.

\- Nie rozumiem sprawy z tymi oparzeniami. - powiedział Harry, myśląc że tak naprawdę to nie rozumie wiele rzeczy związanych z Draco Malfoyem. - Dlaczego normalnie ich nie wyleczyli? Wyglądał okropnie.

Hermiona przybrała spekulacyjny wyraz twarzy.

\- Magia niektórych czarodziejów jest ściśle związana z ich emocjami. To one mogą odpowiadać za opóźniony proces gojenia się ran. Mugole, którzy nie posiadają magii, potrzebują sporo czasu, żeby się wykurować.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jego stan emocjonalny, mówisz... Draco ma depresję...

\- Na to wygląda.

\- No dobrze. - powiedział zdecydowanie, wstając od stołu.

\- Harry? - zapytała Hermiona.

Nie odpowiedział – był już w połowie drogi do drzwi. To nie mogło dłużej czekać. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że chwila odsapnięcia będzie dobra ale teraz zrozumiał, że to był błąd. Kiedy doszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, okazało się, że Draco zniknął. Madam Pomfrey powiedziała mu, że wypisała go i najprawdopodobniej wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nieco opadły mu ramiona. Oczywiście, Harry nie zamierzał rezygnować. Rozmyślał podkradnięcie się do Lochów w swojej animagicznej postaci, kiedy nagle oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

Draco obserwował go z końca korytarza. Opierał się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Na twarzy miał apatyczną maskę. Znów miał na sobie piękne szaty, choć Harry dostrzegł pod nimi białe bandaże. Wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego.

Szare oczy zlustrowały Gryfona od dołu do góry. Wzrok zatrzymał dłużej na czerwono-złotym krawacie. Gdy w końcu spojrzał mu w twarz, jego mimika zmieniła się. Teraz był zły. Potem odsunął się od ściany i próbował odejść ale nogi Harry'ego poruszyły się same.

Gryfon złapał go zanim ten zaczął mu znowu uciekać. Objął go najostrożniej jak tylko mógł. Draco stał nieruchomo z rękami opuszczonymi po bokach. Powoli, blondyn coraz bardziej przyciskał się do Harry'ego. Wyglądał tak kusząco.

Gdy Gryfon usłyszał, że z tyłu nadchodzą inni uczniowie, odsunął się, po czym wziął go delikatnie za poparzone palce.

\- Chodź. - powiedział cicho, ciągnąc go lekko i ku jego uldze, blondyn podążył za nim.

* * *

Późnym popołudniem, sprawy się nieco skomplikowały.

\- Stary, spóźnimy się na... - Do dormitorium wszedł Ron i widząc rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, momentalnie zamilkł.

Harry obudził się akurat w porę, by zobaczyć jak jego twarz staje się czerwona na widok leżącego w jego objęciach Draco.

\- Przepraszam. - wyjąkał Ron, odwracając wzrok.

\- W porządku. Śpi jak kamień. - powiedział, rzucając spojrzenie na głowę Draco opartą o jego klatkę piersiową.

Ron opadł na przeciwległe łóżko a jego policzki drgały nerwowo.

\- Do niczego nie doszło. - zaczął się tłumaczyć szybciej Harry. - Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby był sam. - powiedział, nie chcąc się przyznać, że też nie chciał..

\- Stary. - powiedział Ron, drapiąc się z niezadowoleniem po głowie. - Sprawy stają się coraz poważniejsze.

\- Chyba. - burknął Harry, nie będąc do końca tego taki pewien.

\- Ludzie też już coś wiedzą. – stwierdził Ron, zagryzając dolną wargę. - Jestem zdziwiony, że "Prorok" jeszcze na was nie napadł. A co jeśli…

\- Potrafię się o siebie zatroszczyć. - przerwał przyjacielowi. - Jestem chroniony, tak poza tym. Ale Draco... - przerwał, czując jak jego klatka piersiowa się zaciska. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak zareagowałaby rodzina Draco na wieść, że dziedzic Malfoyów był uwikłany w miłosny związek z ich największym wrogiem. Co więcej, ojciec Draco jest znanym śmierciożercą. Zbliżają się letnie wakacje i Harry nie chciał, by jego przyszły mąż przebywał w miejscu, w którym nie jest bezpieczny.

Tak właściwie to Harry nie wiedział jak poruszyć ten temat. Do tej pory całkowicie go pomijali w rozmowach. Nie mówili też o wojnie, o prawdziwej przyszłości... Mimo to, **chłopiec był jego przyszłością**.

\- Remus powiedział mi, że Draco potrafi wyczarować patronusa. - wymamrotał. - Żaden Śmierciożerca tego nie potrafi. Draco nie jest taki jak reszta jego rodziny. Ma większą zdolność do... eee... innych rzeczy.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Ron.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Nie jest oddany nienawiści, on po prostu... papuguje. Ale pomyśl – jest dla niego nadzieja - będzie miał półkrwi córkę.

\- Po prostu myślę... - zaczął Ron ale przerwał widząc, jak Draco zaczyna się poruszać. – Do… do zobaczenia na Transmutacji?

\- Tak. - powiedział pospiesznie Harry.

Ron natychmiast wyskoczył z pokoju, zostawiając chłopców samych sobie. Oddech Draco zdecydowanie nie był długi i rytmiczny, co powiedziało Gryfonowi, że blondyn nie śpi.

\- Harry... - wymamrotał Ślizgon.

Twarz Harry'ego zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Nie był pewien czy to efekt dźwięku swojego imienia ale jego serce biło teraz jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Draco otworzył oczy, ukazując światu tą wspaniałą szarość a jego bandaże natychmiast zaczęły się kruszyć, ukazując nienaganną skórę.

Ślizgon pochylił się, żeby go pocałować i było to najcudowniejsze uczucie, jakiego w życiu doświadczył. Najcudowniejsze. Harry miał wrażenie, że wpadł do jakiegoś morza przyjemności i zadowolenia. Nie było żadnych reguł, żadnej walki - były tylko te wspaniałe usta, język i szyja Draco.

\- Spóźnimy się na nasze pierwsze zajęcia. - powiedział z zakłopotaniem Harry, czując narastający dyskomfort między nogami.

\- Zgadza się. - powiedział Draco, sprawiając, że oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. A potem Harry uniósł się nad blondyna, całując go żarliwie. Kochał te pocałunki, te ramiona, to gardło, ten płatek ucha. Starał się naznaczyć każde z tych miejsc, podczas gdy zrzucali z siebie ubrania.

Ciało Draco było piękne. Jego włosy były tak jasne, że niemal nie było ich widać. Jego skóra była nienaganna, gładka i niczym nieskażona. Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przejechał ręką po jego biodrach.

\- Ee... nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. - wyznał zażenowany.

\- To oczywiste. - szepnął Draco, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie i tłumacząc wszystko. Był taki cierpliwy i miły. Taki ciepły. Harry miał go przed sobą w najbardziej bezbronnej formie.

Z roztargnieniem przejechał palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, kierując się w dół. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jak Draco się czerwieni. Harry lubił, gdy brwi Ślizgona marszczył się a policzki płonęły, gdy przyciągał go do siebie bliżej, szepcząc ze zniecierpliwieniem "Tam, Harry!".

Po pewnym czasie szepty Draco stały się mało wyraźne. Obaj drżeli i poruszali się we wspólnym rytmie, mrucząc z rozkoszy. I kiedy Draco odrzucił do tyłu głowę a z jego ust wydobył się ochrypły, głośny jęk - Harry całkowicie się zatracił.

Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, jego palce wciąż krążyły wokół kręgosłupa blondyna. Czuł, że rozpiera go euforia. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed otwieraniem i zamykaniem ust.

Spojrzał na Draco, który aktualnie leżał z głową na jego piersi, wciąż cudownie zarumieniony i uroczy. Był też zadowolony i spokojny – taki inny. Harry wiedział, że nie będzie to trwało wieczność i należy smakować tą przyjemność, póki jeszcze trwa. Odgarnął blondynowi kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

\- Jak było? - zapytał nerwowo.

Lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Ślizgona.

\- Całkiem przyzwoicie.

\- Och. - Harry zaczerwienił się.

Draco chwycił swoją różdżkę i rzucił na nich zaklęcie czyszczące. Potem usiał z krzykiem.

Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego natychmiast się boleśnie zacisnęła.

\- Zrobiłem ci krzywdę?

\- Nic mi nie jest. - odpowiedział lekceważąco Draco.

\- No tak. - powiedział szybko Harry, przygryzając wargę w niepewności. Jego doświadczenie seksualne ograniczało się… tylko do tego. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. - Czy chcesz się może poprzytulać...?

\- Potter.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi słysząc ponownie swoje nazwisko. Draco patrzył w ścianę.

\- Mój bogin to ty w wersji zombie. - przyznał cicho Ślizgon. Brunet nie był pewien czy powiedziałby mu to, gdyby nie był teraz w takiej formie.

\- Och. - mruknął Harry, gdy zrozumiał o co blondynowi chodzi. Pomyślał o wypadku Quidditcha. Potem o zaklęciu tarczy. Jego wzrok momentalnie pobiegł do miejsca, w którym policzek Draco został osmalony. - Ee... nie musisz się martwić? - zasugerował słabo. Nie było to zbyt dobre zapewnienie. Obydwaj wiedzieli, że jego konfrontacja z Lordem Voldemortem zbliża się nieubłaganie.

Harry bardzo chciał powiedzieć, że będzie w porządku ale jednocześnie nie chciał go okłamywać. To wszystko było zbyt nowe. Bardzo podobało mu się to uczucie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedzieli obok siebie przyglądając się ścianie, po czym Draco wstał i ubrał się, zostawiając Harry'ego samego, oscylującego pomiędzy błogością a strachem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 13**

* * *

Draco sprawił, że kępka włosów Bullstrode zniknęła. Ślizgoni zachichotali. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, obrzucając ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Była całkowicie nieświadoma powiększającej się na środku głowy łysinki. Po chwili swoją uwagę przeniosła z powrotem na podręcznik z Eliksirów. Wszystko było takie jak zwykle.

Mimo to, Draco był znudzony. Kompletnie nie mógł się skupić na swoich książkach. Właśnie ponownie miał unieść różdżkę, by pozbawić Ślizgonkę kolejnej kępki włosów, gdy na kolana wskoczył mu czarny kot. Blondyn uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i odstawił różdżkę.

\- Co to do diabła jest? - zapytała Pansy.

\- Mój kot. - odpowiedział Draco, drapiąc animaga za uchem.

\- Myślałem, że jest bezpański. - powiedział Blaise.

\- Ma na imię Spec. Jest głupi, śmierdzący i absolutnie niekompetentny. - stwierdził Draco, ciągnąc kota za wąs. Zwierzę zasyczało i ugryzło rękaw jego szaty, drąc kawałek materiału. - Do cholery! Specs! - powiedział podniesionym tonem unosząc rękę, na której wciąż zwisał kot.

\- Uroczy. - powiedziała Pansy, rozdzielając ich i kładąc sobie kota na udach. Podrapała go po podbródku na co mały uniósł głowę, dając jej lepszy dostęp.

Twarz Draco wykrzywiła się ze wściekłości i szybko wyrwał jej zwierzę.

\- Jest bardzo do mnie przywiązany. To żałosne. - powiedział, na co kot zamiauczał niezadowolony. Znaczące spojrzenia Pansy, Blaise'a, Crebbe'a, Goyle'a a nawet kota sprawiły, że uświadomił sobie co właśnie robił. Tulił zwierzaka do piersi. Draco zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, zaś kot miauknął zadowolony. - Chodź, Specs. Muszę cię ukarać za zrujnowanie mojej szaty.

Zwierzę walczyło ile miało sił w łapkach, gdy było niesione do dormitorium szóstorocznych.

Następnego ranka Draco spiął się, gdy zasłony jego łóżka zostały odsłonięte. Był nagi i okryty jedynie prześcieradłem na biodrach. Ze spokojem wyciągnął rękę i pomacał miejsce obok siebie. Nie natrafił jednak na żadne ciało. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że nad nim stał Nott, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Malfoy, czy z twoim kotem wszystko dobrze? Jakoś dziwnie chodził.

\- Nic mu nie jest. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Wiem, że twoja rodzina morduje ludzi i w ogóle ale nie mogę tolerować przemocy wobec zwierząt. - oświadczył mu zdecydowanie Nott.

\- Zaufaj mi, zasłużył na to. – powiedział i nie przejmując się nagością, podszedł do drzwi, gdzie kot miauczał i drapał. Gdy tylko je otworzył, zwierzę prysnęło.

Draco dopiero zaczynał trenować swojego nowego zwierzaka.

* * *

Życie Harry'ego przybrało dziwny, choć satysfakcjonujący obrót.

Draco zaczął spotykać się z nim w pustych salach lekcyjnych i schowkach na miotły, ilekroć miał ku temu okazję. Na wspólnych zajęciach obrzucał go pożądliwym wzrokiem, niemal go rozbierając w wyobraźni a Harry musiał unikać patrzenia mu w oczy i walczyć z wybrzuszeniem w spodniach.

Harry był bezbronny, gdy siedzieli obok siebie. Za każdym razem, gdy wszyscy byli skupieni na robieniu notatek, Draco przyciągał go do siebie i drażnił jego ucho, szydził z niego cicho i szeptał "Harry". Gdy profesor odwracał się do klasy, Draco przywdziewał swoją znudzą minę, podczas gdy Harry cały zarumieniony wiercił się w ciasnych spodniach.

Blondyn zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, gdy byli sami. Pomimo tej całej bezceremonialności i braku pewności, które ewidentnie kolidowały ze sobą, Harry zastanawiał się na ile będzie w stanie kontrolować Ślizgona. Draco powiedział mu, że wcale nie chodzi o torturowanie go a jedynie o wykorzystywanie jego ciała. Harry z jakiegoś powodu nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko temu.

\- Draco. - powiedział pewnego dnia w bibliotece, gdy jakimś cudem udało mu się powstrzymać chodzące po głowie brudne myśli.

\- Potter?

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Czy mógłbyś wybrać jeden wariant i używać go konsekwentnie?

\- Co?

\- Albo moje imię albo moje nazwisko. - wytłumaczył.

Draco podniósł wzrok znad czasopisma, które czytał, z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Podobają mi się oba warianty.

\- No… dobrze. - odpowiedział, czerwieniąc się lekko i spoglądając na lekturę Draco. - Na co patrzysz?

\- Na domy.

\- Co? - Harry rzucił mu zszokowane spojrzenie.

Draco leniwym ruchem przewrócił stronę.

\- Widziałem to w dormitorium Pansy.

\- Co? – skrzeknął, zaciskając zęby. Gdy blondyn zignorował go, wziął głęboki oddech i przełknął swoją zazdrość. Nie chciał stracić teraz panowania nad sobą, było za wcześnie na taką… znajomość. Będzie musiał wyczaić co konkretnie Draco robił w dormitorium Pansy. Jak już ochłonie. Na spokojnie. Po chwili przyjrzał się katalogowi, trzymanemu przez drugiego chłopaka. Chciał się nieco rozproszyć.

\- Draco, to są zamki!

\- Mhm. - mruknął Ślizgon.

Harry próbował przetworzyć te informacje i przełknął oszołomiony ślinę. Draco oglądał nieruchomości! Chciał żyć razem z nim! To było najbliższe zaangażowaniu i mogło się już więcej nie powtórzyć. Musiał to wykorzystać! Merlinie, miał dopiero szesnaście lat!

\- To… To wspaniale. - wyjąkał, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak przerażonego jak się czuł. – Właściwie… Właściwie to mam już dom... Chciałbyś może... może… się... prze… przeprowadzić...?

Blondyn ledwo zwrócił na niego uwagę. Leniwym ruchem znowu przewrócił stronę magazynu.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

\- A tak właściwie… Najlepiej będzie krok po kroku. Cieszę się bardzo, że myślisz o mnie. Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że cię ko…

\- Muszę iść. - przerwał mu Draco chłodnym tonem, szybko zamykając magazyn. Potem złapał swoją torbę i wyszedł bez słowa.

Harry patrzył za nim, zdolny jedynie do mrugania.

* * *

Potter zapytał go czy chce z nim zamieszkać. Niemal się oświadczył!

Draco był bardzo tym zaniepokojony. Potter najwidoczniej stracił rozum! Byli ledwo co znajomymi – okazjonalnie kochankami… Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy momenty, w których byli kochankami zaczęły się nakładać na te, w których byli znajomymi. To właśnie przez to Potter mówił mu te dziwne rzeczy.

Tej nocy leżeli w łóżku w dormitorium Ślizgonów. Zaczarowali zasłony tak, żeby nikt postronny nie mógł się do nich dobrać. Rzucili też odpowiednie zaklęcia wyciszające. Dzięki temu nikt nie słyszał ich urywanych oddechów.

Draco jako pierwszy odzyskiwał zdolności w miarę logicznego myślenia. Zaczął pospiesznie podawać Harry'emu jego ubrania, wyrywając go z radosnego otępienia.

\- Draco… Co? – wyjąkał, unosząc się na łokciu.

Blondyn z roztargnieniem spojrzał na pelerynę niewidkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Czasami mam wizję. - powiedział cicho, zanim zasłonił sobie usta ręką. Nienawidził tego, jaki gadatliwy się robił tuż po seksie. Sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie przyjemnego i rozmownego, a Potter z przyjemnością to wykorzystywał.

\- Tak? - zapytał Gryfon.

\- Głównie związane z Teddym.

\- Tym małym chłopcem?

Draco kiwnął głową.

\- Widzisz też Molly? - zapytał podniecony Harry.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział cicho.

Potter wyraźnie kontrolował swoją twarz. Rzucił blondynowi zamyślone spojrzenie.

\- Co jeszcze widzisz?

Draco poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić. W tym momencie nienawidził swojej jasnej karnacji.

\- Takie tam... rzeczy... - powiedział niepewnie.

Wargi Pottera drgnęły - wiedział o dyskomforcie psychicznym Draco odnośnie emocjonalnej intymności.

\- Rozumiem. - odpowiedział ostrożnie Harry. - Więc jaki jest Teddy?

\- Jak każde inne dziecko. - powiedział bezczelnie Draco. - Irytujący. Potrzebujący. - dodał, wpychając w ręce Pottera więcej jego rzeczy, mając nadzieję, że dostawszy swoją wskazówkę, odejdzie.

\- Dlaczego mnie odpychasz? Trzymasz mnie na dystans. - powiedział Gryfon, walcząc z nim.

Ślizgon nie zaprzeczył temu tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że faktycznie, fizycznie wypychał go z łóżka.

\- Trzymasz mnie na dystans. – kontynuował brunet. - Dlaczego nie możemy być razem?

Draco zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Co?

\- Powiedz mi. Podaj mi prawdziwy powód. - poprosił poważnie Harry. – Nie mów, że to dlatego, ze jestem Potterem. Ani dlatego, że jestem „chodzącą szkaradą". Nie wciskaj mi też kitu o tym, że nie masz uczuć. Po prostu, powiedz mi dlaczego.

Ślizgon zamilkł - tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Bo jestem półkrwi?

\- Nie. - odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Ponieważ twoja rodzina mnie nienawidzi?

\- Nie.

Potter przygryzł wargę.

\- Ponieważ... masz glamour na lewym przedramieniu? - zapytał delikatnie dotykając skóry blondyna. Ten wyszarpnął szybko rękę, wyglądając na zmartwionego. Po chwili usiadł.

\- Jeśli będziemy bliżej, on to zobaczy.

\- Wszystko sprowadza się do niego? - zapytał Harry. - Ale chcesz być bliżej?

\- Absolutnie nie. - odpowiedział szybko Draco. - To czysta rozrywka, Potter. Tak czy inaczej już jesteś martwy.

W powietrzu rozbłysła magia. Strumień był ciepły i oszałamiający. Draco z głośnym jękiem zwalił się wprost na Pottera. Ten objął go ramieniem.

\- Przepraszam. Zakon może cię chronić. I obiecuję, że nie dam się... ee… - przerwał brunet. Nawet teraz był męczennikiem.

Draco pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Co z tobą?

\- Draco? – mruknął słabo Potter.

\- Najpierw pozbądź się Czarnego Pana. - powiedział szeptem blondyn, czując jak Potter znowu się do niego zbliża. - A potem wróć do mnie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 14**

* * *

Pewnego dnia będą dla siebie kimś więcej. Na pewno? Może. Draco wciąż starał się wymyślić jak zrównoważyć ich obecny związek z sennymi przebłyskami przyszłości. Czuł pragmatyczny impuls, żeby zaplanować i modelować ich przyszłość w oparciu o wizje, których doświadcza. Naprzemiennie zachwycał się nieruchomościami a potem wpadał w panikę. Nie radził sobie z racjonalizacją myśli, że Potter faktycznie był jego rodziną.

To było niepokojące i absurdalne. Żeby nie poddawać się tym rozmyślaniom, kompulsywnie przeglądał domy z nadzieją, że nie zobaczy tego, którego zdążył już poznać.

Drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się. Dzielił go ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Draco uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że był to Potter.

\- Mogę cię prosić na słówko? - zapytał grzecznie.

Blaise uśmiechnął się szyderczo, Crabbe spojrzał gniewnie, Pansy zmarszczyła nos z obrzydzeniem, zaś Goyle uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Szkoła się kończyła, kutas Draco jest teraz miękki. - parsknęła nieprzyjemnie Pansy.

Potter zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Wynoś się Potter, śmierdzisz nieudolnością. - dodał Blaise.

Draco nonszalancko schował twarz za swoim magazynem z nieruchomościami.

\- Cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia Draco, możesz to powiedzieć przy nas. - powiedział Crabbe.

Goyle wetknął sobie palec w usta, namyślając się, po czym przesunął się, żeby zrobić Gryfonowi miejsca, który spojrzał na niego urażony. Potter stał nieruchomo i wyglądał jakby chciał zostawić to i wyjść, więc Draco wychylił twarz znad katalogu i zwrócił się do wszystkich.

\- Wynocha! - powiedział, pomagając sobie różdżką. - Wynocha!

Gdy Ślizgoni wyszli z przedziału (jeden z nich popłakiwał od klątwy), Potter przybrał zadowoloną i oceniającą minę. Draco niemal przepędził ich też z korytarza ale brunet chwycił go za ramię i wciągnął do przedziału.

\- Irytujesz się dla mnie. Dosłownie.

Przewracając oczami, Draco wepchnął różdżkę z powrotem do szaty i usiadł wygodniej. Potter zamknął drzwi przedziału, po czym rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Potem usiadł obok niego, kładąc mu rękę na kolanie.

\- Chciałem... - zaczął ale Draco przerwał mu, przyciągając go do siebie i całując. Gryfon jednak złapał go za ramiona i stanowczo odsunął. - ...porozmawiać.

Twarz Ślizgona pociemniała. Gdyby wiedział, że chłopak chce tylko powalczyć, nie kłopotałby się wywalaniem przyjaciół.

\- No proszę. - powiedział z nadzieją Potter.

\- Nie możesz mnie o nic prosić. - odpowiedział Draco, kładąc mu rękę na udzie w dość strategicznym miejscu.

\- Po prostu nie wysłuchaj. - powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem brunet, czerwieniejąc i odsuwając się delikatnie. - Chcę, żebyśmy wypełnili naszą przyszłość. - powiedział pewnie. W jakiś dziwny sposób wiedział, że Draco niemal siedzi w jego dłoni. - Przyszłość jest dla mnie ważna. Ty też.

Blondyn odwrócił się do okna i wymruczał jakiś mało zobowiązujący pomruk.

\- Dumbledore powiedział co prawda, że mamy możliwość zmiany biegu wydarzeń i w ogóle ale... nie chcę... chcę ciebie, Teddy'ego, Molly... naszej rodziny. Mam nadzieję, że ty też... Bo tak jest, prawda?

Draco zerknął na mijane lasy. Czuł się tak jakby został poproszony o głębokie zaangażowanie i zrezygnowanie z pozostałej mu w życiu wolności. Pojawienie się Molly wszystko skomplikowało. Z roztargnieniem przejechał palcami po lewym przedramieniu. _Mogło być gorzej_ , pomyślał.

\- Draco... - powiedział cicho Harry.

Czy naprawdę miał jakiś wybór? Taki, który zmieni wszystko?

Słowa Pottera miały sens. Żałował, że tak jest. Gryfon chciał zabezpieczyć ich przyszłość. Chciał tego - chciał Draco. Chciał wszystkiego, czego się dowiedzieli o przyszłości. Dawał mu gwarancję. Dlaczego akurat teraz?

\- Tęsknisz za nią? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

Potter był jedyną osobą, z którą mógł porozmawiać na ten temat. Draco czasami czuł się aż chory – tak bardzo brakowało mu Molly. I myślał też o Teddym. Nie tylko wtedy, gdy o nim śnił. To wszystko było takim bałaganem. Było niebezpieczne i niesamowicie wyczerpujące. Dlaczego rzeczy nie mogły być takimi, jak udawali? Niczym?

\- Draco, wiele się wydarzy ale nie chcę, żebyśmy to wszystko zaprzepaścili.

 _Żebyśmy zaprzepaścili nas_. Draco zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mamy umowę? - zapytał ostrożnie brunet.

W końcu Draco odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Gryfon na twarzy miał wyraz najwyższej determinacji i upartości. Wyglądał przystojnie i jednocześnie bezbronnie. Ślizgon nie odpowiedział - po prostu siedział i przyglądał mu się.

Po chwili Potter głośno westchnął i zacisnął swoje dłonie na udach.

\- Na pewno chcesz wrócić do domu? - zapytał, ponawiając propozycję wspólnego mieszkania. - Chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny. Na Grimmuald Place jest naprawdę dużo miejsca... - stwierdził cicho. – Nie jedź, proszę.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Powieki Draco drgały, gdy magia Pottera unosiła się w powietrzu. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej propozycji, w tej nie chodziło o to, czy blondyn ma jakiś wybór.

Dłonie Pottera opadły na kolana Draco. Po chwili wziął jedną z jego dłoni i zaczął ją gładzić leniwymi ruchami.

\- Zaloty do ciebie są istnym piekłem. – powiedział cicho Gryfon. – Nie niwecz chociaż mojej ciężkiej pracy. Nie mogę spadać z miotły za każdym razem, gdy mnie dręczysz. Dla ciebie to zabawne. – Pocałował nadgarstek Draco a potem wierzch dłoni. - Myślę, że możemy być razem. Pasujemy do siebie. Wygodnie nam razem. To znaczy… Ukradłem twoje notatki z eliksirów – próbuję ci powiedzieć. A w zeszłym tygodniu jak ten Fruwokwiat* wybuchł ci w twarz… to byłem ja. Nie wiem, chyba się nudziłem. To było zabawne. Kradłem też twoje szaty i chowałem je w szafie Neville'a. Biedny Neville myśli, że mu się trochę przytyło. Zastanawiałem się tylko, ile razy zamówisz nowe zanim zauważysz brak tych. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Nigdy. To było naprawdę dziwne. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś mógł kupować nowe cały czas jak jakiś szaleniec.

\- W każdym razie, pocałunki powinny być bezpłatne. – kontynuował Gryfon po chwili ciszy, wiercąc się na swoim siedzeniu. Pociąg zwalniał. – Jesteś mój, wiesz? I kocham cię. – powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od dłoni Draco. Nie mógł zobaczyć, że policzki blondyna też są całe czerwone. - Obiecuję, że wszystko… wszystko będzie w porządku.

Ekspres zatrzymał się i brunet skradł mu trzy pocałunki. Ostatni smakował rozstaniem. Potem Gryfon wstał i wyszedł, trąc oczy.

I tak wszystko się skończyło.

* * *

W ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy życie Draco zmieniło się zdecydowanie na nędzniejsze.

Był rozproszony przez nieustannie towarzyszący mu stres i wojnę, podczas której stał po złej stronie.

Szósty rok nauki w szkole wydawał mu się teraz odległym snem. Nic już nie było takie jak wtedy. Czuł, jakby minęły dziesięciolecia od tamtego czasu. To już nie miało jednak znaczenia. Przeżył. Czarny Pan nie. Potter z kolei…

Minął rok. Wojna się skończyła. Dziwacznie było wracać do domu bez towarzyszącego uczucia niepokoju, wspomnień tortur i kontroli, śmierci Crabbe'a. Kurwa.

Kurwa.

Do pobliskiej doniczki zwymiotował żółcią a potem wczołgał się do łóżka, drżąc niczym w febrze.

Merlinie, czuł się taki stary. Taki znużony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma osiemnaście lat.

Pottera widywał przelotnie. Nie mógł się nim przejmować podczas wojny. Teraz nie przejmował się nawet tym, że wojna się skończyła. Wszędzie latały klątwy a trawniki Hogwartu pełne były trupów.

Potter zginął. Na moment.

Ciało Draco zaczęło drżeć jeszcze bardziej.

Potter… Chodziło tylko o seks i ucieczkę. Dziecinny romans. Draco wcale nie czekał na coś tak niepoważnego. To był długi rok.

Molly była po prostu jedną z nieskończonych możliwości dla ich przyszłości. Miło było ją poznać ale teraz stanowiła tylko i wyłącznie fantazję. Co za głupota. Po tym wszystkim Draco po prostu chciał oddychać, delektować się samotnością i próbować złożyć to, co z niego zostało.

I to właśnie robił. Oddychał.

Z łóżka wyczołgał się dopiero tydzień później. Posprzątał po sobie. Zgarnął sobie nieświeżego tosta, którego skrzaty zostawiły wczoraj wieczorem na stoliku nocnym. Potem podniósł dwa listy, które leżały obok. Idąc na tył domu starał się nie wpaść przypadkiem na rodziców. Nie umiałby im odpowiedzieć jak teraz się czuje. Przez moment wpatrywał się w doskonale utrzymane ogrody, choć tak naprawdę to ich nie widział.

Po kilku minutach spuścił wzrok na listy trzymane w dłoniach.

Jeden z nich okazał się być akceptacją stażu z eliksirów, o który ubiegał się w jakimś maniakalnym stanie nadproduktywności. Severus mu polecił ten staż - a teraz już mężczyzna nie żyje...

Drugi list zawierał - o zgrozo! - ofertę dołączenia do drużyny Armat z Chudley. Najwyraźniej wysłali swojego przedstawiciela na ten feralny mecz w Hogwarcie i byli pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Nie było to znaczące - Armaty były jedną z najgorszych drużyn. I wybrali Draco. Jakie to żenujące.

W alternatywnym świecie jednak przyjął ich ofertę. Czy to wojna sprawiła, że tak postąpił? A może… coś innego?

Wiedział, że jego przyszłość związana będzie z Armatami. Drużyna wzniesie się z popiołów. A potem wygra Puchar Ligii.

Nie chciał tego w tym momencie. Jego oczy rozbłysły a list stanął w płomieniach. Draco nie był do końca pewien czy było to zamierzone.

Przez jego klatkę piersiową przebiegło bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie. _Wojna się skończyła. Wszystko w porządku_. Swoją uwagę skupił na pawiu, który dreptał nieopodal. W oczach zwierzęcia zobaczył jakąś czarną plamkę. Gdy potarł oczy, plama powiększyła się.

Zamrugał, czując, że zaczyna otaczać go znajome uczucie.

\- Cholera. - syknął, nie mogąc opanować opadania powiek.

Miał wizję. Widział Molly.

Dziewczynka miała już jedenaście lat i stała na peronie 9 i 3/4.

Miała na sobie żółto-czarną sukienkę - w barwach Puchonów. Jej blond włosy wciąż były splątane i sięgały jej do dolnej części pleców. Wyglądała na niepokojąco bezbronną. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały z podniecenia - była zdecydowanie zbyt ładna.

Draco poczuł, że jego prawa ręka jest ściskana przez drugą ale nie widział kto to.

Obok Molly stał nastoletni Teddy. Dzisiaj miał granatowe włosy. Musiał mieć około czternastu lat i wydawał się być małomówny. Nie zwracał uwagi na swoją rodzinę - jego oczy wędrowały po grupie dziewcząt przechodzących obok.

\- Ty z nami, Teddy? - zapytał stojący obok Draco, Harry. W dłoniach trzymał ropuchę, którą ostrożnie podał Molly. Dziewczynka natychmiast wepchnęła ją do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Będę za wami tęsknić. - powiedziała nieszczęśliwie, na co Draco przewrócił oczami. Molly rzuciła się w ramiona Harry'ego, który podniósł ją i obrócił w powietrzu, rzucając przy tym szeroki uśmiech do swojego męża.

\- Też będę za tobą tęsknił, mały diabełku. – powiedział z miłością. – Bądź łagodna dla nauczycieli, dobrze?

Potem dziewczynka niemal zgniotła talię Draco. Nie miała w sobie nic z elegancji Malfoyów. Mocno chwyciła jego szaty. Blondyn mocno ją przytulił jedną ręką. W drugiej wciąż znajdowała się inna – jakaś mniejsza.

Molly uklęknęła przy czymś co stało po prawej stronie Draco. Ten wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Harrym. Brunet przyglądał się tej scenie z ulgą i melancholią w oczach.

\- Będziesz się nią opiekować, prawda? – zapytał, patrząc na Teddy'ego.

\- No pewnie, że będą. - odpowiedział chłopiec, wreszcie odrywając wzrok od dziewcząt i ściskając obu mężczyzn mocno. Potem pochylił się i poklepał to dziwne coś, po czym szybko odszedł w kierunku jakiejś rudej uczennicy.

A potem Molly została odciągnięta przez jakąś dziewczynę o ciemnych włosach. Zaczęły rozmawiać na temat znalezienia dobrego miejsca w pociągu.

Serce Draco tonęło, gdy patrzył jak dwójka z jego dzieci znika w tłumie. Ta ruda dziewczyna obejrzała się na nich, po czym pobiegła za swoimi koleżankami.

Obok nich pojawiła się Pansy, ubrana w ołówkową spódnicę z perfekcyjnym podszyciem. Wyglądała jak jakaś zdziczała bibliotekarka.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zostaną przyjaciółmi. - powiedział nieprzekonująco Draco.

\- Zależy jak bardzo tego chcą. - powiedział Ron, stając obok nich. Następnie dał kuksańca Harry'emu. - Rose będzie Krukonką! Ma łeb na karku.

\- Jak myślisz? - zapytał Harry, zwracając się do Draco. - Jak bardzo rozczarowana będzie Molly, gdy zostanie przydzielona do Slytherinu?

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zachowując odpowiedź dla siebie.

Kiedy Draco wrócił do rzeczywistości, serce waliło mu jak młotem i ciężko było mu złapać oddech. Nie sądził, by jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy Molly. Tak właściwie to nie miał żadnej wizji od ponad roku. Wiedziony impulsem chwycił się mocno za klatkę piersiową, próbując się uspokoić i wtedy poczuł otaczającą go znajomą magię.

Po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dreszcz przyjemności a nozdrza wypełnił słodki zapach, gdy chłopak usiadł obok niego.

\- Potter.

* * *

* „ **Fruwokwiat** " – w oryginale „Fellikweed" – szukałam wszędzie i nie znalazłam takiego ziółka, nawet po angielsku. Nie znalazłam też żadnej wybuchającej rośliny. Podejrzewam, że po prostu wynalazła ją autorka. Żeby jednak to się trzymało kupy, zastąpiłam ją „Fruwokwiatem" (ang. Flitterbloom). W uniwersum HP jest to roślina spokrewniona z diabelskimi sidłami ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie jest groźna. Nie wybucha ale pozwólmy działać naszej wyobraźni – skoro w nazwie ma „fruwo" od „fruwać" to mogła w magiczny sposób podlecieć do Draco i eksplodować. Z racji tego, że nie jest niebezpieczna to nasz bohater wyszedł z tego cało. Jeśli ktoś natknął się na magiczną roślinę, która potrafi wybuchnąć to dajcie znać w komentarzu – skoryguję błąd na początku kolejnego rozdziału

To wszystko, miłego dnia!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Mam świetną wiadomość** – BummedOutWriter napisała sequel do „Gościa". Nie jest długi, więc zostanie opublikowany dzień po ostatnim rozdziale, przed „Zielonymi Oczami" Jpeny. Cieszmy się :D

* * *

 **Rozdział 15**

* * *

\- Draco. - mruknął Harry, chwytając go za kołnierz i przyciągając go bliżej. - Cholera, tęskniłem za tobą...

\- Ty…

Potter pocałował go łapczywie, zupełnie tak, jakby wcale nie minął rok czasu. Jego wnętrzności zapłonęły a mózg rozpłynął się kompletnie. Nic nie było tak dobre jak właśnie to.

Draco ukrył twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego i rozkoszował się kontaktem. Za nic nie chciał się teraz odsunąć. Gryfon zatrząsł się - blondyn nie był w stanie powiedzieć czy od śmiechu czy od szlochu. Był mu smutno. Draco chciał więcej. Kontaktu, uprawomocnienia. Chciał złapać Pottera za rękę i zaciągnąć go do swojej sypialni, nie zważając na to czy zauważyliby ich rodzice lub czy wybuchnąłby pożar niszcząc wszystkie te antyczne fotele.

Zamiast tego, odsunął się z trudem.

\- Pieprz się. - powiedział, wstając i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi rezydencji.

* * *

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi Draco zdecydował się dołączyć do Armat. I to tyle.

Pierwszy trening wywołał u niego szok. Ścigający nie trafiliby w kafla nawet gdyby obręcze były wielkości domów i byłyby nieudolnie strzeżone przez nieżywą żyrafę. Pałkarze zamykali oczy bezpośrednio przed zamachnięciem się na tłuczka, przez co częściej uderzali swoich kolegów z drużyny niż piłkę. Obrońca ledwo co trzymał się na miotle i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo się jej bał. Draco nie szukał znicza, w osłupieniu przyglądając się tak żałosnemu treningowi. Złoty błysk sam zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę i łapiąc go niemal wpadł na Burnetta, który wciąż dziko wymachiwał kijem.

\- Jasna cholera. - powiedziała Minnick, jedna ze Ścigających, gdy wyhamowała.

\- Czy to Harry Pieprzony Potter? - zapytał Snyder, Pałkarz. - Obserwuje nasz trening?

\- Malfoy, widzisz go? - zapytał Peterson, Kapitan. - Nie sądzę, żeby przyszedł tu dla nas.

\- Hej! Może przyszedł do mnie? - zapytała Jones, zajmująca pozycję Obrońcy, poprawiając swoje włosy.

\- Jego nie kręcą takie ptaszynki, Rita. - zachichotał Burnett, odwracając się do Draco. - Tak przynajmniej słyszałem. Byłem rok nad wami w Hogwarcie. Słyszałem te wszystkie plotki. O tym jak się pieprzyliście.

Policzek Draco drgnął.

\- Nie mogę cię winić, Malfoy. - nadąsała się Jones. - Ma całkiem słodki tyłek. - dodała, wyciągając szyję, by lepiej się przybyszowi przyjrzeć, powodując tym samym, że policzek blondyna zadrgał mocniej.

Zanim Draco się zorientował o co się tak zezłościł, jego koledzy z drużyny już lądowali, więc nie miał wyjścia i zrobił to samo. Potter uśmiechnął się do niego, wyglądając na niego znużonego.

\- Panie Potter, to zaszczyt. - powiedział Peterson natychmiast ściskając jedną dłoń bruneta swoimi dwoma. Dość niezgrabnie. – Dziękujemy za wsparcie. – Ciało Pottera zaczęło się niemal kołysać pod wpływem silnego uścisku. Draco prychnął, na co Harry delikatnie wyrwał swoją dłoń.

\- Nie ma za co dziękować. – uśmiechnął się nieszczerze brunet.

\- Zapraszamy do przyłączenia się do naszej praktyki. Chętnie przyjmiemy każdą wskazówkę. – powiedział Kapitan, puszczając mu oczko.

Draco aż poczerwieniał z oburzenia.

\- Och nie, nie mógłbym. - odpowiedział Potter, gdy Armaty go niemal otoczyły.

\- Normalnie nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Harry Potter! - wyszczerzyła się Jones, kładąc mu obie ręce na ramionach.

Harry odchrząknął.

\- Właściwie to przyszedłem, żeby porozmawiać z waszym Szukającym.

Drużyna zamilkła i szybko zrobili im miejsca, podczas gdy Draco odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku szafek. Potter podążył za nim.

\- Draco...

Blondyn przeszedł przez drzwi ale nie zdążył ich zamknąć - Potter wszedł za nim. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jednocześnie robiąc krok w tył.

\- Możemy zamienić słowo? – zapytał Harry.

\- Dlaczego nie porozmawiasz sobie z Jones? - zapytał rozzłoszczony Draco. - Dobrze się dogadujecie.

Harry zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie. – odpowiedział, ignorując zmianę tematu. - Draco. Voldemorta już nie ma.

Blondyn wzdrygnął się słysząc tą nazwę. Wciąż nie wyplenił z siebie tego nawyku.

Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Chciałem kontynuować to… co zaczęliśmy...

Draco siłą powstrzymywał się od przeklęcia go.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał chłodno.

\- Ciebie.

Blondyn przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Nie jestem jakimś towarem. Nie możesz sobie mnie od tak wybrać. Szósty rok… był pieprzoną fantazją. Minął rok, Potter. Nie chcę cię rozczarować ale my... – Błysk wspomnienia malutkiego Teddy'ego. Jego pierwsze kroczki. Upadek na podłogę. – My nie…

\- W porządku?

\- Odwal się!

\- Co powiesz na obiad? Na Grimmuald Place... W sobotę. Proszę? - błagał Potter.

\- Harry... - zaczął, a potem to zobaczył. Harry lgnął do każdego jego słowa. Z bliska wcale nie był tak pewny siebie jak na trybunach. Potter był wrakiem. Jest uszkodzony. W jego oczach Draco widział tylko ta matowość, którą czasem widywał w swoich wizjach. Gdzie znalazł na tyle energii, by go błagać? - No dobrze, wpadnę. – powiedział z niechętnym współczuciem.

Ulga na twarzy Gryfona była bardzo widoczna. Mężczyzna natychmiast zrobił krok w jego kierunku, ale Draco uniknął próby pocałunku. Brunet zachichotał niezręcznie.

\- No to w sobotę. - wyszczerzył się.

\- W sobotę. – potwierdził blondyn, łapiąc swoją torbę i wychodząc.

* * *

Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne. Harry całą noc spędził na sprzątaniu, żeby rozegnać wrażenie nieczystości tego miejsca.

Znalazł nawet sposób na portret Walburgi Black – była teraz ułagodzona. Być może wydawała się sądzić, że w jej domu może przebywać czystokrwisty potomek Blacków.

Stworkowi kazał przygotować stół ze wszystkimi fantazyjnymi przyborami i przynieść najstarsze wino z piwnic. Na środku stołu Harry ustawił wazon z pojedynczą czerwoną różą z nadzieją, że Draco jej nie znienawidzi. Czy było wystarczająco subtelnie?

Poszedł do salonu i zaczął chodzić w kółko. Zaczął nawet lekko podgryzać swoje paznokcie ale natychmiast przestał, gdy wyobraził sobie Draco, który patrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem. Paznokcie Ślizgona zawsze były starannie wypielęgnowane, więc Harry nie powinien mieć sękatych.

Draco miał też piękne, jasne włosy i…

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Gryfon niemal wyskoczył z siebie. Wygładził szybko zielone szaty, które założył - wiedział, że Draco też się spodobają. Biorąc głęboki oddech, otworzył drzwi z nadzieją, że nie wywróci się gdzieś po drodze. Blondyn przecisnął się obok niego z masą papierzysk i zmarszczonym nosem, od razu kierując się do jadalni. Harry zamrugał ogłuszony, po czym poszedł za nim.

\- Gdzie jest Teddy? - zapytał nonszalancko blondyn, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z niesmakiem.

\- Och, z Andromedą. - odpowiedział zaskoczony. - Tak właściwie to przygotowuję teraz dla niego pokój. Będzie ze mną mieszkał...

\- Cztery dni w tygodniu, wiem. - dopowiedział Draco, rzucając pergaminy na stół, gdzieniegdzie niszcząc tym wytworną aranżację.

Harry niemal załamał ręce.

\- Co to jest?

\- Kontrakty. - wycedził Draco. - Chciałem uporządkować to wszystko zanim... no wiesz.

Harry gapił się na niego - nie miał pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Draco gdy podłapał jego spojrzenie, westchnął cierpiętniczo i kontynuował.

\- Mój adwokat będzie chciał spotkać się z tobą i twoim przedstawicielem w dogodnym dla ciebie terminie, jeśli uznasz to za konieczne. Na razie pozwól, że podsumuję. - Draco rozejrzał się raz jeszcze po otoczeniu. - Ten dom na razie może być ale nie na stałe. Jest dość brzydki i stary. Obowiązki rodzicielskie będziemy dzielić po połowie, aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że masz do tego większy talent - Potter, nie będę zmieniał pieluszek. Nie chcę też żadnych twoich śmiesznych mugolskich wynalazków w mojej przestrzeni życiowej - nie myśl, że mnie do czegoś przekonasz. Nie będę mieszkał w domu, w którym będziesz uważał to za właściwe…

Harry poczuł, że jego głowa zaczyna pękać z oszołomienia. Zamrugał gwałtownie.

\- ...seks trzy razy w tygodniu, minimum. I przynajmniej raz w tygodniu będę na dole. Potrzebuję cię do...

\- Czekaj, czekaj! - przerwał mu szybko, czując że zaraz pęknie mu głowa. - To jesteśmy w końcu razem?

Brunet podskoczył, gdy wazon eksplodował. Róża opadła bezwładnie na stół. Draco nie poruszył się ale pod grzywką było widać jak jego oczy płoną.

\- Jaki masz kurwa z tym problem? - zażądał blondyn.

Harry odruchowo się skulił, czując się tym wszystkim przytłoczony. Czuł się jakby ich role się odwróciły. Ogarnęło go nagłe przerażenie. Od kiedy Draco był tym dominującym?

\- Po prostu myślałem, że ja będę musiał skakać wokół ciebie... przez całe tygodnie... albo i dłużej... i ee... nie spodziewałem się...

\- Nie jesteśmy już w szkole. - powiedział chłodno Draco. - Sam to powiedziałeś. Czarny Pan nie żyje.

Harry przełknął ślinę walcząc z przerażeniem.

\- Tak, oczywiście... ale czy nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to wszystko działo się... naturalnie?

\- Nie będę już czekał. - odpowiedział zrezygnowany Draco.

\- Nie musisz. - powiedział, czując się jakby serce miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Draco go chciał. Bardzo mocno. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ten przyjdzie tutaj i wyłoży mu kawę na ławę. - A czy mogę... pocałować cię teraz? Tak na początek?

Blondyn w momencie przybrał zirytowany wyraz twarzy. Nawet odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Kocham cię. - powiedział dobitnie brunet, na co Draco spojrzał na niego, wyglądając na winnego.

Jak na kogoś kto przez większą część roku uchylał się od zobowiązań, Draco zachowywał się teraz bardzo niecierpliwie. Na szczęście, poszedł za Harrym do salonu i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Potem spiorunował go wzrokiem spod półprzymkniętych powiek i pozwolił się pogładzić po policzku. Gryfon kupił sobie tym odrobinę czasu. Nie minęła jednak dłuższa chwila a znowu zrobił się niespokojny.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego jestem taki zdenerwowany. - przyznał Harry, wyciągając ze swoich szat małe pudełko. Przełknął ślinę i zmusił się do spojrzenia w oczy drugiemu mężczyźnie. - Zwiążesz się ze mną?

Draco otworzył szerzej oczy - Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zszokowanego. Nie sądził chyba, że brunet będzie lepiej przygotowany od niego. Mimo to, wziął pierścionek i założył go sobie na palec. Chwilę po tym, zdjął ze swojej ręki srebrną opaskę - była to najprawdopodobniej jakaś rodzinna pamiątka i jednak był przygotowany w takim samym stopniu, co Harry. Gdy włożył ją na jego palec, ta przemieniła się w pierścionek.

Draco pocałował go lekko.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak. - odpowiedział słabo Harry.

Blondyn posłał mu mały uśmiech i Harry stwierdził, że coś dobrego jednak z tej wojny wyszło. Obaj spletli swoje palce i wymruczeli inkantację, która ich związała.

Harry mówił z pamięci – wiedział, że to zaimponuje Draco. Czuł jak ich magia łączy się ze sobą. Zamknęli oczy i delektowali się tą chwilą.

\- Łał. – powiedział brunet, gdy uniósł powieki.

A potem zaczęli się całować. Na początku łagodnie a potem z coraz to większą desperacją. Kurwa, Draco był jego. Blondyn próbował odepchnąć go lekko i zaciągnąć do sypialni ale nie pozwolił mu na to.

\- Draco…

\- Wiem. – mruknął Ślizgon, wracając na kanapę. Jakąś chwilę później, więź została skonsumowana.

* * *

Rano, Harry dość szybko się obudził. Zamrugał zdziwiony, uświadamiając sobie, że jest sam. Przez moment obawiał się, że to wszystko było tylko snem ale potem uzmysłowił sobie, że był nagi. Nie miał zwyczaju sypiać nago na Grimmuald Place.

Złapał koc, który zaczął się z niego zsuwać. Czy Draco go porzucił? Gdy spuścił głowę w dół, zauważył że pierścień wciąż był na swoim miejscu. Więc to prawda – związali się.

Draco najwyraźniej był w drugim pokoju, bo właśnie z niego wyszedł ubrany w jego spodenki i podkoszulek. Wyglądał rozkosznie, gdy był taki rozczochrany. Usiadł obok Harry'ego i podał mu jeden z dwóch trzymanych przez siebie kubków. Kawa była cudowna – mógł to stwierdzić a nawet jej jeszcze nie spróbował.

Brunetowi bardzo podobał się sposób, w jaki Draco zachowywał się teraz przy nim. Harry powiercił się przez moment, chcąc zmaksymalizować kontakt skóry ze skórą, po czym usadowił się kładąc głowę na ramieniu blondyna, mentalnie przygotowując się na besztanie. Nos wcisnął jego szyję i nieco go powąchał, na co drugi mężczyzna skulił się odrobinę. Pewnie go połaskotał. Po chwili usłyszał jak Ślizgon wzdycha i odkłada swój kubek na stół.

Draco wyciągnął rękę i bezmyślnie przesunął palcami po jego włosach. Zamknął oczy pozwalając sobie na tę pieszczotę. Był taki szczęśliwy. Po chwili poczuł jak blondyn odsuwa się jakby chciał odejść, więc szybko przybliżył się do niego ale ten tylko zabrał mu z dłoni kubek z chłodną już kawą i odłożył go obok swojego.

Usiadł prosto chcąc coś powiedzieć ale wtedy Draco delikatnie go pocałował, sprawiając że znowu zapadł w ten stan leniwej błogości.

\- Kocham cię. - wyszeptał Ślizgon cicho z widoczną ostrożnością.

Gardło Harry'ego zacisnęło się gwałtownie i poczuł, że nie może wydusić z siebie słowa. Zamiast tego, przygryzł wargę i pokiwał słabo głową. Następnie Draco wstał i zostawił go. Brunet osunął się na kanapie, patrząc w sufit i rozmyślając nad tym, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 16**

* * *

Kilka dni później, Teddy spędził pierwszy dzień na Grimmuald Place. Draco wszedł do salonu i niemal wypluł herbatę.

\- Harry, on nienawidzi tej zabawki!

\- Co? - Harry podniósł głowę znad płaczącego na podłodze noworodka, trzymając jaskrawą grzechotkę w dłoni. - Dopiero co ją kupiłem.

\- Wiem. Dzięki, Potter. - powiedział Draco, podnosząc Teddy'ego i wychodząc. Chłopczyk zagruchał szczęśliwy, na co Harry patrzył w osłupieniu.

* * *

W miarę upływu lat udało się im osiedlić w normalności. Obydwu pochłonęła kariera. Po dwudziestce Armaty wypracowały rutynę po grze.

\- Wszyscy idą do Glendy... - Minnick powiedziała w szatni, po szczególnie wyczerpującym meczu. To była ich trzecia wygrana z rzędu.

\- Ja idę do domu. - uśmiechnął się Burnett, wzruszając ramionami. - Dzisiaj moja kolej robienia kolacji...

\- Twoja kolej? Jaki z ciebie domator. - przerwał mu Draco. Wszyscy zachichotali, zaś Burnett skrzywił się. - Nie żeby coś ale nie pokazałeś się w tym sezonie. - zauważył.

\- Najwidoczniej nie znajduję przyjemności w zdobywaniu pieniędzy. Też tak kiedyś będziesz miał, Draco. - na odchodne powiedział chłodno Burnett.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. Czyżbyś mnie nie znał, Burnett?

Reszta drużyny zachichotała.

Gdy Armaty pojawiły się u Glendy, temat gotowania zdążył już wycichnąć. Draco uśmiechnął się widząc, że Harry już tam na niego czeka.

\- Dobra robota. - brunet odwzajemnił uśmiech a potem zmarszczył brwi. - Jakiś czerwony jesteś.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - odpowiedział defensywnie, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem jak Obrońca Sokołów zatacza się będąc coraz to bardziej pijanym i wojowniczym.

\- Masz!

Draco omal nie podskoczył, gdy wielka szklanka ognistej whisky została postawiona tuż przed nim. Część trunku zdążyła się wylać.

Blondyn podążył wzrokiem po ramieniu wciąż trzymającym uchwyt i zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że to Weasley postawił mu kufel.

\- Dobrze ci poszło. - skomentował zrzędliwie rudzielec. Jego twarz była już zarumieniona od wypitego alkoholu.

Draco owinął palce wokół szkła. To był symbol pokoju.

\- Rzeczywiście. - odpowiedział z zadowoleniem, na co Weasley wywrócił oczami i opadł obok nich.

Zamiast pić, blondyn wpatrywał się w kufel. Potter z kolei, pogrążony w rozmowie z Petersonem, z roztargnieniem oplótł rękę wokół jego talii i pogłaskał go po brzuchu.

\- Potter! - zawołała Minnick, wskazując na Draco. Chciała, żeby dołączył do niej przy barze. Część drużyny piła tam akurat shoty.

Czując jak ogarnia go panika, natychmiast wstał.

\- Ja... Idę do toalety. - powiedział widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenia wszystkich, po czym będąc już w łazience, aportował się do domu.

* * *

Teddy miał już dwa latka i był już całkiem duży. Harry wciąż zgorzkniale przeżywał niesamowite umiejętności rodzicielskie Draco. Blondyn wiedział czego chłopiec potrzebował, zanim uzmysłowiło sobie to samo dziecko. Co więcej, Teddy o wiele szybciej nauczył się mówić do niego "tata" niż "dada".

Gdy maluch odkrył, że Andromeda będzie mu bardziej potrzebna, przeniósł na nią większą część swojej uwagi. Zupełnie jakby podświadomie czuł, że kobieta rozpieści go i niewątpliwie spróbuje zepsuć. Teddy bardzo polubił czekoladę. Szalenie się nią zajadał się, gdy tylko miał do niej dostęp w rezydencji Potterów.

Malfoyowie uwielbiali chłopca ale nie mogli znieść Draco. Wyraźnie pogardzali zainteresowanie swojego syna Wybrańcem i faktem, że nie przejmował się sprawą potencjalnego spadkobiercy rodu. Draco uważał to za zabawne i nie brał tego do siebie. Najprawdopodobniej to, że szacunek do jego rodu znacznie zmalał po wojnie. Do tego stopnia, że zdecydował się przyjąć nazwisko Harry'ego.

Co do Harry'ego - małżeństwo z nim wcale nie było takie przerażające, jak się spodziewał. Nieustannie się sprzeczali - to jasne - i próbowali się pozabijać od czasu do czasu. Seks z kolei był po prostu genialny. Nie przejmowali się więc walkami.

Oboje radzili sobie coraz lepiej pod względem emocjonalnym. Ilość pojawiających się koszmarów znacznie zmalała.

Naprzemienny smutek i zmęczenie Harry'ego powoli zanikało, pozwalając pojawiać się jego wcześniejszej osobowości. Draco lubił rzucać wtedy sarkastyczne uwagi. Uwielbiał torturować go, żeby Harry czuł, jak ważne jest bronienie się przed tym. I zawsze był gotów na przyjęcie jego wyzwania.

Niespodziewanie, pewnego wieczoru Harry zaciągnął Draco do Nory, gdzie blondyn był wciskany w gigantycznie wielki biust rudowłosej kobiety, po czym spędził cały ten czas próbując niczego nie dotykać. W ramach zemsty zwabił go do łazienki za jadalnią na szybki numerek a potem zabrał mu ubrania. Harry był zmuszony wyjść stamtąd zasłaniając się ręcznikiem. Wszyscy się gapili, zaś Molly Weasley zdążyła na niego nakrzyczeć zanim runęła jaka długa twarzą wprost do jej słynnego tortu, którego Draco nawet nie tknął.

Potter później przekonał Teddy'ego, żeby ten przez tydzień chodził z rudowłosą czupryną i piegami. Nie będąc dłużnym, Draco nauczył chłopca niegrzecznych i zdecydowanie nieodpowiednich dla dziecka rzeczy.

Potem Harry wypytał Goyle'a o szczegóły dotyczące przyjaciół Draco z dzieciństwa i zrobił małe przedstawienie ze skrzatami domowymi w roli głównej. Blondyn wyciągnął go więc do nocnego klubu, gdzie spędzili całą noc ze Ślizgonami i Pansy.

Co więcej, udało mu się przekonać bruneta, żeby zjadł kolację z jego matką, która przez cały ten czas chłodno obserwowała jego zmagania w odróżnieniu właściwego widelca. W odwecie Harry wypieprzył Draco w jego starej sypialni tak, że na sto procent cała rezydencja ich słyszała. To jednak obróciło się przeciwko niemu, gdy następnego dnia Narcyza zmusiła go do przeglądania odpowiednio opisanych czasopism o życiu seksualnym. W międzyczasie kobieta wypiła z Draco herbatkę.

Po sromotnej porażce, kolejnego dnia Harry flirtował z Jones, znienawidzoną przez Draco koleżanką z drużyny. Spekulował czy uda jej się w kolejnym sezonie zdobyć miejsce Szukającej.

A potem Draco zabrał Harry'ego na kolację i powiedział mu, że jest w ciąży.

\- Na... Naprawdę? - wyjąkał Gryfon po raz piąty.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - odpowiedział mu, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem na Grimmuald Place.

Szczęka Harry'ego wylądowała na podłodze.

Być może Draco przesadził. Ich następne walki były jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem - Harry poddawał się szybko i stał się dziwnie troskliwy. Przestał nawet odpowiadać na klątwy Draco, które ten rzucał w napadach złości. Blondyn dostawał od niego dosłownie wszystko, czego tylko chciał. O każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Czasami też testował cierpliwość Harry'ego i stawiał mu coraz bardziej absurdalne i niewygodne żądania. Dopiero po tym jak ten pojechał do Egiptu po czekoladowy czajnik, Draco zaczął się naprawdę denerwować. A Harry wcale nie był wkurzony.

Była wtedy połowa sezonu Quidditcha, więc pogrążył się w praktykach. Armaty radziły sobie teraz całkiem dobrze i - co zaskakujące - zdobywały coraz więcej fanów. Najwyraźniej ludzie byli romantykami i ciągnęło ich do słabszych. Związek z Wybrańcem też w tym nieco pomógł.

* * *

\- Unikam Pottera. - powiedział Draco, wychodząc z Fiuu Notta po ostatnim meczu. Tak właściwie to po prostu unikał Glendy ale na jedno wychodziło. - Ostatnio jest wkurzający.

Nott opadł na kanapę razem ze swoją dziewczyną i rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Kobieta była uzdrowicielką, którą Draco czasem widywał, gdy przychodziło do badań drużyny. I od czasu do czasu, gdy miał potwornego kaca. Lovebad. Loathgood. Lovegood? O właśnie, Pomyluna! Pomyluna uśmiechnęła się do niego wymownie, gdy wcisnął się w miejsce pomiędzy nimi.

Konsternacja Notta zmieniła się w kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Och, naprawdę, Potter?

Draco spiorunował go wzrokiem. Jego przyjaciele nigdy nie przywykli do tego, że zmienił nazwisko. Machnięciem różdżki zapalił kilka lampek. Dlaczego siedzą w ciemności? Ze stolika chwycił miskę chipsów i zaczął pakować je garściami do ust.

\- Czujecie, że ten gamoń przyniósł mi niedawno kwiaty?

\- To straszne. - Nott przewrócił oczami. - I wydaje mi się, że przejąłeś nieco jego maniery.

\- No wiem! - powiedział Draco, ignorując drugą część oświadczenia przyjaciela. - Kretyn.

\- Może stara się złagodzić to coś, co napędza wasze dysfunkcjonalne małżeństwo?

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami odwrócił się do Pomyluny, która uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

\- Wiesz, że twoje zachowanie powodowane jest przez gnębiwtryski?

\- Co? Że jak? - zapytał wściekle.

\- Och! - Pomyluna nagle zamrugała zdziwiona. Na jej twarz uśmiech powrócił po chwili. - Mój błąd. To jednak coś innego.

Draco spiorunował ją wzrokiem - od dawna wiedział, że ta dziewczyna jest dziwaczką. Mimo to, jakoś ją akceptował. Pomyluna zawsze podpisywała jego raporty medyczne, była przydatna.

Kiedy wepchnął do ust kolejną garść chipsów, zdegustowany Nott wstał i ze zmarszczonym nosem strzepał okruszki ze swoich ubrań.

\- Wiesz Draco - jak będziesz dalej tak jadł, to wkrótce będziesz zbyt gruby, żeby być Szukającym. - powiedział z nikczemnym uśmiechem.

\- Jak śmiesz! - krzyknął blondyn i rzucił w niego ceramiczną miską. Trafił idealnie. Oszołomiony Nott upadł na plecy. Jutro zapewne będzie go boleć głowa.

Pomyluna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Czy mogę cię prosić na słówko, Draco? - zapytała i zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do następnego pokoju.

* * *

Następnego dnia, Harry pomachał mu dłonią przy drzwiach restauracji, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Tęskniłem wczoraj za tobą. Musiałeś wrócić jak już zasnąłem...

\- Nienawidzę cię. - przerwał mu Draco. Harry zamrugał. - Ty gryfoński kawałku gówna, ty pieprzony...

\- Draco! - syknął brunet, głową wskazując na rodzinę z dziećmi, która akurat koło nich przechodziła. Rodzice rzucili im pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak sobie żartowałem... - wydukał.

\- No dobrze. - westchnął Harry otwierając mu drzwi.

Tym razem spotkali się na szybki lunch w aurorskiej przerwie. Tą dziurę wybrał właśnie Harry. Draco nie mógł nic na to poradzić - jedynie rozglądał się wokół z niesmakiem. Mimo to, próbował być uprzejmym.

Brunet pocałował go w policzek. Draco musiał wręcz oderwać jego dłoń od swojego brzucha, ku jego ogromnej irytacji. Ostrożnie usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i próbował sobie wmówić, że to wcale nie była wina Harry'ego, że był podniecony. To wina jego przeklętej magii. Gryfon wzruszył ramionami i zaczął oglądać jakiś zwój, jak zwykle będąc pochłoniętym przez pracę. Draco zerknął do menu i starał się nie wzdrygnąć na widok tych wszystkich obrzydliwie brzmiących dań. Nie przełknie tego badziewia.

Być może wyczuwając gorycz Draco, Harry podniósł wzrok. Odłożył swoje zajęcie, uśmiechając się do niego życzliwie.

\- Twoja drużyna świetnie się spisuje. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dotarliście aż do ćwierćfinałów. - powiedział niemal smutno. - Wszyscy są tacy podekscytowani, żeby zobaczyć...

\- Harry.

\- Ee... Tak?

\- Jestem... - Draco przerwał, czerwieniąc się niesamowicie. - Muszę iść.

Chwilę później już go tam nie było.

* * *

Draco wyszedł z łazienki i znieruchomiał widząc Harry'ego w pustej już szatni. Teddy siedział oparty na jego biodrze. Musiał użyć swojego statusu Wybrańca, żeby go tutaj wpuścili.

\- Tata!

Całkowicie bezmyślnie Draco wziął chłopca na ręce.

\- Unikasz mnie. - powiedział Harry. Blondyn nie zaprzeczył. - Widziałem, że gra twój rezerwowy. - dodał, wspominając toczoną obecnie rozgrywkę. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z twarzą pełną niepokoju.

\- Jedynie się spóźniłem. - odpowiedział, wygładzając swoje szaty do Quidditcha. Wiedział, że nie brzmiał przekonująco i czuł jak na jego czole pojawiają się kropelki potu. - To był naprawdę ciężki sezon. - dodał mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak słabo jak się czuje. Z oddali słyszał wiwaty tłumu i starał się ignorować nieokrzesane komentarze spikera.

 **Nigdzie nie widać Draco Pottera. Może przytłoczyła go presja? W końcu Armaty mierzą się z Puddlemere. Jeśli teraz się poddadzą, może uda im się zdobyć wystarczająco punktów, żeby...**

\- Nikt cię nie osądzi, jeśli tym razem nie zagrasz.

Draco skrzywił się, kiedy Teddy zaczął naciskać na kąciki jego ust.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - powiedział, odpychając ręce chłopczyka. - To nic takiego.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Teddy teraz zainteresował się jego włosami. Szarpnął go i Draco objął go mocniej, żeby nieco unieruchomić mu ręce. Dziecko zachichotało rozbawione.

Harry obserwował ich uważnie.

\- Zawsze byłeś do niego bardzo przywiązany.

\- Raczej za nim tęskniłem.

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dzięki twoim wizjom.

Draco kiwnął głową.

\- Poznałem go zanim jeszcze się urodził. - westchnął. - Czasami naprawdę nienawidzę być tym cholernym jasnowidzem.

Po chwili oddał Teddy'ego Harry'emu i wyszedł z budynku. Słyszał za sobą kroki, które powiedziały mu, że poszli za nim. Gdy wiwaty z trybun stały się głośniejsze, wszystko inne zostało zagłuszone. Strona należąca do Puddlemere ryczała ponuro. Harry stanął na uboczu, gdy Draco wsiadł na miotłę i wzbił się w powietrze. Wtedy dopiero trybuny tak naprawdę wybuchnęły.

Armaty wygrały mecz w samą porę. Jeszcze chwila a puściłby pawia - znów miał mdłości. Gdy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, został niemal zmiażdżony w uścisku. W dłoni trzymał złotego znicza.

* * *

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, Harry obejmował go w talii. Usiłował się odsunąć ale jedyne co osiągnął to obudzenie drugiego mężczyzny. Harry nie zauważył nawet co robił. Draco został do niego przyciągnięty, świadomie czy nie, przy pomocy magii. Zirytowawszy się, oparł się pokusie rzucenia jakiegoś paskudnego zaklęcia i zamknął oczy, próbując ponownie zasnąć.

Westchnął, gdy poczuł pocałunek na szyi. Harry possał przez moment wrażliwą skórę a potem przeniósł się na ramię i klatkę piersiową. Kierował się w dół, ku żołądkowi blondyna. Gdy dotarł w to miejsce, zatrzymał się. Brzuch Draco nie był już taki płaski jak zazwyczaj. Wyglądał nietypowo - był lekko wypukły. I to nie z powodu choroby. Harry z uśmiechem zasypał to miejsce mokrymi pocałunkami a Draco posmutniał.

\- Musimy zobaczyć się z uzdrowicielem. - wymamrotał brunet.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wiesz czemu.

Draco skrzywił się i odsunął od siebie ramiona Harry'ego. Czując kolejny przypływ nerwów, powędrował do kuchni i przystąpił do jej dewastowania. Wyrwał zlewozmywak i górą część lodówki. Potem roztrzaskał blat i sprawił, że część stołu eksplodowała. A potem zaklęcie poleciało w meble. Gdy Harry zdecydował się wejść jednak do kuchni, od razu tego pożałował. Opadła mu szczęka. Draco spojrzał na niego wściekle i wyszedł.

* * *

Lecąc na miotle ledwo uniknął tłuczka. Czuł jak deja vu ściska mu serce. Zagryzł wargę próbując stłumić uśmieszek. Wydawało mu się, że cały tłum krzyczał. Armaty wygrały półfinały. Jeszcze jedna gra i wreszcie będzie...

Coś twardego uderzyło go w głowę. Znicz wyleciał mu z ręki a powieki zaczęły dygotać tak jak wtedy, gdy doznawał kolejnej wizji. Czuł się cięższy. Świat zamazał mu się przed oczami.

Czuł jak powietrze otula go szybciej, jednocześnie odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy. Trawa była coraz bliżej niego, czarodzieje rzucili się naprzód...

A potem poczuł otulającą go magię.

Widział czerń.

O ile to było możliwe, krzyki stały się głośniejsze a on...

Był w ramionach Harry'ego. Fani, drużyna, reporterzy - wszyscy próbowali ich dosięgnąć i wykrzykiwali pytania. Harry nie zwracał na ich uwagi - przepychał się przez nich wszystkich. Gdy znaleźli się za drzwiami, wszystkie odgłosy z boiska ustały. Draco słyszał tylko kroki swojego męża. Potem jakieś szepty. Zarejestrował też białą zasłonę. Harry położył go delikatnie na łóżku.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, zanim ponownie otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. W punkcie medycznym było tak cicho. Harry siedział na pobliskim krześle, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu.

\- Dzięki. - powiedział ochrypłym głosem blondyn. - Złapałeś mnie.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział Harry. - Boisko było pod magiczną kontrolą.

\- No tak.

Pomimo zawrotów głowy, zdołał usiąść. To był błąd. Jego dłoń poleciała do ust. Brunet szybko podłożył mu miskę.

Draco był jednak zbyt dobrze wychowany, żeby wymiotować przed swoim mężem. Starał się mieć pod kontrolą wymioty, podczas gdy jego żołądek dosłownie wywracał się na drugą stronę. Między nimi zapadła chwila ciszy. Draco ściskał brzuch a Harry nadal go bardzo uważnie obserwował.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - mruknął nieprzekonująco, odpychając od siebie ręce bruneta.

\- No jasne. - zgodził się z nim Harry. - Przynajmniej oberwałeś tłuczkiem tylko w głowę.

Draco rzucił mu jadowite spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz co mam na myśli, prawda? Jesteśmy... jesteśmy...

\- W ciąży. - dopowiedział blondyn. - Pomyluna, hm... - przerwał uświadamiając sobie, że może lepiej będzie nie wspominać o swoich wrzaskach, gdy uzdrowiciela na osobności przekazała mu "cudowną" nowinę.

\- Tak. - powiedział Harry. - Tak właśnie podejrzewałem.

Draco przyjrzał mu się. Chłopięce cechy bruneta wyblakły przez te lata. Wyglądał bardziej męsko - jego rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się i z pewnością był szczuplejszy dzięki wymaganiom aurorskim. Miał na sobie profesjonalne szaty. Mimo to, od tygodnia nie przeoczył ani jednego treningu Quidditcha lub meczu. Mężczyzna wyraźnie się martwił.

\- Chciałem tylko dokończyć sezon. - mruknął beznamiętnie Draco.

\- Powinieneś był ze mną o tym porozmawiać.

\- Wiem.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, że blondyn w ogóle przyznał się do jakiejkolwiek popełnionej przez siebie pomyłki. Przez chwilę się na niego po prostu patrzył.

\- No tak. Molly.

\- Yhym...

\- Draco, czy mogę...? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, Harry owinął ramiona wokół Draco i przytulił go mocno. - Niemal czuję jej magię.

\- Yhym. - mruknął, opuszczając głowę.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Niesamowicie zirytowany. - odpowiedział szczerze. - Czuję też ulgę. I czasami się martwię... że nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę.

\- Oczywiście, że zobaczysz. Przecież jest teraz z tobą. - Harry cofnął się z wielkim uśmiechem. Jego twarz wręcz promieniała, niemal tak jak tego dnia, gdy w końcu udało mu się schwytać tego drania, Neville'a Longbottoma. - No okej. Zawołam Lunę. - powiedział, po raz kolejny obejmując Draco. Gdy wyszedł, blondyn zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, kim u licha jest Luna.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 17**

* * *

Draco zapisał się do Stowarzyszenia Warzycieli, które wcześniej proponowało mu angaż. Stowarzyszenie było aż nazbyt szczęśliwe, mogąc przyjąć jego spóźnioną kandydaturę. Oczywiście, zawczasu opanował wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne - nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne niebezpieczeństwo podczas pracy.

W międzyczasie Armaty przegrały Puchar Ligi, o czym trąbił ostatnio nieustannie "Prorok Codzienny", rozgłaszając przy okazji braki w oryginalnym składzie drużyny. Spekulacje w dużej mierze skupiały się na Draco, oskarżając go o przegraną. Opinia publiczna w pełni zgadzała się z redakcją gazety, przez co wszyscy domagali się wyjaśnień co do jego nagłej przerwy. Posunęli się nawet do stwierdzeń, że został przekupiony przez drużynę przeciwną.

Blondyn starał się unikać prasy, choć nie było to już takie łatwe - w ciąży aportacja nie była wskazana. Aktualna miejscówka Stowarzyszenia nie miała podłączenia do sieci Fiuu i właśnie w ten sposób znalazł się tego dnia w czarodziejskiej części Londynu. Idąc, starał się całkowicie zignorować reporterów.

\- Panie Potter! Czy to część spisku, który zaważył na wyniku meczu?

\- Draco, kochanie. Ile zapłaciły ci Harpie?

\- Draco, dlaczego się wycofałeś?

\- Nie wycofałem się. - odpowiedział, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że miał milczeć. W momencie został otoczony ze wszystkich stron. Wiedząc, że już za późno, rzucił im groźne spojrzenie.

\- Zrezygnowałeś z finałowego meczu, bo bałeś się zmierzyć z Ginny Weasley? - zapytała Rita Skeeter.

Draco zacisnął zęby.

\- Tylko kiedy piekło zamarznie... - powiedział i chwycił się za usta. Aparaty rozbłysły a kamery przybliżyły się do niego. Reporterzy zaczęli krzyczeć jeden przez drugiego, przez co ich głosy zlały się w jeden wielki, niezrozumiały bełkot. Draco powoli opuścił dłoń, próbując uspokoić swój organizm. Nie znosił mdłości.

Z trudem przepychał się przez tłum, ruszając w kierunku najbliższego sklepu. Użył Fiuu nie kłopotając się nawet pytaniem o pozwolenie. Udał się do rezydencji Malfoyów - dostęp do Grimmuald Place możliwy był tylko i wyłącznie z określonych miejsc. Najchętniej od razu poszedłby do domu ale mdłości wygrały. W ostatniej chwili dobiegł do najbliższej łazienki, po drodze rejestrując tylko zaskoczoną twarz swojej matki.

Po godzinie nieustannej męczarni, usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Takie coś nie przystało w eleganckiej rezydencji Malfoyów. To musiała być kara za coś. Automatycznym ruchem przeczesał dłonią swoje zmierzwione włosy. Nie był przygotowany na coś takiego! To głupie. Potem jego dłoń powędrowała do brzucha, gdzie czuł już pewną wypukłość. Merlinie, to się dzieje naprawdę!

Co jakiś czas jego matka podchodziła do drzwi i pukała. Martwiła się od momentu aż wyskoczył z kominka.

\- Draco.

Och, matka nie była sama. Najwidoczniej był z nią Harry. Draco skrzywił się i wstał, potem szybko przepłukał usta i wygładzić szaty. Gdy był już gotowy, otworzył drzwi.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, zauważając że Harry wciąż był w aurorskich szatach. Musiał tu wpaść od razu po skończonej pracy.

\- Twoja matka powiedziała mi, że przyszedłeś. - odpowiedział brunet, przypatrując mu się oceniająco.

\- Och, naprawdę? - Draco przewrócił oczami. - No dobrze, już możesz się odpieprzyć, _kochanie_. To, że jestem w ciąży nie znaczy, że potrzebuję jakiejś pieprzonej opiekunki i... - oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Mężczyzna natychmiast odwrócił się i wrócił do toalety.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj w uroczym nastroju. - skomentował Harry, wchodząc do łazienki i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Draco machnął na niego niegrzecznie dłonią, podczas gdy brunet oparł się o kontuar, czekając aż wymioty ustąpią.

Potem pomógł mu wstać i podał szklankę wody, którą Draco wychłeptał z wdzięcznością. Był wyczerpany. Żałosne.

Harry przybliżył się i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Obrzydliwie sentymentalne.

Mimo to, Draco przyjął jego dłoń w obawie, że nie ustoi o własnych siłach i upadnie. Pozwolił też zaprowadzić się do salonu, gdzie aktualnie czekała jego matka. Przez jej codzienną, porcelanową maskę wyraźnie przebijał się niepokój.

Blondyn spiorunował ją wzrokiem, chcąc żeby się nie odzywała.

Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Narcyzy.

\- Nie czujemy się za dobrze... - powiedział, podczas gdy Draco zacisnął zęby. Skurwiel zawsze obracał kota ogonem i mówił o "nas", zupełnie jakby przechodził przez to samo co on. - ...i musimy wrócić do domu. Czy możemy użyć waszego kominka?

\- Dlaczego się nie aportujecie? - zapytała podejrzliwie matka, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

Harry jednak nalegał na Fiuu. I chociaż była wiosna, matka rozpaliła ogień bez żadnego dodatkowego komentarza.

Draco był wdzięczny, gdy już przybyli na Grimmuald Place. Wciąż ściskał ramię Harry'ego. Chciał wycofać się do swojego laboratorium ale uniemożliwiła mu to dłoń bruneta, który chwycił go i pociągnął do siebie.

Gdyby mógł, to by się w niego wcisnął. Ostatnimi czasy łaknął czułości. Był niczym jakaś pijawka. _Brzemię ciąży..._

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Harry.

\- To tylko poranne mdłości. - odburknął.

\- Już ci przeszło?

\- Chyba tak.

Auror pogładził go po plecach.

\- Powinniśmy powiedzieć twoim rodzicom.

\- Powiemy. - zapewnił go. _Kiedyś._

Ogień w kominku zapłonął.

\- Harry? Stary, jesteś w domu?

Draco odwrócił się i zobaczył twarz Weasleya.

\- Jasne, Ron. Możesz wejść. - powiedział Harry. Blondyn rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

Kilka sekund później z kominka wyszli Weasley z Granger. Weasley jakoś dziwnie ją trzymał - wyglądał jakby puszczenie jej ręki oznaczało rychłą śmierć.

Cała czwórka patrzyła na siebie niezręcznie. W końcu, Draco wyrwał się z ramion Harry'ego.

\- Więc... - zaczął Weasley.

\- Spodziewamy się dziecka. - wypalił brunet, na co blondyn rzucił mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

\- Co? - niemal podskoczył rudzielec, nie wydając się jednak jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony. - My z Hermioną też!

\- Serio? Nie do wiary! - wykrzyknął Harry, gestykulując przy tym dziko.

 _Co do diabła?_ Draco spojrzał na Granger, która wydawała się zadowolona i wręcz promieniała. Nie czuła się taka chora jak on. W tym właśnie momencie poczuł kolejny przypływ mdłości. Nienawidził tego.

\- Wygląda to tak, jakbyśmy to zaplanowali! - powiedział Weasley.

\- Czego nie zrobiliśmy! - dodał Harry.

\- Będziemy mogli wymieniać się spostrzeżeniami. - uśmiechnęła się Granger.

\- Nasz dzieci będą najlepszymi kumplami! - kontynuował Weasley, wycierając oczy chusteczką.

\- No chyba nie... - zaczął Draco ale musiał przerwać. Zakrywając usta, pobiegł do najbliższej łazienki.

* * *

Od czasu katastrofy na Mistrzostwach Świata w 1994r. Europejskie Ministerstwa organizowały doroczne zjazdy aurorów, prawników i przedstawicieli różnych drużyn Quidditcha, w celu omówienia bezpieczeństwa podczas treningów, meczów oraz najnowszych czarów, zapewniających to bezpieczeństwo.

Wśród trzydziestu czarodziejów zebranych wokół olbrzymiego, prostokątnego stołu, Draco reprezentował Armaty. Peterson był akurat na wakacjach w Maroko - miały one trwać do początku kolejnego sezonu. Było to dość ironiczne - był reprezentantem a nie będzie grał tej jesieni. Oczywiście, jeszcze tego nie ogłosił. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to odłożyć w czasie - _tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógł_ \- między innymi po to, żeby przetrzymać prasę i kolejne plotki. Może też, przy odrobinie szczęścia, udałoby mu się zachować w tajemnicy swój stan.

Jak tylko Minister Spraw Zagranicznych zaczął rozwodzić się nad najnowszymi krokami i urokami, które mogłyby stanowić przeszkodę dla czarnych czarodziejów lub Longbottoma podczas Pucharu Quidditcha, Draco poczuł, że jego powieki opadają. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go dopiero ostry ból w kostce. Spojrzał wściekle na Wooda, który najwyraźniej nie pogodził się z przegraną swojej drużyny w ćwierćfinałach.

Będąc ponownie rozbudzonym, spróbował skupić się na uwagach nabzdyczonych polityków. Czuł się taki wyczerpany.

Postanowił zjeść krakersa.

Tyle dobrego, że poranne mdłości zaczęły się uspokajać. Martwił się też o utratę wagi ale Pomyluna zapewniała go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Z Mol... Z dzieckiem było okej a Draco miał tylko nieznaczną niedowagę.

Granger oczywiście nie cierpiała na poranne mdłości. Ilekroć ją widział, zawsze promieniała i wyglądała jakby stała w świetle reflektorów. Draco miał ochotę ją zamordować.

W pewnym momencie jego oczy powędrowały do Harry'ego, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, wyglądając irytująco profesjonalnie, gdy z uwagą słuchał obecnego mówcy. Draco ostatnio dość go ignorował lub udawał, że się nie znają. Miło go było zobaczyć apetycznie wyglądającego w aurorskich szatach. Było to przyjemną odskocznią od jego domowego wizerunku - wymiętoszonego, nerwowego, apodyktycznego męża. Blondyn zapatrzył się i zapomniał o krakersie, który zdążył już mu się rozmięknąć w ustach. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj Harry wygląda tak dobrze?

Mężczyzna złapał jego spojrzenie i wyszczerzył się. Draco zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i przełknął szybko ciasteczko, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu blondyna, w ciągu tych kilku chwil, w których gapił się na swojego męża, spotkanie dobiegło końca i ludzie zaczęli wstawać od stołu.

\- Hej. - powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niego. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Hm... tak. - odpowiedział, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Ten uśmiechnął się, wyglądając na zachwyconego.

\- Świetnie, chcę jeszcze tylko porozmawiać z...

\- Musimy iść. - przerwał mu stanowczo i ignorując jego wyraz twarzy, zaczął go ciągnąć do Fiuu.

\- A teraz, gdy mamy przerwę, przyjrzymy się wam uważniej. - odezwał się nagle jakiś Albański gbur, rozpychając się w miejscu, w którym stał. - To tylko formalność. Potrzebujemy tego, żeby podpisać ostateczne umowy.

Draco skrzywił się, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Grupa ponownie zajęła miejsce. Wiktor Krum zaczął się wiercić w swoim źle skrojonym brązowym garniturze.

\- Podnieście swoje różdżki. - powiedział głośniej Percy Weasley, wskazując na masywny zwój leżący na stole. - Wykrzesajcie z siebie iskierkę magii. Każdy z was. To wystarczy.

Trzydzieści różdżek wypuściło z siebie delikatne smugi światła a pergamin rozjaśnił się.

Kiedy światło zgasło, Weasley zmarszczył brwi, uważniej przyglądając się zwojowi.

\- To dziwne. Nie zadziałało.

\- Co? - oburzył się jakiś hiszpański prawnik. - No entiendo.*

Rudzielec machnął ręką.

\- Wygląda na to, że czyjś magiczny podpis jest słabszy a przez to niespójny na tyle, żeby utrzymać kontakt.

\- Mówisz, że któreś z nas jest po części charłakiem? - zapytał pewnie Wood.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - odpowiedział Weasley, rzucając Woodowi dziwne spojrzenie. - Jedno z was jest po prostu ciężko chore. - rozejrzał się po sali. - Lub w ciąży.

Wszyscy zamarli w miejscu a niektórzy wyglądali na zniesmaczonych. Draco poczuł, że zatapia się w krześle.

\- Kto jest w ciąży? - zażądał Weasley. - Lub umierający?

Każdy poruszył się niespokojnie pod podejrzliwym wzrokiem rudzielca.

\- No! Nie wstydzić się. - dodał głośniej.

W pokoju zapanowała kompletna cisza, lecz nie zraziło to mężczyzny.

\- Beckins! To ty?

Jakaś młoda czarownica zbladła.

\- Co? N... Nie! - prychnęła.

\- Patil, to ty, prawda? Widziałem cię wcześniej jak rozmawiałaś z Finch-Fletchleyem!

\- Ja?! - zawołała przerażona dziewczyna.

\- Krum! Wyglądasz na chorego...

\- Ehm. - kaszlnął niezręcznie Harry, nagle wstając. Draco poczuł, że blednie (o ile było to jeszcze możliwe). - Widzicie... ja i Draco... jesteśmy... - Harry urwał, żeby dorzucić na wydechu. - ...umierający.

Wszyscy sapnęli przerażeni. Oliver Wood aż spadł z krzesła.

\- To znaczy, ciąża. Jesteśmy w ciąży. - poprawił się szybko auror.

Nie dało się ukryć - wszyscy zgromadzeni w pokoju odetchnęli z ulgą a potem zaczęli uważniej przyglądać się Harry'emu. Draco zsunął się jeszcze bardziej z krzesła, marząc tylko i wyłącznie o tym, żeby ziemia się pod nim otworzyła i pochłonęła go w całości.

* * *

Przez następnych kilka tygodni w gazetach pojawiały się jedne i te same nagłówki: " **HARRY POTTER W CIĄŻY!** ", " **HARRY POTTER W STANIE BŁOGOSŁAWIONYM!** ".

Towarzyszyły im urocze zdjęcia Harry'ego, który machał na nich niezgrabnie, próbując uciec z obiektywu.

 _Głupi Potter. Zawsze w świetle reflektorów_ \- pomyślał Draco, rzucając mu jadowite spojrzenie, gdy ten wychodził z kominka.

Tym razem to jednak dobra wiadomość.

\- Przyniosłem ci coś. - powiedział Harry, rzucając mu całą górę czekoladowych żab nad tekstami, w które akurat się zagłębiał Draco.

Blondyn przez moment wpatrywał się w czekoladę, po czym roześmiał się i rozejrzał za Teddym. Maluch był wręcz uzależniony od czekolady. Nigdzie go jednak teraz nie było widać. Bez większej chwili namysłu, Draco sięgnął po żaby i niemal połknął kartę Granger. Na szczęście, Harry zdążył go w odpowiednim czasie zatrzymać.

Harry zawsze przynosił mu przekąski. blondyn był w szesnastym tygodniu ciąży i póki co wszystko szło dobrze. Brunet utrzymywał go dobrze odżywionego i dobrze wypieprzonego. Wspierał też jego karierę jako kandydata na Mistrza Eliksirów. Tak naprawdę to Harry upewnił się, że Draco jest zajęty i ma wszystko, czego pragnie i potrzebuje, co sprawiło, że w sumie stał się bardziej niebezpieczny.

\- Widać cię już. - powiedział miękko brunet.

Draco wzdrygnął się i podniósł wzrok znad przepisu, który studiował.

\- Nie, nie, ja... - zaprzeczył, po czym spojrzał na swój mały brzuszek. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Brzuch był widoczny już nawet przez szatę. - Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytał niebezpiecznie.

\- Może już czas powiedzieć ludziom. - zaproponował delikatnie Harry, nalewając sobie herbaty. - Zwłaszcza twoim rodzicom.

\- Hm. - mruknął blondyn, wpatrując się w swoją książkę. - Lepiej będzie ich po prostu unikać.

Auror zachichotał cicho.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Już próbował powiedzieć rodzicom prawdę ale... koniec końców odkładał to na inny termin.

\- Prasa staje się coraz bardziej podejrzliwa. - powiedział Harry.

\- Każdy wie, że to co mówią jest gówno warte.

\- To nie jest.

Miał rację. Ludzie i tak zauważą.

\- Po tym tygodniu. - obiecał Draco. - Pozwól mi tylko to skończyć. - poklepał książkę, na co Harry kiwnął głową.

* * *

Okazało się, że jednak dopiero po dwóch tygodniach Harry'emu udało się wyciągnąć Draco do rezydencji Malfoyów.

Stali w bawialni, czekając niecierpliwie na rodziców blondyna. Harry zastanawiał się czy nie łatwiej byłoby po prostu wyrzucić to z siebie na początku rozmowy.

I wtedy wszedł Lucjusz.

Patriarcha Malfoyów dopiero niedawno opuścił Azkaban. Plotki głosiły, że za kratkami doszło do ostrych starć pomiędzy nim a Nevillem Longbottomem. Oceniając po wyglądzie, nie Lucjusz wyszedł z nich zwycięsko.

Draco wyglądał jakby bardzo się starał nie zwymiotować na widok swojego ojca. Lucjusz wyglądał naprawdę okropnie. Był nadzwyczajnie chudy - szaty wisiały na nim jak na kościotrupie. Jego oczy zapadły się, tworząc ciemne cienie wokół nich. Twarz miał bardziej kanciastą niż kiedykolwiek a jego ciało pokrywały siniaki.

Lucjusz nie miał żadnego kontaktu z mediami podczas swojej odsiadki. Nie wiedział co się działo w międzyczasie. Nie wiedział nawet, że Harry i Draco są razem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał surowo na swojego syna. Obaj kiwnęli sobie głową i zajęli miejsca. Harry podążył za Draco. Lucjusz rzucił na niego tylko okiem.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze, ojcze. - skłamał blondyn, oddychając w sposób w jaki Harry zdefiniowałby kliniczną odrazę. - Hm... Szczupło.

Lucjusz prychnął.

\- Widzę, że ty z kolei nie ominąłeś żadnego posiłku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał się jak Draco czerwienieje. Przez krótką chwilę jego oczy błysnęły i wyglądał jakby miał mordercze intencje. Wyglądał jakby chciał trzasnąć swojego ojca - nawet wykonał bliżej nieokreślony ruch ręką.

A potem nagle uszło z niego powietrze. Harry nadal czuł się niespokojnie. Draco odetchnął i przywdział na twarz swoją zwyczajową maskę.

\- Tak. Przypuszczam, że przybrałem nieco na wadze. - powiedział lodowato.

W pokoju pojawiła się skrzatka. Ostrożnie położyła na stoliku tacę z herbatą, herbatnikami i kanapkami, ułożonymi w wieżyczkę. Harry nerwowo wepchnął jedną kanapkę do ust.

\- Co on tutaj robi? - zapytał Lucjusz, wskazując na bruneta.

Draco nalał sobie herbaty.

\- Harry i ja jesteśmy razem. - powiedział nonszalancko, jakby właśnie komentował pogodę.

\- Co? - Lucjusz zerwał się na równe nogi. Harry też wstał - pod wpływem impulsu. Draco nadal skupiony był na swojej filiżance, podczas gdy brunet opierał się chęci złapania różdżki.

\- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny, kochanie. - Narcyza podeszła do nich i siadła obok swojego męża. Na twarzy miała kpiący wyraz. - To stare wieści. Ale nie o to chodzi. Powiedz mu, kochanie. - kiwnęła głową na Draco.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Mimo to, jej uśmiech wydawał się być bardziej psotny niż sadystyczny.

 _Tak wygląda prawdziwa Ślizgonka_ , pomyślał Harry.

Draco przełknął głośniej ślinę. W tym momencie ryzykował wydziedziczenie.

\- Pobraliśmy się.

\- Co takiego? - ryknął Lucjusz. - Gdzie ty miałeś rozum? Żeby się pobrać z tym... z tym... półkrwi zdrajcą! Naprawdę, Draco? Z Harrym Pieprzonym Potterem?! Wydziedziczę cię!

\- Dziecko także?

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

\- Mówisz o Teddym? - zapytała głucho Narcyza.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział Draco. - Nie o nim.

Lucjusz wydał z siebie dławiący dźwięk i opadł na krzesło.

Harry pokiwał głową czując, jak uchodzi z niego całe powietrze.

\- Trochę późno o tym wspominamy ale... jesteśmy w ciąży. - powiedział, siadając i chwytając męża za rękę.

Narcyza wydała z siebie dziwaczny, nietypowy pisk i lekko klasnęła w dłonie. Lucjusza nie szło jednak tak łatwo udobruchać.

\- Który z was konkretnie? - zapytał, mierząc ich wzrokiem.

\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste? - burknął groźnie Draco, nagle czerwieniejąc.

Harry kaszlnął dyplomatycznie.

\- My... - zaczął ale blondyn powstrzymał go uniesieniem ręki w górę.

\- Ja. - stwierdził, po czym pozwolił, by jego dłoń powędrowała na brzuch.

Rodzice spojrzeli na niego tępo.

\- Ty... bierny... - Lucjusz był do tego stopnia wściekły, że nie radził sobie z poprawnym formułowaniem zdania.

Rumieniec Draco pogłębił się.

\- To... to nie tak... - wyjąkał Harry, będąc równie czerwonym. - My nie... lubimy etykiet...

\- No oczywiście, że nie! - warknął Lucjusz, wstając zamaszyście i odchodząc.

Draco patrzył za nim przerażony. Był zaskoczony, gdy Narcyza go przytuliła. Harry pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech.

\- Zauważyłam, że tyjesz, kochanie.

\- Dzięki. - odpowiedział drętwo blondyn.

\- W którym tygodniu jesteś?

\- Nieco ponad cztery miesiące.

\- Cztery! Dość długo trzymałeś to w sekrecie.

Draco kiwnął głowę, odwracając zawstydzony wzrok.

\- Rozumiem. - kobieta powiedziała ze współczucie, biorąc syna za ręce. Nie minęła chwila, gdy zaczęła się rozwodzić nad butelkami, pieluchami, śpioszkami i porodem. Nawet porodem! Obydwaj starali się nie chichotać za bardzo. To było zbyt dziwaczne.

Brunet położył dłoń na brzuchu Draco i z roztargnieniem pogłaskał go. W międzyczasie Draco kontynuował rozmowę z matką w sposób dość naturalny, choć wydawało się, że chciał rozmawiać o wszystkim, tylko nie o zmianach dotyczących konkretnie jego ciała.

\- Moja waga jest już dobra. Mo... Dziecka też. Jest całkowicie zdrowe. Staramy się to kontrolować na bieżąco. - powiedział Ślizgon.

\- Znacie już płeć?

\- Tak właściwie to tak.

\- Och?

\- Na razie niech to będzie tajemnica.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, wyglądając jakby Draco był czymś niesamowicie uroczym i jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się przed wyściskaniem go.

\- Myśleliście o imieniu?

\- To też będzie tajemnicą. - powiedział z zażenowaniem blondyn.

Kobieta usiadła na swoim miejscu.

\- Cóż, jestem bardzo zaskoczona jak dobrze jesteście przygotowani. - stwierdziła, patrząc uważniej na swojego syna. - Wydajesz się taki szczęśliwy, Draco.

Ten wzruszył ramionami, na co serce Harry'ego zabiło radośniej.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy.

* * *

* " **No entiendo** " - w języku hiszpańskim "nie rozumiem"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 18**

* * *

 _Draco wchodząc do domu, przeczesał palcami włosy, odgarniając je z czoła. Po chwili jednak wróciły na swoje miejsce. Wiedział, że są długie, zbyt długie. Harry jednak bardzo je takie lubił._

 _\- Mam nadzieję, że jego włosy nie będą tak potargane jak twoje. - powiedział z roztargnieniem._

 _Harry wszedł do pokoju, niosąc duże pudło. Położył je przy drzwiach a potem pochylił się i pocałował męża w policzek._

 _\- Wciąż mam nadzieję, że będą rude. - odpowiedział brunet, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu Draco. - Jak mojej mamy._

 _Gdy blondyn skrzywił się, gdy Harry zaczął głośno rozpakowywać pudło. Draco wiedział, że to była jego zemsta. Kilka dni temu zdarzyło mu się obrazić poważniej Weasleya._

 _\- Taak. - stwierdził niepewnie ze zdecydowanie nieprzekonującym uśmiechem. - Ja też._

 _Harry uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i..._

Draco sapnął, wracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Cholera. - syknął.

\- Draco?

\- To tylko sen. - odpowiedział, wmawiając to również sobie. To **musiał** być sen. Dziecko miało być dziewczynką. Luna potwierdziła to w zeszłym tygodniu. To **musiała** być Molly.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważniej zza swojego magazynu.

\- Tylko sen?

To **nie mogła** być wizja, więc Draco przytaknął stanowczo. Pewnie jak zwykle to były tylko mieszające mu w głowie hormony.

\- Nigdy więcej przez to nie będę przechodził. - powiedział, kładąc się na materacu. Dłoń położył na brzuchu i westchnął z goryczą. - Tyję.

\- No tak. - odpowiedział Harry, czymś niejasno rozbawiony. Gdy złapał jego wzrok, szybko wrócił do swojej lektury.

\- Uważasz, że to zabawne.

\- Nie, po prostu myślę, że jesteś słodki.

\- Pieprz się, Potter.

Brunet położył magazyn na kolanach i spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

\- Masz na myśli... że ty chcesz? - zapytał, przygryzając wargę.

Draco przez chwilę się na niego pogapił.

\- Tak. - rzucił buntowniczo. Co za głupie pytanie. Harry zamrugał i odłożył lekturę na bok.

* * *

Wszystko wydawało się w końcu wracać do normy. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Harry'emu.

Przez prawie pięć miesięcy Draco stawał się coraz bardziej niepewny. Prawdopodobnie wcale nie pomagał mu fakt, że niemal przez całe dnie był sam - Harry musiał pracować. Czuł się niezadowolony z powodu samotności tego dupka. Wcześniej, by zająć sobie czas, blondyn grał w Quidditcha, potem warzył eliksiry ale teraz wydawał się znudzony.

Co ciekawe, zaczął też zajmować się... twórczym hobby a konkretniej - malowaniem. Malowaniem ścian. Ścian Grimmuald Place. Na czarno. Tym samym dodał jeszcze więcej mroczności temu już i tak przerażającemu mieszkaniu.

Tak więc - zdecydowanie musieli się przeprowadzić. _Nic wielkiego_. Teddy był już tym przerażony. Harry tak naprawdę też był, choć wcale nie chciał się do tego przyznawać. Co gorsza, Teddy zaczął się adaptować do takiego wnętrza przyjmując formę jaszczurek i innych dziwnych, gigantycznych nocnych zwierząt, które jeszcze bardziej potęgowały poczucie panującej grozy i wszechobecnego horroru. Z tego wszystkiego, Harry nabawił się niemal stanu przedzawałowego.

Po trzecim poranku z rzędu, gdy budził się z przekonaniem, że oślepł, po czym po omacku szukał korytarza i próbował przy tym nie wpadać na rzeczy po drodze, zapalił latarkę, a z jego ust wydobył się przeraźliwy wrzask.

\- Stworek cieszy się ze zmian wprowadzonych przez Mistrza Draco, Panie. - powiedział skrzat domowy. Jego wytrzeszczone oczy błyszczały złowieszczo w blasku ognia.

 _Oczywiście, Stworek musi zachęcać Draco do tego szaleństwa_ , pomyślał Harry, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową.

\- Dlaczego stoisz tak w ciemnościach?

\- Stworek chciał zapytać co Mistrzowie życzą sobie na śniadanie.

\- Dla mnie nic. Wypiję tylko kawę. Teddy będzie jadł płatki a Draco... no wiesz... - powiedział i wyglądało na to, że tyle Stworkowi starczy. Skrzat znikł z trzaskiem. Najwyraźniej nie ma nic przeciwko nielogicznemu apetytowi Draco.

Z głośnym westchnieniem skierował się do łazienki. Potem wrócił do sypialni. Draco wciąż spał, dlatego zdecydował się na zapalenie tylko paru świec. Następnie podreptał do szafy i wyciągnął z niej aurorski mundur.

A potem stanął jak wryty.

Jego zwyczajowa granatowa szata była teraz jasnożółta. Zdecydował się więc na kolejną szatę. Ta była w kolorze błękitnym. Harry przejrzał całą szafę, szatę po szacie - wszystkie były w jaskrawych kolorach. Wszystkie wyglądały krzykliwie.

Odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, że Draco siedział na łóżku z ręką na brzuchu.

\- Byłem znudzony. - skomentował blondyn na nieme pytanie Harry'ego.

\- Byłeś... znudzony? - powtórzył zakłopotany.

I wtedy stało się coś niepokojącego.

Oczy Draco zabłysły a mężczyzna zaczął się trząść wyglądając jakby był blisko histerii. Harry poczuł się oszołomiony.

\- Uwielbiam je. - powiedział stanowczo, szybko ubierając na siebie wybraną na ślepo szatę. Była jasnoróżowa. Rękawy zostały najprawdopodobniej oderwane. Jego ramiona były odkryte.

Draco przestał drżeć a jego oczy przestały być szkliste. Przełknął nerwowo.

\- W porządku.

 _W porządku._

* * *

Gdy Draco minął próg tych magicznych pięciu miesięcy ciąży, jego zachowanie uległo zmianie. Nie uległo żadnej poprawie a wręcz przeciwnie - jego lęków nie uspokajało nawet dziwaczne hobby. Stał się bardziej nieśmiały, chwiejny i _potrzebujący_. Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby na niego kichnął, mężczyzna po prostu by się rozpadł. Draco stał się płaczliwy i nadzwyczajnie przywiązany do Harry'ego. Często prosił go o zupełnie niepotrzebne rzeczy i ogólnie rzecz ujmując o jego obecność. W konsekwencji Harry wracał do domu nawet podczas przerw w pracy - czuł, że musi doglądać męża. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że Draco może się zrobić taki od kogoś _zależny_. To takie dziwaczne.

\- Ostatniej nocy poszedł za mną nawet do toalety i gapił się, gdy próbowałem się wysikać. - Harry pociągnął łyk soku z dyni. - I nie mogłem. No wiesz, czułem presję.

Ron siedział na jednym z foteli w gniazdku Granger-Weasley. Wyglądał na chorobliwie zafascynowanego, zaś twarz Hermiony przedstawiała jedynie sympatię.

\- Ciąża to bardzo emocjonalny czas. - powiedziała kobieta, podgryzając marchewkę. Policzki miała lekko zarumienione, podobnie jak Draco na początku ciąży, zauważył Harry.

\- Nabija się z ciebie, stary! - powiedział Ron.

Harry zgodził się z nim w myślach.

\- Przechodzi tak wiele zmian, że nie wie, co powinien robić. - stwierdziła Hermiona głosem, z którym nie należało się nie zgadzać.

\- Draco chce, żebyś robił z siebie głupka. - kontynuował Ron.

To w sumie brzmiało jak coś, do czego Draco faktycznie był zdolny. Dochodząc do takiego wniosku, zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie w swoich zielonych szatach.

\- Bądź cierpliwy. - poprosiła Hermiona.

\- Przestań się z nim tak pieprzyć. - powiedział Ron. - Albo on wlezie ci na głowę. Lub co gorsza - przyzwyczaisz się do tego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. To prawda. Miał tendencję do przyzwyczajania się do nowych warunków.

\- Och, przestań gadać głupoty! - podskoczyła Hermiona. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, które po chwili spłynęły jej po policzkach.

Ron pokiwał głową.

\- Widzisz? Hermiona jest twarda.

Przyjaciółkami, mimo wszystko, wydała się Harry'emu rozsądniejsza. W końcu sama była w ciąży.

\- Fretka teraz nad tobą góruje i dobrze o tym wiesz. Musisz go ignorować. - kontynuował Ron, na co brunet kiwnął głową. - Poza tym, to pewnie jedna z tych waszych chorych, perwersyjnych gierek!

Harry zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i uniknął lecącego w niego buta. Ron wyraźnie nie zapomniał o tym incydencie w łazience w Norze...

* * *

Harry czuł, że jego mięśnie mimowolnie się napinają. Lepiej być przygotowanym.

\- Harry? - zaczął Draco, stając w przedpokoju.

Brunet nadal czytał magazyn Quidditcha, udając że nie usłyszał męża. Akurat przeglądał stronę, na której zamieszczona została fotografia, na której Draco ostro nurkował.

\- Harry? Wydaje mi się, że pod naszym łóżkiem są nargle. - oznajmił blondyn, splatając ze sobą palce i potrząsając nimi lekko.

Auror oparł się pokusie pocieszenia Draco. Zamiast tego dalej przeglądał magazyn, zatrzymując się teraz na stronie poświęconej Puddlemere.

Niczym jak w swojej wyobrażonej wizji, widział jak mężczyzna patrzy na niego pustym wzrokiem, zdając sobie sprawę z bycia ignorowanym a potem mruga załzawionymi oczami, co było i urocze i jednocześnie żałosne. Harry rzucił na niego tylko nerwowe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił szybko wzrok. Draco przygryzł wargę i wyszedł z pokoju.

Brunet kontynuował ignorowanie niepotrzebnych żądań swojego męża, absolutnie bez najmniejszego skrępowania, przez resztę dnia. Draco przez ten cały czas miał mokre oczy. Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że ta faza minie szybciej, jeśli nie będzie ingerował. Wiedział, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Tamtej nocy, położył się obok Draco z westchnieniem ulgi. Wyciągnął rękę i Ślizgon natychmiast wczołgał się w jego objęcia. Idealnie. Westchnął ponownie i zamknął oczy, z roztargnieniem obejmując brzuch męża. Obudził się kilka godzin później - nargle próbowały go udusić we śnie.

W ciągu kilku następnych dni, blondyn zajął się przygotowywaniem coraz to bardziej przygnębiających mikstur.

\- Eliksir ma sprawić, żeby małżonek znów cię pokocha. - wyjaśnił drżącym głosem. - I sprawia, że użytkownik jest nieco mniej obrzydliwy, ohydny i niepożądany.

Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie pocałował go w policzek.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby trzymać gardę. - powiedział wesoło, delikatnie gładząc jego brzuch. Następnie wyszedł do pracy.

Kiedy wrócił do domu wieczorem, Draco nigdzie nie było. _Może w końcu poradził sobie z nerwami i wyszedł_ , pomyślał dumnie Harry. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, blondyn migał się od opuszczania domu a jak już się na to decydował, to tylko i wyłącznie w jego obecności.

Obszedł cały dom i z przerażeniem zauważył, że zniknęły wszystkie rzeczy Draco. Po panicznym biegu po Grimmuald Place zauważył leżącą na łóżku kartkę. Atrament był miejscami rozmazany - Draco musiał płakać - do tego stopnia, że ledwo co mógł rozczytać pismo. Słowa, które udało mu się rozczytać to "miłość", "tak bardzo", "obrzydliwe", nienawidzisz mnie", "Granger", "pa" i "na zawsze".

Harry niemal dostał ataku serca.

Najpierw wpadł do Andromedy. Błagał ją, żeby zajęła się Teddym przez dodatkowy dzień. Zapytał też czy przypadkiem nie widziała Draco. Kobieta rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie i powiedziała, że widziała go ale nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie mógł pójść. Harry zapytał ją też o jego stan ale Andromeda odmówiła odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego zamknęła się w swoim salonie, ciągnąć za sobą gapiącego się na nich Teddy'ego.

Postanowił więc odwiedzić Pansy i Blaise'a w ich ulubionym barze tuż przy Ministerstwie, gdzie napotkał kolejne przeszkody. Zamiast mu pomóc, Ślizgoni zwyzywali go. Doszło też do różdżkoczynów. Harry musiał ratować się ucieczką, kiedy Dean Thomas wyrywał niedoszłe narzędzie zbrodni z dłoni Parkinson. Po wszystkim musiał tracić dodatkowo czas na likwidowanie rogu jednorożca wystającego z czoła.

Na końcu odwiedził Malfoy Manor.

Rodzice Draco byli ewidentnie speszeni.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam mojego syna w takim stanie. - powiedziała zaniepokojona Narcyza.

\- Zachowywał się bardzo chaotycznie. - parsknął Lucjusz. - Nie mógł go uspokoić nawet jego ulubiony skrzat domowy!

Oboje rzucali Harry'emu ponure spojrzenia.

\- Próbowaliśmy mu pomóc ale uciekł. Merlin wie, gdzie teraz jest! - powiedziała Narcyza.

\- Przysięgam ci Potter, że jeśli go nie znajdziesz to pożegnasz się z klejnotami. - Lucjusz uniósł różdżkę i niemal zaczął krzyczeć jedno z niewybaczalnych. Harry uznał, że to doskonały moment na taktyczny odwrót.

Harry chodził po całym mieście i zbierał informacje od napotkanych po drodze osób.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem płaczącego Malfoya. To było nieprzyzwoite!

\- Wpadł w histerię...

\- Niepoczytalny!

\- Niepocieszony.

\- Miał jakieś urojenia!

\- Wyglądał jak smutny mim...

\- Zdecydowanie ma depresję.

\- Pucołowaty...

\- Niczym nowonarodzony hipcio!

\- Brzmiał jak Jęcząca Marta!

\- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś jadł płacząc. Mówił, że potrzebuje kalorii ale nie jestem przekonany czy...

Harry był zdruzgotany.

Zawitał nawet do Luny, która prowadziła ich ciążę. Była Uzdrowicielką Draco.

\- Musiałam mu dać eliksir uspokajający. Bełkotał. - powiedziała rzeczowo Luna.

Harry kiwnął jedynie głową z roztargnieniem, gryząc jednocześnie paznokcie i obarczając się winą. _O Merlinie_ , pomyślał. Jego poszukiwania do tej pory zmierzały donikąd. Czy zostało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że Draco wyjdzie mu na przeciw?

W pełni przygotowany do spędzenia wieczoru na drżeniu z przyjaciółmi, był zaskoczony gdy Hermiona przytuliła go, gdy wyszedł z Fiuu Granger-Weasley. Na twarzy kobiety widoczna była ulga.

\- Harry, przyszedłeś!

\- Draco jest tutaj? - zapytał natychmiast. To zdecydowanie było ostatnie miejsce, w którym by szukał męża.

Hermiona zaprowadziła go do jadalni, gdzie siedział już dość potężny, ubrany w oficjalne szaty czarodziej w średnim wieku, pochylając się nad stosem dokumentów. W rękach trzymał jeszcze więcej pergaminów. Ron siedział zgarbiony, wyglądając jakby zaraz miał stracić przytomność z nudów, opadając na mahoniowy blat.

\- Gdzie jest Draco? - zapytał Harry.

Nieznajomy natychmiast wstał i spojrzał na niego.

\- Jestem adwokatem Pana Draco. Nie zobaczy pan mojego klienta bez mojej obecności. Wszystkie dokumenty rozwodowe są już gotowe i wystarczy tylko złożyć podpis. Oczywiście...

\- Hermiono, gdzie jest Draco? - Harry zignorował nadętego mężczyznę, wracając do salonu. Czarodziej podążył za nim, wymachując rękoma na lewo i prawo.

\- ...majątek zostanie podzielony 90 do 10 na korzyść Pana Draco. Jemu przypadnie Grimmuald Place i pełna opieka nad Edwardem „Teddym" Lupinem...

\- Harry! - wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Jest w...

\- ...jeśli będzie się Pan temu sprzeciwiał, mamy dowody. Widzi pan, niektórzy mogą potwierdzić, że jest pan spadkobiercą Salazara Slytherina. Co więcej, pan Justin Finch-Fletchley twierdzi, że jest pan...

\- ...pokoju gościnnym! Och, Harry, co żeś zrobił?!

Ron głośno chrapnął.

\- ...często pijany i wojowniczy. Mówi się o "napadach złości Potterów". Obłąkane i niezrozumiałe zachowanie, ambiwalencja seksualna...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - wrzasnął Harry.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza a kominek i lampy nagle zgasły. Adwokat schylił głowę, chowając się za trzymanymi w dłoniach dokumentami. Ron obudził się z sapnięciem i rozejrzał się w zakłopotaniu.

Z zirytowanym prychnięciem, Harry wpadł do pokoju gościnnego. Na widok zwiniętego na łóżku Draco, rozluźnił się. Mężczyzna był do niego odwrócony tyłem i ewidentnie pociągał nosem. Próbując uspokoić galopujące serce, obszedł łóżko i usiadł na jego krawędzi.

\- Ehm... cześć. - powiedział niepewnie. Draco otworzył oczy i niepewnie usiadł. Jego twarz była cała we łzach. - Tęsknię za tobą. Kocham cię. - kontynuował, po czym sam się rozpłakał. - Proszę, wróć ze mną do domu. - delikatnie wziął rękę Draco i uścisnął ją mocniej.

Blondyn zamrugał i przestał pociągać nosem. Twarz wytarł rękawem i nagle znowu stał się niesamowitą pięknością - nie było po nim kompletnie widać, że płakał.

\- W porządku. - mruknął, zabierając dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego. - Weasley, wychodzę! - krzyknął.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu! - powiedział głośno Ron.

Oszołomiony Harry podążył za Draco, przechodząc obok rozdrażnionego przyjaciela, szlochającej Hermiony i zagubionego adwokata. Jedną ręką chwycił się za klatkę piersiową a drugą za nadgarstek męża, gdy szli w stronę kominka.

Przez pozostałą część miesiąca Harry stał się pobłażliwym, wchodzącym w tyłek pochlebcą.

I na szczęście, ta przeokropna faza Ślizgona, minęła.

* * *

Harry siedział w Manor, wiercąc się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Obrzydzasz mnie. Jesteś niczym. Mniej niż niczym. Ludzkim śmieciem. Podczłowiekiem. Jesteś poniżej poziomu skrzata domowego. Jesteś gorszy od gumochłona. A nie, tak naprawdę to jesteś gumochłonem. Lepiej trzymaj się z dala od mojego syna. Zobacz, do czego doprowadziłeś, ty mały obrzydliwy robalu. Zniszczyłeś tą rodzinę!

Narcyza chrząknęła cicho.

\- Dość surowo powiedziane, Draco.

Twarz Lucjusza zdobiła obojętność ale Harry widział w jego oczach ogniki dzikiej radości.

\- Więc mam rozumieć, że nie chcesz więcej herbaty, kochanie? - zapytał sztywno, przywołując czajniczek na stół.

Draco zadarł nos i odwrócił się.

Policzek bruneta drgnął i zacisnął mocniej usta. Nie chwyci przynęty. Blondyn był teraz w jednym ze swoich "uroczych" nastrojów.

Harry rzucił okiem na Teddy'ego, który właśnie skończył trzy lata. Chłopiec niewątpliwie przyzwyczaił się do ciążowych humorków swojego ojca. Podszedł bliżej i położył rączki na brzuchu Draco, po czym zachichotał wesoło, co znaczyło, że dziecko się poruszyło.

\- Mały blacisiek lub siościćka. - mruknął, na co Draco się uśmiechnął szeroko.

\- Draco, kochanie. Zrobiłeś się już taki duży. - powiedziała Narcyza, przyglądając się uważniej synowi.

Mężczyzna zmarkotniał a jego palce drgnęły nerwowo. Harry wiedział, że powstrzymywał się od skierowania swojej wrogości w jej stronę. Od zawsze był niedorzecznie wrażliwy na temat swojej wagi.

Gdy zaczął się szósty miesiąc ciąży, Draco stał się wiecznie napuszony i bardziej sadystyczny. Dyrygował znużonym Harrym, dając mu naprawdę niewiele czasu na sen. I traktował go jak śmiecia. Brunet miał problem z przeżyciem tego rozemocjonowanego Draco - zwłaszcza podczas popołudni, podczas których niemal zasypiał w pracy na biurku. Zawsze marzył o dużej rodzinie ale dość szybko ustalili, że nie będą mieli więcej dzieci. Teddy i Molly w zupełności im wystarczą.

\- Merlinie, Potter! Czy naprawdę zamierzasz tak siedzieć i gapić się na mnie?

Harry podniósł wzrok z Teddy'ego, który wciąż był przyczepiony się brzucha Draco.

\- Postaraj się być użytecznym - marnujesz tylko przestrzeń! - kontynuował blondyn. Gryfon wiedział, że tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na publiczność, powstrzymał się od niecenzuralnych słów.

Mimowolnie poczuł, jak rośnie w nim gniew. Wiedział też, że musi się uspokoić.

\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił, kochanie? - zapytał, kładąc na stole filiżankę.

\- Te okna są obrzydliwe.

Narcyza spojrzała w kierunku okien - były w takim samym stanie jak wcześniej.

\- Na co czekasz? - spytał Draco. - Zrób coś z tym!

Harry był zbulwersowany. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zamknąć usta i policzyć w myślach do dziesięciu. Zamknął przy tym oczy i głęboko wdychał powietrze.

\- Oczywiście, _kochanie_.

Draco wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał to jakże pieszczotliwe określenie. Harry wiedział, że jego zachowanie jest w tym momencie agresywne, więc wstał i podniósł rękę, bezróżdżkowo przywołując do siebie szmatkę i płyn do czyszczenia szyb. Następnie podszedł do ogromnych okien i zaczął je pucować.

\- Miffy! - zawołał Draco.

Rozległ się głośny trzask i salonie pojawiła się skrzatka. Jej wybałuszone oczy były koloru brązowego.

\- Tak, Panie?

\- Nadzoruj mojego męża!

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiedziała posłusznie, po czym pojawiła się obok Harry'ego. Wymruczał więc coś cicho i szorował szybę dalej, rozmazując bardziej niż czyszcząc nienaganną taflę.

Po pewnym czasie zerknął na Malfoyów. Lucjusz wyglądał jakby mógł wybuchnąć w każdym momencie.

\- Jak dziecko? - wycedził.

Harry był oszołomiony. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Lucjusz zainteresował się wciąż rozwijającą się pociechą.

Draco pociągnął nosem.

\- W porządku. Jest ciężkie. Zawsze w ruchu. Słabo sypiam i bolą mnie plecy. Czasami też puchną mi kostki, w nocy zaś... - powściągliwość blondyna zniknęła całkowicie, gdy zaczął się rozwodzić nad każdym możliwym dyskomfortem, jaki mógł wymyślić. Jego rodzice automatycznie mu potakiwali a ich oczy robiły się szkliste.

 _Przynajmniej Lucjusz zaczyna się rozgrzewać do roli dziadka_ , pomyślał Harry. To wiele znaczyło dla Draco. Może i faktycznie są jakieś pozytywne skutki bycia traktowanym jak chory Buchorożec. Z takimi myślami Harry wciąż kontynuował swoją pracę, zaś Miffy od czasu do czasu mruczała coś z aprobatą lub wydawała z siebie piskliwe rozkazy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

Słowniczek: _**wężomowa**_

* * *

 **Rozdział 19**

* * *

Oczy Draco otworzyły się powoli. Czuł się jakby rozjechał go walec. Był oszołomiony. Nie zajęło mu długo zorientowanie się, że jest w szpitalu. _Cholera_ , pomyślał, gdy jego dłonie automatycznie powędrowały do brzucha. Ku swojemu przerażeniu odkrył, że już nie był w ciąży.

 _Och kurwa, kurwa._

Zamrugał gwałtownie. Coś musiało się stać z dzieckiem. Jakimś cudem znowu coś zawalił...

\- Ojcze?

Zesztywniał słysząc boleśnie znajomy głos. Obrócił głowę w lewo i zobaczył ją.

\- Molly. - przywitał się.

Dziewczynka wyszczerzyła zęby i odgarnęła kilka długich pasm włosów ze swojej twarzy.

\- Obudziłeś się. - powiedziała, wiercąc się na krześle.

To była Molly, jaką pamiętał. Mogła mieć pięć lat lub być odrobinę starsza. Ściskała dziecięcą miotłę i ubrana była w barwy Hufflepuffu. Jej połamane okulary sklejone były żółtą taśmą izolacyjną. Na klatce piersiowej miała pogrubiony napis " **PAŁKARZ** ". Nie ma więc żadnych pytań co do jej przydziału do Domu w Hogwarcie.

Draco oceniał ją dalej - jej szpiczasty nos, nierówne guziki na szacie, niedbale założony strój. Dziewczynka oparła łokcie na łóżku, przechylając oceniająco głowę na bok.

\- Jesteś smutny? - zastanawiała się, bardziej zainteresowana niż niepewna.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział głosem pełnym emocji. Jego dłonie poruszyły się same, lecz zanim zdążył ją przyciągnąć do siebie, ktoś podał mu niewielki tobołek.

Draco uniósł wzrok i zobaczył pochylającą się nad nim Lovegood. Wyglądała na kilka lat starszą - a także nieco ładniejszą. Potem blondyn skupił się na tobołku - to wcale nie była jakaś rzecz!

\- Jest znacznie cichszy niż Molly. - powiedziała Lovegood na temat maleńkiego, pomarszczonego, ciemnowłosego noworodka tulącego się do niego. - Jak wszystko będzie dobrze to będziesz mógł go zabrać do domu już rano.

\- Och... - _Kurwa._

Dopiero wtedy Draco zorientował się, że znowu dokonuje inwentaryzacji samego siebie. Jego włosy były dłuższe. Czuł, że sięgają mu łopatek. Czuł się słaby, wyczerpany fizycznie, psychicznie i magicznie. Był w szpitalu razem z Luną, Molly i - oczywiście - dzieckiem Pottera.

To była wizja.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał zarozumiale, zastanawiając się mimowolnie czy on i Potter nie rozstali się przypadkiem gdzieś w międzyczasie. Lub pomordowali się. - To... to okropne. - wyjąkał, starając się nie patrzeć na niemowlę. Nie chciał mieć już więcej dzieci. I odmawiał - odmawiał! - przywiązywania się do kolejnej osoby, której nie mógłby spotkać przez następnych kilka lat - jeśli w ogóle.

Lovegood zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Draco...

\- Obudziłeś się!

Drzwi otworzyły się i wpadł do środka Teddy, wyglądając na bardzo szczęśliwego i zdenerwowanego zarazem. Wyglądał na około dziewięć lub dziesięć lat. Wciąż był nieco niezgrabny - Draco zdążył to ocenić po tym, jak bardzo wpadał na rzeczy znajdujące się po drodze do jego łóżka. Chłopiec pochylił się obok Molly, po czym z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, przejechał delikatnie palcem po policzku niemowlęcia.

\- Heh... - westchnął cicho. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor - teraz były czarne. Oczy zaś szare. Draco nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Spojrzał w dół i ku swojej frustracji, natychmiastowo się zakochał.

\- Nie jesteś już gruby. - powiedziała pogodnie Molly.

\- Ee... nie. - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od noworodka.

\- Spałeś od wczoraj. - dodał Teddy.

Usta Draco zadrgały.

\- No cóż, posiadanie dzieci jest męczące, Edwardzie.

Teddy zmarszczył nos - najwidoczniej nadal nie lubił, gdy zwracano się do niego pełnym imieniem.

\- Mogę go potrzymać? - zapytała Molly.

\- E...

\- Jeszcze nie teraz, Molly. - powiedział Harry, wchodząc do pokoju. - Niedługo będziesz mogła. Obiecuję. - uśmiechnął się do Lovegood, gdy ta mijała go, wymykając się z sali. Harry postawił jaskrawo-pomarańczowy bukiet kwiatów na stole - obok innych - tuż przed tym, jak dołączył do dzieci przy łóżku. - Armaty przesyłają pozdrowienia. - dodał, pochylając się i skradając z ust Draco, delikatny pocałunek. Blondyn poczuł, że czerwienieje. To nie był Harry, jakiego znał. To była przyszłość - ten Harry był o wiele lepiej zbudowany i bardziej męski. Nie wahając się więc złapał go za kołnierz, chcąc maksymalnie wykorzystać kontakt, czując się jedynie lekko winnym.

Teddy westchnął, zaś Molly jęknęła głośno, zanim Harry odsunął się z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy. Potem mężczyzna spojrzał na równie czarnowłose niemowlę. Dziecko zamrugało ukazując światu swoje szare oczy - najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek Draco widział (wydawały się niemal srebrne w tym świetle). Jego wzrok wyglądał jakby był bardzo spostrzegawczy. Po chwili zamknął je i poruszył wargami. Wyglądał jak nieco pucołowaty Harry, z tym wyjątkiem, że jego włosy były gładkie i miękkie.

Draco przygryzł dolną wargę, czując się oszołomiony tym nagłym przytłoczeniem. Harry najprawdopodobniej błędnie zinterpretował wyraz jego twarzy (co było tym razem najkorzystniejszym rozwiązaniem), ponieważ delikatnie zabrał mu dziecko z ramion.

\- Chyba czas na zmianę. - stwierdził, niuchając pieluszkę. Potem wziął niemowlę do stolika po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Zachowanie noworodka okazało się dziwnie królewskie - wyglądał na urażonego, gdy Harry zakładał mu pieluszkę w niewłaściwy sposób. Mrugając, brunet poprawił swój błąd i przytulił małego do piersi.

\- I gotowe. - uśmiechnął się miękko, wtulając twarz w miękkie włoski. - Syriusz.

\- Syriusz? - powtórzył z przerażeniem Draco, zauważając że z powrotem siedzi w salonie Grimmuald Place. Wizja dobiegła końca a on trzymał się za brzuch. Syriusz? Jak jego nieżywy już kuzyn? Ten Syriusz, który znany był z winy, którą nie powinien być obarczony? Na gacie Merlina! Przygryzł wargę.

Harry zatrzymał się, przechodząc obok.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał. Teraz to jego twarz wyglądała jakby miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Co za głupek.

\- Nie pła... - Draco przerwał i wytarł policzki, żeby przekonać się, że jednak znowu się mazgai. Spróbował wyrzucić z głowy wizję ale skończyło się na tym, że wciąż pojawiała się niczym trzepotający skrzydełkami wokół jego głowy ptaszek. - Pieprzone hormony.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. Potem usiadł obok niego. W zielonych oczach widać było niewielki płomyk.

\- Miałeś wizję. - stwierdził pewnie.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak sądzę.

\- Taka, w której byłeś w stanie kontrolować własne ciało? - dopytywał Harry, miziając go po ramionach. Na pewno czuł jak ten drży. - Trzęsiesz się.

Draco spuścił głowę i pokiwał nią.

\- Było aż tak źle?

\- Nie, po prostu... - urwał, widząc jak Harry wciąż przyglądał mu się zmartwiony. Pod wpływem impulsu, blondyn objął go, zakopując twarz w jego szatach. To był rzadki pokaz wrażliwości - nie znosił tego, że potem nie mógł się od niego odkleić.

\- To była dobra wizja? - zapytał brunet, delikatnie głaszcząc go po plecach.

Nie potrafił się zdecydować.

\- Ostatnio masz ich naprawdę dużo.

\- To przez tą cholerną ciążę.

\- Co takiego widziałeś?

\- Opowiem ci potem. - skłamał.

Harry westchnął i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

\- Och. - uśmiechnął się. - Mała się rusza. - dodał, trzymając dłoń na brzuchu Draco. W takiej pozycji pozostali jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

* * *

W siódmym miesiącu Harry w końcu zmusił Draco, żeby ten opuścił dom samodzielnie, bez jego obecności. Wszystkie gazety momentalnie zaczęły się rozpisywać o jego ciąży, co rusz dodając go artykułu zdjęcie zapłakanego blondyna, plątającego się po różnych częściach Londynu.

Harry naprawdę nie lubił, gdy Draco był magicznie wyczerpany po używaniu całodniowego glamour. Poza tym, bezpieczniej było, gdy ludzie widzieli jego stan i nie wpadali na niego, nie przepychali się i nie rzucali nieprzyjemnie mylnych komentarzy na temat jego tuszy. Tydzień wcześniej, Harry niemal padł, gdy jakiś sprzedawca w sklepie dla maluchów, podał Draco duże pudło z podstawowymi przyborami dla dziecka.

I naprawdę lepiej było, żeby ludzie zobaczyli, że Draco jest w ciąży. A dokładniej - że nosi dziecko Harry'ego.

Brunet próbował sobie też wmówić, że wcale nie czerpie przeogromnej satysfakcji z tego że trzyma rękę oplecioną wokół talii Draco, pełniąc rolę osobistego ochroniarza. Czasami też przesuwał dłoń, żeby położyć ją na jakże widocznym teraz brzuchu. Harry szczerzył się i nawet czuł się zmieszany jak nigdy wcześniej - Draco z kolei miał na twarzy apatyczną maskę i cedził słowa, że czuje się wręcz _cudownie_ będąc pukniętym przez Wybrańca i nosząc jego dziecko. Reporterzy zdawali się temu wierzyć, chłonąc jak gąbki każde słowo ale dla Harry'ego jasnym było, że blondyn wręcz ocieka sarkazmem. Mimo to, mężczyzna radził sobie lepiej, niż Harry się spodziewał.

Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu, Draco miewał też swoje mała załamania, które ujawniały jego niepewność. Działo się to w momentach, gdy rumienił się gwałtownie, wiercił się niezgrabnie lub odpowiadał monosylabami - gdy ktoś odważył się mówić, że wygląda "zdrowo" jak na swój stan.

\- Jesteś bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - wytknął chłodno blondyn, gdy wrócili do domu. Właśnie rozpakowywał dużą tabliczkę czekolady.

Uśmiech Harry'ego znikł natychmiast.

\- Ja? No co ty. - pokręcił agresywnie głową.

Draco wściekle odgryzł kawałek czekolady.

\- Słyszałeś Ministra? Nazwał mnie grubasem!

\- Kingsley nie nazwał cię grubasem. - zaprzeczył Harry. - Powiedział tylko, że jesteś ogromny.

Oczy Draco rozbłysły się srebrem a brzeg szaty bruneta zaczął się tlić. Z krzykiem zrzucił ją z siebie.

\- Nie miał na myśli nic złego! Mówił to w dobrym sensie.

Nie wpłynęło to jakoś lepiej na Draco. Teraz Harry pospiesznie ściągał palącą się koszulę.

\- Draco. Jesteś w ciąży. To całkiem rozsądne, pogodzić się z... wyglądem tej części ciała.

\- Wyglądem tej części ciała?! - ryknął blondyn.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie przegrał sprawę. Nie wygra przy pomocy tego argumentu. Czuł, jakby poślizgnął się na mydle.

\- Muszę lecieć! - krzyknął i praktycznie wleciał do kominka.

Po krótkim przystanku w rezydencji Granger-Weasley, podczas którego pożyczył od Rona strój, Harry odkrył, że krąży bez celu po czarodziejskiej części Londynu. Jego przydługie szaty ciągnęły się po chodniku za nim. Maszerował przed siebie, chcąc dać Draco godzinę lub dwie, żeby ochłonął. Nie kręcił się długo, zanim znalazł się w sklepie zoologicznym.

Na widok sów, jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie. Często używał sowy Draco, Baltazara, albo tych biurowych. Chodził po sklepie, przyglądając się różnego rodzaju szczurom, kugucharom i psidwakom. Zatrzymał się dopiero na widok węża.

\- _**Hej.**_

Pyton spojrzał na niego zaskoczony - oczywiście, na tyle zaskoczony, na ile może wyglądać wąż.

\- _**Cześć...**_ \- odpowiedział, ostrożnie się przeciągając i ukazując swoją prawdziwą długość.

\- _**Szukam kogo, kto dotrzymałby towarzystwa mojemu mężowi.**_ \- powiedział Harry. - _**Widzisz, będziemy mieli dziecko...**_

\- _**Dziecko, powiadasz?**_ \- zainteresował się wąż.

\- _**Tak, i...**_

\- _**Gdzie? Kiedy będę mógł to spotkać?**_

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- _**To dziewczynka.**_

\- _**Chłopcy, dziewczynki, kocham dzieci.**_

\- _**Hm...**_ \- mruknął, nabierając podejrzeń, że wąż to najchętniej schrupałby jego maleństwo.

\- Przepraszam, czy mówiłeś właśnie w wężomowie?

Harry uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że stoi koło niego brązowowłosy czarodziej mniej więcej w jego wieku.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Też mówię w wężomowie! - powiedział podekscytowany nieznajomy.

\- Co? Niemożliwe!

\- _**Prawda! Prawda!**_ \- syknął czarodziej.

\- _**To jakieś szaleństwo.**_ \- odpowiedział Harry. - _**Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem drugiej osoby... no cóż, poza...**_ \- urwał ponuro.

Nieznajomy zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- _**No to teraz znasz.**_ \- powiedział, podając mu rękę. - _**Jestem Chris. Ty jesteś Harry, Potter, prawda?**_

Brunet przytaknął głupio. Potem potrząsnął ręką czarodzieja. Miał jasnobrązowe oczy i choć jego kły były odrobinę przydługie, był niezwykle atrakcyjny.

\- _**Może to i trochę spontaniczne ale... nie chciałbyś może napić się kawy?**_ \- zapytał Chris.

Zamrugawszy, dopiero wtedy Harry sobie uświadomił, że wciąż do siebie syczą. Kilku klientów, przechodzących obok nich, rzucało im przestraszone spojrzenia. Pyton zaś patrzył na Chrisa z zazdrością.

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę. W sumie nic lepszego do roboty nie miał. Potem zerknął na dłoń, która wciąż była w uścisku czarodzieja i zarumienił się.

\- Dlaczego by nie?

Kilka chwil później, obaj siedzieli w całkiem przytulnej kawiarni niedaleko sklepu zoologicznego. Harry był zdumiony, jak łatwo przyszło mu nawiązać kontakt z Chrisem. Na początku rozmawiali o szkole - o Hogwarcie i o Beaxbatons, gdzie uczył się drugi mężczyzna. Harry opowiadał też o swojej pracy jako aurora. Dowiedział się, że szatyn był właścicielem cukierni, której specjałem jest tarta jabłkowa. Potem zeszli na temat ulubionych drużyn Quidditcha.

\- Sroki, oczywiście. - powiedział Chris.

\- Armaty. - odpowiedział Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

Szatyn uniósł brew.

\- A czy zdobyli puchar w tym stuleciu?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mieli realną szansę w zeszłym sezonie. Przypuszczam, że to moja wina, że im się nie udało. - stwierdził z kaszlnięciem.

Chris rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Ich Szukający, Draco, jest moim mężem.

\- Och, zamężny. - stwierdził z wymuszonym uśmiechem szatyn.

Harry upił łyk herbaty, czując się dziwnie zawstydzonym.

\- Spotkaliśmy się w Hogwarcie. To mój pierwszy i jedyny poważny związek.

Chris zamyślił się przez moment.

\- Ten blondyn, tak? Zawsze myślałem, że to nazwisko to jakiś dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Jest czystokrwisty, prawda? Zawsze sprawia wrażenie takiego sztywnego i poprawnego.

Harry prychnął.

\- Draco jest totalnym osłem. Jest złośliwy, zasmarkany i nieco brutalny...

\- Bije cię? - zapytał zszokowany Chris.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czasem palnie, czasem przeklnie.

Chris wydawał się być coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

\- Cóż, ale to nie tak, że ich nie zwracam. Nie robię tego tylko ostatnio...

\- Harry...

\- Draco jest w ciąży.

Szatyn przyglądał mu się przez moment w milczeniu.

\- Bez względu na to... - zaczął delikatnie. - ten związek nie wydaje się być... zdrowy.

\- Prawda? - mruknął Harry, spoglądając na swoją herbatę. - Tak naprawdę to w ogóle się nie dogadujemy.

\- Wybacz mi zuchwałość ale... dlaczego z nim w ogóle jesteś?

\- Ehm... Uznaj, że jestem masochistą...

Chris zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Ja... kocham sposób, w jaki... on kocha mnie... - powiedział Harry, gwałtownie czerwieniejąc. - Wątpię, żeby miało to większy sens.

\- Uważam, że to dość perwersyjne.

\- Nie, ee... Draco jest po prostu wyjątkowy. Tak naprawdę, to jest trochę dziwny. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto potrafi kochać z taką wrogością. - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Może to właśnie jest rodzaj miłości, której pragnę? Draco jest nieumyślnie wspaniały i przeuroczy. Cudowny. Jest też temperamentny. I kocha mnie, mimo że nie ma ku temu powodów. Został wychowany w taki sposób, żeby mną gardzić i to wszystko jest w sumie wbrew jego naturze. To dla niego nawet bolesne ale... kocha mnie... - Harry zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z sennego wyrazu, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Nie jesteśmy w żaden sposób zgodni ale udaje nam się. Tak sądzę. I... hm... powinienem już iść. Nie lubię go zostawiać samego na długo. - powiedział, dłonią rysując pokaźny brzuch.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział Chris z niezręcznym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję za herbatę. - powiedział brunet, wstając i kierując się w stronę Fiuu.

\- Trzymaj się! - zawołał za nim Chris.

* * *

Siedząc w fotelu na Grimmuald Place, Draco z roztargnieniem obracał różdżką między palcami.

\- ...i przysięgam, gdyby nie to, że... - przerwał nagle i popatrzył na nich z pustą twarzą, za co wszyscy obecni przy nim Ślizgoni rzucili mu pytające spojrzenia. - Maluch kopie. - wyjaśnił lekceważącym tonem a potem wrócił do tematu niekompetencji Harry'ego. - ...stał i gapił się na mnie głupio. No wiem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle wytrzymuję z tym imbecylem.

Pansy, Blaise, Bullstrode i Goyle siedzieli na kanapach, popijając raz za razem herbatkę. Ich miny były nienaturalnie uprzejme. Warga Pansy zadrżała w niekontrolowanym chichocie, co kobieta zamaskowała przy pomocy kaszlu. Draco spiorunował ją wzrokiem i natychmiast zaczął się przechwalać, że jego stan wynika z tego, że jest po prostu z _niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem_ i z nikim innym... - blondyn był obecnie idealnym połączeniem niepewności i brawury.

Jego przyjaciele potakiwali mu automatycznie. Wszyscy już znali te deklaracje.

\- Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity. - powiedział po raz setny Blaise.

\- Wiem. - zgodził się z nim Draco. - Jak już mówiłem, potem... Potter.

Harry zamarł, żałując, że został zauważony. Próbował przedrzeć się przez pokój i wejść szybko na górę.

Z westchnieniem odwrócił się do męża. Oczywiście, zawsze był "Potterem" przed jego przyjaciółmi. Ślizgoni wydali z siebie zduszony dźwięk, gdy Draco skinął na niego, by podszedł bliżej. Potem zmarszczył nos i wstał z pewną niezręcznością. Harry udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Draco nie był niezręczny i niezgrabny - był elegancki i pełen wdzięku (tak przynajmniej twierdził).

\- Co to jest? - blondyn zapytał wyniosłym tonem.

\- To?

\- Tak, to. Co to jest, Potter?

\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste?

Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Kundel. - stwierdził mimowolnie obejmując brzuch rękoma. To był bardzo obronny gest i Harry pomyślał, że bardzo uroczy.

Zastanowił się też, czy Molly wciąż kopie ale powstrzymał się przed osobistym tego sprawdzeniem. Nie będzie tego robił przed przyjaciółmi Draco.

\- Szczeniaczek. - poprawił męża, trzymając w ramionach malutkiego, mizernie wyglądającego brązowego pieska.

\- Szczeniaczek. - powtórzył Draco z odrazą.

\- To prezent. Nienawidzę myśli, że jesteś tutaj sam całymi dniami - Teddy teraz więcej czasu spędza z Andromedą, do czasu pojawienia się dziecka. - wyjaśnił, na co Draco wciąż wpatrywał się w zwierzę. - Był taki smutny i samotny - przypominał mi ciebie. - dodał drżącym głosem.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego jakby postradał zmysły.

\- Potter... będziemy mieć _dziecko_.

Ślizgoni zachichotali.

\- A teraz też będziemy mieć _psa_. - odparł stanowczo brunet.

Oczy Draco rozbłysły i Harry dostrzegł odrzucenie spływające na jego klatkę piersiową. W rzeczywistości, mężczyzna wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał pozbyć się szczeniaka. Był oburzony, apoplektyczny. A potem...

\- Dzięki. - powiedział słabo.

Ślizgonom opadły szczęki. Z gardła Goyle'a wydobył się dziwaczny, bulgoczący odgłos.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Doskonale wiedział, że Draco był łasy na prezenty.

\- Och, czyż on nie jest słodki? – zapytał, pomagając blondynowi ułożyć sobie pieska na piersi. - Tak sobie myślałem, że może Teddy będzie chciał go nazwać. Co o tym myślisz?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 20**

* * *

Draco był w ósmym miesiącu ciąży i dzisiaj była pełnia księżyca. Siedząc w salonie, Harry i Draco patrzyli bez wyrazu, jak Teddy biega w kółko, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło. Pies - niewłaściwie nazwany Świnką - latał za nim, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku.

Chłopiec potknął się o dywan i runął jaki długi. Szczeniak momentalnie zaczął po nim skakać i żartobliwie tarmosić jego buzę, odsłaniając tym samym zielone, migoczące włosy Teddy'ego.

Mimo, że nie był wilkołakiem, chłopiec miał tendencję do bycia pobudzonym podczas pełni.

Po kilku minutach gapienia się na leżenie dziecka, Harry otrząsnął się i wstał.

\- Kawy. - powiedział, ruszając pospiesznie do kuchni.

Na jego miejscu, Draco zadowoliłby się kieliszkiem wina.

Chwyciwszy się oparcia kanapy, wstał i trącił Teddy'ego stopą. Mały chrząknął, potwierdzając tym samym, że wciąż żyje. Świnka nadal po nim skakała i machała radośnie ogonem.

Blondyn westchnął i odszedł, chcąc uniknąć kolejnej rundy nadpobudliwości dziecka.

* * *

Harry wszedł do pokoju dziecięcego, popijając łyk z trzymanego w dłoni kubka. Podszedł do kołyski, przy której stał Draco, opierając się o nią rękami i spoglądając w dół.

\- Nie mogę znieść tego stworzenia. - mruknął blondyn.

\- Teddy'ego? - wyszczerzył się Harry.

Mąż obrzucił go oburzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Świni.

\- Ma na imię Świnka.

\- Nie chcę go tak nazywać.

\- Tak właśnie został nazwany. - powiedział Harry.

Draco zmarszczył nos, kiedy do jego nozdrzy wdarł się zapach kawy.

\- To niedorzeczne.

\- Wiesz, sam masz dziwne imię. Jesteś człowiekiem, będąc smokiem.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

\- Teddy też? Metamorfomag mający imię po wypchanym niedźwiadku? Czy to znaczy, że od teraz powinniśmy nazywać cię kociakiem?

Po ciele Harry'ego przepłynął prąd rozkoszy, gdy blondyn podrażnił płatek jego ucha. Przysunął się bliżej, wiedząc że cieszy się zdecydowanie bardziej niż normalna osoba.

\- Specs mi starczy. - mruknął.

\- Ale kiedy nie masz okularów.

\- W takim razie rozumiesz mój punkt widzenia.

\- Świnka. - Draco westchnął i skierował swoją uwagę ponownie na łóżeczko. Harry wewnętrznie opłakiwał koniec ich kontaktu fizycznego, podczas gdy Draco wskazywał ręką na mebelek. - Przypuszczam, że już jest skończone.

\- Też tak sądzę.

Pokój był dość prosty. Obaj zgodzili się co do kwestii, że Molly potrzebuje ograniczonej stymulacji.

 _Jest taka jak Teddy podczas pełni księżyca_ , pomyślał Harry z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Po niebieskich ścianach dryfowały białe chmurki. W łóżeczku leżał dziergany kocyk roboty pani Weasley i pluszowy miś od Pansy.

Draco schylił się i wygładził prześcieradła. Harry zauważył, że ostatnio był coraz mniej agresywny - zamiast tego wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

Nie będzie miał z tym problemu. Najmniejszego - byleby tylko znowu nie wpadł w tą swoją emocjonalną fazę.

Przyglądał się przez moment jak Draco poprawia kocyk, potem podnosi misia, ogląda go i odkłada na miejsce.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego i zrozumiał, że Harry rozumie. Na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Draco ewidentnie urządzał gniazdko - to i tak było o wiele lepsze niż obrażanie go przez cały dzień.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem nie spałeś dobrze, powinieneś odpocząć. - zasugerował brunet.

Przez chwilę mężczyzna wyglądał jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru się z nim zgodzić ale zamiast tego, zdecydował się odprężyć.

\- Mhm. - zgodził się, unikając pocałunku i wychodząc.

Harry został sam w pokoju. Jego oczy powędrowały ku półkom pod ścianą, gdzie umieścili ramkę ze zdjęciem - siebie i Teddy'ego. Na fotografii Harry wyglądał na wyczerpanego a Draco na rozbawionego. Tamtego dnia, zabrał chłopca na mecz ze sobą, żeby ten zobaczył na żywo starcie Armat z drużyną z Vultures - były to jego dwie ulubione drużyny. Mały nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu z podniecenia, nawet przez minutę. Armaty przegrały, ku jednoczesnej radości i przerażeniu Teddy'ego. Draco jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Wyglądał jakby i tak był wygranym.

Harry był zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że na półce są też inne zdjęcia - przypuszczał, że reszta wolnej przestrzeni będzie zagospodarowana przez zabawki dziewczynki.

Na szafeczce stało zdjęcie Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Malfoyowie stali obok siebie i ledwo co się ruszali. Brunet uśmiechnął się widząc też zdjęcie swoich rodziców - tańczyli uśmiechnięci w jesiennych płaszczach.

Była też inna para. Na jednej fotografii widniała promienna Nimfadora i bardziej spokojny Remus - uśmiechali się nieśmiało do siebie. To było dokładnie to samo zdjęcie, które w swoim pokoju ma Teddy.

Były też ramki z pojedynczymi osobami. Harry zauważył nieprzystępnego Snape'a, który łypał na wszystko nieufnym okiem i Syriusza, młodego i przystojnego, na którego twarzy malował się złośliwy uśmieszek. Harry chwilę przyglądał się temu zdjęciu, czując jak oczy zaczynają go szczypać a po ciele rozprzestrzenia się ciepło. Nie wiedział skąd Draco wytrzasnął to zdjęcie.

Zamrugawszy, zauważył ten sławny stary podręcznik do eliksirów, stojący w kącie pokoju. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że blondyn trzymał go przez te wszystkie lata. Harry pozwolił, by jego palce błądziły po pozłacanych literach, podczas gdy serce waliło mu jak młotem. Merlinie, jeszcze tylko jeden miesiąc.

Kiedy oparł się o półkę, przypadkowo za mocno ją trącił i jedna z ramek roztrzaskała się na ziemi. Harry zatoczył się z poczucia winy.

\- _Accio_ miotła! - powiedział, po czym po chwili już w jego rękach była Błyskawica 2001. Zaczął szaleńczo zamiatać nią podłogę. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się czy nie postawić tutaj kolejnego zdjęcia Teddy'ego. Takiego, na którym chłopiec wciąż jest noworodkiem. Być może to będzie towarzystwo dla małej.

\- Co robisz? - warknął Draco.

Harry podniósł wzrok i ujrzał, jak jego mąż stoi w drzwiach pokoju ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Potter, _znowu_ urządzasz sobie gniazdko?

\- _Ja?_ Nie. - odpowiedział kręcąc głową. Nawet nie zarejestrował faktu, że używa swojej mega kosztownej miotły do sprzątania.

\- _Reparo._ \- Draco wskazał różdżką i ramka z Syriuszem już była naprawiona. Potem znalazła się na swoim miejscu. - Harry, chodź tutaj. Potrzebuję cię... - powiedział blondyn, wyciągając do niego rękę...

Twarz bruneta momentalnie poczerwieniała.

\- ...żebyś wymasował mi stopy.

Z przeświadczeniem o porządnym wypucowaniu jutro całej tej półki - był pewien, że widział jakąś smugę na nosie Tonks - wziął Draco za rękę i pozwolił mu się poprowadzić.

* * *

Pies był nie do zniesienia. Wyglądał jakby pełnił wartę. Po trzecim napadzie szczekania, Draco poczuł, że ostatni raz się kontroluje, zanim coś zdemoluje.

\- Już prawie skończyłem. - warknął.

Świnka odskoczyła.

Nie zwracając uwagi na zwierzę, Draco dodał do swojej mikstury trochę much siatkoskrzydłych, dzięki czemu eliksir w kociołku zmienił kolor na żółty, rzucając na jego twarz piękną poświatę.

Gdy usłyszał kroki na górze, zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry wrócił do domu. Chwilę potem kroki zatrzymały się przy zejściu do piwnicy. Drzwi otworzyły się i mężczyzna zszedł na dół.

\- Warzysz?

Draco nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- A co innego mogę robić?

\- Och, no wiesz, odpoczywać.

Blondyn zignorował go, skupiając się na eliksirze.

\- Więc co tam uwarzyłeś? - zapytał Harry.

\- Eliksir Wielosokowy dla twojego departamentu.

\- Nie jest tego za dużo.

\- Jest skoncentrowany. Zawiera w sobie pięćdziesiąt dawek.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza.

\- Nigdy wcześniej o czymś takim nie słyszałem. - przyznał zaskoczony Harry.

\- To wymaga bardzo ostrożnej ręki.

\- Niesamowite!

Draco wykonał ostatnie ruchy ręką, po czym wreszcie uniósł głowę. Wtedy też zauważył, że zielone oczy patrzą na niego z podziwem. Harry zwilżył wargi.

\- Więc to na dzisiaj?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział niechętnie.

\- Cudownie. - Harry postawił eliksir w magicznym zastoju, ignorując spojrzenie Draco.

Ślizgon wstał z pewnym wysiłkiem. To wszystko przez zmianę balansu. W momencie Harry był przy nim, z jedną ręką na jego plecach a drugą na brzuchu. Ogromnym brzuchu. Dziewięciomiesięcznym brzuchu.

\- Harry. - burknął cicho.

Mężczyzna zamarł.

\- Po prostu za tobą tęskniłem. - powiedział, całując go w policzek. Potem pochylił się. - Cześć, Molly. - szepnął do brzucha a następnie cofnął się, pozwalając Draco odejść. Bardzo niechętnie.

Ten rzucił mu ostatni raz wściekłe spojrzenie i podszedł do schodów. Wchodził po nich powoli - dzieciak ważył już chyba tonę. Gdy w końcu dotarł na szczyt, wokół niego owinęły się dłonie Harry'ego. Z zirytowanym westchnieniem, oparł się o niego, przymykając oczy.

\- Jak się czujesz? - mruknął brunet do jego szyi.

Draco czuł się dokładnie tak samo jak każdego innego dnia w tym miesiącu. Ogromnie. Czuł się wyczerpany. I zdecydowanie czuł się niekomfortowo. Zamiast odpowiadać, postanowił potrzeć sobie dolną część pleców.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że będę przechodzić przez to dwa razy. - wyjęczał.

\- Co?

\- Co? - zapytał, papugując męża, co tylko pogłębiło jego zirytowany wyraz twarzy.

Rzucając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, Harry cofnął się.

\- Zacznę gotować obiad. - powiedział, po czym odszedł.

Wzdychając głęboko, Draco udał się do pokoju dziecięcego, rozmyślając nad tym, że wkrótce staną się odpowiedzialni za drugiego człowieka. Tak naprawdę, tęsknił za Molly od bardzo, bardzo dawna. W życiu by się do tego nie przyznał ale nie mógł się doczekać, żeby znowu ją zobaczyć. Bardziej niż chciałby. To beznadziejne.

\- Draco, chodź. Ron jest tutaj. - zawołał Harry.

\- Zaprosiłeś Weasleya? - zapytał z niesmakiem. - On pierdzi za każdym razem, gdy się tutaj aportuje.

\- Nie. Hermiona mnie tak przeklęła, żebym się aportował z takimi właśnie odgłosami i zapachami zgniłego jaja.

Draco uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Weasleya opartego o framugę drzwi. Wyglądał na znużonego. Miał ciemne worki pod oczami.

Spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Więc jak tam...?

\- Rosie? - twarz Weasleya rozjaśniła się. - Dobrze. Trochę śmierdzi ale nie przeszkadza mi to zbytnio. Jest w domu z Hermioną.

Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco, słysząc jakże błyskotliwą opinię Weasleya o swojej nowonarodzonej córce. Oczywiście, Granger urodziła idealną rudą istotkę. Dziewczynkę. A Draco był zmuszony do... trzymania... tego plugawego stworzenia. I pomimo tych sprzecznych reakcji, nie mógł powstrzymać się od szlochu i wziął ją na zakładniczkę na całe dwie godziny - dopóki od małej nie zaczął się unosić nieprzyjemny zapach. Nie. Zdecydowanie wtedy powinien z nią być ktoś inny.

\- No chodź. - powiedział Weasley.

Draco skrzywił się, obrażony niedawnym nieufnym traktowaniem.

Kiedy weszli do salonu, Draco zbladł widząc, że był tam obecny niemal cały klan Weasleyów. Spróbował się wycofać ale Ron - ten ćwok - stał na straży korytarza, z którego wyszli.

Molly Weasley natychmiast zaczęło się zamartwiać.

\- Draco! Dlaczego jeszcze jesteś na nogach? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał postawić klocka!

Blondyn zacisnął szczękę czując, jak gwałtownie czerwienieje.

\- _Proszę!_ Proszę, nie drażnijcie się z nim! - błagał Harry, wychodząc z kuchni. Rzucił w kierunku Draco przepraszającą minę, podczas gdy ten sztyletował go wzrokiem.

Podszedłszy bliżej, brunet oparł dłoń na dole pleców Draco, prowadząc go na krzesło, ku jego jeszcze większemu rozdrażnieniu. Blondyn odpuścił tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie chciał upubliczniać za bardzo kolejnego pokazu przemocy domowej. Mimo, że nie chciał tego przyznać głośno, ulżyło mu, gdy usiadł. Bolały go już stopy. Zamiast tego, powiercił się nieco. Dłoń Harry'ego zatrzymała się na jego plecach, głaszcząc go delikatnie, pocierając i pocieszając. Co za nadopiekuńczy palant.

Nie był to jeszcze koniec.

Niedługo potem przyjechał Dudley Dursley z ciężarną Pansy. Potem Blaise ramię w ramię z babcią Neville'a Longbottoma. Następnie pojawiła się Bullstrode a krótko po niej Theo z Pomyluną. Nie zabrakło też kilku członków Armat, w tym Petersona, który narzekał na "absolutnie niepotrzebną" przerwę Draco. Przybyli nawet jego rodzice! Obydwoje w prezencie podarowali im dużą butelkę wina.

Było właśnie tak, jak Draco podejrzewał, że będzie. _Głupia impreza._ Przez cały czas siedział sztywno, odmawiając zaangażowania w jakąkolwiek interakcję.

To jednak nie powstrzymało gości od wręczania mu prezentów, niezręcznych uścisków i niechcianego dotykania. Kiedy Draco kategorycznie odmówił otwierania podarunków, Harry przejął nad tym kontrolę, biorąc na siebie cały ten emocjonalny ciężar tej pomylonej sprawy. Przy rozpakowywaniu opakowań, uśmiechał się do niego uspokajająco.

Dostali nieco jaskrawych ubranek dla dziecka, które Draco zamierzał spalić. Dudley - którego blondyn dość lubił - podarował im jakieś dziwne urządzenie, które nazywa się podobno Playstation. Dostali też mnóstwo zabawek i skomplikowanych świecidełek z nałożonymi na nie zaklęciami ochronnymi.

\- To od Hermiony. - Weasley wzruszył ramionami.

Od pani Weasley otrzymali skórzane czapki, rękawiczki i kocyki. Od Pansy dwa zaczarowane zwierciadła, dzięki którym mogli bez przeszkód obserwować dziecko w pokoju. Dostali też apteczkę pierwszej pomocy z kilkoma eliksirami pieprzowymi, które _na pewno_ będą przydatne. I co ciekawe, dostali też myślodsiewnię. To był odpowiedni prezent. Najbardziej odpowiedni ze wszystkich.

Ze stoickim spokojem obejrzał mały Monitor Wrogów*, który dostali od pani Longbottom. W pewnym momencie, zobaczył w nim odbicie jakiejś mrocznej postaci, która wyglądała podejrzanie podobnie do Harry'ego.

Całkowicie zignorował czapki i zaczarowane bransoletki, nie chcąc nawet być dotkniętym przez żadną z tych rzeczy.

W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego Harry i wcisnął mu do ręki małą fiolkę. W środku była srebrzysta, lekko dymiąca się substancja. Wspomnienie.

\- To ode mnie. - mruknął brunet tuż nad jego uchem, podczas gdy publiczność wciąż gruchała. Irytujące. - Moje pierwsze spotkanie z małą. - wyszeptał. - Ty zasłużyłeś, żeby spotkać ją pierwszy. - dodał, po czym odsunął się z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Serce Draco zaczęło walić mu jak młotem, kiedy zaciskał dłoń na fiolce. Pokiwał lekko i odwrócił się, czując jak jest miętoszony przez poczucie winy. Uśmiech Harry'ego złagodniał jeszcze bardziej a potem przeniósł uwagę na Teddy'ego.

Chłopiec popisywał się właśnie swoimi zdolnościami. Był zbyt podekscytowany, żeby się kontrolować. Przydreptał do Draco, mając długie włosy Lucjusza i wieczorny zarost Harry'ego. Wargi Ślizgona zadrgały, gdy przyjmował od małego wypchanego pluszaka.

\- Dla dziecka. - zakomunikował Teddy, zmieniając kolor oczu na fioletowy. Zniknął też zarost, zostawiając gładką bródkę.

\- Dziękuję ci, Teddy. - odpowiedział cicho Draco. Jego oczy zamigotały, gdy ścisnął mocniej wypchanego smoka. - Jest idealny. - dodał. Molly uwielbiała wypchane zwierzaki. Przypomniał sobie, że będzie je zbierać, więc na pewno doceni... - Och! - sapnął, czując jak wszystkie te nerwy dzisiejszego dnia opadają mu wprost do żołądka. Nagle wszystkie myśli z niego uleciały.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - zapytała z fotela obok Molly Weasley, świdrując go badawczo wzrokiem.

\- W porządku. - odpowiedział. Być może odrobinę zbyt ostro.

\- Na pewno?

Draco zauważył, że głaskał się po brzuchu. Był też świadomy, że jest nieco zarumieniony. Spojrzał na Teddy'ego, gdy ten akurat biegł w kierunku kuchni, kiedy Harry oznajmił, że nadszedł czas na ciasto. Kiedy maluch potknął się o róg dywanu, Draco automatycznie wyciągnął różdżkę i wiedziony impulsem przetransmutował kawałek podłogi w miękki dywan. Teddy padł na właśnie na niego.

 _Ten dywan zdecydowanie idzie do kosza_ , pomyślał, gdy chłopiec zaczął chlipać.

Harry podniósł go.

\- Czemu płaczesz? Przecież nic ci nie jest. - powiedział, kładąc Teddy'ego na miękkie. Chłopiec zachichotał a jego włosy stały się czarne.

Wszyscy jednak nie przyglądali się tej scenie - gapili się na Draco.

\- Dlaczego używasz magii w tak późnym etapie ciąży? - zapytała Narcyza ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- To niebezpieczne, Draco! - zganiła go Jones.

\- Coś ty sobie myślał? - naskoczyła na niego Pansy.

Czując buzujące w nim emocje, Draco zacisnął zęby, odpychając od siebie pokusę przeklęcia ich wszystkich.

\- Poziom mojej magii jest w porządku. - powiedział chłodno.

\- Biedne maleństwo! - powiedziała Ginny Weasley, rzucając Harry'emu współczujące spojrzenie.

\- Nic jej nie jest. - odpowiedział Draco, co wywołało grupowe sapnięcie. Nieumyślnie wyjawił płeć dziecka. Zmarszczył brwi ale Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął do niego. Pokój wybuchnął wręcz podnieceniem.

\- Och, Harry! - Molly Weasley była już na nogach i ściskała mężczyznę, cała we łzach.

Draco z kolei przyglądał się, jak jego matka dyskretnie przeciera oko.

Ojciec w międzyczasie popijał wino z (samonapełniającego się?) kieliszka. Patrząc na niego, blondyn doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie jest zadowolony.

To był doskonały czas na ucieczkę. Zwłaszcza, gdy prawdopodobieństwo zostania zgniecionym przez kogoś, drastycznie wzrosło. Złapał się więc pewnie krzesła i zaczął się podnosić.

\- Draco, kochanie? - zapytała matka. - Coś nie tak?

\- Jest do-och. - zapadł się z powrotem w krzesło, ciężko oddychając. To było mocne.

W pokoju zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- Czy nie wspomniałem przypadkiem, że to będzie dziewczynka? - zapytał, próbując się wymigać.

\- Draco? - zapytał Harry, zbliżając się do niego. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- To mogą być skurcze. - zakomunikowała Molly Weasley. Draco spiorunował ją wzrokiem. - Powinniśmy zabrać go do szpitala.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział stanowczo. Przy jego porodzie zdecydowanie nie będzie żadnych Weasleyów! - Nic mi nie jest. - dodał, wstając z pewnym trudem. - Mam jeszcze nieco pracy do wykonania, więc będę... - _Cholera._ Skulił się z bólu, natychmiast obejmując brzuch. Harry go trzymał.

Gdy minęło, brunet rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych, próbując znaleźć najbardziej _nieodpowiednią_ osobę w takim momencie.

\- Ginny, czy możesz zabrać Draco do Munga? Wezmę jego rzeczy i złapię Lunę.

O nie! Absolutnie nie!

 _Nie zostawiaj mnie!_

Ból zaczął się nasilać. Ścisnął Harry'ego mocniej, niemal łamiąc mu żebra i rozrywając śledzionę.

Mężczyzna wyrwał się jednak z jego uścisku. _Co za śliski drań!_

\- Będę tuż za tobą. - powiedział, znikając na górze. Zanim Draco się zorientował, został sponiewierany przez dziewczynę Weasleyów.

* * *

* „ **Monitor Wrogów"** – z ang. „Foe-Glass" – Urządzenie wyglądem przypominające lustro. Pokazuje wrogów osoby w niego patrzącej. Postacie pojawiają się jako cienie. Im bliżej są właściciela, tym bardziej są jasne i widoczne. Artefakt ten pojawił się w czwartej części "Harry'ego Pottera...". Miał go Barty w swoim gabinecie


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Rozdział 21**

* * *

\- Cieszę się, że między wami dobrze się układa. - powiedziała Wiewióra, przeglądając magazyn Quidditcha. - Harry zawsze był takim delikatnym kochankiem.

\- Był prawiczkiem, ty kłamliwa babo! - wydusił na jednym tchu Draco, chwytając mocniej cienkie prześcieradło, które go przykrywało.

\- Och. Masz rację. - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Chyba miałam na myśli Deana.

\- Gdzie on jest, do jasnej ciasnej? _Gdzie on jest?_

\- Dean?

Kolejny skurcz. Draco jęknął głośno a ten rudowłosa demonica stłumiła dźwięk poduszką.

\- No już, już. - powiedziała, odsuwając się, podczas gdy blondyn z trudem łapał powietrze.

Dziewczyna sadowiąc się wygodniej w fotelu, przerzuciła kolejną stronę.

\- Czy to prawda, że dałeś się trafić tylko dlatego, żeby uniknąć starcia ze mną w finale Pucharu Ligi?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ty głupi baranie!

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Salazarze, gdzie jest Harry?

\- Och? Nie powiedziałam ci? Luna go zatrzymała. Mówiła coś o gnębiwtryskach.

\- Pieprzone gnębiwtryski. - jęknął Draco, czując kolejną falę skurczów. Ta była boleśniejsza, do tego stopnia, że ciężko mu było oddychać.

\- Jestem, jestem! - do pokoju wpadł Harry.

\- Harry! - krzyknęła Ginny, wstając natychmiast i rzucając mu się na szyję.

\- Och, Ginny. Wielkie dzięki. - odpowiedział mężczyzna, obracając ją dookoła.

\- Jestem taka szczęśliwa i podekscytowana! - przyznała kobieta. - Jak bardzo szalone to jest?

\- Wiem. To takie przytłaczające.

Draco mocniej przycisnął poduszkę do twarzy, mając nadzieję, że zemdleje.

\- Cóż, będę służyć pomocą, o ile będziesz jej potrzebować. Przy okazji, _bardzo_ mi się podoba to, co zrobiłeś w pokoju dziecinnym. - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na bicepsie Harry'ego.

\- Tak? Pomyślałem, że przyda mu się więcej kolorów.

\- Och, jest _idealnie_. Myślę, że...

Draco wydał z siebie kolejny stłumiony jęk. Harry zbladł, nagle przypominając sobie o cierpiącym małżonku i bezceremonialnie odepchnął Ginny na bok, przez co dziewczyna wpadła na jedną z szafek. Dzięki trzem dużym krokom, znalazł się koło łóżka blondyna i z pewnym trudem oderwał poduszkę od jego twarzy.

Potem chwycił jego dłoń.

\- Wszytko w porządku, kochanie?

Draco nie zamierzał nawet na to pytanie odpowiadać.

\- _Zabierz-ją-stąd!_ \- wydusił zamiast tego.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny, która akurat się pozbierała.

\- Przepraszam, Gin.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się dość niezręcznie, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Harry przycisnął usta do dłoni Draco i skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę.

* * *

\- Twoja kolej. - zakomunikował słabo Draco.

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę, bezmyślnie głaszcząc jego nadgarstek.

\- Twój najlepszy seks w życiu. Oczywiście, poza tym ze mną. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Milly.

Brunet poczuł, że opada mu szczęka.

\- Bullstrode?

\- Jest... twardą dowódczynią.

\- Myślałem, że... - zaczął dukać, szukając drogi ucieczki.

\- Wiesz, jestem biseksualny i czasami...

\- Ech! Nie kontynuujemy tego! - zaczerwienił się Harry, próbując odegnać od siebie myśl, że Draco i Milly kiedyś się pieprzyli w jakimś schowku. - Twoja kolej. Możesz zapytać mnie o wszystko.

Blondyn poczekał aż skończy się kolejny skurcz. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona z bólu a zęby zaciśnięte.

\- Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś... - wziął głęboki oddech. - ...jakbyśmy się spiknęli, gdyby... nie dla Molly?

\- To ma znaczenie?

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy.

\- Jakkolwiek. - odpowiedział Harry, odchylając się na krześle. - Czy to ci przeszkadza?

\- Może czasem... - Draco napiął mięśnie, więc brunet znowu go pomiział po plecach. I tak ich rozmowa dobiegła końca. Zmarszczył brwi ze zmartwienia.

Blondyn nie miał zielonego pojęcia ile czasu już minęło od ich przybycia do Świętego Munga. Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki, odkąd zaczęły się te tortury. Przez nie nienawidził Harry'ego. Tak właściwie, to teraz nienawidził wszystkich i wszystkiego. Nienawidził Luny i tego, że w tym pokoju brak jest jakiejkolwiek prywatności. Nienawidził częstych ingerencji "życzliwych" ludzi i wszystkich tekstów podobnych do "Łał, Harry. Wygląda na to, że BARDZO cierpi."

Harry starał się trzymać wszystko pod kontrolą - uspokajał go, kojąco szeptał i dotykał spoconej głowy. I podtrzymywał tą głupią grę – rozpraszał go.

Czy ich małżeństwo było dobre? Czy im się udało?

Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Kochamy się. - odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

Draco owinął palce wokół jego dłoni.

\- To moja kara. - stwierdził. - Jesteś dla mnie za dobry.

Mężczyzna zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Cóż, to nasze _pierwsze_ dziecko.

\- Pró... próbuję ci powiedzieć, że...

\- Oddychaj. Oddychaj, Draco.

Próbował. Naprawdę próbował. Zęby miał zaciśnięte mocno, dopóki fala bólu nie minęła. Gdy otworzył oczy, Harry zagryzał wargę i domyślił się, że jego oczy musiały lśnić srebrem.

\- Draco... Musisz się uspokoić...

Blondyn wpatrywał się w ścianę ale nie widział jej.

Twarz mężczyzny była pusta. Wyraźnie się czemuś przypatrywał. Harry momentalnie się napiął i odwrócił szybko, żeby stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu.

Niczego tam nie było. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Dopiero po chwili widać było, jak ktoś materializował się powoli - nie aportował - ale stopniowo pojawiał się. Magia wokół tej postaci wirowała.

\- Stop! - Harry bezradnie upomniał Draco. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę i przygotował się, celując jej końcem w tą dziwną osobę. - Draco, przestań! - zawołał w panice.

Gdy proces formowania dobiegł końca, przed nimi pojawił się młody ciemnowłosy człowiek o szarych oczach. Miał na sobie eleganckie czarne szaty. Wyglądał całkiem znajomo ale Harry nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się spotkali. Młody czarodziej też był najwyraźniej dość oszołomiony, wnioskując po wyrazie jego twarzy.

Dopiero, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, uspokoił się odrobinę.

\- Mówiłeś, że to właśnie może się stać.

Auror nie opuścił różdżki nawet na sekundę.

\- Kim jesteś? - zażądał.

\- Och, tylko przyjacielem. No wiesz, z _przyszłości_. - odpowiedział nieznajomy z ewidentnie nieszczerym uśmiechem. Po chwili jego wzrok przesunął się na Draco. - Och, wszystko w porządku?

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka! - zawołał Harry.

Kompletnie go ignorując, tajemniczy mężczyzna podszedł do cierpiącego blondyna i odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła.

\- Molly, prawda? - zapytał z widocznym współczuciem. Harry poczuł przepływający w powietrzu strumień magii, który sprawił, że Draco zamknął oczy a napięcie zniknęło z jego czoła. - Wiecznie uparty dzieciak.

\- Co... co mu robisz? - wyjąkał Harry.

\- Odejmuję nieco bólu.

Po krótkiej chwili, oczy Draco otworzyły się. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i złapał spojrzenie nieznajomego.

\- Syriusz. - stwierdził.

\- Nie. Draco, to nie jest... - przerwał Harry, przełykając gwałtownie ślinę. - Musisz odesłać go z powrotem.

\- W porządku. - odpowiedział Syriusz. - Potrafię latać sam.

\- Po... potrafisz?

Czarodziej wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Też jestem jasnowidzem. - odpowiedział, odwracając się do Draco. - Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej. - dodał, po czym zdematerializował się o wiele płynniej, niż przybył tutaj. Harry za to wciąż stał tak samo zamrożony w miejscu jak wcześniej. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, że dłoń trzymająca różdżkę nieco się trzęsła.

* * *

Po tym jak Luna odebrała dziewczynkę, dzięki jakimś niewyjaśnionym zbiegom okoliczności, to Ginny Weasley jako pierwsza dostała ją do potrzymania. Draco nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem dostała się znowu do jego pokoju. Gdyby miał różdżkę w zasięgu ręki, kobieta bez wątpienia leżałaby na podłodze w kałuży krwi. Zabiłby ją. Natychmiast i bez chwili wahania. Zamiast tego, mógł jedynie obserwować jak Harry delikatnie odbiera jej niemowlę i wkłada małą w jego ramiona.

Dopiero wtedy blondyn mógł przyjrzeć się swojej córeczce. _To było takie dziwaczne_ , pomyślał. Molly wyglądała na spuchniętą i była równie czerwona co mały troll. Płakała tak przeraźliwie, że miał wrażenie, że uszy zaraz mu zaczną krwawić. A jednak, mimo to, trzymał ją w objęciach, czując jak wzrok zaczyna mu się rozmazywać.

\- Jest cudowna. - mruknął cicho Harry. Jego wesołość i zdumienie ustąpiły miejsca niepewności. - Czy... czy porozmawiamy o... hm... Syriuszu?

\- Być może. - skłamał smutno Draco. Wiedział też, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Musi się zdrzemnąć.

Pozwolił, żeby jego powieki opadły - w międzyczasie słyszał, jak do pokoju pakują się ludzie - wybrał sobie _idealny_ moment na drzemkę. Harry delikatnie wyjął mu dziecko z ramion i Draco odpłynął.

* * *

Gdy się obudził, dziecko płakało.

W pokoju byli jego rodzice - matka delikatnie kołysała małą. Najwidoczniej jej ciche uspokajające pomruki nie przynosiły rezultatu.

Ojciec wcale nie wyglądał na tak oburzonego, jak Draco przypuszczał, że będzie. W rzeczywistości, jego reakcja na niemowlę była raczej łagodna, niemal neutralna.

W fotelu obok łóżka spał Harry. Nogi miał wyprostowane, ręce skrzyżowane a podbródek spoczywał na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Matko. - odezwał się Draco, czując się żałośnie i potrzebująco. Nienawidził tego, że wciąż był taki bezbronny. Na szczęście, nikt tego nie wykorzystywał.

Narcyza natychmiast podeszła do łóżka i podała mu dziecko. Trzymał małą już wcześniej ale dopiero teraz zalała go fala ulgi. Z czułością pogłaskał cienkie, blond włosy. Jej oczy były już zielone. Takie piękne.

Dziecko krzyknęło na niego niegrzecznie - Harry nawet nie drgnął. Molly wydała potem z siebie dźwięk, który Draco zaklasyfikowało jako "co?". Gdy się uspokoiła, spojrzała na niego tak intensywnie, że miał wrażenie, że jest podziwiany. Widział ten wzrok już wcześniej. Mała gapiła się na niego w ten sposób przez dłuższy okres czasu.

\- Może rozpoznawać bicie twojego serca. - zasugerowała matka.

Może dziwnie jej było sugerować, że poznaje nie tylko bicie jego serca ale także jego jako całość?

\- Ma na imię Molly. - powiedział pewnie.

Rodzice spojrzeli na niego oszołomieni. Zapewne uważali to za potworną deklarację.

\- Molly? - niegodnie skrzeknął Lucjusz.

\- Nie postępuj pospiesznie, Draco. Jesteś teraz zestresowany. - powiedziała szybko matka.

Draco zignorował ich.

\- Chciałem... chciałem nazwać ją po kimś żywym. - usłyszał swój głos, co było dziwne, bo tak naprawdę nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. - Po kimś ważnym w życiu Harry'ego. Po Molly Weasley. Ona traktuje Harry'ego jak syna a Weasleyowie byli jego pierwszą prawdziwą rodziną...

\- To... cudowne imię. - uspokoiła go matka, choć wypowiedziała te słowa dość zduszonym głosem.

Ojciec jednak wciąż wyglądał, jakby został spoliczkowany. Chwycił swoją laskę tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kostki. Wyglądał jakby rozważał uderzenie nią Draco.

Gdy zamrugał, okazało się, że Harry jest już na nogach i przygląda się tej scenie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami - jego twarz była całkowicie nieczytelna.

\- Zostawimy cię teraz, żebyś odpoczął. - powiedziała matka, niemal wywlekając siłą ojca z pokoju.

Nawet kiedy jego rodzice wyszli, Harry nie poruszył się. Zamiast tego, błyszczały mu oczy. Potem kaszlnął.

\- Hm...

Draco złapał go za koszulę i wciągnął na łóżko, tak by nie ścisnąć za bardzo noworodka.

\- A gdzie jest Teddy?

\- Był tutaj, kiedy spałeś. Teraz jest z Ronem i Hermioną.

Draco mruknął cicho. Harry pochylił się, żeby ukraść mu szybki pocałunek ale blondyn przedłużył go, przy okazji skubiąc wargę mężczyzny.

\- Kocham cię. - powiedział Ślizgon. Gdy się odrobinę cofnął, zauważył że Harry jest cały czerwony. Drań.

\- Też cię kocham. - odpowiedział gorliwie.

\- Och, i Potter?

\- Tak?

\- Nie zmieniam pieluszek. - zakomunikował Draco, przekazując małą mężowi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: BummedOutWriter

Link do oryginału: /works/13851786/chapters/31860894

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: HP / DM

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, Time Travel, Mpreg

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

Wspomnienia Molly z myślodsiewni.

 **Bogin.**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak długo zabieraliśmy się do obejrzenia tych wspomnień. - stwierdził dwudziestosiedmioletni Draco, z roztargnieniem przeczesując włosy palcami. Znów te przyciął i wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do wrażenia, że jego kark jest tak odsłonięty.

\- No cóż, byliśmy nieco rozkojarzeni. - powiedział Harry, kiwając głową na ciemnowłose niemowlę przypięte w nosidełku do jego piersi. - Poza tym, to wcale nie było aż takie naglące. Molly już wróciła, teraz jest w domu od miesięcy i na pewno nigdzie się już nie wybiera.

Draco przygryzł wargę.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wziąć dziecko ze sobą? - zapytał, rzucając mężowi groźne spojrzenie.

\- Mimsy wciąż jest na wakacjach. - odpowiedział mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami. - Poza tym, w myślodsiewni nic nie dzieje się naprawdę.

\- Robisz to całkowicie źle! Daj mi go! - Draco chwycił butelkę i obaj zaczęli się przekomarzać, czemu dziecko przyglądało się jakby z zaniepokojeniem - zdecydowanie było zbyt uważnie.

\- Denerwujesz małego!

\- Cóż, potrafi spojrzeć oceniająco. - powiedział blondyn, na co Syriusz zapłakał z oburzeniem.

Koniec końców, cała trójka znalazła się w pierwszym wspomnieniu Molly.

\- Hogwart? - zapytał Harry, rozglądając się wokół. Dziewczynka aktualnie maszerowała sobie po korytarzach, bez żadnego nadzoru. A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

\- To nie ma sensu. Przecież ktoś był zauważył, że była w szkole. - skomentował Draco, widząc jak mała wchodzi do czegoś, co wyglądało jak dormitorium Slytherinu. Mógłby przysiąc, że wyglądało niemal tak samo jak podczas jego szkolnych lat.

Na podłodze leżała rozciągnięta postać. Wyglądała na bezkształtną. Skręcała się pod dziwnymi kątami, próbując przybrać odpowiedni kształt.

\- Bogin. - powiedział głucho Harry.

Draco wciągnął głośniej powietrze, gdy stworzenie w końcu się uformowało. Okrążyło Molly, odwracając się plecami do mężczyzn, przez co nie mogli zobaczyć, co kryje się pod szerokim czarnym ubraniem.

\- Tata? - zapytała dziewczynka z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na jej twarzy zagościł niezdecydowany uśmiech. - Wróciłeś! Tęskniłam za tobą!

\- Molly. - odezwał się bogin głosem Harry'ego. Był jednak słaby, jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu. - Oberwałem jakąś klątwą w pracy. - postać zadrżała.

Harry i Draco wpatrywali się w to z przerażeniem.

\- Och nie... - mruknął cicho brunet. Pragnął chronić dziewczynkę. To było jednak tylko wspomnienie, pozostałość po tym, co już się wydarzyło.

\- Nie ma na to lekarstwa. - kontynuował bogin, wciąż chowając się przed wzrokiem intruzów. Zatoczył się do przodu, próbując zrobić krok i Molly cofnęła się nerwowo.

Dolna warga Draco drgnęła. _Hormony wciąż się nie uspokoiły_ , pomyślał, łapiąc Harry'ego za rękę. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie przygląda się czemuś, co być może byłoby podobne do _jego_ bogina. Praca aurora jest niebezpieczna. Taka sytuacja nie jest niemożliwa.

\- Ciężko mi o tym mówić... - kontynuował słabo bogin. - ...ale jestem... jestem teraz purpurowy... - postać opuściła kaptur, odsłaniając Harry'ego Pottera, takiego samego co oryginał, z wyjątkiem zmienionego koloru skóry.

\- Co?! - przeraziła się dziewczynka.

\- Niestety, taki już zostanę. - bogin wzruszył ramionami. - A teraz... przytul tatusia.

\- Nie! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! - Molly zaczęła uciekać, krzycząc co sił w płucach. Jej rodzice wpatrywali się bezmyślnie w tą scenę. Bogin biegał za blondynką, trzymając ręce szeroko rozłożone, gestem prosząc o przytulenie.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, Draco zebrał swoją szczękę z podłogi. Odchrząknął.

\- Molly nienawidzi purpurowego. - wyjaśnił, puszczając rękę męża. - Molly, kochanie! Uspokój się!

Podniesiony głos wyrwał Harry'ego z zadumy.

\- To absolutnie niedorzeczne! Jak to ma być dla nas w ogóle pomocne? - zapytał, patrząc jak Molly zaczyna łapać na oślep książki, pióra i okazjonalnie jakieś pootwierane listy i rzucać nimi w upartego bogina.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wziąłem od niej tylko te wspomnienia, które mogłem uzyskać. - odpowiedział Draco, przyglądając się z pewną fascynacją, jak purpurowy Harry zaczyna płakać. - Ma pięć lat. Myślałeś, że to będzie coś lepszego?

\- Ty draniu. - podsumował Harry, przygryzając wargę i celując różdżką w bogina. - _Riddikulus!_ \- zawołał. Zaklęcie zostało wchłonięte w scenę, tworząc lekki powiew wiatru. - Jak możemy przejść do kolejnego wspomnienia? - dodał ponuro, przyglądając się jak bogin wciąż niestrudzenie biegał za jego córką.

\- Wszystko, co możemy teraz zrobić, to czekać... - odpowiedział Draco i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, świat rozmył się a przed ich oczami pojawiła się następna scena.

* * *

 **Mugolska bójka.**

\- Czy to ja i Hermiona? - zapytał zszokowany Harry. Obecnie znajdowali się w mało używanym korytarzu w Hogwarcie. - Wyglądamy jak nastolatki.

\- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - przyznał Draco ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - No chyba, że Molly podróżowała w czasie.

Obaj wymienili ostrożne spojrzenia.

Ta scena była pełna biegających wokół dzieciaków. Nastoletnia Hermiona stała w kręgu uczniów ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i niezwykle surowym wyrazem twarzy. Naprzeciwko niej stał nastoletni Harry, podskakując w miejscu i wymierzając ciosy raz za razem w niewidzialnego przeciwnika.

Uczniowie szeptali między sobą z podekscytowania. Z każdą chwilą, przychodziła grupka nowych obserwatorów.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał jakiś grubszy chłopiec.

\- Potter i Granger toczą pojedynek w mugolskim stylu!

\- Bez różdżek! Na pięści!

\- Łał! Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem!

Zaciskając dłonie, Hermiona podeszła szybkim krokiem do swojego przyjaciela i pięści poszły w ruch. Dziewczyna była silna ale Harry był szybszy. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów, Hermiona zdecydowała się cofnąć, przyciskając dłoń do opuchniętego oka.

Draco wytrzeszczał oczy, przyglądając się temu przedstawieniu. Dorosły Harry skulił się mimowolnie i zasłonił oczy niemowlęciu.

Dwójka nastolatków znowu do siebie doskoczyła - Hermiona złapała Harry'ego za czoło i zaczęła go od siebie odciągać, zaś ten miotał się, wywijając za krótkimi rękami w jej kierunku. Gryfonka kopnęła przyjaciela a potem uderzyła prosto w twarz. Z nosa chłopaka trysnęła krew.

Gdzieś w tłumie do uszu mężczyzn dobiegły odgłosy wymiotowania - to był Teodor Nott.

\- Na Merlina! Co za barbarzyństwo! - zawołał przerażony Ernie Macmillan.

Nastoletni Harry kopnął Hermionę w jej atrybuty kobiece, przez co dziewczyna upadła na kolana z okrzykiem bólu. Brunet zaczął odprawiać jakieś dziwne tańce zwycięskie na co tłum zareagował entuzjastycznie. Potem podniósł głowę przyjaciółki za włosy, dostając od tłumu jeszcze więcej oklasków.

Część uczniów krzyczała głośno, żeby Gryfonka wstała.

\- Dalej! Dalej, ciociu! - wrzeszczała Molly, wywijając dziko pięściami z miejsca, gdzie stała, wbita pomiędzy jakichś pierwszoroczniaków.

\- Potter! Co to, do jasnej cholery, jest?! - zażądał Draco.

Auror zaczerwienił się gwałtownie.

\- Hm... czasem nam się zdarzało... no wiesz, oboje dorastaliśmy wśród mugoli, więc... to takie nostalgiczne.

\- Nostalgiczne? - powtórzył zdumiony blondyn, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo szalony jest jego mąż. - Oddaj mi moje dziecko. - powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Obaj mężczyźni zaczęli się sprzeczać, walcząc o prawa nad dzieckiem. Syriusz natychmiast zaczął ich upominać, słodką, niemowlęcą paplaniną.

W międzyczasie, nastoletni Harry skręcał się teraz na ziemi, podczas gdy Hermiona agresywnie tupała po jego lewej kostce, która już zdążyła się stać ciemnofioletowa. Była też wygięta pod dziwnym kątem.

\- Poddaję się! Poddaję się! - skrzeknął brunet.

Gryfonka zatrzymała się i spojrzała na przyjaciela zamyślona. A potem po raz ostatni go kopnęła, zostawiając kostkę jeszcze bardziej okaleczoną i powodując, że chłopak pisnął z bólu. Następnie wskoczyła szybko w tłum. Jęcząc cicho, nastoletni Harry oparł się łokciami o podłogę.

Scena rozmyła się, zostawiając uczniów ze zdumieniami na twarzach i z kałużami wymiocin u stóp.

* * *

 **Serum prawdy.**

\- Przestań! - zawołał Harry, osłaniając opiekuńczo Syriusza, ledwo rejestrując fakt, że scena uległa zmianie na znacznie mniej chaotyczną. - Nic mu nie jest. Mi też nic nie jest. Już tak nie robimy, to było przejściowe! Okej?

Draco zrezygnował z wysiłków, żeby oderwać Syriusza od klatki piersiowej męża ale zamiast tego rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Harry doskonale wiedział, że ta rozmowa się jeszcze nie skończyła.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę i dołączył do męża, przyglądając się jak nastoletni Draco szedł korytarzami szkoły, rozglądając się, wyglądając niemal paranoidalnie. Wyraźnie kierował się do biblioteki.

\- Czekaj! Czekaj! - wołał ktoś za nim, biegnąc w jego kierunku. - Jesteś Draco, prawda? - zapytał Colin Creevey, przekrzywiając głowę, przez co jego blond loki wyglądały jakby zaczęły żyć własnym życiem.

\- Draconis. - oznajmił nastoletni blondyn, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Wyglądał jakby był nieco skrępowany ale także bardzo rozdrażniony.

\- Och. No to cześć, Draconis. - powiedział Colin, nieco zaskoczony tym formalnym powitaniem. - Zobacz tylko, kogo znalazłem. - oznajmił, odwracając się lekko, żeby zaprezentować mu uśmiechnięte dziecko, przyczepione do jego pleców.

\- Molly. - odpowiedział sucho Ślizgon, wyglądając na nieco przerażonego, odsunął się nieznacznie.

Colin natychmiast znowu go dopadł.

\- Poczekaj! Chciałem... chciałem ci pokazać zdjęcie, które zrobiłem tobie i Harry'emu! - powiedział, z dumą wyciągając plik fotografii, wielkości kart do gier. Wszystkie przedstawiały - pod różnymi kątami - ten słynny pocałunek w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - Co o nich myślisz?

\- Są cudowne. - odpowiedział automatycznie Draco, odwracając się i odmaszerowując.

Colin zamrugał i poczerwieniał.

\- Och! Chcesz kopie?

\- Jasne. - odpowiedział nastoletni Draco bez chwili wahania.

\- Super. Zaraz się tym zajmę. Te są dla mnie... no wiesz, do pracy. Hej, a masz coś nic przeciwko temu, żebym przeprowadził z tobą wywiad?

\- Tak.

\- Super. - powtórzył Colin, nie wyczuwając nuty sarkazmu w głosie Ślizgona. - Jakie są twoje plany zawodowe?

\- Chcę zostać w domu i wychowywać dzieci Pottera. - powiedział Draco.

Na nieszczęście dla nastolatków, byli już blisko wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Po tak dużym korytarzu, głos niósł się łatwo. Blondyn zamarł a wraz z nim wszyscy ludzie w pobliżu. Każdy się gapił. Profesor McGonagall wytrzeszczyła oczy, gwałtownie czerwieniejąc. Snape upuścił stos taszczonych przez siebie książek. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby walczył z mdłościami.

Nastoletni Draco wydał z siebie spóźniony, niezręczny chichot, który wcale nie zmniejszył niezręczności i poczucia dziwaczności tej sytuacji. Gdy to zauważył, zamilkł a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

Colin zaś, rzucił się w pogoń za nim.

Dorośli czarodzieje także się gapili. W końcu, nie mogąc wytrzymać, Harry wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem.

\- Zamknij się. - odezwał się natychmiast dorosły Draco, czując jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. - To oczywiste, że byłem pod wpływem jakiegoś eliksiru. - powiedział obronnie, krzyżując ramiona, podczas gdy Syriusz gruchał do niego pocieszająco.

\- Jaki tak naprawdę jest Harry? - wołał Colin, biegnąc za nastoletnim blondynem.

\- Jest bardzo miły. - odpowiedział Ślizgon, głosem zabarwionym paniką. - I przystojny!

\- A dlaczego biegniesz? - wydyszał Colin.

\- Szukam miejsca, w którym mógłbym się schować. - zakomunikował nastoletni Draco, znikając za rogiem.

Gryfon pochylił się i oparł dłonie na kolanach, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Potem zmarszczył lekko brwi i spojrzał na Molly.

\- Nie! Biegnij szybciej! - zawołała dziewczynka, ściskając go mocniej za szyję.

Dorośli czarodzieje przez moment przyglądali się, jak Colin bezowocnie próbuje oderwać od siebie małą. Dwudziestosiedmioletni Draco zarumienił się, zręcznie unikając zadowolonego z siebie spojrzenia Harry'ego.

\- No cóż, to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. - burknął blondyn.

\- Och, więc jestem bardzo miły i przystojny? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Harry.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś, że chciałeś zostać w domu i wychowywać nasze dzieci? - parsknął brunet.

\- To było zanim zobaczyłem twojego fiuta.

Zadowolenie Harry'ego nieco opadło.

Teraz obydwaj patrzyli na siebie uważnie, zaczynając krążyć wokół siebie niczym zwierzęta, przygotowujące się do skoku.

Syriusz spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem w momencie, w którym wspomnienie rozmyło się.

 **KONIEC**

* * *

Aby na pewno?

Przypominam o **sequelu** , który pojawi się jutro – będzie go można bez problemu znaleźć na liście na moim profilu ;)

A teraz kilka słów na koniec:

Jest to moje drugie tłumaczenie czegoś dłuższego – od razu rzuciłam się na głęboką wodę i jako pierwszego przetłumaczyłam „Abusa…". Jest to jednocześnie drugi tekst wrzucony na i wklejając pierwsze rozdziały, nieco bawiłam się tym Doc Managerem. W mojej subiektywnej opinii, ten tekst chyba nie wyszedł mi najgorzej. Poświęciłam na niego nieco czasu i tak szczerze, to jestem dumna z tego, co powstało.

Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy opowiadanie śledzili, dodali do ulubionych i napisali komentarz. Dziękuję także tym, którzy tekst przeczytali ale nie zostawili po sobie śladu. Każda obecność (choćby nienamacalna) jest dla mnie ważna :D **  
**

Z innych spraw organizacyjnych:

W niedalekiej przyszłości pojawi się pierwszy rozdział „Zielonych Oczu" – serdecznie zapraszam każdego, kto lubi postać Severusa Snape'a, Severitusy lub De-aging Fics ;)

Dostałam też zielone światło na miniaturki do „Ślizgońskiego Duetu" lub - jak kto woli - do „Ulubieńca Losu", więc gorąco zapraszam wszystkich fanów TMR / HP. Miniatura pierwsza pojawi się na dniach ;)

Przypominam też, że rozdziały „Albusa…" wychodzą co tydzień, w poniedziałek.

 **Do zobaczenia w kolejnym opowiadaniu!**


End file.
